


Butterflies

by Jenny_Jensen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abduction, F/F, F/M, Returning Home, missing child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 110,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Jensen/pseuds/Jenny_Jensen
Summary: Elizabeth Cooper had always known exactly who she was, until the police and a strange little town called Riverdale told her otherwise. Now, she has no idea.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Past Hal Cooper/Penny Peabody, Sweet Pea/Jellybean Jones
Comments: 325
Kudos: 463





	1. These Things Will Change

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped writing this story because I really fell out of watching Riverdale after season 3 (I'll be honest, I still look up clips of Bughead on Youtube every Thursday, but the show as a whole now... meh), but then I wrote temporary ground (thank you to everyone for your kind words about it) and I threw in aspects of Penny being Betty's biological mother through an illegal adoption, technical abduction, which stemmed from just to bring you home, and I started to remember how much I loved this story, and I realized that I didn't need to love the show to still love this story and to still want to update it. I'm aiming for a weekly update, and it will be slightly rewritten because I've started thinking about different ideas to make me love this story more than I already did.
> 
> Sorry for rambling. If you liked the original post, I hope I can make it a little better. Thank you for reading.
> 
> -
> 
> She liked being reminded of butterflies. She remembered being six or seven and crying over the fates of the butterflies in her yard after learning that they lived for only a few days. Her mother had comforted her and told her not to be sad for the butterflies, that just because their lives were short didn't mean they were tragic. Watching them flying in the warm sun among the daisies in their garden, her mother had said to her, see, they have a beautiful life. Alice liked remembering that. -Lisa Genova

* * *

“You idiot,” she cried. “get... _off!”_

He merely laughed, easily keeping her pinned beneath him. “You couldn’t push me off when you were three, you still can’t push me off now. Ask nicely.”

“Chic, _please,”_

“Please what, little sister?” Chic mocked, grinning. “Have you learned your lesson Betty? Maybe next time you’ll think twice about entering my room without permission.”

“You had my calculator,” Betty snapped. “You borrowed it last week, _without asking._ I needed it to study!”

“You are such a nerd,”

She was starting to feel suffocated. “Chic...”

 _“Charles,”_ a stern voice warned. “get off of your sister and go set the table.”

His grip on her arms faltered. “But mom, it’s Betty’s night to-”

 _“Now_ , Charles Edward,”

With a sigh, he stood, throwing a hand out to help her up too, ruining her perfect ponytail with an affectionate ruffle before sauntering off, mumbling obscenities under his breath that their mother chose to ignore.

Betty smiled at his defiance, wishing she could be just a little more like the brother she so openly idolized.

“My beautiful Elizabeth,” Alice carefully smoothed her hair back into formation. “it may have taken me three tries, but I finally got the perfect child.”

Her smile became a little less genuine. As much as she loved the woman, and she did love her as much as she possibly could, it always seemed that nothing was ever good enough for Alice Cooper. Her sister Polly was a junior at Harvard Law, consistently making the Dean’s list, Chic was the all American athlete with grades to match, and then there Betty, a dancer, never making below an _A_ plus in school, ready to follow in her mother’s footsteps as a journalist, with dreams of attending NYU. While the rest of the world seemed to be impressed, Alice was not.

Polly could have made a stronger argument in her mock trial.

Chic could have scored another touch down Friday night if he had really wanted to.

Betty’s latest article needed something more, even after scouring the internet, the library and spending many hours that she could not get back interviewing the best sources she could find. She had spoken to the Mayor once, and he did not meet with anyone, but her mother still lectured her about the font she’d used.

Her words were also a reminder that in a completely honest world, Betty was not really hers, that Alice hadn’t come into the picture until she was almost four, just days before the big birthday party that had been promised to her. With two children of her own, she and Hal had made the picture perfect family. There were no evil step-parents or step-siblings; Betty’s father had adopted Polly and Chic, just as Alice had adopted Betty. Betty had been treated no differently from her siblings, raised under Alice Smith Cooper’s watchful eye. With every loving comment, a critiquing sentence had been quick to follow, making herself, Chic and Polly often second guess themselves, something Betty secretly believed her mother got some sort of pleasure or validation from, but no matter how condescending she could be at times, Alice was still her mother, and Betty had learned to love her. That didn’t stop her, however, from thinking about her real mother, her biological mother, the woman who had carried her, who had died when she was three.

Her father didn’t like to talk about her, leaving Betty to wonder if it hurt him too much, so she didn’t ask, deciding that Alice was right, maybe some things were just better left in the past.

 _Penny._ It was the only thing she knew about her, and not because her father had told her, but because she remembered. She remembered running through the sprinklers, remembered climbing that old ladder to sit on their rickety roof to watch the stars in the middle of the night. She remembered the fights, harsh words thrown back and forth in front of her, and the hugs that had always come after them, the only thing that made her feel safe.

A sudden feeling of guilt flooded through her at the yearning for her biological mother. She had a home, two loving but hard to please parents and a brother and sister she loved with her whole heart. She was lucky, so lucky. She needed to count her blessings more often.

“Don’t worry Elizabeth,” Alice patted her arm. “Charles will also be doing the dishes for the way he treated you.”

“What the hell, mom? Are you kidding me?”

“Charles Edward Cooper, watch your language,”

Betty spoke against her better judgment. “He could have said worse... Crap.”

Alice’s cold stare returned to her.

“I was talking to your brother, Elizabeth Irene, but since you decided to insert yourself into the conversation, after dinner, you will go to your room and work on your American Literature essay. It’s due on Friday, as I’m sure you’re well aware.”

“I finished it last week,”

“The paper you wrote is hardly worth an _A_. _”_

“...You read my essay?”

“Of course I did. I read all of your papers, I want to make sure you’re doing the absolute best you can, that you’re staying focused.”

“But how-”

“Oh honestly Elizabeth,” Alice sighed, starting towards the kitchen. “your computer password is your sister’s birthday. It wasn’t hard to figure it out.”

“Yeah Betty.” Chick set the last plate onto the dining room table. It was just the three of them tonight, with Hal working late and Polly away at school. “Be more original, gosh.”

“Says the person whose password is _password.”_ Betty quipped.

His eyes narrowed. “Stop going in my room!”

She smiled, opening her mouth to reply, but a heavy knock at the front door cut her off.

“Get the door, Elizabeth!” Alice demanded. “I’m taking the ham out of the oven.”

“Yes mom,”

Betty reached for the knob, ready to twist it open, but a heavy kick by a firm black boot opened it instead, a hand reaching out to grab her by the wrist.

She screamed.

Alice drooped the ham, the plate shattering, several more men descending on her, twisting her arms behind her back.

Chic started forward, nostrils flaring. “Get the fuck off my sister!”

Another man pushed her brother forward, baton pressed to his back to keep him down. “Easy, kid.”

He was pushed forward, a baton pressed to his back to keep him down. “Easy kid.”

“Chic,” Betty cried, trying and failing to free herself from his grasp, frightened tears pricking her crystal eyes. “Stop, please! Don’t hurt my brother!”

“Honey, honey,” a gentler voice tried to soothe, and she was surprised to find that the person speaking was the same one keeping her hostage in the foyer. “everything’s going to be okay, I promise. No one is going to get hurt. Let the boy up Randall, you’re scaring the kids.”

He relented and Chic scrambled to his feet, pulling Betty after him. She gripped the soft fabric of his t-shirt as he stood in front of her, shielding her from their view, his fingers curling around her forearms.

“Are you okay?” He asked anxiously. When she nodded, he whipped his head around to scowl at the men. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Listen kid-”

“Who the fuck are you?” Chic demanded. “What are you doing in my house, and why the fuck did you grab my little sister?”

Betty frowned at the word _little._ She was barely two years younger than him, and because she’d skipped a grade, he was only a year ahead of her in school.

“Chic-”

“Quiet,” he warned, in a tone she didn’t dare argue with. “it’s okay Betty, I’ve got this.”

“What’s going on?” Alice wailed, as three men carried her past Chic and Betty. “What’s going to happen to my children? Where are you taking me? I want to speak to a lawyer! I want to talk to my husband!”

“Mom!” Betty tried to race after them, but Chic held her in place behind him.

“Where are you taking our mom?”

“It’s all right,” he said again. “My name is Earl Pineda, I’m a Lieutenant with the Manhattan’s Special Victim’s Unit.”

“Special Victim’s...” Chic trailed off. “What does that have to do with us?”

“It has to do with _her,”_ Lieutenant Pineda tried to glance around her brother’s rigid form. “Are you Elizabeth?”

She opened her mouth to respond.

Chic’s grip tightened, making her wince.

“You don’t have to answer that,”

“I know you’re scared honey,” he muttered, stepping towards her. “but it’s okay. You’re not in trouble, neither of you are in trouble.”

“Keep your mouth shut,” her brother cautioned.

“Is your name Elizabeth?”

If there was one thing Alice had taught her, it was how to be honest.

Timidly, she nodded.

“You look just like your picture,” Lieutenant Pineda told her, almost smiling. “Everything is going to be okay Elizabeth, you’re not in trouble and neither is your... _brother_. I’m just here to bring you home.”

Chic turned her towards him, holding her head to his shoulder. “What the hell are you talking about, asshole? She _is_ home.”


	2. Back When I Knew It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's on tumblr, follow me @ Jenny-Jensen, I'd love to talk to you guys there!

* * *

_Has one mother’s nightmare finally come to an end?_

_She was just days shy of her fourth birthday when she disappeared from her front yard as her mother went inside to take a phone call._

_The child in question is currently in the custody of the Manhatten Special Victim’s Unit._

_...Police are still trying to determine if the suspect’s wife, Alice Smith, helped her husband abduct the child._

_A DNA test has been ordered, but detectives are positive that the girl found inside the suburban residence is in fact..._

_Police have given no comment on when she will be returned to her home in Riverdale._

“Riverdale,” Chic sneered from the chair beside her. “what a stupid name for a town. It sounds like a place for motorcycles gangs and drug lords.”

Betty didn’t reply, reaching for the plastic cup of water in front of her only to put it down again seconds later. Her throat was dry, but she didn’t feel thirsty.

“I’ve never even heard of it,” he added, turning the TV off altogether.

There were in an interrogation room meant for interviewing children, toys and half-full coloring books surrounding them, under the ever watchful eye of Lieutenant Pineda.

Chic’s gaze shifted back to her. “You okay, B?”

_Abducted._

_Nightmare._

_Mother._

This couldn’t be happening.

“Betty,” he waved a hand in front of her. “talk to me little sister, what’s going on in that over-active brain of yours?”

She didn’t hear him. This wasn’t right, it couldn’t be. Her father was tough, hard to please, but he’d tucked her in every night with a kiss to the forehead and her favorite story, taught her how to rebuild an engine and everything else he knew about cars when Chic showed little interest, had he really done the awful things they were trying to accuse him of?

_Mommy doesn’t want you anymore. Your mommy is dead. Alice is going to be your mommy now, do you understand me, Lizzie?_

_I don’t wanna be called Lizzie, daddy._

It was something so awful, so cruel, the very thought of what could have happened, it made her stomach clench, her chest tightening in an unkind way.

“B,” he said again. “what’s wrong?”

“I’m going to be sick,” Betty whispered, darting for the nearest trash can.

Chic was at her side in an instant, holding her hair back, muttering her name or words of encouragement, but she couldn’t hear him, her mind going a hundred miles a minute.

They had accused her father of abducting her. She’d taken a DNA test to prove them wrong, or right, because she knew, just as her brother did.

He wrapped his arms around her.

If she wasn’t Betty Cooper, then who was she?

Lieutenant Pineda entered the room with a fresh glass of water and a manila envelope tucked in the crook of his elbow.

“I’m sorry Elizabeth, but it’s time to say goodbye to your... brother.”

“What?” His hold on her tightened. “Not a fucking chance! She’s not going anywhere!”

Pineda stepped forward to push them apart. “I’m sorry son. The DNA test has proven that she is in fact-”

“Fuck the DNA test,” Chic snarled. “She’s my sister, always has been. She belongs with me.”

He sighed, and with an impatient wave of his hand, she was pulled from her brother’s arms, the lieutenant leading her away with a firm grip on her elbow.

Chic fought against three strong armed officers to get to her.

“I love you,” Betty whispered, because she didn’t know when she would see him again.

“It’s not true B!” He bellowed as she met his gaze through a wall of desperate tears, Pineda’s grasp refusing to falter. “Don’t believe them for a fucking second! You are my sister, you’re ours! We’ll get you back, you hear me? We’ll get you back!”

* * *

“This is Sheriff Tom Keller,” Pineda said. “He was in charge of your case when you first went missing eleven years ago.”

Betty’s lifeless eyes flickered to the tall man, fully decked out in his tan uniform.

“He’s come to take you home.”

For a moment, home was the two story suburban she had grown up in with her father and mother, sharing a wall with Polly while Chic was just across the hall, but all too soon, reality came crashing down upon her all over again. Home was not in Westchester, but Riverdale, a place she had no memory of, where she did not want to go.

“Hello young lady,” Sheriff Keller rasped, stepping forward, looking almost misty-eyed. An apologetic look crossed his stubbly face. “You’ll have to forgive me, it’s just... The last time I saw you...”

He brought a hand down low to the ground, as if to indicate her height.

“You were this big.”

She blinked. Something about him was vaguely familiar, but not enough to put her finger on.

“You probably don’t remember,” he concluded, forcing a smile. “you and my son Kevin were as thick as thieves. You were his very first girlfriend.”

_That was it._

She remembered two boys, or was it three? Two with brown eyes, the other green eyed, the color of jealously, something he'd worn well if she didn't give him enough attention, and she had tried. They were the Four Muskateers, one mischievous, one overly cautious, the other kind, protective, holding her hand as they ran through the woods playing hide and seek. She had kissed two of them at a birthday party, and when the only one left out had gotten mad, she’d chased him around the backyard, trying to kiss him too.

“I suppose we should get going. It’s a long drive.”

Wordlessly, she followed him at a snail’s pace, not bothering to spare anyone, even her brother a second glance, because if there was one thing Alice had taught her in her fifteen years, it was to never look back.

* * *

The ride was indeed long, but time was relative to her now. She stared out the window, grateful that Sheriff Keller seemed to respect her need for the silence, until they passed a sign welcoming them to Riverdale, the town with pep.

 _The town with pep?_ Get real.

A few people loitered by the sign, matching leather wrapped around their shoulders, but it was too dark for her to be able the writing stitched across the back. As she strained her neck to get a better look, the man standing front and center seemed to catch her eye, head lifting in a subtle nod.

Seconds later, they were being followed by several motorcycles.

Sheriff Keller gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

* * *

Pulling up to the police station, she was escorted inside with a hand firmly grasping her wrist, taken to the very back of the old building, left alone in another interrogation room nowhere near as friendly as the one in Westchester had been.

“She’ll be here soon,” Sheriff Keller told her.

Betty didn’t have to ask who he meant.

Her mother, the woman she’d spent the last eleven years believing was dead because her father had told her so. _Mommy doesn’t want you anymore._

She was about to meet her mother.

“Hey kid,”


	3. Starting With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's on tumblr, follow me @ Jenny-Jensen, I'd love to talk to you guys there! :)

* * *

The door knob turned at an agonizingly slow pace.

Sheriff Keller returned, but he was not alone, at his side, a slender blonde haired woman wearing an eerily familiar leather jacket, her blue eyes an alarmingly similar shade to Betty’s own.

“You look like me,”

She flinched, recalling all the time family friends and strangers alike had told her just how much she resembled Alice and Polly. She’d never had the heart to tell them that there was no blood relation between them, only a court proceeding she had been too young to remember, issuing a document stating that Alice Smith Cooper was now her mother in the eyes of the state of New York, and she did favor them, with her blonde curls and crystal eyes, even her bone structure, but all along there was someone she’d resembled even more so, someone her father had inevitably taken her from.

“You looked like _him_ when you were just a baby,” she continued, voice tight. “people tried to convince me otherwise of course, said you looked just like me... I never believed them till’ now.”

Sheriff Keller cleared his throat. “This... is your mother.”

 _Her mother_ fixed the man with a none too kind look, eyes darkening at the word.

“She’s not ready to call me that,” she hissed, causing Betty to shrink further away at her tone. There was something about the way she had spoken that was all too familiar, both angry and protective. “Son of a bitch made sure of it.”

Her heart sank at the realization that they were talking about her father.

 _Maybe she has a right to be mad,_ her subconscious nagged, and Betty tried to push the thought away, wanting to tell herself that her father wouldn’t have kidnapped her, that there had to be more to the story than she knew.

The woman turned back to Betty.

“Penny,” she said. “just call me Penny, kid. Now, _Sheriff_ , can you give us the room please? I’d like to speak with my daughter.”

Her daughter. It sounded both wrong and right, making her wonder how that was even possible.

Sheriff Keller nodded, bowing out gracefully, calling over his shoulder to let him know _personally_ if they needed anything, anything at all. Penny scoffed at the idea, kicking the door shut behind him, leaving them alone.

“You were his kid’s first kiss,”

Betty stared back at her, brows raising in confusion.

“Keller’s,” Penny told her, taking another step into the room. It still felt like they were a million miles apart. “Kevin, I think. You kissed him full on the mouth when you were three. The Sheriff always had a soft spot for you after that.”

She glanced Betty up and down, taking in her appearance with a twisted frown. Suddenly self-conscious, Betty tugged at the sleeve of the Alice Cooper approved baby blue sweater she’d thrown on that morning for school.

“God, they turned you into Marcia fuckin’ Brady, didn’t they?” She sneered.

Betty dropped her gaze to the floor, feeling shameful under the woman’s scrutinizing stare. She’d always known her style was a little prissy, preppy, but it’s what Alice preferred, the modest sweaters and blouses, skirts of the appropriate length, usually reaching to just below her knees. She’d longed to let her hair down, both figuratively and literally, the way she always kept it pulled back from her face giving her more than the occasional headache, but Alice would have complained about her hair being in her face, lessening the idea that Betty was the perfect child.

She thought about Polly, how she’d been held to the same impossible standards while Chic was able to dress any way he pleased. In an act of rebellion, the night they moved her into her dorm at Harvard, she’d bought several miniskirts and short dresses at the nearest mall to wear to a club she still frequented, information she had relayed to Betty over the phone late at night, whispering back and forth so Alice wouldn’t hear them. She dreamed about the having the same kind of freedom, and now it appeared that she had it, but she hadn’t wanted to achieve it _this way._

“You don’t say much, do ya kid?”

Her chest tightened.

Here she was, _home_ for the first time after eleven years _,_ in Riverdale with her real mom and she couldn’t even bring herself to utter a simple _hello?_

Timidly, Betty met her gaze, her own eyes filling with unwanted tears.

Penny’s cold expression softened.

“Fuck,” she muttered. “my baby girl.”

She broke the distance between them, wrapping both arms around Betty’s shivering form, and she didn’t hesitate to hug her back. She smelled like tobacco and the perfume that always littered their two bedroom home. Penny used to smoke in the backyard, unable to quit, but not wanting her to be around the stench of cigarettes, she’d changed her clothes any time she lit another one up. She had gotten so used to the smell by the time she was three, it didn’t bother her anymore.

Penny suddenly smoothed Betty’s hair back, much like Alice had done earlier in the evening, but the gesture felt different coming from her, less contradicting somehow, not just for show. Pulling back, her palm lingered against her cheek for a second longer before she let it drop.

She jerked her thumb towards the door. “Let’s get outta here, huh?”

* * *

The reporters were still as hungry as ever.

_“How does it feel to be home?”_

_“Do you remember your mother?”_

_“Will you be keeping any contact with the people who kidnapped you?”_

_“How do you feel about your father’s arrest?”_

The last two questions seemed to aggravate Penny, her arm around Betty’s shoulders tightening to the point that it almost hurt. Sheriff Keller was on the other side of her, trying and failing to keep the bright lights of the camera and the people shouting at bay.

“We’ll escort you home,” he offered kindly.

“Thanks, but no thanks, _Sheriff,_ I’ve got it covered.”

His jaw tightened.

Pulling her further into the crowd, they approached an old beat up Volkswagen Beetle that she could only guess was from the 60’s, depositing her into the passenger’s seat.

Her booster seat, blue not pink, wasn’t in the back anymore.

Penny slammed the door shut, flipped her middle finger to the cameras and slid behind the wheel, the car rumbling to life in no less than ten seconds, racing down the street well past the speed limit.

* * *

Watching trees and houses blur by, a single thought came to her.

“What’s my name?”

Penny looked startled by the sound of her voice, the first time she had managed to speak, but recovered quickly, glancing at her.

“Elizabeth,” she answered finally, holding the wheel so tightly, her knuckles turned white. “Elizabeth Reagan Peabody... Blossom.”

“Blossom? I have two last names?”

She rolled her eyes. “Your father insisted. He was so pissed you got my last name too, and before his. He thought I did it just to spite him.”

“So, Blossom was-”

“Hal Blossom, a member of the richest family in town. Elizabeth was my mother’s name.”

Betty bit down on her lip, unsure of how to respond.

“She was a good woman,” she continued, sounding strained. “died a couple of months before you were born. We may have had our differences, but she was so excited to be a grandmother and she didn’t kick me out, so it seemed like the nice way to honor her, naming you after her.”

“Wait,” she blinked. “my middle name is Reagan?”

“Mhhm,”

“My dad,” Betty tried to swallow the lump in her throat at the world. “always told me that it was Irene.”

“That was _his_ mother’s name,” Penny snorted. “Shit kid, I never would have named you after that bitch. Terrible, vindictive woman.”

“Is she dead?” Betty asked bluntly.

She laughed again. “Nope, hasn’t kicked the bucket yet, unfortunately.”

“He said... she died when I was two.”

“Well he lied a lot then,”

“Was the name Reagan for anyone special?”

“It was... after a friend.”

Betty waited, waiting for her to disclose more, but she didn’t, an awkward silence filling the car. It didn’t last though, the unmistakable sound of several motorcycle engines, both loud and soft, echoing off the metal walls of her mother’s Bug.

She whipped her head around, startled to find that the men she’d seen just past the city limits were following them again, the riders wore leather jackets very similar to the one her mother donned.

“Should we call the police?” Betty whispered.

Penny bit out another laugh, a single hand dropping to her knee like she was trying to be comforting.

“Kid, relax,” she advised, nodding to one as he zoomed past the car, taking the lead. “They’re not gonna hurt you, they’re family. And anyway, you’re mine. No one will ever be stupid enough to try and fuck with you again.”


	4. Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea about butterflies when I was thinking about a way to rewrite and rework this story, and this is the first chapter they will be mentioned. Not sure why I wanted to explain this, but I did haha. Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

Her old swing-set still sat in the side yard, rusted, the chains that had once supported her weight and she flew back and forth through the air now broken, unlinked after years of neglect. A doll carriage with two missing wheels and a muddy sandbox stood nearby, a constant reminder of what she’d left behind, of what they had both lost. She remembered all of it, remembered Penny’s hand on her back as she pushed her on that swing, remembered going for walks with her favorite doll Angela on warmer nights, her mother always right beside her, keeping careful watch.

Glancing at the sagging front porch of that little yellow house, she wondered if it would still creak when she ascended the first step.

Penny pulled the keys from the ignition, staring ahead. “You must be tired.”

Betty shook her head.

“Hungry?”

Her stomach growled, as if on cue.

“A little,” she answered.

“I don’t have much,” her mother confessed, undoing her seat belt. “I wasn’t planning on...”

Betty snorted. “Finding me today?”

Penny didn’t seem fazed, reaching to grab the suitcase she had been instructed to pack by Pineda as they prepared to leave her Westchester residence. Even before the DNA test had been administered, they had been so sure she was the girl they were looking for, Elizabeth Peabody Blossom, not Elizabeth Cooper.

Never again would she get to be Betty Cooper, but then again, she wasn’t sure she wanted to be.

“How about some Mac n’ cheese?” She offered, exiting the car.

Betty stared out at her window, barely able to make out two small handprints. Penny let her do that when they had enough money to redo the driveway one summer. The same year she’d been pulled from her front yard by her father.

_ERP._

Elizabeth Regan Peabody.

Penny had written her initials in between the indentations of her left and right palms with her own finger, giggling as the cement began to cling to their hands, hardening instantly. They’d tried to use the house to wash it off, playfully spraying one another instead, ending up soaked to the skin as a full blown water war erupted.

She remembered laughter, shrikes of happiness coming from her three=year-old self.

A wave of sadness washed over her.

Betty remembered her mother, of course she did, but the woman in front of her was not the mother she had been forced to leave behind that day. Her mother had such a wonder laugh, a contagious sound. Penny never even seemed to smile.

“Betty,” her door was pulled open. “Come on, it’s late.”

Her jaw fell.

“You called me Betty.”

“I’ve always called you Betty.”

“You? But dad...” Betty sputtered. “I thought that...”

“If your bastard of a father had it his way, we would have called you Lizzie,” her mother sneered, catching her arm, forcing her out of the car without much effort. “I hated that name, fought with him about it for weeks. You weren’t even four yet, kid, you don’t remember shit.”

She wanted to argue with her but decided against it, numbly following along behind her, waiting for her to unlock the front door. Penny gestured for her to enter first and timidly, she did so. It wasn’t bad, kept up fairly well, though nowhere near as immaculate as Diane kept her own home. Two leather couches took up the majority of the living room, a blanket strewn across an old arm chair, all facing the big screen TV.

The kitchen was off to the left.

“Sit down kid,” she instructed. “I’ll start dinner.”

Betty perched on the edge of the sofa, sitting in an awkward silence unsure of what to do. Yes, she was home for the first time in eleven years, but could she ever call this place _home_ again?

With a sigh, Penny stalked past her, grabbing the remote and flipping the TV on.

_“After eleven years, Elizabeth Peabody has been...”_

_“...Returned to her home in Riverdale...”_

_“The child in question had been living in Westchester, NY with her non-custodial father, Harold Blossom, living under the alias of Hal Cooper, for the last eleven years...”_

_“...Allegedly obtained illegal documents to change his name from Blossom to Cooper shortly after abducting his daughter.”_

She shut the TV off just as quickly.

“Maybe silence is better,” Penny mumbled, glancing at her before heading into the kitchen to fill a pot with water. “Listen kid, this, all of it, it’ll blow over, okay? It’s gonna be fine.”

She blinked in response, wondering who Penny was really trying to convince, Betty or herself.

“It’ll be fine,” she said again, trying and failing to sound hopeful. “we just... need some time.”

* * *

After two steaming plates of mac n’ cheese, an old movie she had never seen before and little to no conversation with Penny, Betty dozed off, only to be awoken later by two hushed voices whispering back and forth.

Carefully, she sat up, using both elbows to support her weight. Her shoes had been pulled off, tossed carelessly to the floor. The blanket from the back of the arm chair was draped across her.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No,” a deeper voice replied. “I didn’t even see the bastard tonight.”

“Good,” she sighed. “I’m sorry Jonesy, I hate having you involved in this shit.”

“Don’t fuckin’ apologize to me Pen, you didn’t get me _involved_ in anything, this was my choice, but if you would just give me an hour with the fucker...”

“Shh,” Penny snapped. “Keep your fucking voice down, would you?”

“Penny, _he has the tapes._ I can get them, I can get us both out of this-”

“As much as I appreciate your hero complex,” her mother didn’t sound amused. “you’ll get yourself killed tryin’ and you know it. I’m glad you’re safe Jonesy, I’d have cut him if he laid a finger on you, but I can’t do this right now.”

“Why not?”

_“I just got my daughter back.”_

“Right,” he snorted. “the little blonde angel passed out on your couch.”

“Watch it, Jughead.”

 _Jughead?_ Betty frowned, rubbing at her eyes. _What a weird name._

“She’s a looker Pen, just as gorgeous as I remember.”

“Jonesy.”

“Shit Pen,” Jughead laughed. “I’m not gonna do anything, for fuck’s sake. You’ve had her for what, six hours and you’re already a mama bear? Never saw that coming from someone as ruthless as you.”

“Watch your fuckin’ mouth Jonesy, or I’ll cut you. You have no idea... you don’t remember what things were like back then, okay? You don’t know shit.”

“I remember plenty,” he said. “Archie always got us into trouble, I tried to keep her out of it, and I’ll still keep her out of it... Unless she’s joining the-”

“She’s not,” Penny replied bluntly.

“Seriously Pen? You’re her mother. She was born into this, it’s her legacy as much as it was mine, Jellybean’s and Toni’s.”

“You didn’t want Toni or Jellybean to-”

“Okay, fair point, but it was their choice, not mine, just like it’ll be her choice, not yours.”

“I know it’s her choice, of course it’s her choice,” she mumbled. “but she’s different than you, or me, or any of the rest of them. I don’t want this for her Jonesy, I never wanted this for her.”

“Then why the fuck would you bring her back here?”

“Because she’s mine,” she heard Penny whisper. “and I’ve already missed so much.”

The back door slid open.

She dove down, arranging the blanket over her before squeezing her eyes shut. Whatever they were talking about, it was clear that they hadn’t intended for her to hear.

“She really is beautiful,”

Her cheeks burned.

“Jones, I swear to god...”

“Jeez Pen, relax, I’m just saying...”

“Lay one finger on my kid and I’ll slice the snake off your arm myself. I’ll make sure the knife is nice and rusty. We clear?”

Betty was glad her face was halfway buried between the arm of the sagging couch and the deflating back cushion. They couldn’t see her grimace. By the way Jughead laughed, she figured her mother was joking. Mostly.

“Crystal,” He snorted. “Why is she on the couch?”

“Because she fell asleep,”

“I’ve sat on that couch plenty of times before and it’s still as unforgiving as the day you bought it. She’s gotta be miserable. Don’t you think she’d be more comfortable in a bed?”

“She’s fine where she is,”

“Do you want help or something? I would be more than happy to-”

“Rusty knife, Jones, rusty knife.”

“You sure you don’t want me to move her?” He asked. “It’s not a big deal Penny, she looks like she weighs about as much as a piece of ply wood, and I’d hate for her to hurt her back sleeping on your bargain bin buy. Just let me help, let me move her. She still has a room here, right?”

“Of course she still has a room here.”

“Then why isn’t she in it... Oh fuckin’ hell Pen, don’t tell me you turned it into a shrine or somethin’. That’s so depressing.”

“It’s... You wouldn’t get it, Jonesy. Look, it’s late and I’m fucking exhausted, can we do this later?”

“Sure,” Jughead agreed. “and listen Penny, if you need anything...”

“Yeah boy, I know,” Penny no longer sounded angry or mock angry, just tired. “You’re one of the good ones Jughead Jones, but if you fuck with my daughter...”

“Trust me Pen, you are the last person I would ever cross,” He snickered, close to her ear as he leaned over her. Betty squeezed her eyes shut as his lips brushed the top of her hair. “Sweet dreams angel, welcome back.”

“Jughead...”

“What? She still owes me that kiss.”

“You ran away from her when she tried to...” Her mother laughed. “Get the fuck out of my house, Jonesy, I’m not doing this with you.”

He lowered his voice. “Penny, I’m serious, I’ll protect her. I’ll keep her out of trouble.”

“Yeah boy, I know you’ll try, it’s my goal too.”

Betty tuned out the rest of their conversation, her mind racing.

A room. She had a bedroom there, and she hadn’t considered that she would have a bedroom in the house she should have grown up in.

The door opened and shut again, Penny’s voice muffled. As the sound of a motorcycle engine filled the room, she rose and without hesitation reached for the door furthest to the right, twisting the knob and pushing it open.

The first thing she saw was white, a canopy bed, her name, _E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H_ , spelled out across the far wall. Faux flowers had been twined around the posts of the bed, with a little white dressed and a closet full clothes she hadn’t gotten to wear.

It was the picture on top of the dresser that caused the first tear to fall. She saw herself as a gummy toothed toddler, being held up by Penny, her mother, her smile so big and genuine, Betty never would have doubted that she loved her, that she was the center of her mother’s universe.

Had been. Used to be. Was she still, or had too much time passed? Years stolen from both of them by the man that should have protected her.

Penny hadn’t smiled at her like that once.

“Betty?” She stepped into the room. “What are you doing up kid? Did we wake you?”

Her gaze didn’t falter from the photograph.

“You didn’t change it,” Betty whispered.

“Why would I,” Penny threw back, eyes sweeping over every single item that had belonged to Betty. “it was yours.”

She saw the butterflies plastered to the walls in careful order. Butterflies, she’d loved butterflies. The last time she went trick or treating with her mother, she had dressed up like a butterfly, with blue, orange and green wings. Her favorite colors. Not pink, never pink.

“Joanne’s Fabric,” she almost smiled. “do you remember how long we stayed there trying to pick out the perfect-”

Penny avoided her gaze. “Yeah kid, I remember, I remember everything, but it’s late and we’ve had a really long day. Go back to sleep, alright?”

Her face fell, but Penny didn’t seem to notice, impatiently beckoning her forward. Betty obediently curled up on the couch, blinking back tears.

They were both doomed to remember, even after eleven years apart, but it seemed like Penny only wanted to forget and Betty couldn’t say she blamed her.

Hal had ruined everything, for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeeeeeease follow me on tumblr @ Jenny-Jensen. I'd love to connect with more of you. Thank you again for reading and your kind words!


	5. Memories Can Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments always make my day!

* * *

“Hey kid, you’re up.”

Betty manages a grimace, meant to be a smile in response, stretching her arms above her head as she shifted back into a sitting position. After her awkward encounter with Penny the night before, she had brushed past her without another word, too numb and confused to anything other than curl back up on the couch in the tinniest ball she could manage.

The picture in her old room haunted her, the realization that once, she must have been the center of her mother’s world. No one had ever looked at her the way Penny looked at her in that photo, not even her father.

“Coffee?” Penny offered, sliding a glass across the dusty kitchen island.

“You’re going to let me drink coffee?”

She seemed surprised. “Why would I care?”

“My...” Betty trailed off, remembering that she couldn’t exactly call Alice _mom_ anymore. “They didn’t believe in caffeine.”

Penny rolled her eyes. “Christ kid, I’ve been drinking this shit since I was your age and it never did a damn thing to me. Try some. If you don’t like it, have some water or juice or something.”

She glanced around the kitchen.

“Shit, I need to go shopping.”

“You don’t have much,” Betty agreed, before she could stop herself.  
“Used to be I could go weeks without shopping,” she replied. “haven’t had another mouth to feed since...”

Penny flinched at her own words.

“Fuck kid,” her mother sighed. “I don’t mean to sound like I’m not happy you’re here, I _am_ , I just...”  
She hid her face with her hands.

“I don’t know how to do this... _mom_ crap Betty,” Penny confessed. “I was eighteen when I had you, I didn’t know what I was doing then and I have no _fuckin’_ clue what I’m doing now.”

 _Yes you do,_ she suddenly wanted to argue, vividly recalling all the times Penny danced with her in that very kitchen, singing silly songs while Betty was in the bathtub and the stories she’d made up off the top of her head, never the same one twice, every night ending the same, with a kiss to her hair, a tight hug, her mother learning down to whisper that she was the best thing that could have ever possibly have happened to her, that she loved her more than anything.

Her dad hadn’t been around much back then and they had been just fine without him, so maybe they would be okay without him now too.

“We’ll figure this out,” Betty told her. “Together.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Penny laughed sadly, swiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. “you’re bringing out a new side to me and I’m not sure I like it. Drink your coffee before it gets cold.”

She took a tentative sip and then another, the warm liquid soothing her dry throat. It was one of the best things she’d ever tasted. Penny watched her in amusement.

“You like it,” she stated.

Betty nodded. “Can I have some more?”

“Let’s try a cup a day at first,” Penny said. “I don’t want you getting addicted to caffeine until you’re at least my age, Elizabeth.”

“Can you teach me how to make it?”

“Sure kid, whatever you want.”

An awkward silence filled the room and Betty sighed, wondering if it would ever get easier.

Time. Maybe they just needed some time.

“We’re probably gonna have to lay low for a few days.”

A pit settled in her stomach.

“The reporters are still out there, aren’t they?”

Penny reached for her hand. “I won’t let them touch you.”

“Knock-knock,” a new voice called, the back door swinging open before they could make contact. “Penny, you home?”

“What’s going on?” She demanded, sounding tired. “I told everyone I wouldn’t be available for the rest of the week.”

Two girls appeared, roughly around her age, one with an olive complexion, the other as pale as Betty was, arms filled with bags of groceries.

“Oh shit Toni, you didn’t have to-”

“We take care of our own Pen, you know that,” Toni replied. “and after everything you’ve been through, it was the least we could... Oh my god. Hi.”

“Hey,” Betty returned shyly.

Penny stepped forward, their shoulders almost touching. “This is Betty.”

“Hi,” Toni said again, awkwardly offering her a hand to shake. “I’m Toni Topaz and this is Jellybean.”

Jellybean. Another strange name.

“It’s JB now, Wednesday Adams,” the girl beside her snarked. “Stop calling me _Jellybean_ T, you know I hate that.”

She shrugged. “Jug still calls you Jellybean.”

“Jughead and I have this conversation on a daily basis, as you and I do.”

 _Jughead,_ Betty thought. The boy from the night before. The one she hadn’t kissed.

“Girls,” Penny sighed, like she was used to their bickering.

“It’s nice to meet you JB,”

Jellybean smiled. “I like her. Hi Betty, great to meet you too, um... Welcome home?”

Toni snorted. “Nice Jel, real nice.”

“Shit I’m sorry, I just...”

“It’s okay-”

“No really, I didn’t mean to make it more awkward...”

“Jellybean,” Penny sighed again. “I don’t think it could _get_ any more awkward, so why don’t you and Toni join us for breakfast?”

“We’d love to,” Toni answered.

* * *

Saying the kitchen was too small for one person, let alone four, Penny was quick to usher the three girls away, suggesting they go outside for some fresh air, issuing a stern warning aimed at Betty not to leave the back porch, telling them to be on the lookout for any onlookers with a camera or microphone.

Once outside in the cool morning air, Toni pulled out a pack of cigarettes, not bothering to ask Jellybean or Betty if they wanted one.

“Have you guys lived here long?” Betty asked, trying to make conversation, just as Alice had taught her, though she was nowhere near as graceful as the woman who’d raised her.

Toni nodded, exhaling after a long drag. “Born and raised. We used to play together Betty, you and I, I mean.”

“We did?”

“I don’t really remember it either,” she offered. “I’ve just seen pictures.”

Jellybean rolled her eyes. “Oh come on T, you two were best friends.”

“We weren’t even four, Jell,” Toni snapped. “I don’t remember and neither does Betty.”

It was strange, how being back in Riverdale could trigger memories she should have been too young to recall, but she did remember it, that Toni lived across the street, that her mother would watch them both of them while Penny attended her morning classes and worked a shift at a local bar in the afternoons, a young mother to provide for herself and her child. Toni never liked playing with dolls, so they’d played with cars and in the mud. Being nearly a year older had left the brown haired girl often feeling protective. In their preschool classs, she had socked a little boy after he pushed Betty off the swings.

“When did you dye your hair pink?” Betty asked.

Toni looked surprised, but snickered. “Around the same time I started preferring girls to boys.”

She laughed. “Fair enough.

“So you’ll probably be staring school soon, huh?”

“Oh um,” Betty bit her lip. “My um... Penny didn’t tell me. We haven’t had a chance to talk about it, I mean. Where do you go?”

Neither Toni nor Jellybean seemed to notice that she had called her mother by her first name. she didn’t know if she would ever feel comfortable calling Penny anything other than _Penny_ , and even that felt strained. _Mom_ , it was a precious word she no longer knew the meaning of.

“Riverdale High,” Jellybean answered. “It’s the better of the schools in Riverdale. We used to have Southside High, but it shut down after a “mysterious” fire and honestly, good riddance. Half the teachers were selling drugs on the side.”

Betty glanced at Toni in alarm.

“She’s kidding,” Toni cuffed her on the back of the head. “...For the most part, but you should still be careful. Riverdale, especially the Southside... isn’t always the safest place.”

“But we _live_ here.”

“We do,” she agreed, nodding. “and because we live here, we have to look out for one another. That’s why it’s so great being part of the Serpents, you always have family to fall back on.”

Betty blinked. “The Serpents?”

“You...” Jellybean trailed off, looking surprised. “You don’t know about the Serpents?”

She shook her head, the word _family_ on the tip of her tongue. She thought back to the car ride with Penny the night before, the motorcycles that accompanied them for the drive home, how she’d been told not to be afraid of them, how Toni had said they protected one another.

But what, exactly, were they?

“It’s a...”

“Does it have something to do with your jackets?” Betty questioned, realizing that both girl wore similar leather to the one she had seen her mother in the moment they were first reunited.

Toni nodded again. “It’s... Well, Betty, it’s a-”

“It’s a family, angel,” a familiar voice announced. “one you’re fucking lucky to be a part of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, follow me on tumblr @ Jenny-Jensen. I'd love to connect with more of you, talk about life, take requests. Thank you for readi
> 
> Update: Name changes are from me thinking this story could become something I could publish on my own, but it never penned out, it only works for Riverdale, and it's easy to miss stuff when you're very tired :( sorry, but I'm working on it


	6. Give a Little, Take a Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the mistakes guys, I didn't post yesterday, one because I was exhausted and needed to think over what I could do to not do what's been done is past chapters (*cue massive eye roll* because I always try to be so on point about mistakes like that, and I'm really not sure how any of that happened. Me and my tired mind I guess) and two because I was babysitting my nephew, and knew I would be exhausted by the end of the day. Toddlers, love em', but SO much energy.
> 
> Anyway, rambling, sorry!
> 
> I think I'm going to post before work instead of after. I'm more alert then.
> 
> Thank you for reading! (and for putting up with me!)

* * *

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Language Forsythia,” he warned, casually strolling into the backyard.

Jellybean’s nostrils flared. “Don’t you dare put that on me, _For-”_

“Jellybean, you finish that sentence and it will be the last thing you do.”

It only took a single glance for Betty to guess that the two were related. There were vast differences with her brown hair, his as black as night, eyes to match while his were green, bright, but they resembled one another with the way they spoke, their mannerisms, even the dimples in their cheeks. This was the boy who had been in her home the night before, the one who’d kissed her head. Finally she could put a face to the name.

_And what a handsome face it was._

Jughead Jones, the boy she’d chased about Archie Andrew’s backyard, trying to kiss him when she was only three years old. Trying to push the thought away, she returned her attention back to the ongoing conversation between the two siblings.

“I’ve heard worse Jug, from _you,_ I might add,”

“You’re my little sister Jell, I don’t want to hear you talking like that.”

“May I remind you, I’m only a year younger than you?”

“May _I_ remind _you_ that I don’t give a shit?”

“Jesus Jug, can we not do this right now?”

Jughead raised a hand to cut her off. “Stay out of this T,”

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Jellybean snapped. “She’s as much your sister as I am, Jug, she’s allowed to join the argument.”

“Unfortunately,” Betty heard him mumble, and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped, no excuse for why she’d found it funny in the first place.

Maybe it was to mask the sadness overhearing Jughead and Jellybean bicker, remembering several very similar conversations she’d had with Chic that ended the same way.

_Chic._

_Polly._

Her heart ached. What happened to them? Were they okay? Did they miss her as much as she missed them?

Or maybe they didn’t care anymore, because she wasn’t really the little sister they had both worked so hard to protect.

Toni excused the fight with a halfhearted shrug, smile tugging at the edges of her lips. “What are you doing here Jug? How’d you know where to find us?”

“You didn’t tell me where you were going,” he replied. “either of you, and it didn’t take a genius to figure it out. Serpent Law and all.”

“You were sleeping,” she told him. “you get so fucking grumpy when we wake you.”

“It’s called a _text_ Toni, I don’t like waking up and not knowing where the fuck you two are.”

Jellybean spared Betty a sympathetic glance. “Be glad you don’t have an overprotective, overbearing brother.”

_But I do._ She thought, forcing a smile. _Or I did._

She wasn’t Betty Cooper anymore. She didn’t know what she had.

“We just came to bring Penny some groceries,” Toni gestured to her. “You two haven’t met. Jug, this is Penny’s daughter Betty, Betty, this is Jughead, Jellybean’s brother and a major pain in my ass.”

“It’s _JB_ , Diana Walter, not _Jellybean,”_

Jellybean was a fan of horror movies, so it seemed, and by the way Toni merely laughed off the nickname, so was she.

Jughead held out a hand that she took without hesitation.

“Welcome to Riverdale angel,” he said. “do you remember me?”

There was something about the words _welcome to Riverdale_ that made a smile break out across her face, like he wasn’t expecting her to be who she was, at least not yet. Everyone else was saying _welcome **home.**_

“How could I forget the boy that took my favorite doll for a swim in Sweet Water River?” Betty blurted out.

Jughead blinked, clearly surprised, his grip on her hand unconsciously tightening.

“Wait,” she shook her head. “no, that’s not right, you fished her out for me and then you pushed _him_ into the river.”

“Jughead Jones,” Penny drawled from the open doorway. “of course _you’re_ here I swear boy, you can smell food from a mile away.”

“Three miles Pen,” he responded, finally letting her go. “sometimes four.”

She rolled her eyes, unimpressed. “Are you staying for breakfast or what?”

“I’d love to,” Jughead answered, never once looking away Betty.

“Then quit staring at my kid and get in here,” Penny ordered, stepping away to let them in. Betty started to follow, but a firm hand on her arm stopped her. “Kid?”

“Uh yeah?”

“We’ll talk later,” her mother said, pulling her inside.

Betty nodded in agreement. _“Yes we will.”_

* * *

“What did they tell you?”

Betty remained at the sink, the steaming water nearly scalding her hands. Penny hadn’t asked her to clear the table, not had she seemed to expect that she do the dishes, but after eleven years of living with Alice, it was hardwired into her.

She sighed, using her arm to brush a strand of hair from her eyes. “The Serpents, Penny? You’re in a gang?”

“The Southside Serpents,” Penny answered without skipping a beat. “I joined when I was about your age.”

“Why?” Betty demanded. Her mother was in a _gang._

“My homelife was rough,” Penny reluctantly divulged. “My old man, your grandfather, was a drunk bastard who was always beatin’ up on my mama... But this isn’t a conversation to be having on your first day home.”

_Home, s_ he sighed, _I don’t know what that means anymore._

“The Serpents took care of me,” she continued. “offered me a safe place, a family, even put me through college. Law school.”

Betty remembered the classes Penny had taken, how hard she’d studied, leaving her with Toni’s family when she wasn’t at daycare.

“Wait, you’re a-”

A lawyer. She knew that. Had never forgotten it. When she passed her bar exam, the Serpents had thrown a party. Penny had let her eat ice cream for dinner.

She was there that day, the day of her big test, waiting patiently with Toni’s mother as she played with a Barbie doll. She remembered the light in her mother’s eyes, the way she’d grabbed her from the bench, spinning her around, not caring if Betty’s laughter disturbed the others trying to do the exact same thing. Pass their final exam.

Penny had been so happy, so full of life, she’d asked Betty what she wanted _most_ in that moment and Betty told her that she didn’t want to see her father that weekend. Both the courts and Penny had been happy to oblige by her wishes and Penny took her to a butterfly house instead.

_Butterflies._

It’s what she had been doing that morning, chasing butterflies.

“Not everyone in the club is always on the right side of the law...”

Penny’s voice snapped her back.

Betty nodded. “It’s smart, having someone in their pocket.”

“I guess,” Penny sighed. “Leave the dishes kid, I’ll get to them later. Why don’t you go watch TV or somethin’.”

She didn’t move, paralyzed by her sudden thoughts. She only knew four of them, Jughead, Toni, Jellybean and her mother, people she thought she could easily trust, but Penny herself had just admitted that things were perhaps not as safe, as easy, as they seemed.

“Penny?”

She stopped.

“Are they dangerous?”

Her mother laughed, the same way she had the day she came home from her preschool class with the world’s unfunniest joke. Completely genuine.

_When is a car not a car, mommy? When it turns into a driveway!_

“Kiddo,” Penny sounded the most confident Betty had heard in the last twenty-four hours. “How many times do I have to say it? You’re mine. Trust me, no one is going to lay a finger on you. If they do, they’ll get fucked with plenty in return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, follow me on tumblr @ Jenny-Jensen! I love talking to you guys there!


	7. New Beginnings

* * *

“Time to wake up,”

Betty grumbled in protest, pulling the old tweed blanket up to her chin. She didn’t smell bacon, which could only mean one thing. Her father was still on his business trip and Alice was only going to serve her a single piece of toast for breakfast, telling her that even a bowl of cereal would _make her lose her girlish figure._

Chic, of course, could eat whatever he pleased.

“Wake up kid,”

“No,” she whined.

“Elizabeth Regan Peabody, get off your lazy butt.”

Her eyes snapped open. “Penny?”

She laughed. “Who else would it be, baby?”

_Well, three days ago, I had an entirely different family, so... the possibilities are endless, **mom**._

Sighing, she swung up into a sitting position, twisting her sore neck, trying to get it to crack.

“This couch sucks,” Betty said bluntly.

“You chose to sleep there,” Penny shrugged. “if you don’t like it, there’s your old room, or... you could always sleep with me.”

She reached for the remote, flipping on the TV so she wouldn’t have to respond. Both of those options were too awkward to consider.

“Shut that off,” her mother ordered, snatching the remote away. “you have to get ready.”

“For what?”

“School.”

_“School?”_

“Yeah, you know, the place of higher education?” Penny tossed back. Betty couldn’t help but laugh at her tone, and she nearly smiled back. “Seriously kid, get up, get ready, we’re leaving in twenty.”

Obediently, she stood, but hesitated. “Didn’t you say something about laying low?”

“Trust me kid, if there’s one place you’ll be safe it’s Riverdale High,” she headed towards their tiny kitchenette, turning on the coffee pot. “nothing _ever_ happens there.”

“But...”

“Get dressed Elizabeth,” Penny eyed the bathroom with a dismissive nod. “I might be new to this whole... _parenting_ thing, but you’re going to do better than I ever did. Do you understand me?”

Betty nodded too.

“I asked you a question, Elizabeth,”

“Yes ma’am,”

Without another word, she did as she was told, pulling random articles of clothing from her open suitcase resting on the arm chair, boot leg jeans, a pink tank top and a cream colored sweater printed with hearts before shuffling into the bathroom to change. After washing her face, applying light touches of makeup to accentuate her features and tying her hair back tight into perfect formation, she stared at her reflection, again feeling lost.

Who was she?

It was hard not to think about what could have, and probably should have, been, what her life could have been like had her father not taken her from her mother. Today would have been just another day, not her first day, at Riverdale High, with close friends instead of very distant memories of the ones she had been forced to leave behind.

* * *

“This piece of shit...”

She had been trying for the last five minutes to get the Bug to start to no avail, much to her obvious frustration. Betty sat silently beside her, unsure of what to say.

“Fuck,” Penny side eyed her. “I gotta to start watching my language.”

Betty shrugged. “I’ve heard worse.”

Chic swore a lot, in the car on the way to school, when he pulled a muscle during his more rigorous workouts, when he got a bad grade on a test, whenever he felt like it. While Penny tried not to swear around her when she was younger, her father hadn’t seemed to care, dropping an _F_ bomb when she was just two years old.

She’d repeated it to her daycare teacher. Penny was furious, though not at her, at _him._

Penny opened her mouth to respond, but the sound of an approaching motorcycle made her jump out of the car, waving her arms above her head to try and signal the rider.

It worked.

Making a sharp turn, they pulled into the dirt driveway, legs bracketing the bike. It went silent again as the keys were pulled from the ignition, the helmet pulled away to reveal Jughead, looking annoyed.

“What?” He demanded. “I’m gonna be late.”

“If you left a little earlier...”

“Look who’s talking,” he snorted, not unkindly. “What the fuck do you want, Penny?”

“Can you take her?”

“Who? Angel?”

“No, Jellybean,” Penny snarked, eyes rolling. “Can you take her or not? My fucking car won’t start. Again.”

“I’ll come and pick it up later,” Jughead offered, reaching behind him to pick up another black helmet.

“You don’t mind?”

“Nah, not much,” his attention fell to her. “come on Blondie, I don’t have all day.”

“Uh,” Betty got out of the Beetle. “I’ve never...”

“It’s fine,” she waved her away. “Jughead’s not the worst driver, and anyway, you’ll be late if you don’t leave now.”

“Penny...”

“Get on the bike Elizabeth,”

“C’mon Blondie,” Jughead coaxed, beckoning her forward. “I’ve gotta get going.”

She took a step towards him.

“Betty wait,”

She was spun back around suddenly, arms wrapping around her in a surprising but not unwelcome embrace. Just like every other time they had said goodbye for the day.

“You got this baby,” Penny whispered in her ear. “Knock em’ dead. Have a great day.”

Just as quickly, she let her go.

Feeling conflicted, Betty took the helmet, placing it on her head and adjusting the straps as quickly as she could. Swinging a leg over the back of the bike, she placed her hands on his shoulders, only for Jughead to laugh, fingers locking around her wrists, forcing her arms to wrap around his torso, over his leather jacket.

Putting on his own helmet, he started the bike again. “Hang on tight angel, don't let go of me for a second.”

“Don’t let her out of your sight,” Penny shouted over the idling engine.

Jughead snorted. “Oh now you trust me?”

“I mean it Jonesy,” she called, a hint of finality to her tone. “don’t let anything happen to my kid.”

“She’s safe with me,” he promised, glancing back at her. “you’ll always be safe with me angel.”

Seconds later, they were racing down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ Jenny-Jensen!


	8. That's The Truth

* * *

Jughead had great abs. A six pack even, that she could easily feel under the thin fabric of his t-shirt, and even though was clearly blushing at the close contact with this boy she barely knew, she didn’t feel embarrassed.

If she wasn’t holding onto him so tight, she would have surely fallen. And Jughead didn’t seem to mind. At a spotlight, his arm covered hers, trying to warm her frozen hands with his larger one. Even after the bike came to a stop in the parking lot of Riverdale High, others around it, sharing the wide space usually meant for cars, her arms stayed locked around him.

“Easy angel,” Jughead chided teasingly. “I know I’m irresistible, but I still need to breathe.”

Betty glanced around, feeling eyes burning holes into her back, and now that the bike had stopped, she could hear bits and pieces of the hushed conversations coming from her new peers.

_“Is that her?”_

_“Is **has** to be.”_

_“What’s her name again?”_

_“Why is she with Jughead?”_

_“Duh, haven’t you heard? She lives on the Southside!”_

_“Her mom’s a Serpent.”_

_“Wonder how long it will take for her to join.”_

“Betty,” he whipped his head around to scowl at some passersby. “you okay?”

It was the first time he’d used her name, not one of his preferred nicknames and she found herself missing one term of endearment more so than the other. _Angel._ She wasn’t sure why he called her that, but she wasn’t complaining.

“Betty?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Okay, I am okay.”

“Liar,” Jughead challenged.

Her eyes narrowed. “I’m not lying.”

“Okay,” he laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. “if you’re okay, then... do you think you can let go of me?”

“Oh!” A blush rose to her cheeks. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize... Here.”

She withdrew her arms.

Smirking, Jughead threw the kickstand down, offering her a hand to help her off the bike. Resting her helmet on the seat, she reached up to smooth her signature ponytail back, only to find it in complete disarray from the whipping winds.

Betty Cooper always wore her blonde tresses tied tightly back from her face, but Betty Peabody... Who knew what she could do?

She thought about her last name, the second one, deciding against using it. The last thing she wanted was to be associated with her father, only because she still didn’t know how to feel about him.

Did she love him? In a way, yes, did she forgive him? No, and she wasn’t sure she ever could.

Fingers trembling, she freed her hair, shaking it out, letting it spill across her shoulders in soft waves. Turning to face the school, she found Jughead staring at her, expression unreadable.

“What?” Betty demanded, suddenly self-conscious.

“Nothing,” he replied quickly. “it’s just... you look nice with your hair down. Good. Different.”

“I feel different,” she admitted, cheeks burning. “being here.”

“Good different?”

“Different different,” Betty said. “not bad, just...”

“Different,” Jughead grinned at her. “Gotcha.”

“We should probably...”

“Yeah,” his jaw clenched as more stares came her way. “Listen Betty, I... _We_... the Serpents, me, JB, Toni, we’ve got your back, okay?”

An immense wave of relief washed over her at his words. Somehow she knew that with Jughead, she would be safe.

“Thanks Jug,”

“You’re one of ours,” he said, even though she didn’t wear the Serpent’s jacket. “stay close to me, okay?”

“Of course,”

“Betty!”

“Hey Toni,” she called, eyeing the three approaching Serpents. “Hi JB.”

A boy nearly as tall as Jughead eyed her, hand wrapped around Jellybean’s. “This is Penny’s girl, huh? You’re... different.”

“Sweet Pea,”

“I mean, no offense doll, but your mom is so, typical biker babe, and you’re so... honestly, sugar, you’re a Princess.”

“Sweet Pea,” Toni echoed. “shut up.”

“She looks like she’s from the Northside,” he insisted, not unkindly. “I can’t be the only one seeing this. JB, back me up, baby.”

“She looks fine, asshole,” Jellybean snapped, smacking him in the stomach with her free hand. “Betty, this is my handsome, but incredibly dim witted and insensitive boyfriend, Sweet Pea. Please just ignore him, I always do.”

“Hey Jug!” A new voice called.

A red headed boy began to approach them, pulling a raven haired girl along behind him.

“My childhood pal, Archie Andrews,” Jughead told her, clapping him on the back. “and for reasons I can’t bring myself to understand, his girl, Veronica Lodge.”

Archie Andrews, the boy she’d kissed. The same boy that had thrown her favorite doll into Sweet Water River when they were there in early October with their parents. Jughead had dove in to get it, to stop her from crying, ending up with sopping clothes, chattering teeth and later, a cold, and she still hadn’t kissed him.

He was right, she owed him that kiss.

“You say the sweetest things to me Forsyth,” Veronica chirped.

Archie and Betty burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry,” she stammered, as Jughead’s glare shifted to her. “I forgot, I completely forgot that was your real name.”

“This is Betty,” Jughead hissed, hand gently clamping down on her shoulder.

“Betty Cooper,” Betty added, and then winced. It was a hard habit to break, but thankfully, no one seemed fazed by the slip.

"Welcome to Riverside,” Veronica offered, holding out a hand to her.

Betty took it, smiling softly. “Thanks.”

“We should get you to the office,” he said, pulling her back to his side. “you need to get a class schedule.”

“I can show her,”

Jughead gently pushed her forward. “It’s okay, I’ve got her.”

“Jughead, it’s not a big deal-”

“Veronica, I said I’ve got it,” he snapped. “I’m not letting her out of my sight, so back off, okay?.”

“Jug,” Archie moved to her right. “I think you’ve got bigger things to worry about.”

Jughead groaned, turning her towards his chest before she could see. “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ Jenny-Jensen, I'd love to take requests, talk to you guys, hang out :) thanks for reading!


	9. You're In For A Big Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to write about Fred Andrews with Luke Perry being gone. He seemed like such a good person, and his cast mates had nothing but good things to say about him, so I decided to follow a Riverdale story line, but still try to honor him just the same.

* * *

“Fuck,” he said again.

They were as close to the front entrance as they could get, cameras poised, eager for a single shot of her.

“Shouldn’t it be written somewhere that these vultures can’t be on school property?” Jellybean demanded.

Toni scoffed. “Twenty bucks says Weatherbee invited them here himself.”

“Of course they’re here,” Veronica commented, studying her nails. “Betty’s abduction is the biggest thing to happen in Riverdale in, well, ever.”

“Shut up Veronica,” Jughead grumbled, arm across her back tightening. “I’m sorry Betty.”

“Who’s Weatherbee?” She whispered in response, eager for a quick distraction.

“Our principal,” he answered. “unfortunately.”

Toni snorted. “You just don’t like him because he always busts you for smoking on campus.”

“You smoke on school grounds too T,” Jughead scowled at her. “Don’t try and act all fucking high and mighty.”

“Yes, but unlike you, Jughead Jones, I’m smart enough not to get _caught.”_

“Toni-”

“We have more important things to worry about other than your pointless argument,” Jellybean stepped between them.

Jughead and Toni exchanged a brief look, and with a curt nod, suddenly, she was surrounded, a body on every side of her, shielding her from the prying eyes of hopeful reporters.

“This is your big protection plan, Jughead?” Veronica demanded, sounding less than impressed.

“Are you gonna help or not, Ronnie?” He threw back, dipping his head to whisper in Betty’s ear. “Remember what I said angel, okay? I’ve got you. _We’ve_ got you.”

Timidly, she nodded.

Jughead and Archie sandwiched her between them, arms holding her tight. With Sweet Pea in front of her, Toni, Jellybean and Veronica taking up the rear, they created a protective barrier around her, neatly impenetrable as they moved past the sea of reporters. No one saw a thing.

Inside was a completely different story.

She couldn’t count how many of her new peers took pictures of her with their phones, and she didn’t want to know. She moved towards the office in a haze, the only thing she was aware of was Jughead’s arm, thrown across her shoulders, anchoring her to him.

“Fuckin’ Northsiders,” he grumbled under his breath, glancing back. “no offense Arch.”

Archie shrugged. “None taken. This isn’t right. Any of it.”

“You doing okay, angel?”

“Not really,” Betty confessed, sidling closer to him. “How much longer until I can go home?”

He glanced down at his watch-less wrist. “Only about eight hours or so.”

“Great,”

“Hey angel,” Jughead lifted her chin with a single finger, skin burning at his touch. “You’re gonna be fine, okay?”

She wanted to ask why he kept calling her _angel_. _Blondie_ was a given with her hair color, but angel... No one had ever had a nickname for her before. She liked it. She liked it a lot.

_“Do you think they’re dating?”_

_“Maybe we should stop staring.”_

_“She’s nothing like I thought she’d be.”_

“Look away heathens,” a new voice called. “nothing to see here.”

A girl with hair as red as Archie’s stepped forward, a single glare over her thin shoulder enough to disperse the crowd.

“Hi TT,” she greeted, pecking Toni on the cheek. “Hobo, Boy Wonder, ragamuffins, Frida Shallow, and hello dearest cousin, I’m pleased to see you again.”

“Again?” Betty repeated.

“Cher,” Toni sighed. “Give her a little time, would ya?”

She raised an eyebrow, still confused. “Cousin?”

“Cheryl Blossom,” Cheryl announced, offering Betty a hand. “Senior captain of the River Vixens, hell raiser, fellow Serpent.”

“And... my cousin.”

“Yes, darling cousin. It must have been so exciting for you, realizing you were a member of Riverdale royalty.”

Betty glanced at Jughead. “Um...”

“Of course, you’re also a _Peabody_ , but fear not Cousin Betty, no one will hold that against you, or else, they’ll deal with me.”

“Cheryl is Toni’s girlfriend,” Jughead told her, sounding exhausted by the entire conversation. “She’s also a Serpent, when she’s not getting herself into trouble for doing some hell raising.”

“What’s fun without a little hell raising, Jones?” She quipped.

Toni wrapped an arm around her, shooting Betty a sympathetic glance. “We’re working on her sensitivity issues. Sorry, Betty.”

“Oh my god,”

“Kevin,” Veronica sang, grinning. “There you are! This is-”

“I think I would recognize my first love, V,” Kevin remarked, grasping her shoulders. “My first girlfriend... my only girlfriend, actually. Elizabeth Peabody, as I live and breathe.”

“Betty, this is-”

“Kevin Keller,” Betty said, managing a smile.

She glanced at Archie, and then Jughead before returning her gaze to the bronze haired boy.

“We used to play together,” she added, feeling self-conscious at the three blank expressions staring back at her. “The four of us, didn’t we?”

“Um yeah angel,” Jughead recovered first. “We played together, but... that was a long time ago.”

“You lived next door to me,” Archie blurted out.

Betty blinked. “I did?”

“Your dad did,” he corrected, frowning as Jughead delivered a not so subtle jab to his side with his elbow. “you stayed there sometimes.”

Only on the rare occasions her father qualified for his visitation.

She remembered so much more than she thought.

While Hal might have been a Blossom, a member of the richest family in Riverdale, that hadn’t mattered to a judge handling her parents custody dispute. Penny was only 20, nearly 21, an up and coming lawyer operating her services in the back of a tattoo shop, working behind the bar on the weekends to try and keep the lights on but she was still found to the more fit parent, and she had been. She _was_ , whether she wanted to believe that or not.

“That’s right,” Betty muttered. “We would... play in your backyard. I convinced you to play Barbies with me, all of you, and when it was time to go... your dad always took Jughead and I home in his truck, taught us a bunch of old songs on the radio.”

She started to whistle the melody for _Save the Last Dance for Me_ by The Drifters. Fred Andrew’s favorite.

Archie’s face twisted.

“We should really get you to the office,” Jughead’s arm came across her back, pulling her forward before she could protest. The others offered to accompany them, but he waved them away, quickening his pace.

“I’m coming,” Kevin declared, easily catching up to them.

He rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever Kev, come on Betty.”

“Jug,” she squirmed in his grasp. “did I say something wrong?”

His gaze softened.

“No,” he said, letting her go. “well, _yes,_ but it’s not your fault. You didn’t know.”

“Know what?”

“Fred Andrews...” Jughead sighed. “He died Betts, earlier this summer. He was hit by some asshole that left him on the side of the road to die.”

“Oh my god,” her heart hurt. “no... He was a good man.”

“He was,” he agreed grimly. “he was a great man, acted like a father to all of us.”

“I should go apologize to-”

“Honestly angel,” Jughead caught her by the hand. “it might be better just to let it go.”

She glanced at Kevin, who nodded in agreement.

“Change of subject,” he offered. “you look amazing Betty, even cuter than I remember. Don’t you think, Jughead?”

He looked away. “She was always pretty.”

A blush rose to her cheeks.

“Penny said I was your first kiss,” Betty teased.

Kevin nodded, laughing. “My father framed the photo, I’ll have you know. Listen Betty our relationship was fun, the baths we took together, and all those trips to the zoo and while you’ll always have a special place in my heart, I’ve met someone else, and I really, _really_ like him. I hope we can still be friends.”

A giggle bubbled from her throat.

“A friend is exactly what I need right now.”

* * *

_Angel,_

_Wait for me inside. Not sure if the vultures are still out there, but I’m not gonna take any chances when it comes to you. Don’t leave the building till I come find you._

_-Jug._

* * *

“There you are,”

Betty blinked. “Veronica?”

“Come on,” she insisted, taking her by the hand, ignoring that her sudden movements nearly made Betty’s arm full of books spill across the floor. “the coast is clear for now but it won’t be for long. We’ve gotta go.”

“Where’s Jughead?”

She hadn’t been alone all day: if Jughead wasn’t with her, then Toni and Jellybean were, with Sweet Pea, Archie, Kevin and Veronica making brief appearances. Even Cheryl, once or twice, had accompanied her to class, growing kinder each time they spoke, though Betty knew it would take her some time to get used to her apparent cousin’s quips. Jughead told her to wait for him inside, but five minutes had turned into fifteen, and fifteen into twenty and he was still nowhere to be found.

“Betty,” Archie called, beckoning her forward.

Archie’s truck, Fred’s truck, that was, was the only one left in the lot, not a single camera in sight.

“Where’s Jughead?” Betty asked again, as Veronica tugged at her impatiently.

“This was his idea,” Archie replied, still waving her over. “Well his and some chick named Celeste.”

A pit settled in her stomach, wondering if the _chick named Celeste_ was currently on the back of Jughead’s bike, arms wrapped around him, wearing _her_ helmet.

_Her helmet?_

Betty snapped back, reminding herself that she had no right to feel jealous. _Jughead. Wasn’t. hers._

“Come on,” Archie offered. “I’ll take you home.”

His smile was so easygoing and reassuring, she decided to trust him, moving to the passenger side. Veronica, now seated in the middle beside him, smiled, offering a hand to help pull her into the cab.

“He wanted to get the cameras off your back,” Archie told her, guessing her thoughts. “That’s all it was, Betty.”

Her jealously soothed.

“Jughead actually had a good idea,” Veronica agreed, shoulder touching Betty’s. “Who would have thought.”

“Ronnie,” Disapproval dripped from his tone.

“What? Archiekins, I was paying Forsyth a compliment. You should be happy.”

“Ronnie,” He said again, shaking his head.

“It’s interesting, really,”

“What’s interesting?” Betty asked.

_“Ronnie.”_

“How fond he seems of you,” she replied, looking thoughtful. “in the few years I’ve known Jughead Jones, I have never seen him even _look_ at another girl, but then Betty comes along, and suddenly it’s his life mission to protect her.”

* * *

He pulled into her driveway, killing the engine.

“Thank you,” she said.

Archie smiled at her. “Any time.”

She liked Archie and Veronica. He was the all American boy next door, and she seemed a little spoiled, but they managed to make her laugh more than once during that short car ride, and within minutes, she felt completely at ease, like she had known them her entire life and maybe she would have, had things ended up differently, the way they were supposed to.

Swinging the door open, she paused. “Archie.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry,” Betty mumbled, avoiding his gaze. “about what I said earlier. I didn’t... I didn’t know Arch, and I’m really sorry.”

He reached around Veronica to touch her wrist with his large, warm hand.

“It’s okay,” Archie told her, as Veronica sidled a little closer to him. “You had no way of knowing, Betty, it’s not your fault.”

She tried to smile. “He was a good man.”

He nodded in agreement. “He looked for you, participated in the search parties I mean, when you first went missing. He helped FP and your mom organize them, put up posters, even kept a Missing Person’s flyer in his office for years.”

Her heart hurt a little more.

Fred Andrews had been a good man, a great man, and she would never forget him.

With the promise to see them the next day, and a surprising embrace from Veronica, Betty exited the truck, waving until they were out of sight. She tried to go inside, but found the door to be locked, Penny long gone. With nothing better to do, her attention turned to the Bug still stranded in the driveway, tools scattered across the yard.

Dare she?

Smiling genuinely for the first time all day, she tied her hair back, rolled her sleeves up and got to work.

* * *

She was so distracted by the purr of the engine as she turned the keys in the ignition, sounding smoother than it had the first time she rode in it, if she wasn’t being too overzealous, she didn’t notice the tow truck pulling in behind her, nor did she acknowledge the driver until a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. She jumped, whirling to face him.

“Wow, angel,” he called. “you are full of surprises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ Jenny-Jensen


	10. Second Hand Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis the season... to get sick :( I hate colds haha, but I love this story and anyone who reads it :)

* * *

“You’re really good with cars!”

“What?” She called back.

Jughead took a step closer to her. “How’d you fix it?”

“What?” Betty asked, a little louder this time.

“I said,” Jughead laughed, reaching around her to pull the keys from the ignition. “you’re pretty good with your hands, Blondie.”

She beamed at him. “Thanks.”

“Did not see that coming from you,” he confessed. “not when you cried over getting dirt on your dress.”

“My grandma bought me that dress,” Betty replied. “my dad flipped out when he saw the stain.”

Jughead blinked, confused. “You... remember that?”

She merely nodded.

He tossed her a spare rag from his pocket. “You’re a mess.”

Betty smiled gratefully, trying to wipe the grime and grease from her palms. “Thanks Jug.”

He shrugged. “You get home okay?”

“No,” she deadpanned. “I’m still at school.”

Jughead grinned. “Smart ass.”

“I learned from the best.”

“Betty, we were four.”

“I’m aware,” She handed the rag back. “So, how was your ride with _Cecelia?”_

“Celeste,” he corrected, grabbing her arm. “and hey, whoa, it’s not what you think, okay? Celeste is a Serpent that plays for Toni’s team, not mine. The only reason I took her for the ride was because you two have the same hair color. I put my jacket on her, had her lay her head on my shoulder. When her girlfriend came to pick her up, she punched me, told me I wouldn’t be allowed to borrow her girlfriend ever again, even if it was to help you out.”

Betty giggled. She couldn’t help it.

“She hit you?”

“Yeah,” Jughead laughed. “and pretty fucking hard.”

“Where’d you go, Jug?”

“Greendale,” he answered, stating the name of another town she’d never heard of. “it’s where I lost ‘em.”

“You didn’t have to do that-”

“Yeah,” Jughead said. “I did. I told you angel, I’ve got you.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Betty blurted out.

He grinned at her. “It fits, doesn’t it?”

“Um... I wouldn’t know.”

“Oh come on Betty, you really don’t see it?”

“Am I supposed to answer that honestly, or...”

“Christ,” he muttered, sounding annoyed. “do you want me to stop?”

Betty shook her head ponytail swinging from side to side.

“Good,”

Her cheeks burned as she returned her focus to the engine in front of them. “Did I do okay?”

His arm brushed against hers, examining her handiwork.

“Honestly Betty, this is one of the best jobs I’ve ever seen. Where did you learn how to do this?”

“My dad taught me,” she admitted, a pit settling in her stomach. “he wanted to teach my brother, but Chic was more interested in sports than cars.”

“Sounds like Archie,” Jughead quipped and Betty felt grateful that he didn’t press the issue of Chic or her father further. Most people probably would have wanted her to open up more, but not Jughead. “Speaking of, how was the ride home? Ronnie didn’t annoy you too much, did she?”

“You don’t like her much, do you?”

“I don’t dislike her,” he shrugged. “I just... She makes Archie happy, so she’s fine, I guess.”

“You don’t like her,”

“Not much, no.” Jughead admitted, laughing. “but Archie is my best friend, so I put up with her because he really believes they’re endgame.”

“...Did you really use the term _endgame_ to describe a real relationship? I thought that was just something for TV and movie couples.”

He sighed. “I’ve been spending too much time with Kevin.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Jughead eyed her playfully. “You’re always had such a soft spot for Keller.”

“He was my first kiss,” Betty replied. “and my first boyfriend.”

“For all of five seconds, before you traded him in for Archie,” he teased. “and then you decided you wanted to be with Kev again. Shit Betty, the only one who didn’t get to have you as their girlfriend was _me,_ and not for lack of trying.”

_We could always try now,_ she thought, and blushing, tried to push it away.

“You ran away when I tried to kiss you,” she reminded him instead.

“Only because you kissed Kevin and Archie in rapid succession and I didn’t want their germs,” Jughead snorted. “I risked hypothermia to save your stupid doll, so don’t say I didn’t try, I would have done anything for you.”

Betty crossed her arms, feigning hurt. “Angela wasn’t stupid.”

_Penny gave her to you,_ a familiar voice nagged. _That’s why you loved her so much, because Penny gave her to her._

“You’ve got some competition,” he announced, voice snapping her back.

“I... What?”

“With Kev,” Jughead looked amused. “you’ve got some competition.”

“Oh um... we broke up today, for good, but you were there for that conversation.”

“Oh poor baby,” he sneered. “you must be so heartbroken.”

“A little bit,” Betty tried to hold back her laughter. “although he was cheating on me., the rascal Any idea who he’s been seeing on the side?”

“My buddy Joaquin,” Jughead admitted. “but don’t worry sweetness, he’s got nothing on you.”

Her cheeks burned at the latest term of endearment.

The sound of a motorcycle engine startled her as it pulled into the drive, and she instinctively took a step towards Jughead. Chuckling, he wrapped his arm around her for the second time that day, fingers lightly drumming against her shoulder.

“It’s okay,” he muttered. “it’s just Penny.”

“She rides a motorcycle too?”

“Most Serpents do.”

“Does Jellybean?”

“She’s only fifteen, like you,” he replied. “so I would certainly hope not.”

“Jug?”

“Yeah?”

“...Was I the youngest person in our preschool class?”

His forehead crinkled, like he was trying to remember, but then it seemed to hit him. “Um... yeah, you were. If you had started kindergarten with us, you would have only been four. You were just that smart.”

She beamed up at him.

“Hey Jonesy,” Penny called, dismounting. “get the car fixed?”

Her gaze turned to Betty, doing a double take.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“To answer your question,” Jughead let her go. “I didn’t fix the Bug, Betty did.”

Penny eyed her skeptically. “You know how to fix cars?”

Betty nodded.

“Let me guess,” her lips formed a thin line. “your father taught you, didn’t he?”

“How’d you know?”

“Because kid, it’s how we met.”

She dared to look hopeful, intrigued even.

“That’s a story for another day hon,” Penny waved her away. “I’ve got something more exciting anyway, well, two somethings.”

From the bag in her arms Betty had failed to notice earlier, she produced a knapsack, blue, decorated with flowers, and a brand new iPhone, still in its packaging.

“I realized I sent you off to school without either of these, so...”

She reached out to take them.

Penny pressed a house key into her palm instead. “Get yourself cleaned up first and keep that on you so you don’t get stuck out here again.”

Jughead sent Penny a knowing look.

“Not a word Jonesy,” she cautioned. “I’m new to this whole parenting shit.”

“But we’re going to figure this out,” Betty added. “together.”

“Together,” her mother nodded. “now seriously kid, go clean up, you’re fucking filthy. Don’t keep those clothes either, chuck them and I’ll get you some more.”

Sparing Jughead a final shy smile, she started towards the house.

“Listen, Penny, I was wondering...”

* * *

She unwound the towel from her still damp hair, standing in the doorway of her old bedroom, left completely untouched by her mother.

“You can decorate it anyway you want, you know. It’s still your room, kid.”

Betty shook her head. “It’s not that, it’s just... Can I ask you something?”

“If it’s about me and your father, then I’m sorry, but I’m just not ready to rehash all the shit we went through-”

“It’s not,” Betty promised, despite her growing curiosity

“Okay then, shoot.”

“Why’d you keep it?”

“I already told you, it was yours,” Penny answered, avoiding looking inside. “and...”

A moment of uneasy silence fell between them.

“Yeah?”

“Sometimes,” she sighed. “it was the only place I could go to feel close to you while you were gone.”

Betty’s heart ached at the thought of her mother, a woman coming across as tough as nails, breaking down in the last place that had belonged to the daughter she had lost, the daughter she had never really gotten to know.

“Why don’t we go look for some paint and furniture this weekend?”

Betty nodded numbly in agreement.

“Do you want me to make up the couch for you, kiddo?”

She glanced at the bed, only feet away from her, the room a mere remnant of the life she could have had, and if she was being truly honest, this was the life she should have had, here in Riverdale with Archie, and Veronica, with Kevin, with Toni and Jellybean, with Jughead, people a week ago, she hadn’t known, hadn’t remembered, but now she couldn’t imagine not having to survive this nightmare with. She should have been here, should have grown up here, with Penny, because maybe, just maybe, her mother wouldn’t be a shell of the woman she’d once been, young and carefree while still trying to provide a comfortable life for herself and her daughter, Betty her one true focus in the world.

“Kid?”

“No,”

She wanted to sleep here now, wanted to reclaim what she had lost, though she knew just how unrealistic that was. A single night in her toddler bed couldn’t erase thirteen years of damage inflicted on her by her father. She wanted to feel safe, and her old bedroom, knowing her mother was right next door, was what made her feel safe.

Penny seemed to understand, the upper corner of her mouth almost twitching into a smile. “Good night, then.”

* * *

_She was three years old, supposed to be sleeping but how could she?_

_They were fighting again._

_A glass broke, a lamp pushed off the table. More shouting._

_“She doesn’t belong here and you know it.”_

* * *

“N...No...”

She had only been asleep for a few hours when the door creaked, someone stepping into the room as quietly as they could.

She squeezed her eyes shut, embarrassed by the nightmare. The blanket was pulled up to her chin, and just as hesitantly, a kiss was pressed to the top of her head.

“It’s okay baby,” her mother whispered, smoothing her hair back before the door clicked shut again. “everything’s gonna be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, follow me on tumblr @ Jenny-Jensen, where I reblog a lot of quotes, post updates about Butterflies (and other stories... eventually, I hope!), and random things that I think of during my breaks at work. Thank you for reading!


	11. Begin the Begin

* * *

“So... What do you think?”

“I think,” Penny took another sip. “that I have a hard time believing you’ve never made coffee before, Elizabeth Peabody.”

Betty beamed, the use of her real name barely registering. “I did okay?”

“You did great baby,” she replied. “you’re a natural.”

Giggling, she downed her own cup, her second, not her first as Penny probably suspected as the familiar purr of a motorcycle engine bounced off the thin walls of their single story home, followed by a fist against the wood of the front door.

Penny’s eyes were glued to her phone. “Can you get that, kid?”

Betty nodded, twisting the knob.

“Morning angel,”

“Hey Jug,” She said, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought we’d chill for a bit,” Jughead laughed, dodging her hit. “What do you think? Get your stuff, we’re gonna be late.”

“You’re taking me to school again?”

“Is that okay? I mean, I can always leave you, but I’d feel kinda bad about it...”

“Idiot,” Betty rolled her eyes, going to hit him again. She picked up her knapsack, slinging it across her shoulders. “Of course it’s okay, I like you, Jug... I mean, I like _riding_ with you...”

Jughead merely grinned, enjoying her flustered state.

“You’re not a terrible driver,” she corrected, blushing. “I’ve only ridden with you once... I’m going to shut up now.”

“Nah angel,” he nudged her, waggling his fingers at Penny in a mock _goodbye._ “keep talking. I like it.”

“Oh my god,” her face was on fire. “shut up. Now. Bye Penny.”

“Have a good day,” Penny called back, still staring at her phone. “See ya later. Oh, Betty, there’s a t-shirt on the table for you, don’t forget to grab it.”

“Uh...” She reached for it anyway. “Why-”

Jughead took her by the arm, pulling her through the front door. “Gonna be late, sweetness.”

“Hang on a minute,”

They froze on the front porch.

“Tomorrow morning you’ll only have _one cup of coffee_ , Elizabeth Regan,” Penny’s eyes narrowed. “like we agreed.”

“How did you...”

“Kid, I’m your mom,” she laughed, letting the door slam shut. “I know everything you’re going to do before you do it.”

Even Jughead looked surprised, handing her the spare helmet as she climbed on after him.

“She’s my mom,” Betty shrugged. That was all the explanation they needed.

She was sure she caught the ghost of a smile on his face as he flipped his visor down, throwing the kick stand up.

* * *

“A lot of shopping has to be done online, unfortunately.” Veronica explained as they exited the school. “but there are some shops in town that will suffice. Maybe we could go this weekend.”

Betty bit her lip, not wanting to hurt her new friend’s feelings by declining the offer. “Oh um, actually Veronica...”

“There’s hordes of paparazzi trying to follow her every move Ronnie,” Jughead was perched on the seat of his bike, cigarette dangling between his full lips. “she’s supposed to be laying low, or did you forget that?”

It was a miracle they hadn’t camped out in front of the school, though Kevin promised her that his father was trying to make it safer for the places she could go. They never tried to find her at home, in the Southside, and she wondered if it was because of the Serpents.

“I was merely suggesting-”

“Veronica, if even a single photograph of her ends up in the papers before she’s ready, I will make you regret it.”

“Can you call off your guard dog, Betty?” Veronica rolled her eyes, exchanging a quick air kiss. “See you tomorrow.”

“Easy, _guard dog,”_ Betty teased, taking her helmet. “She was just trying to help, Jug.”

“Pretty Girl, you are so naïve,” Jughead’s tone was teasing, but she sensed a further meaning behind his words. “Veronica Lodge is _never_ helpful, not even to Archie. She wants to take you shopping so she can dress you up like her very own Betty doll.”

She laughed. “Jug, come on.”

“I’m serious Betty,” he sighed. “you’re the first girl that’s been able to tolerate Veronica Lodge for more than five minutes since she moved here two years ago. She’ll latch onto you know, like a fucking urchin.”

“Jug,” Betty repeated, still giggling. “You’re ridiculous.”

He caught her by the shoulders before she could straddle the bike.

“Betty,”

“...Jug?”

Jughead seemed to realize himself and let her go just as suddenly. “Fuck Betty, I’m sorry, I’m just... tryin’ to look out for you, I guess. If you wanna go shopping with Veronica then go... but don’t let her try to change you, alright?”

Her eyes softened.

“Don’t change for anyone, Betty,”

“I won’t,” She replied softly. “Thank you Jug.”

Jughead took another puff, blowing a smoke ring out over her head. “For what?”

She sidled closer to him. “For everything.”

“Don’t thank me angel,” Jughead snorted, throwing the remnants of his finished cigarette to the ground, destroying it with the heel of his steel toed work boot. “I didn’t do a damn thing.”

“Better hope Weatherbee doesn’t catch you,” she teased, deciding not to press the issue further.

“It’s a good thing he left early today then, isn’t it?” He sneered in response, glancing back at her with a grin. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Betty pulled her helmet on, patting the front pockets of her jeans. “Damn it!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I left my key at home,” she grumbled. “and I have no idea what time Penny is going to be back.”

Jughead smirked. “What if I told you that I wasn’t talking you home?”

“I’d say that my luck is starting to turn around but... Where are you taking me?”

Still grinning, he gripped the handle bars, standing so she could mount the bike. “Still got that t-shirt Penny gave you?”

“Un huh,” it was in her backpack. “why?”

“You’re gonna need it Blondie.”

“Jughead,” Betty smiled despite herself. “where are we going?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she answered, without hesitation.

“Then hold on tight, sweetness.” 

* * *

They pulled up to an old building, broken down cars and parts surrounding it. A sign out front advertised it as “The Shop.”

“A garage?” She called to Jughead, as he killed the engine.

He pulled the keys from the ignition, pocketing them. “Gee Blondie, what was your first clue?”

“You’re kind of an asshole, Jug.”

“Oh I’ve been told,” Jughead grinned, standing so she could get off. “Sorry sweetness, but I’m sure you’ll get used to it.”

Sharing a smile, they started towards the Shop, though a lone car driving too slowly down the street made her pause in suspicion. Both Penny and Jughead had mentioned laying low... Was this really the place to do it?

“Betts,” Jughead’s voice snapped her back. “still trust me?”

“Of course I do,”

“No one is gonna look for you here, okay? I promise. You’re safer on the Southside than anywhere else.”

_I’m safer with you,_ she thought, cheeks burning.

“Thank you Jug.”

His fingers slid down her left arm, leaving a burning trail in their wake, wrapping around her hand in a long squeeze. “Any time sweetness. C’mon.”

Still blushing, she followed along behind him, making sure to keep close. Angel, Blondie, sweetness, and now Betts? She loved it.

“Will the nicknames ever end?” Betty teased, thinking aloud.

Jughead offered her a playful wink. “Guess you’re just gonna have to stick around to find out, _Princess.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ Jenny-Jensen! Thank you for reading :)


	12. Sit Still, Look Pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you're having a great holiday season :)

* * *

“’Bout time you showed up, asshole,” Sweet Pea grumbled, from underneath a classic Jeep Wrangler, only his long legs sticking out. “Oh hey doll, what are you doing here?”

Betty glanced at Jughead. “I have no idea.”

“She’s here to help,” he replied simply.

“Help?” Someone snorted. _“Her?_ Right. Good one, Jones.”

“Because girls can’t be good at fixing cars?” Toni threw back. She was sitting behind a desk, paperwork spread out across it, a pair of wire-rimmed glasses perched on the end of her nose.

“They can be,” he said. “ _you_ just aren’t, and Blondie over there... I highly doubt it. I mean, fuck Topaz, fuckin’ look at her.”

“Betty, meet Fangs Fogarty, another Serpent, Fogarty, learn some fucking manners, leave my sister the hell alone when she’s trying to work, and say hello to Betty.”

“Penny’s girl,” Fangs dropped his rag to shake her hand. “nice to finally meet you, sweetheart.”

“He hasn’t been at school all week,” Jughead mumbled, close to her ear. “or else you would have met the asshole sooner.”

“Idiot put a stink bomb in the girls bathroom in the first floor.” Toni told her.

The dark haired boy sent her a sharp look. “I told you, Topaz, it wasn’t my idea.”

“And I told you that you don’t have to go along with every idea Joaquin has-”

“Heard my name,” Joaquin waltzed out of a back room. Spotting Betty, he grinned. “Ah, Penny’s girl. I was wondering when we’d meet.”

“Ah,” Betty mimicked, trying to remain straight faced as Jughead laughed beside her. “Joaquin, the boyfriend stealer.”

Toni met her gaze, eyes lighting up in amusement. She was still close enough to Jughead to feel his laughter as their arms touched. Even Joaquin looked amused.

“Guilty as charged,” he confessed, palm enclosing over her own, squeezing softly. “I’m sorry, really, I am, but Kev, he’s just so irresistible.”

“You two look good together,” she offered. “but don’t think I won’t hold a grudge.”

Joaquin held his hands up in mock surrender. “I’ll make it up to ya doll, I promise.”

Jughead rolled his eyes. “And how do you plan to do that, ‘Quin, huh? She was fuckin’ heartbroken.”

He pretended to think.

“I’ll protect you,” Joaquin said. “from Jones here, don’t you worry sugar. From now on, I’ve got your back.”

Jughead no longer looked amused. “I’m the last person she needs to be protected from. At least with Kevin and Archie in actual relationships, I might stand a chance this time.”

Her cheeks reddened.

Of course he had a chance, many chances that she secretly hoped he would take.

“Did you bring her to help Toni?” Fangs asked, ruining the moment.

“No,” he said. “I brought her because she’s a fucking amazing mechanic, the best one I’ve ever seen.”

“Fuck you Jug. No one’s better than me, and no offense sweetheart, but I sincerely doubt that a girl like Betty would know a thing about cars.”

“You wanna bet on that, Forgaty?”

“Twenty bucks says she can’t fix the Cosmo I’ve been struggling with all week.”

Jughead glanced at Betty, smirking. “Forty.”

“Sixty,” Fangs challenged.

“Eighty,”

“A hundred,”

Not breaking eye contact, he nodded. “Deal.”

“And this is where the protection comes in.” Joaquin muttered, fingers locking around her wrist, pulling her to his side. “Jones, Forgarty, you don’t bet on some poor girl, especially right in front of her.”

“Jug only made the bet because he has faith in her,” Toni defended. “you know that, right Betty?”

Betty nodded. “Oh, I know, and he’s going to win.”

“You’re cocky, Princess,” Fangs grinned. “real cocky, but I like it. Don’t worry, when Jones loses, I’ll still treat you to a milkshake at Pop’s.”

She turned to Jughead. “What’s Pop’s?”

“Where I’ll take you when the paparazzi finally gets it through their thick fuckin’ heads that they’re never going to get within an inch of you if we have anything to say about it,” he promised, gently pushing her towards the office. “now go get changed angel, I can’t wait to see the look on this prick’s face when he sees just how good you are.”

* * *

“Happy?”

He threw the kickstand down, laying his helmet on the seat before grabbing her in a surprising embrace, swinging her around.

She giggled.

“Ecstatic,” Jughead emphasized, returning her feet to the ground. “God Betts, you were fucking amazing. Easiest hundred bucks I’ve ever made, by far.”

Adjusting the strap of her knapsack against her shoulder, she stood in front of him, Jughead leaning against the bike, arms crossed, staring back at her in admiration.

“I’m gonna take you to Pop’s,” he vowed.

“Soon?”

“Real soon angel, any time you want. Just gotta wait it out a little longer.”

Betty sighed, casting a quick glance at the still deserted street. “Do you think they’ll ever stop?”

“Eventually,” Jughead pulled her attention back to him as he ran a hand up and down her right arm. “I told you Pretty Girl, no one is going to touch you when you’re with me.”

A blush rose to her cheeks.

“With _us,”_ he corrected quickly. “when you’re with us.”

“I know, Jug.”

He squeezed her shoulder.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Earlier, at the garage, when you called Toni your sister...”

Jughead exhaled through his nostrils. “Yeah?”

“She wasn’t your sister when we were kids.”

“She was always like a sister,” he shrugged. “Toni’s parents were killed in a car accident when we were seven. She has a grandfather, but his health isn’t great, so my parents adopted her.”

A pit settled in her stomach.

She remembered Toni’s parents, the cookies her mother would make, the smell of her perfume, her father’s loud laugh, the pipes he smoked outside and the silly faces he made when he caught them staring back at him through the window.

She didn’t live across the street anymore.

“You okay angel?”

Betty managed to nod. “Yeah, it’s just... so many tragedies for such a small town. Mr. Andrews, Mr. and Mrs. Topaz...”

He nodded. “It might not be fair, but that _is_ life, Betts, and you’ve gotta make the most of it while you can. Toni never takes a single day for granted. I admire that about her.”

“Jughead Jones,” Betty smiled at him shyly. “you’re pretty deep.”

“Shut up,” Jughead snorted, shoving her gently. “Listen... You got plans this weekend?”

“Jug, I don’t have plans for _any_ weekend.”

“Right, sorry,” he rubbed his neck with a single hand. “it’s just...”

He trailed off.

“What Jug? Tell me.”

“It’s easy to forget,” Jughead mumbled. “that you haven’t been here. Every time I talk to you, Betts, it’s like I’ve known you my whole life.”

He reached out, tucking a loose strand of her usually tightly tied back hair behind her ear. Betty leaned into his touch, his palm moving to cradle her cheek.

“So you’re free this weekend?” He murmured.

She merely nodded.

“Good,” Jughead broke away from her, swinging a leg over the bike. “I’ll see you tomorrow angel.”

“You’re taking me to school again?” Betty blinked. “Jug wait, what are we doing this weekend?”

It was his turn to nod, throwing his visor down only to lift it back up.

“Eight o’clock,” he told her. “I’ll pick you up.”

“Jughead!”

“Sweet dreams angel,”

He sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ Jenny-Jensen if you like :)


	13. Ready To Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Follow me on tumblr @ Jenny-Jensen :)

* * *

Penny glanced at her as she slid out of her beat up jacket, throwing it onto a nearby chair. “How was school, kid?”

Betty shrugged in response. Riverdale High was nothing like the school she had attended in New York, no AP classes, easy quizzes and even easier homework, leaving her feeling both bored, and underwhelmed, though it was also an immense relief no longer being under Alice’s watchful eye, destined to be perfect.

“I always felt the same way,” her mother laughed. “How about the garage? Hopefully that went a little better.”

She beamed. “I won Jughead a hundred bucks!”

“...Doing what, exactly?”

“Fixed a Cosmo,”

“Let me guess, Fangs said you couldn’t, right?”

Betty nodded.

“Damn kid is too cocky for his own good sometimes,” she grumbled. “so is Jones for that matter, but at least he knows talent when he sees it.”

“Can I go back tomorrow?”

“Sure baby,” Penny replied absentmindedly. “Whatever you want. I got you something.”

“Oh, Penny, you didn’t have to-”

“You’re my kid,” She insisted, tone firm. Betty briefly wondered if she should tell her that she sounded more like a mom every day, but decided against it. “I’d give you the world if I could, but for right now, here’s some paint samples.”

She handed her several sheets, colors varying.

“Um... Wow. You, uh, you really... Went all out.”

“We talked about painting,” Penny shrugged. “I don’t know what your favorite color is, so pick whatever you want.”

Scanning the rows, Betty found the different shades of pink and immediately winced, her reaction not going unnoticed by her mother.

“What?”

“What?” She echoed.

“You made a face. What’s wrong?”

“Oh, um... It’s nothing.”

“Kid,” Penny leveled her gaze at her. “that’s not gonna work with me. I can smell a lie a mile away, and if there’s one person you should never lie to, it’s your mother, so spit it out. Why are you upset?”

Betty her lip, wary of discussing anything having to do with Alice Cooper with her real mother, though Penny had asked, nearly demanded, not just because she was curious, but because deep down, Betty knew she cared.

“Alice,” she managed to grit out. “decorated my bedroom for me, she decorated all of our rooms, and mine was just so... _Pink.”_

She’d never liked that room much, and even after just a few days, she was happy to be free from it. Everything in that room had been handpicked by Alice, much like her clothes. Because of the woman that had raised her, she didn’t know what she liked, didn’t know what her own style was.

Her father had taken so much from her, giving her almost nothing in return.

Penny stared at her for a long moment.

“Do you remember your ballet lessons?”

She nodded timidly.

“You loved to dance,” Penny’s eyes were faraway. “loved the leotards, the tutus, the ballerina slippers... unless they were pink. Any time I tried to put you in anything pink, you threw a fit. Your dad tried to force you into all those frilly little dresses...”

She trailed off quickly.

“Penny...”

“No use getting lost in the past,” Penny shrugged. “You can have whatever you want. Nothing is too big or too small or too expensive. Anything you want baby, it’s yours. Now finish your homework and I’ll start dinner.”

Betty’s eyes filled with unexpected tears. Penny swore that she had no idea what she was doing when it came to being a mom, but Betty thought she was doing fine.

“Did Jughead talk to you about this weekend?”

“He said not to make plans...”

“It’s just a bonfire,” Penny told her. “an excuse for the Serpents to get together. You don’t have to come, but... I took you when you were little.”

She felt the pang of a memory, running through the crowds with Toni, making faces across the fire at Jughead, falling asleep on her mother’s shoulder.

“I’d like to go,” she said.

Penny smiled. “I was hoping you’d say that.” 

* * *

Later that night, in the safety of her bedroom, she pulled her phone out, dialing blindly.

“Are you stuck on your Trig homework too?”

“What? No, I finished that hours ago-”

“Help. Me.” She demanded with a whine. “I’m dying here.”

“Of course I’ll help,” Betty replied. “but I need your help first.”

There was a slight pause.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she smiled at the concern.

“Okay... What do you need? I’ll do anything.”

“Toni... What do you wear to a bonfire?”

Toni went silent.

“Really Betty?”

“What?”

“I’m the last person you should call for fashion advice!”

“But you’re the first person I could think of to call,”

“I’m flattered,” she said. “I am, but Jellybean calls me _Wednesday Adams_ for a reason Betty.”

“That’s not helpful,”

“Wear something warm, we’ll be out most of the night.”

“Also not helpful Toni,” Betty said again. “Do you want help with your Trig homework or not?”

“You _know_ I need the help.”

“You help me, I’ll help you,”

Toni sighed. “Fine,”

“Really?”

“I’ll come over after school on Friday,” she promised. “don’t worry girl, we’ll find something.”


	14. (just Like) Starting Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone :)

* * *

_Kid,_

_Had some shit to deal with. Jonesy said he’d give you a ride (*cue the massive eyeroll*). If you’re worried about tonight... don’t be. The Serpents are a family, for better or for worse. You’re one of ours. No one’s gonna fuck with you._

_See you tonight._

_Penny._

* * *

“Toni,” Betty swung the door open before she could knock. “...and Cheryl?”

“I’m sorry,” Toni whispered, stepping inside. “she wouldn’t take _no_ for an answer.”

Cheryl entered after her, arms laden with every article of clothing imaginable; jeans, shorts, skirts, both leather and non-leather, tank tops, crop tops, long sleeved, short sleeved shirts, and shirts that were made to look like they were bras. Betty’s cheeks reddened, smiling at the thought that Alice would have rather set fire to every article she had ever written, along with her computer than see her dressed like a Serpent.

She would have given anything to see her face.

“I’ve been dying to do this since you first arrived, Cousin Betty,” Cheryl chirped.

Toni looked her up and down, taking in the pink skirt and white sweater she currently wore, her hair pulled back from her face in an impossibility tight ponytail.

“You know, what you’re wearing is totally-”

“Betty Cooper,” Betty finished, frowning. “what I’m wearing is totally Betty Cooper.”

“What’s wrong with-”

“No TT,” Cheryl said. “I completely understand what she’s saying.”

Toni raised an eye brow. “I’m glad you do, cause’ I sure as hell don’t. Betty, if you don’t want to look like... like _her_ , then who do you want to look like?”

She stared at the floor, accepting the first article of clothing her red headed cousin handed her.

“Who I was supposed to be,” Betty answered.

* * *

“Fuck,”

“Jug, if you’re going to insult her...”

“I would never...” He trailed off, scowling at Toni. “Shit Betts, you look amazing, sweets, I just wasn’t...”

Betty flushed under his scrutinizing stare. They’d decided on a quarter length gray sweater, a pair of high waisted shorts, fishnet tights, and black combat boots. With her hair falling across her shoulders in soft curls, her makeup admittedly darker than usual, she felt even more out of place rather than that she belonged.

Her fingers inched towards the palms of her hands. No one else knew, not even Alice, who had driven her over the edge time and time again.

It was as if he could sense her doubt.

“Betts,” Jughead recaptured her attention. “you’re beautiful.”

She smiled shyly at him in return. “Thanks Jug.”

“But... what we talked about the other day...”

“It was my choice Juggie,” Betty told him.

“Okay,” He handed her the spare helmet, visibly relaxing. “Ready angel?”

Nodding, Betty straddled the bike, watching as Cheryl did the same with Toni’s, wrapping her arms tightly around his midsection.

“By the way, Jug,” she called, tone teasing over the loud purr of the engine. “I know it’s a bonfire.”

Glancing back at her, he smirked, flipping down his visor. “Ruin my fun, cutie.”

With a smirk of her own, she rested her head against his back, feeling less out of place, more found than ever.

* * *

“Hey,” he hand slid down her arm, fingers interlocking. “relax angel, I’ve got you.”

Merely nodding, she let them lead her further into the darkness, the thick trees and brush hiding the partygoers while the noise was a dead giveaway.

“Does anyone ever call the cops?” She asked.

Jughead snorted. “If they’re smart, they don’t.”

A chill ran down her spine.

“Jug,” Toni nudged him. “shut the fuck up. He’s kidding Betty, we know how to tone down a party if we have to.”

Betty smiled nervously in response.

“Blondie, I was jokin’,” his hold on her hand tightened. _“relax_. We really need to work on your sense of humor.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. Toni laughed.

“Now you’re getting it, Cousin Betty.”

Cheryl pulled Toni ahead of them, leaving her as Jughead’s responsibility, though he didn’t seem to mind, brushing his thumb across her knuckles.

“I’ve got you angel,” he said again.

Betty blushed. “I know you do, Jug.”

Even from a mile away, the massive fire warmed her skin, casting shadows amongst her new family members. Jughead squeezed her hand as she shifted, further hiding herself behind him.

“C’mon Pretty Girl,” he coaxed. “where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Must’ve left it at the garage,” Betty quipped.

Jughead’s lips twitched. “Better, cutie.”

“Jug,” a booming voice called, as a taller man, features eerily similar to Jughead’s, approached them.

FP Jones, Jughead’s father and the man that had led the way back to the Southside the night she was given back to Penny.

“Dad,” he said, gesturing to her, still staring like a deer caught in headlights beside him. “this is Betty.”

“Penny’s girl,” The man shook her hand, ignoring her burning cheeks. There was something about her that liked being known as Penny’s rather than Alice’s. “and the young lady that fixed the Cosmo I gave to Forgarty over a week ago. Pleased to meet you, sweetheart, I’m FP Jones, leader of the Serpents.”

“The Serpent King,” Jughead deadpanned, and his father mockingly slugged him.

“Hi,” Betty managed to choke out.

Grinning at her once more, he brought his fingers to his lips for a loud, piercing whistle.

“Listen up,” He demanded, catching everyone’s attention.

Jughead’s hands moved to her shoulders, holding her captive as FP stood front and center, the conversations that had been going on around them quickly coming to an end.

“Relax,” he insisted, close to her ear.

“There’s a reason we’re all here tonight,” FP’s tone was crystal clear. “a reason that’s twelve years in the making. One of our own has finally found her way back home.”

Eyes fell on her and Jughead pulled her back against his chest, holding onto her a little tighter.

“Let it be known right now that Elizabeth Peabody is one of ours, and every Serpent will gladly die to protect her.”

The Serpents began to cheer, and just as quickly as attention had been placed on her, it was gone again, leaving her with Jughead as her sole companion.

Grinning, he turned her to face him. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it, sweetness?” 

* * *

“Look at you, kid,”

Betty flinched as Penny glanced her up and down, expression unreadable.

“I... like it.” She defended warily.

Penny’s eyebrows shot up. “Did I say that I didn’t?”

“So it’s okay if I-”

“Jesus Christ Betty,” Penny snapped, looking both angered and alarmed, a confusing combination. “What the fuck did that bastard and his picture perfect bitch of a wife do to you that you think I’m gonna get mad at you for showing a little skin?”

She cast a timid look at the outfit her mother wore, her stretchy tank top tied in a knot just above her bellybutton, showing off her flat stomach.

“Elizabeth Regan Peabody, I asked you a question,”

She wasn’t asking as Penny, but as her mother, and clearly, she was expecting an answer.

“Whatever I wore,” Betty tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “it was never good enough, it was never perfect, _I_ never looked perfect. If my... If _she_ didn’t approve, she would make me change until she did. I was almost late every day when she expected perfect attendance.”

Alice would have killed her for revealing even an ounce of what had truly happened in the less than perfect Cooper household.

Good thing she didn’t have to answer to Alice anymore, because Alice _wasn’t her mother._

“You’re not perfect, Betty,”

A finger landed under her chin, forcing her gaze upwards.

“No one is,” Penny added. “and I sure as hell don’t want you to be.”

It was the best thing Penny could have said to her.

“So... You wouldn’t mind if I dressed like this more often?”

Because she liked it, she really, really liked it.

Penny almost smiled. “Baby, I told you, whatever you want.”

* * *

“Hey angel,”

When he offered her a hand, she took it immediately, allowing him to pull her up into the bed of Sweet Pea’s ancient truck. Toni, Cheryl, Fangs and Jellybean were there too, along with a few other teenaged members of the Serpents Betty couldn’t have named if she tried, passing a flask back and forth.

“Cousin Betty, come sit with us!” Cheryl commanded, waggling her over with a single, perfectly painted nail.

Jughead shrugged, squeezing her hand before he let her go. “I’m right here if you need a rescue, Blondie.”

“My hero,” Betty quipped, making Toni laugh as she maneuvered over arms and legs to get to them. Patting the spot beside her, Toni offered her a sip from the flask in her hand. Not wanting to seem out of place amongst her new group of friends, she accepted, the bitter liquid burning her throat as she began to cough.

She’d never had alcohol of any kind before, but no one laughed at her.

Fangs swiped the flask for himself, merely grinning at her. Toni stayed close, their arms brushing as she and Cheryl argued over whether or not they should have put Betty in _red,_ her cousin’s signature color, over gray. Sweet Pea and Jellybean didn’t seem to notice, too wrapped up in their own conversation.

“We’ll work on it, Cousin Betty,” Cheryl promised, when she coughed again. “we’ll work on it.”

Jughead whacked Sweet Pea on the back before he could even try and kiss Jellybean.

“Fuck you Jug, I wasn’t tryin’ to do anything,” he spluttered, surveying the rest of their friends. “Bonfire’s getting lame, anyone wanna hit Pop’s?”

Betty glanced at Jughead, looking hopeful.

“I said I’d take you there, didn’t I, angel?” He replied simply.

“What about the-”

“Sugar,” Sweet Pea leveled his gaze at her. “no one is gonna fuck with you when we’re around. Relax.”

“Why don’t you go find Penny,” Jughead suggested, taking her by the arms, lifting her down from the bed. “ask her if you can come along. We’ll wait for you.”

* * *

“You missed some jobs, Pen-slot,”

She froze.

“Got a fuckin’ teenager to cover for you?” He laughed. “That’s low, even for you.”

“I’ll find a way to get him out of this,” Penny’s tone was even. “I don’t care about your _jobs_ anymore, Tall Boy, I’m done, and so is Jughead.”

Her heart stopped.

“And what makes you think either you have a choice, Pen-slot?”

She knew why his nickname was Tall Boy by the way he towered over her mother, but to Penny’s credit, she didn’t back down, even as the creep grew closer.

“I just got my kid back,” she hissed. “and your petty little drug deals are the last thing on my mind. I’m gonna do better, I actually have a reason to be now.”

“Oh _right,”_ he sneered. “is Blondie gonna be a problem, Peabody?”

Betty flinched back in shock at his use of Jughead’s nickname for her.

“I know you’re not threatening my daughter,”

“What if I am?”

She took an unconscious step back, a twig snapping under her borrowed boots, immediately bringing both furious gazes to her. Hands grasped her upper arms, fingers indenting into her pale skin beneath the sweater as she was pulled protectively back against a hard, broad chest.

“You were always good at sneakin’ up on people, baby,” she mumbled, eyes dead.

“Pop’s,” Betty squeaked, trying and failing to free herself from Jughead’s grasp. “Can I go to Pop’s with everyone?”

“I’ll have her home in an hour,” Jughead offered from behind her.

Penny never broke her intense eye contact with Betty.

“Make it two,” she said. “maybe three, and for fuck’s sake Jughead, don’t let her out of your sight for even a second.”

Through hazy eyes, Betty saw her mother reach towards her back pocket, brandishing what looked like a very sharp knife.

She exhaled a shaky breath.

“Have a great time kid,” Penny crooned, turning back to a suddenly startled looking Tall Boy. “You’re going to love Pop’s. Jonesy, get her out of here.”

He listened immediately, pushing her ahead of him, back in the direction of Sweet Pea’s truck. When he felt they were safe, he swung her back to face him, cupping both cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Jughead demanded, eyes anxiously sweeping over her. “Fuck Betts, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I never would have sent you over there if I had known...”

Slowly, Betty retracted from his embrace.

“Betts, baby...”

“Everyone’s waiting,” she whispered.

“Baby,” he said again, reaching for her.

“Juggie please,” tears burned her eyes as he pulled her close, fisting the lapels of his unzipped jacket so tightly, her knuckles turned white. “just take me to Pop’s.”

Jughead’s jaw tightened, seemingly at war with himself, but then he gave a stiff nod, lacing his fingers through hers, not saying another word as he dragged her towards the truck.


	15. A Walk Through Hell

* * *

“Well this is just _fuckin’ great,”_

“Don’t look at them, idiot,” Jellybean chided, pulling him back from the window. “if they catch you staring, they’ll really know that Betty is here.”

“Speaking of,” Fangs mumbled. “Really Jug? That’s your great hiding place?”

They were on the floor, under the table his arms wrapped securely around her. Their few moments of fun, as much fun as she could have after finding out that her mother and childhood friend were selling drugs on the side, had been interrupted by the arriving vans, the accidental flash from a camera alerting them to the reporters parked outside.

“You got a better idea?” Jughead tossed back, harsh tone making her flinch under his arm. “Fuck Betts, I’m sorry.”

“I do.” Toni offered. “Pop, can we go out the back?”

* * *

“Do you trust me?”

_Did she?_

He could have been dangerous, he was certainly living the life style, just like Penny, but he had never given her a reason _not to._ Not when he drove to Greendale with another girl so she could get home safely, not when he dove into Sweet Water River to rescue her doll.

Not now, even when she knew the truth.

Betty nodded numbly.

“Betts,” Jughead coaxed, catching her chin before she could drop her gaze to the floor. “Say it, please. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“That’s my girl,” he almost smiled, shrugging out of his jacket. “I’ve got you, okay angel girl? Just don’t let go of me.”

Draping the heavy outer layer over her blonde tresses, the scent of tobacco and cologne filling her nostrils, one arm came under her knee, the other sliding across her back as her lifted her up, holding her close.

Betty let her head fall heavily against his shoulder. She trusted him. Even if she didn’t have a choice in the moment, she trusted him, because this was Jughead, and just like Penny, he’d always had her best interests at heart.

“We’ll talk,” he promised, guessing her thoughts. “I’ll tell you everything Betts, just not here.”

“We’d better,” Betty snapped, voice muffled.

Jughead slipped through the door being held by somebody else, carrying her outside. The truck’s rumbling engine filled her ears, only feet away.

“Forgarty,” he barked, and then she was being handed off, lifted higher into the air, Fangs holding her for only a moment before lowering her onto the bed.

There was a light thud, the familiar sound of Jughead’s work boots, and he gathered her in his arms again, his jacket still draped over her, hiding her from view, pulling her to rest between his legs as the truck sped off. His hand found hers, thumb drawing comforting circles across her knuckles. She didn’t dare let go.

_“It’s the Serpents!”_

_“Where’s Betty Cooper? Is she with you?”_

_“The world has a right to know about what it was like living with Hal and Alice!”_

When the shouts of reporters finally faded away, Betty revealed her face again, the late October breeze whipping her hair around. She tried to hand it back to Jughead, but he frowned, wrapping it around her shivering form instead.

“The world doesn’t need to know shit,” Toni grumbled.

“I wish they would get my fucking name right,” she added, earning a surprised glance from her pink haired friend.

* * *

“I wish I could pretend like tonight didn’t happen,”

“Me too,” he mumbled, perching on the seat of his bike. “but since we _can’t_ , let’s talk Betts, give me your best.”

“Jug...”

“It’s not what you think, okay?”

“So Penny isn’t dealing drugs?”

“Okay, it’s a little like what you-”

“Are you _helping_ her?” Betty cried.

His palm smacked over her mouth. “Watch it angel, you never know if people are listening.”

A chill ran down her spine at the thought. What if they weren’t alone?

“Shit Betts,” Jughead pulled her to him, arms wrapping around her. “I’m sorry sweets, I shouldn’t have said that. You’re safe. We’re safe.”

She sighed, meeting his gaze. “I _want_ to believe you, Jug, but...”

“Jesus,” he breathed. “you don’t believe me, sweetheart? You’re safe Betty, I would die before I let anything happen to you.”

Betty stepped away from him in alarm. “Don’t say that.”

“Why? It’s the truth.”

“I know that the Serpents protect each other or whatever, Juggie, but I can’t stand the thought of anyone willing to die for me... Especially you.”

Jughead laughed. “I didn’t say that I would die for you because I’m a Serpent, Elizabeth,”

She scowled at the use of her first name. “Then why-”

“Oh you stubborn, stubborn girl,” he mumbled, looking both amused and exasperated. “Betty, have you been listening to a _word_ I’ve said this entire week? I wasn’t teasing you about kissing Archie and Kevin and not kissing me. I wasn’t joking about missing my chance or asking you to give me another one. Baby, I said I would die for you because it’s how I feel. I said it because it’s the truth, I’ve known since the first time I saw you again, passed out on Penny’s couch, drooling a little, that I would do whatever it takes to keep you safe, and I intend to do that, Betts, I’m going to protect you from everything I can.”

_Dear god,_ Betty thought, _this boy is actually perfect._

Meeting his gaze, Betty stood on her tiptoes, bringing her lips to his. It was her first kiss, and she had no idea what she was doing, but Jughead didn’t seem to notice, bringing both arms to lock around her waist, anchoring her to him as his mouth worked feverishly against her own.

All too soon, air became a necessity.

“Jesus angel,” Jughead rasped, breaking away from her with a wide grin. “who are you tryin’ to kill here, huh?”

Betty giggled.

“We’re getting distracted, baby, not that I mind, but...”

She took his hand.

“Tell me Jug,” she said. “tell me everything.”

* * *

“It was supposed to be a favor, a one-time thing.”

“A favor?” Betty repeated, perched on his knee. “For who, Tall Boy?”

Jughead nodded, stone-faced. “It was a little over a year ago, right after I got my license. Business had slowed down for Penny a little, and she needed to pay her prick of a private investigator-”

“Investigator?”

“Baby, she never stopped looking for you,” he said, stroking her hair back. “Tall Boy loaned her the cash.”

“What did she have to do to pay him back?”

“Take some _pancake mix_ to Greendale,” Jughead gritted out.

“And pancake mix is code for-”

He held up a hand to cut her off. “Trust me Betts, you don’t need to know.”

But she did.

“Jug-”

“No Betty,”

“But Jughead-”

“I’m protecting you,”

She rolled her eyes at the argument. “Fine. So Penny took some _pancake mix_ to Greendale, big deal. Why is she still doing it now if it was supposed to be just a one-time thing?”

“Tall Boy has a lot of people working for him,” Jughead grumbled. “including assholes who know how to work a video camera.”

Betty gasped. “He recorded her?”

He nodded.

“Let it out angel, you know you wanna,”

Betty rose, too focused on her rage to be embarrassed over the fact that she had nearly been sitting on his lap when she had never so much as held hands with a boy prior to coming to Riverdale.

_Things had changed._

“That son of a bitch,” Betty cried, nails inching towards her palms. “That bastard! That goddamned mother fucking bastard!”

“Okay,” Jughead stood too, snagging her around the waist. “that’s enough, baby.”

“How can he-”

“Betty,”

“I could kill him,” she insisted, struggling against his grip. “I should... I _will!”_

“Take a breath, sweetheart.”

His touch finally began to relax her, and she almost went limp in his arms, trusting him to support her weight.

“Tall Boy,” she managed to grit out. “has been blackmailing her so she’ll keep selling drugs to people in Greendale?”

Jughead nodded. “And now that you’re home, baby doll...”

“He thinks she has even more to lose...”

“And she does,” he sighed, kissing her hair. “so do I.”

Betty twisted around to peer up at him. “How did _you_ get involved in this, Jug?”

“Penny got into a little fender bender and I went to help her out,” Jughead explained, shrugging. “I didn’t give her a choice. Someone had to protect your mom, Betts,”

Her arms slid around his neck, planting a soft, sweet kiss to his lips.

“I’m glad it was you,” she whispered. “Jug, have you told your dad?”

His grip tightened. “I can’t,”

“Why?”

“Because,” he replied, tone even. “if he ever found out that I was involved, he would insist on saving me, and I won’t do that to him. I won’t let him take my place. He’s sacrificed enough for me Betts.”

Betty reached up, cradling his cheek with a single hand. He leaned into her touch, their noses brushing in a short nuzzle.

“Hey,” she said. “we’re gonna figure this out, okay? All of it.”

“I know,” he mumbled. “and we’ll do it together.”

She merely nodded as he pulled her close, burying her face into the soft fabric of his t-shirt. Too much had happened to talk any more about it tonight, and there was still one more person she needed to check on.

Her mother.

“Can you take me home, Juggie?”

“Sure baby,” he tugged her towards the bike. “you and Penny have a lot to talk about.”

* * *

There was a welt under her eye.

“Penny...” Betty let the door slam shut behind her.

“Hey, you should see the other guy,” her mother joked tiredly.

“You should ice it,” she said in response, heading for the fridge.

“Leave it alone kid,”

Betty ignored her.

_“Elizabeth-”_

“Penny,” she threw back. “just let me help you, okay?”

“Why the fuck would you wanna help me?” Penny demanded, jumping to her feet. “Why would you help me, Elizabeth?”

Did she really have to ask?

“Because you’re my-”

“But I’m _not,”_ she hissed, and Betty’s eyes filled with unexpected tears. “Kid, I might have carried you, might have given _birth_ to you, I might have even raised you on my own for the first three and a half years of your life, but I’m not your mom. I _can’t_ be, Betty, I don’t know how.”

“Penny...”

“Who wants a mother that _sells drugs on the side?”_ Penny let out a bitter laugh. “Alice Cooper might be a whackjob but maybe she was a better mother to you than I could ever be.”

Betty’s heart shattered at her words.

Alice Cooper was not a perfect mother, was not even a good mother. She was demanding, impulsive and pushy. She knew exactly what to say to get under someone’s skin, and seemed to get some sort of sick pleasure in doing so.

Alice could never be a perfect mother. There was no such thing.

But there was Penny. Undemanding, laid back but still not afraid to show emotion Penny. Her real mother.

“Alice Cooper,” Betty’s voice shook. “is a psycho bitch.”

They both burst out laughing, a much needed relief to erase all the built up tension.

“Thank the fucking lord you ended up so normal,” Penny muttered, brushing her arm over her own teary eyes.

Betty unclenched her fists, hiding the newest crescent marks against her palms.

“Mhhm,” she agreed.

“Listen kid,” her mother turned serious again. “forget about what you heard tonight, you got me?”

“What? But Penny-”

“I mean it Elizabeth,” her tone brokered no room for argument. “whatever you saw tonight, whatever you heard, forget about it. It’ll be better for you in the long run. I’m not gonna let you anywhere near that shit. Do you understand me? _Stay away.”_

“Okay,”

“Elizabeth Regan Peabody, I asked you a question. _Do you understand me?”_

Betty bit her lip, standing a little straighter. “Yes ma’am,”

“Well then...” Penny gave an awkward pat to her shoulder. “Goodnight, Betty,”

“Uh Penny, wait,”

Her mother deserved to know the truth. About everything.

She paused in the doorway of her own bedroom. “Yeah kid?”

“There’s something you should know...”

Penny groaned. “Why am I getting a feeling that I’m really not going to like whatever you’re about to say?”

A blush rose to her cheeks.

_“Great._ Spit it out then, kid, before my hair starts turning gray.”

“I...” Betty drew out, smiling shyly. “I might have kissed Jughead tonight.”


	16. No More Trouble

* * *

_"She’s **with** Jughead now,”_

_“Why doesn’t she just put on a leather jacket and call herself a Serpent?”_

_“I think they look good together.”_

Betty sighed, feeling his grip tighten on her hand.

“Ignore them Princess,” Jughead mumbled, guessing her thoughts. “You’re the talk of the town now, but in a few months...”

“I’ll still be the talk of the town?”

He shrugged, throwing his bag down. “More than likely.”

“Thanks Jug,”

“Betty,” a single finger dipped under her chin, bringing her gaze to his. “I’ll never lie to you, even if it seems like I’m being an ass.”

“Which you are,” Archie offered, heading towards his truck, Veronica in tow. “ninety-nine perfect of the time.”

Jughead gave his friend the once over. “Archie.”

“What?”

“Come here.”

“Why?” He demanded, already changing course. “I was kidding Jug... mostly.”

“What happened to your chin?” Jughead asked, tilting his face away to get a better look.

Archie jerked away. “Don’t worry about it.”

He was missing skin, a scab just barely beginning to form.

“What happened?” He repeated, tucking Betty under his arm. “Is somebody fuckin’ with you, Andrews?”

“He took a hit to the jaw at the community center last night,” Veronica told him, pursing her lips. “Why the third degree, Forsyth?”

Jughead sent Betty a warning look before she could laugh. “Been lying to your girlfriend again I see, Arch.”

“Jug,” Archie stepped forward. “shut up.”

Betty waited, to see if Jughead would push him further, but several moments passed as the two boys stared at one another.

Finally, Archie gave a stiff nod and seized his girlfriend by the elbow, yanking her back.

“Be careful Betty,” he advised, over his shoulder. “Something you might not remember about Jug, he’ll always think you’re trying to pull one over on him.”

“Fuck off Arch,” Jughead snapped.

Archie’s tires left scorch marks against the school lot.

“Um, what was that all about?” Betty asked.

He sighed, shaking his head. “Never mind Betts.”

“Jug,” she nagged. “you just said you’d never lie to me.”

“It’s not a lie if we don’t talk about it, Betty,”

“It’s kind of a lie when you keep it to yourself,”

“You’re pulling at straws,” he told her, grinning. “okay fine. I think Archie’s up to something. That’s it.”

“Up to something?” Betty echoed.

“He runs a community center,” Jughead shrugged. “teaches kids how to box and some other self-defense moves. Only problem is, it’s closed on Thursday’s, just to give ‘em a break.”

“Hmm,” she tapped her chin. “could he have been sparring with someone?”

“It’s possible,” he agreed, swinging a leg over the bike. “I dunno Betts, I just feel like he’s lying to me. We usually spend Thursday’s playing video games, but he canceled on me, last minute, and that’s not like him.”

“You were with me yesterday,” Betty said, remembering how they’d spent the day cuddled up on his couch, under Penny’s ever watchful eye. “You didn’t say anything about having plans with Archie.”

Jughead shrugged again, tugging her towards him. “I would have just brought you with me, angel.”

Smiling, she leaned down to press the softest kiss to his lips. “This whole _never letting me out of your sight_ thing is getting a little excessive.”

“Hey,” he held his hands up in surrender. “I’m just following your mother’s orders baby. Do you really mind it that much?”

Betty met his gaze. “I get a free ride to and from school every day on a sick bike operated by a leather jacket wearing, beanie bearing bad boy who risked hypothermia when he was four to save my favorite doll, who’s been protecting my mother from a control freak drug lord, and who happens to me an amazing kisser. What do _you_ think?”

“I think,” a single arm wrapped around her waist. “that you need to get your cute little ass on the back of my _sick bike_ before I give everyone left in this parking lot a little show.”

Her cheeks burned as she followed his command, pulling her helmet down over her head, arms wrapping around his midsection in a tight hold.

“Are we going to the garage again?”

Jughead glanced back at her, flipping his visor down. “Is that okay with you, sweet thing?”

“I love that you bring me there,” she confessed, resting her head against his back.

His hand settled over hers for a moment, squeezing softly. “And I love that my biker babe isn’t afraid to get down and dirty. Let’s get this show rolling baby.”

* * *

“Shit Jug, tell your girlfriend to stop showing off.”

“Hey girlfriend,” he called, lazily watching her from his workbench. “keep it up sweets, ‘cause you have no idea how fucking hot you look right now.”

She blushed. It had been a week since their kiss, and they hadn’t talked about getting together, they just were, unofficially official, though none of their friends seemed truly surprised. Cheryl swore she’d seen it coming, Toni and Jellybean had told her that she and Jughead suited one another, that they made sense. It was, however, the first time he had called her his girlfriend.

“Done!” Betty declared, tossing her wrench to the side.

Joaquin leaned through the open window of the corvette, twisting the keys in the ignition to test her handiwork. The engine purred as it came to life, not sputtering like it had previously, and he shut the car off, grinning.

“She does it again,” he drawled, looking at her with the upmost respect. “sweetheart, I don’t know how we survived without you.”

Arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

“I second that.” Jughead murmured in agreement, lips closing in on a sensitive spot against her neck, his breath tickling her skin, much to his apparent amusement. “Anyway sweetness, it’s about time we get going. Penny wants you home.”

Betty frowned. “She does?”

Penny had been pretty lenient with the times she was allowed to come and go, and Betty wondered if it was because she was still new to the whole _parenting_ ordeal, or if Penny just trusted her judgment.

“Why?”

He shrugged. “Beats me baby, but I’m not going to risk getting on her bad side by keeping her waiting. Say your goodbyes, angel, cause we’re outta here.”

* * *

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” his lips pressed to her temple in a quick, sweet kiss. “What’s on your mind, beautiful?”

Betty’s heart swooned at the nickname. “Jug, would you ever... let me go with you?”

Jughead’s eyes flashed in understanding.

“No,” he hissed. “absolutely not.”

“Juggie-”

“Baby, you knowing about this is bad enough,” Jughead sighed, tugging her closer. “I have to protect you Betts, and that means keeping you clean. If anything were to ever happen... I won’t let you go down with me.”

“Jug.”

“Angel, we’re done talking about this,” he lifted her chin with a single finger, lips teasingly only inches from her own. “The answer is no. Tell me you understand.”

“Jug,” Betty protested again.

“Tell me you understand Elizabeth,” Jughead pleaded, against the corner of her mouth. “Let me protect you Betts. Say it. C’mon.”

“Okay.” She whispered.

“That’s my girl,” he said, breaking the distance.

* * *

“Penny?”

The old wood floor was covered by dirty tarps.

“Wow Pen,” Jughead stepped in behind her, their fingers laced together. “You are full of surprises.”

“What do you say, kid?” Penny asked, paint roller in hand. “Wanna get started?”


	17. Our House

* * *

She ignored Jughead and Joaquin as they jostled the old frame into the hallway, ready to toss it into the bed of Sweet Pea’s truck. She decided to donate her old clothes and furniture, no longer needing items that would have only fit a two year old, but everything else had been carefully packed away for her to go through at a later date, so she could decide if there was anything from her misplaced childhood that she so desired to keep.

Betty rested a hand on the wall, where the letters spelling out her first name, _E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H_ , had once been layered, and sighed.

“I think that’s the last of it,” Toni announced, picking up the final box. “are you ready to start... Betty, you okay?”

Betty didn’t reply.

She put the box down, moving to stand beside her. “What’s on your mind?”

“It’s weird,” Betty admitted

“What’s weird?”

“ _This,”_ she gestured to the now empty space. “it just feels...”

“Weird?” Toni guessed.

Betty flashed her a smile. “Toni Topaz, mind reader.”

“Smart ass,” she threw back, grinning. “B, how long have you been home for?”

“Two... two weeks now.”

“Exactly,” Toni touched her arm. “It’s normal Betty, it’s completely normal. A fresh start is always scary, but just remember, you’re not in this by yourself.”

“A new start,” Betty recited. “that’s exactly what this feels like... Thank you Toni.”

Toni threw an arm around her shoulders, leading her from the room. “Any time Little Bit, now c’mon. Let’s show these idiots how it’s done.” 

* * *

“Whoops,” she said, grinning as the edge of her roller brushed across his plain black t-shirt.

Jughead’s eyes narrowed. “That didn’t _look_ like an accident Elizabeth.”

“Sorry,” Betty drawled, not sounding sorry in the least bit. “but your wardrobe _could_ use a little color, Juggie.”

“Funny,” he drawled, starting towards her. “you’re real funny angel. Sweet Pea, hold her.”

Large hands grasped her shoulders as she backed into him, not letting her budge an inch.

“Jug,” Betty cried, trying to hold in her laughter. “Don’t!”

“Don’t what, angel?” Jughead asked innocently, slowly dropping to his knees, rolling her shirt up to reveal only a flash of her flat stomach.

“Forsyth-”

“Payback’s a bitch, baby,” he replied, reaching for the can of paint beside him. “don’t let go of her man, she’s a slippery one.”

Betty indeed began to squirm as the feather light touches from the pad of his fingers tickled her skin.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jellybean demanded, entering the room with more paint.

“Language Forsythia.” Jughead chided, his free hand on her hip, further stilling her attempts to break free.

“What are you doing to Betty, Forsyth?”

He ignored his sister, finishing up his handiwork before she was finally released. Betty craned her neck, eager to see what, exactly, he had done. Across her stomach, he had drawn a heart, and within that heart, he had made three simple letters; two _J’s_ to signify his initials, and a _B_ , for her own.

A blush rose to her cheeks.

“You’re turning into a fucking sap.” Sweet Pea sneered.

“Only for my girl.” Jughead replied, straight faced. Turning to her, he cradled her jaw, brushing his thumb across her cheek, back and forth. “Only for you.”

* * *

“I like it, kid,”

The walls had been painted a calm, subtle shade of gray, her new double bed with the white headboard pushed up against the far wall, a wooden table right beside it. Jughead has tacked a map to the wall when she mentioned hopes of traveling someday, calling her a dreamer, his sweet little dreamer, and she had chosen to string Christmas lights around it. Above her bed sat an empty shelf she hoped to fill with books as time went on. A circular chair sat across from the bed, and she had barely been able to get Sweet Pea out of it, Jellybean’s boyfriend nearly falling asleep before the raven haired girl had decided to deliver a swift kick to his shin, startling him awake, and beside that, a wooden desk that had once belonged to her grandmother.

“I do too,” she confessed. “and you know what the best part is?”

“What’s that, baby?”

“No pink in sight.”

Penny snorted. “Yeah, you’re my kid alright.”

With a hesitant hand, she brushed Betty’s hair back.

“Penny, do you wanna-”

Her phone rang, cutting Betty off mid-sentence. An apologetic, but hardened look crossed her mother’s face as she read the message.

Penny sighed. “I’m sorry kid, I’ve gotta... duty calls. Stay here, you got me? Stay here, and for god’s sake, Elizabeth Regan Peabody, don’t open the door for anyone.” 

* * *

“I’m sorry baby,” Jughead muttered, cupping her cheeks like he wanted to wipe away her disappointment. “but I’ve got a shift at the Wyrm tonight.”

Betty’s eyebrows raised. “The Wyrm?”

“Serpent hangout,” he answered, kissing the top of her head. “I’ll take you next weekend. Consider it part one.”

“Part one?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Jughead teased, against the corner of her mouth. “It’s our first date, angel.”

* * *

“Toni, wait,”

She paused, one arm in the sleeve of her jacket. “Yeah?”

“Do you...” Betty paused to blow a kiss to Jughead pulling out of the driveway. “Do you have any plans tonight?”

Toni’s lips twitched into a grin. “Cheryl’s sick, so JB offered to let me third wheel on her date with Sweet Pea, but I can only take watching so much face sucking when it comes to my little sister, so I was gonna go home. Why?”

Betty sighed, silently debating. She had never had any real friends before, had never even had a sleepover, all because of Alice, but she wasn’t “home” anymore. She didn’t belong to Alice, she wasn’t Betty Cooper.

She was Betty Peabody, and she could do this.

“Do you want to stay over?” She blurted out.

Toni smiled. “I’d love to.”

* * *

“Weird, ugly clown doll thing?”

Betty made a face. “My dad gave that to me... Give away!”

Mimicking her expression, Toni tossed the startling knick·knack towards the box marked _donations._ Maybe it was too soon, but Toni had offered to help, and truthfully, Betty was ready to rid herself of nearly everything she had once owned. At least everything connecting her to her father.

“Ballet slippers?”

Those were from Penny, that she knew.

“Keep,”

“Do you still dance?” Toni asked suddenly, startling her.

“Back in New York I did,” Betty answered, eyes narrowing. “four days a week, but how did you know about-”

“The slippers?” Her pink haired teased, playfully flinging them at her. “Well, that, and we took ballet together.”

“We did?”

“You were always the more graceful out of the two of us.”

“I just didn’t hate wearing the tutus, Toni,”

“...True.”

“When did your mom stop trying to turn you into a girly girl?”

“After our first recital, when I snuck off stage, and she found me in the dressing room, watching a wrestling match on TV and getting donut dust all over my two hundred dollar costume.”

The two girls laughed sadly.

“She made the best chocolate chip cookies,” Betty said.

Toni’s eyes shone. “You remember that?”

She nodded. “I think we ate our weight in them every time I came over.”

A heavy silence filled the room.

“Um, Betty... What else do you...”

“Remember?” Betty asked, continuing after Toni’s own nod. “Playing in the mud, jumping in puddles after it would rain, those amazing cookies, that show we both loved, with that creepy purple... thing. You were my best friend, played dolls with me when Kevin, Archie and Jug refused. Toni... why did you push Archie off the swings that day at school?”

“Actually, I did it for Jug,” Toni said, grinning. “Archie said the two of you would never end up together. Aren’t you glad he was wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	18. Kiss Me Thru The Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

* * *

“J... Jug?”

“Well good morning Sleeping Beauty,” came his cheerful reply.

“Good morning?” Betty growled, ripping the phone away from her ear long enough to check the time. 1:24 AM.

She heard him chuckle on the other end of the line.

“Forsyth...”

“I’m sorry baby,” Jughead murmured, not sounding very sorry at all. “but I couldn’t sleep, and the only thing I wanted to do was hear your sweet voice.”

Her tone indeed softened at his words.

“Juggie...”

“Go back to bed, little angel,” he commanded gently. “there’s no reason for us to both be awake.”

“There’s no way I can go back to sleep now.” Betty laughed. “Unless...”

“Unless what, baby?”

“Sing me a lullaby, Juggie?”

Jughead snorted. “Now I know you’re delirious, angel, how ‘bout I read to you instead?”

“A classic?”

“Do I read anything else, Elizabeth?”

She used to hate her given name, the way Alice would sneer it out across the dinner table, even asking her to do the most simplest of tasks. _Pass the peas please, Elizabeth, darling._ But there was something about the way Jughead said it, only semi-serious, like he wanted to make her roll her eyes.

Penny spoke her name the way a mother should have, if that even made sense. She’d been devastated to lose Alice at first, but it was getting harder and harder to remember why.

“Did I lose ya already, angel of mine?”

Butterflies filled her stomach.

“Not at all, _boyfriend,”_

“Have I ever told you how happy it makes me to hear you say that?”

“Well you’re only been dreaming about it since you were four years old,” Betty teased.

“Oh way longer than that baby,” Jughead replied, and she knew without a doubt that he was smiling too. “You have no idea.”

“Tell me then, _boyfriend,”_

“Well _girlfriend_ , I think it’s safe to say that I have had an unhealthy obsession with you since the day we met.”

“Uh Jug?” She laughed. “You came to visit me in the hospital the day I was born.”

A moment of silence passed.

“Betty,”

“Yeah?”

“How... How do you know that?”

“I’m... not sure,” Betty admitted, nose scrunching in annoyance. Sometimes, she had no way to turn it off. “Did I get it right?”

Jughead chuckled, his voice sounding deeper this time of night. “Yeah baby, you got it right.”

“So, you’ve liked me since I was a day old?”

“Less than,” he answered. “Betts, I had the biggest crush on you when we were kids. It pissed me off that you would kiss Kev and Archie, but not me.”

“When I tried to kiss you-”

“Listen shortcake, we’ve been over this already,” Jughead teased. “you know, that day I decided I was gonna make a move on you. I was gonna get my moment.”

A lump formed in her throat.

“Too bad you had to wait twelve years just to take your shot, huh?”

He sighed. “Baby, we can’t think about that.”

“It’s hard not to,” Betty argued. “Can I ask you something Juggie?”

“Anything angel, but you already knew that.”

“Did you ever...”

“Think about you?” He finished, and she nodded, momentarily forgetting that he couldn’t see her. “Well... yeah, sweet thing, all the time.”

Her heart was ready to beat outside her chest. “Really?”

“It was you, me, Kevin and Archie when we were little, Betts,” Jughead said. “Toni too, when she wasn’t being a stick in the mud, but it was mostly the four of us, or the three of us depending on Sheriff Keller’s schedule, and I’d be doing stuff with Kevin and Arch or with Toni, and I...”

He trailed off.

“Tell me Jug,” she whispered. “Please?”

“I’d wish you were right there along with us,”

What, she wondered, could she have ever possibly done in her short life to deserve such a beautiful boy?

“Juggie...” Betty closed her eyes. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything,” he suggested, tone even. “just listen. I know you’re tired angel, I woke you up, so now it’s my responsibility to get you back to sleep.”

“What are we reading?”

She could practically hear the smile in his voice.

“Frankenstein.”

Betty giggled. “That hardly sounds like a bedtime story.”

“You’ve obviously never heard me give an oral presentation in class, puts Toni and Sweet Pea to sleep every time. I'll have you snoring in no time, pretty girl."

* * *

“Betts,”

She stifled a yawn. “Hmm?”

“Baby, you’re sleepy.”

“No... no I’m not.” Betty lied, trying and failing to sound convincing. “I’m... I’m... What am I, Juggie?”

She heard him chuckle.

“Angel, what’s the difference between a gasoline engine and a diesel engine?”

“Umm... Purple?” She guessed, eyes lulling shut.

Jughead laughed again. “Thanks for proving my point, sweetness, now go to bed, cause’ tomorrow is kind of a really important day.”

“Isn’t tomorrow actually today?”

“Your brain can still point that out, but you can’t answer a simple question about a car?”

“...What’s tomorrow? Today, I mean?”

“My sleepy girl,” he teased. “Baby, it’s our first date.”

She definitely wasn’t tired anymore.

“Betty?”

“Hmm?”

“Bed, baby.” Jughead commanded gently. “I’ll pick you up at six, okay? Sweet dreams, angel of mine.”

He clicked off before she could utter even a simple good night. Her first date with Jughead. It was a wonder she had ever been able to sleep at all.

Reaching for her phone again, she searched through her contacts blindly.

“You’d better be bleeding,” came the tired, irritated reply.

At least she’d answered on the first ring, proving that she was a loyal friend through and through.

“I... What?”

“You’d. Better. Be. Bleeding.” She gritted out, sounding more awake now. “You had better be in a parking lot somewhere, bleeding profusely, and you only called me because you know I can save you better than my idiot brother ever could. That is the only reason you could possibly have for waking me up.”

“Uh... not exactly.”

“Elizabeth Regan Peabody.” Toni whined. “is this about your date with Jughead today?”

“Thank you.” Betty muttered.

“What?”

“Never mind,” she sat up, stretching her arms above her head. “I don’t know what to wear.”

“Betty,” Toni sounded exasperated. “you can’t keep calling me for fashion advice.”

“I’ve only called you once...”

“B, I have no fashion sense!” She added, continuing on as if Betty hadn’t spoken. “Call Cheryl, call Veronica, hell, call Jellybean if you’re desperate, although that girl would live in Sweet Pea’s oversized sweatshirts if she could.”

“Toni...”

“I’m the last person you should be calling, Little Bit.”

“Toni!”

“What?” Toni demanded tiredly.

“Can I call all of you?”

Her friend let out a long sigh. “I’ll see you tomorrow at four.”


	19. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

* * *

“That top would look ridiculous on her Veronica Lodge. And you call yourself a fashion expert.”

“Not everyone wants to wear _red_ , Cheryl,”

“What about-”

“Jellybean, Betty is not wearing one of Sweet Pea’s ratty old shirts on her first date with our brother!”

“I told you Wednesday Adams, it’s JB now and that’s not what I was going to suggest.”

Toni tossed a dress down onto Betty’s unmade bed. “How about I call you _Forsythia?”_

“Go ahead and try it, _Antionette.”_

“You’re both pretty,” Cheryl threw her hand up to calm them, stroking Toni’s cheek. “especially you, my beautiful girl.”

Jellybean rolled her eyes, pretending to look disgusted. “Way to play favorites Cher, oh, and if you could refrain from making out with my sister right in front of me, that would be great.”

Veronica returned from scouring her closet. “Betty, you’ve got some really cute stuff in here, you could always wear-”

“No,” Betty said, looking away in disgust. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” The raven haired girl pressed, sounding both curious and concerned.

_Because every single outfit in there was hand-picked by Alice Cooper_ , she thought. _everything was chosen to make me look perfectly perfect._

_And I’m not. I never will be._

“Because my dearest cousin just had her entire world yanked out from under her, and she’s still trying to figure out who she is, Veronica,” Cheryl snapped, tone protective. “Stand down Eva Peron, and leave my cousin alone.”

“Why don’t we ask Betty what she wants to wear?” Toni offered.

“Good idea.” Veronica agreed. “B, what _do_ you want to wear?”

Betty sighed.

“I don’t know.” She confessed, after a moment. “I don’t know what I want to wear, or do... Cheryl’s right, I don’t know what I want, or who I am, or... I just don’t know anything. About anything.”

Veronica wrapped an arm around her. “No one’s asking you to figure it out in a single night, Betty.”

Toni let go of Cheryl, crossing the room to offer her a hand. Withdrawing from Veronica’s embrace with a managing smile, she accepted it without hesitation.

“I told you Little Bit,” Toni pulled her to her feet. “we’re in this together. Now C’mon, you’ve got a hot date... even if it _is_ with my brother.” 

* * *

She held a hand to her stomach, remembering the previous weekend in her bedroom, Jughead’s gentle fingers tickling paint across her skin. He’d given her a subtle reminder by not giving her a last name.

She couldn’t be Elizabeth Cooper anymore, but she wasn’t ready to be Elizabeth Peabody yet, and that was okay. All she had to be was Betty.

The familiar sound of a motorcycle engine pulling into the drive caused a grin to break out across her face. Tightening the jacket around her shoulders, she spun on her heel and ran for the door.

* * *

“Stop right there,”

She froze.

“Turn around,”

Slowly, she pivoted.

“Smile,”

“W-What?”

_“Smile,”_ Penny repeated, before she was blinded by the flash of the camera on her mother’s phone. Studying it, she nodded. “Nice one kid.”

Betty blinked. “Um...”

“You look great,” she added, glancing out the window. “don’t keep your... _boyfriend_ waiting, huh?”

She smiled at the mention of Jughead’s newest title, stalling by the door. “Penny, you’re... okay with this, right?”

There was a long pause.

“Yeah kid,” Penny said. “I’m okay with it. I’ll still cut him if he ever so much as _looks_ at you in the wrong way but... if you’re happy, I’m happy.”

A soft smile tugged at the ends of her lips.

“Now seriously kid,” she laughed, making a grand gesture of sweeping her arm in the direction of the driveway. “go. Have a good time.”

* * *

“You’ve been wearing your hair down a lot angel,”

Her fingers inched towards her palm. “Do you not-”

“You really are an angel Elizabeth, I swear,” his hands settled on her hips. “I dunno how I got so lucky.”

Betty relaxed. _“You’re_ the lucky one?”

“Affirmative,” Jughead pulled her to the bike. “ready to go, baby?”

Nodding, she accepted her helmet, swinging a leg over the seat, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

“Oh, and Jug?”

“Yeah, sweets?”

“The major difference between diesel and gasoline is that in a gasoline engine, fuel is mixed with air, compressed by pistons and ignited by sparks from spark plugs.” Betty told him, grinning. “In a diesel engine, the air is compressed first, and then the fuel is injected.”

Jughead shook his head, sharing her smile.

“My girl,” He kick-started the bike. “My beautiful, amazing, astonishing girl. You ready for our first date, baby?”

“More than I can say.”

“Well then, what are we waiting for?”

They sped off down the street.


	20. Have Faith In Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year friends! I hope 2020 brings you everything you've ever hoped for

* * *

“You know Betts, any time you feel like wearing a leather, mine is always readily available.”

She blushed, pulling her helmet off, setting it on the seat. “I already have a jacket, Juggie.”

He grinned, catching her around the waist. “I only ever wanna see you in mine Princess.”

Betty matched his smile, fingers lacing together behind. “Possessive?”

His grip tightened.

“Completely.”

Butterflies stirred in her stomach.

“If I didn’t say it before, you look beautiful baby,” Jughead brought her hand up, brushing his lips across her knuckles. “Fuck, I’m the luckiest bastard alive.”

Her cheeks reddened. “Juggie...”

“Baby, you’re fucking gorgeous,” he shook his head in disbelief. “my own real life angel. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of looking at you.”

Betty giggled as he grasped both of her hands now, pulling her close. “It’s just a skirt.”

“It’s not the skirt,” Jughead mumbled, amused. “I mean, it’s not _not_ the skirt, it’s just...”

She tugged at the neck of the cherry printed flutter-sleeve top from J.Crew, Cheryl had taken great pleasure in name dropping several different articles of clothing, she had borrowed from her cousin, tucked into a little black skirt that belonged to Veronica, the fishnets and Toni’s combat boots making another appearance, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

What, exactly was he trying to say?

His silence unnerved her, and the only thing she wanted to do was dig her nails into her palms to make the doubt disappear, but as she tried to pull her arms back, his grip tightened, keeping her captive.

“The pastel colors looked good on you too...” He frowned. “You surprise me Betts, that’s all. One minute you’re the girl next door, and then the next, you almost look like... one of us.”

“Jug-”

“It’s been three weeks baby,” he said, lips close to her ear. “and here you are, an entirely different person.”

Betty squirmed against him. “I’m still me, Jug.”

“No,” Jughead grinned down at her. “you’re more amazing than I could have ever hoped for, sweetness.”

Betty raised a single, perfectly plucked brow, thanks to Veronica, again trying to conclude where, exactly he was going with his point.

“Fuck,” Jughead nuzzled her nose. “You should know... I really suck when it comes to words, and sentences coming out right.”

“You can tell me anything, Jug.”

He grinned down her, his eyes daring. “You sure about that, baby?”

“Yes.”

“Betts,” Jughead laughed. “what I’m trying to say is, whoever you wanna be, you’re gonna find her eventually, but... to me, you’re always going to be beautiful, kind, courageous...”

“I’m the furthest thing from brave, Juggie.”

“Is that really what you think?”

Betty merely nodded.

“I long for the day I get to meet the bitch who raised you.”

She bit down on her lip, wanting Alice to be the last thing they talked about. “Jughead-”

“Betts,” he sighed. “I get it, okay? I get that you’re not ready to open up to me yet. I mean, fuck, you just had the fuckin’ rug yanked out from under you, a whole new family, a whole new life, but... I see it, angel. I see the damage that picture perfect bitch did to you, even if you don’t, and I fucking hate it. I hate her, I hate them.”

A pit settled in her stomach.

He saw it?

He could see her struggling when she had tried so hard to hide it? Could he really see through the forced smile and laughter? Of course he knew the difference; around him, it was genuine, Jughead the only person who made her feel safe, normal even, despite everything she had been through so far.

“I don’t,” She confessed, without thinking.

“What?”

“I don’t,” Betty repeated, voice trembling. “hate them, I mean, my father or my mother.”

Jughead frowned at the word. “Penny’s your mother.”

“She is,” she agreed. “but Jug, three weeks ago, I thought _Alice_ was my mother, and that’s... it’s not something I can just turn off, the way I feel about her or my dad.”

The second the words left her mouth, she knew there was more than just a sliver of truth to them. Her personal feelings for the woman aside, Alice had raised her for nearly thirteen years. She couldn’t just erase that.

“Did you think she had given birth to you?”

The question startled her. He hadn’t asked her anything personal since they’d met, the deepest conversations they had shared to date being the night of their first kiss, when she had discovered the dark secret he shared with her mother, and she couldn’t help but wonder why he had chosen to question her now, as they stood outside of the Whyte Wyrm, surrounded by drunken patrons both entering and exiting the establishment, though strangely, she didn’t mind, almost finding herself eager to let him in, even little by little.

“No,” she answered, meeting his gaze. “I thought she adopted me.”

Jughead only nodded, clenching his jaw.

“So,” Betty gestured to the bar, eager for a change of subject. “part one, right?”

Sniggering, he caught her hand in a vice grip. “Part one, baby, don’t leave my sight, got it?”

It was her turn to nod.

“Betts,” Jughead warned, eyes playful, voice cautious. “promise me.”

“I promise, Jughead.”

“I wanna hear you say it. You won’t leave my sight.”

“You’re so protective,” Betty chided playfully, patting his cheek.

“Betts.”

“Jug, I won’t leave your sight.”

He looked visibly relieved, much to her surprise, though his grip didn’t falter as he pulled her towards the entrance.

“Jug?”

“Yeah?”

“Why?”

“Because I told you, your mom and myself that I was going to keep you safe, and I meant it,” he divulged reluctantly. “Betty, I mean it, if I lose track of you for even a second tonight, I’m coming after you.”

Betty bit down her lip. “I thought you said I was safe with the Serpents.”

“You are,” Jughead promised, actively avoiding her gaze. “Some are just more trustworthy than others, and you’re safer with me over anybody else. Besides Penny, of course.”

She knew there was something he had yet to tell her, and the only thing she could do was guess.

“Is Tall Boy here?”

His jaw tightened. “It wouldn’t be out of character for him to make an appearance.”

“Okay, Jug,” Betty squeezed his hand. “I won’t leave your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever wanna ask me anything, ask me anything on Tumblr @ Jenny-Jensen


	21. Turbulence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I wrote chapter 27 tonight, and I'll probably work on chapter 28 tomorrow (I like being a little ahead), but chapter 28 is the one I'm a little nervous about writing because it's gonna get STEAMYi, and I've never really written anything steamy before. Thank you again for reading!`

* * *

“Well, if it isn’t the happy couple,” Toni teased as they approached the bar hand-in-hand. “I was wondering when you two love birds were. What can I get you?”

Jughead glanced at her. “Strawberry lemonade, and a coke for me.”

Betty looked surprised. “How did you-”

“I know my girl,” he replied with a smirk. “and it was what you ordered when we went to Pop’s.”

Giggling, Betty pecked him on the cheek. “Figures. I don’t even remember what I got... that entire night was a blur.”

Not just the paparazzi stalking her every move, or discovering that her mother had been dealing drugs, and that her boyfriend had joined in to protect her, but her first kiss with Jughead was what she remembered best, and she wanted to keep it that way.

“Next time I’m gonna make you try one of Pop’s famous milkshakes,” Jughead told her. “and I’ll make damn sure there are no fuckin’ cameras there either.”

She slid her arms around his neck. “My hero. Are the milkshakes good?”

“Best in Riverdale,”

“Hmm... I’ll be the judge of that, Jughead Jones,”

Sniggering, he pulled her close. “Oh I have no doubt about that, angel.”

“Is that part two of our date, then? Going to Pop’s for a milkshake?”

Jughead touched her cheek. “That’s _a_ date baby, but not tonight, I’m afraid. I had to take the _stalkerazi_ into account.”

Her face fell. “We’re still laying low.”

“Hey,” he lifted her chin with a single finger. “it’s not forever Betts, and anyway, I don’t think you’ll be disappointed when you see where I’m talking you.”

“And where are you taking me exactly, boyfriend?” She pressed.

“Nice try girlfriend,” he kissed the top of her head. “but no. You’re just gonna have to wait and see.”

Toni shrugged. “I could just tell her.”

“Yes!” Betty cried, spinning around to face her. “Toni, please tell me! Be my best friend, and tell me!”

Their expressions changed in a simultaneous instant; Toni looked happy while Jughead’s eyes darkened at something over her shoulder. She tried to twist again, to see what he saw, but he grabbed her upper arms, holding her hostage.

“Let’s dance Betts,” he said, pulling her towards the crowded floor.

“But... our drinks...”

“We’ll get them later,” Jughead cradled the back of her neck, keeping her gaze locked to his. “I love this song.”

“You hate this song,” Betty told him.

“I wanna dance with you,”

“You hate dancing.”

“Betty-”

She frowned. “You saw him, didn’t you.”

“Betts-”

“Jug, I get that you want to protect me or whatever, but if we’re gonna do this, I need you to be honest with me.”

Jughead sighed. “Betty-”

“Please,”

“Yes,” he answered. “I saw him, sweetness, and he was looking right at you. He’ll be lucky if he doesn’t leave here tonight with a broken jaw.”

“Jug,” her tone brokered no room for argument. “you can’t hurt him.”

Jughead laughed. “Wow, way to have confidence in your boyfriend, Betty.”

“What I meant was,” Betty shot him a hard look. “you _won’t_ hurt him.”

“No offense baby, but I can do whatever the fuck I want, and if your safety is ever in question, I’m not gonna ask for permission to keep someone from trying to hurt you.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him spin her in the opposite direction. “And what if you got hurt, Jug?”

His jaw tightened. “I won’t.”

“Jughead-”

“Are you worried about me?” Jughead asked, brows raising in surprise. She nodded and he sighed. “I can take care of myself, Elizabeth.”

“You’re my _boyfriend,_ Jughead,”

“And damned lucky to be,”

“Of course I’m gonna worry about you,” Betty said. “I’ve lost a lot of things lately Jug, I couldn’t stand it if I lost you too, so I need you to stay safe. Don’t go after him, at least not unprovoked... please Juggie.”

“Betts,” his voice softened, arms tightening around her. “baby shh. Hey, nothing’s ever gonna happen to me, okay?”

She wanted to believe him.

“Betty,” Jughead pushed her back enough to meet her eyes. “Look at me angel. I’m a man of my word, and I’m giving it to you now. I’m not going anywhere. Ever.”

“Jug...”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he repeated, more firmly this time. “not now that I have so many reasons to stay put.”

* * *

“Thank god,” Toni slid two glasses over as they again approached the bar. “If I had to endure the two of you sucking face for one more second...”

Betty laughed, accepting the drink. “You don’t have to feel like a third wheel Toni, it’s just me and Jughead. We won’t make out in front of you.”

“Says who?” He demanded, playfully kissing her shoulder.

“Thanks Little Bit,” Toni muttered, ignoring her brother. “but it’s too late for that.”

“What do you mean it’s too late?” Jughead asked, brows raising. “We weren’t-”

“You’re not the only ones trying to get lucky,” she told him.

His eyes darkened. “Where the fuck are they?”

Toni cocked her head in the direction of several old Pac-Man games.

“And you didn’t stop them because?”

“I’m working,” She tossed back. “and unlike you Jug, I don’t think Sweet Pea has ulterior motives for wanting to date our sister. They’re been together for almost a year, and she’s still a-”

Jughead threw a hand up to cut her off. “As good as it is to know that T, I _really_ don’t want to know. Sugar, stay here, I need to have a little... chat with my baby sister and her boyfriend.”

“Jug-” Betty protested, trying to hold back her laughter.

“I’ll be right back angel. Don’t leave the bar,” he promised distractedly, already pushing through the crowd. “Sweet Pea, you’re dead!”

“Aww, c’mon Jones!” Sweet Pea whined in response, barely audible over the blaring music. “I just saw you mackin’ on your girl!”

_“Mackin’?”_ Betty glanced at Toni. “Is that even a word?”

“It is if you’re Sweet Pea,” she replied.

A thought came to her.

“Toni, what’s Sweet Pea’s real name?”

Toni gave her a blank look. “Fuck if I know.”

“How long have you been friends?”

“Since we were five.”

“And you still don’t-”

“Everyone has secrets, Betty,” Toni said. “Sweet Pea’s just happens to be his name. I don’t think even Jellybean knows what it is.”

Betty took another swig of her lemonade.

“I’m going to find out,” she declared.

Her pink haired friend smiled. “While you’re at it, find out what Fangs’s is too. If he knew that we had that kind of power, he would never bother us again.”

They high fived.

“Betty,” Jellybean cried, grabbing her arm. “There you are! You gotta help me!”

“What’s going on?” She asked, already jumping to her feet.

“Your boyfriend has officially lost it!”

“...JB, he’s _your_ brother.”

“You’re his girlfriend,” Jellybean insisted, tugging her further into the crowd. “he’s your responsibility now. Please don’t let him kill my boyfriend.”

“Okay, okay,” Betty agreed reluctantly. “where is he?”

She didn’t answer, merely leading the way through the swarming bodies packed onto the dance floor. Sweaty, gyrating bar goers pulsed around her, bumping into her, and before she knew it, she and Jellybean had been pulled apart, Betty falling to the cold, hard, sticky concrete ground as she was knocked into again.

“Ow.” She muttered, grasping her hurt elbow. Cheryl’s leather jacket had done little to protect her from the fall.

She could feel the blood beginning to bubble.

“Here,” a gruff voice said, a hand thrusting out to help her.

“Thank you,” Betty replied, feeling wounded, accepting it without hesitation.

He pulled her up without much effort. A timid smile graced her lips as she braved a glance at her rescuer.

His cold eyes made her take a step back, and then another, before he caught her wrist, yanking her back.

“Going somewhere, Blondie?”

“I...”

“Elizabeth Peabody,” Tall Boy drawled, sizing her up. “I was wondering when we'd finally meet."


	22. I'll Fight Hell To Hold You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I WROTE THE STEAMY CHAPTER! and I'm scared it won't be good enough!
> 
> Okay, I need to stop obsessing. Happy Friday, thank you for reading!

* * *

“Get off of me,” she hissed.

He laughed, tightening his grip on her arm. “You’ve got fire kid, I’ll give you that. Where’s your mommy, hmm?”

_“Get off!”_ Betty cried, hoping and failing to attract attention to herself. The Wyrm was too crowded, too full of gang members, arguing and drinking.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Tall Boy sneered, forcing her closer. “Where the fuck is Penny?”

There was a healing scab on his neck, and she shivered when she came to the conclusion that the mark was the same size as the blade of the knife Penny had pulled on him the night Betty discovered her secret.

“Fuck if I know,” Betty spat at him. She knew enough not to betray her mother's location. “I haven’t seen her. I’ve been with Jug.”

“Look who found some backbone,” he taunted, dragging her further into the bar, away from prying ears. “I was wondering if you were gonna rely on your mommy and Jones to fight all your battles, Princess.”

“What do you want?” Betty demanded, raising her voice in hopes that someone, anyone would hear her.

“I told you,” Tall Boy hissed. “I wanna talk to your _mommy.”_

“I don’t know where she is!”

“Then you can be my delivery girl, doll face. You know our little secret now, gotta start you off someplace, right?”

The only thing she wanted to do was protect Jughead and her mother, the same way they had been protecting her, but both Penny and her boyfriend had made it clear that she was not to get involved. Joining Tall Boy’s little... _operation_ , might have done more harm than good, putting the people she cared about on further danger.

“I’m not helping you!”

“That’s what you think,” Tall Boy barked out a laugh, the sound chilling her to the bone. “Now you make sure you tell your mommy-”

“If you have a message for Penny, give it to her yourself,” Jughead’s dark eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Betty involuntarily gasped, not used to this side of him, truly a Serpent through and through, bringing his hardened gaze to her for only a moment at the sound of her sudden intake of breath. “don’t use my girlfriend to do your dirty work, scumbag.”

“Girlfriend?” Tall Boy’s brows raised in amusement. “Well there’s a new development. She’s Penny’s kid, ain’t she? Who better to get my... _point_ across than her sweet little daughter?”

“Me,” Jughead offered, without hesitation, tone strained. “I’ll tell her whatever the fuck you want, asshole, just leave Betty out of it.”

“I finally found your soft underbelly Jones,” he taunted, glancing at her again. “She’s Penny’s too. Maybe Blondie will be more useful than I thought.”

He started forward, lips forming an impossibility thin line. “If you so much as lay a finger on her again...”

“Temper, temper Sunshine.”

“Let. Her. Go.”

The hand grasping her arm, fingers indenting into her pale skin, was flung away, finally freeing her, only to be replaced by that of her boyfriend’s as he pulled her back into the safety of his embrace.

“You tell Penny that I’m not playing games-”

“Problem here, Jug?” A deep voice boomed.

Timidly, Betty turned to face the Serpent King himself, FP Jones. Jughead’s grip tightened.

“Betty,” FP’s eyes swept over her stunned face. “you all right?”

“Fine,” Betty promised shakily. “I just...”

“The drunk idiot knocked her over,” Jughead piped in, amazing her at just how effortlessly he could lie. “I think it’s last call for Tall Boy, dad.”

“I think you’re right, Jug,” the older man jerked his thumb towards the exit. “time to go, Tall Boy, you’ve had enough.”

Tall Boy sneered at him, pretending to look respectful.

“Whatever you say, FP, whatever you say!” He called, pausing to clap the Serpent leader on the back, training his gaze on Jughead, grinning smugly. “You’ve got a good one, Jones, you know that? Your boy is just so... _Loyal._ We’ll talk later, sunshine, don’t you worry.”

* * *

“Juggie-”

“Don’t wait up dad,” Jughead mumbled, offering his father a curt nod as his hand found her own, pulling her after him.

“Jug,” Betty said again, only breaking free when they were outside, well away from prying ears.

“Are you okay?” He demanded anxiously, eyes raking over her face, searching for any signs of fear or discomfort.

She blinked, trying to process what, exactly, had just transpired.

“C’mon Betts, answer me.”

“I’m fine,” Betty told him, hands shaking. “I just... promise me something, Juggie.”

“Anything, angel.”

“Next time you wanna kill Sweet Pea... take me with you.”

He managed to laugh as his arms wrapped around her, cradling her to his chest.

“Definitely,”

* * *

The anger didn’t appear until they were on part two of the elaborate first date Jughead had planned.

“What the fuck, Betty?” He snapped, as she placed her helmet back onto the seat. “I told you to wait at the bar!”

“Jellybean thought you were going to hurt Sweet Pea,” Betty rambled, taking a step back from him. “and I...”

Jughead grabbed her wrist, dragging her back. “He put his fucking hands on you!”

“I’m okay, Jug,”

“Penny’s gonna kill him,” he muttered, ignoring her. “unless I get to the bastard first.”

“You can’t tell her.”

“Excuse me?”

_“We_ can’t tell her,” Betty insisted, trying to remember that she was not alone anymore, that they were a team, for better or worse.

“Of course we’re telling her, Elizabeth,” he snarled. “If you don’t, I will.”

“You can’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“Jug, would you please stop saying-”

“She’s your mom Betts,” Jughead reminded her gravely. “she has more than a right to know.”

“It’s just going to make things worse.”

“Wait a fucking second,” he grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her at arm’s length, silently challenging her to a staring contest with his cold, calculated expression. “You... I know you’re not thinking that any of this is because of you, baby.”

The bottom lip trapped between her two front teeth gave him every answer he needed.

“Betty,” he scolded, letting go to rake a hand through his beanieless hair.

“Jug, I walked in on the middle of that conversation-”

“Baby, you were trying to ask Penny if you could come to Pop’s with us,” Jughead argued, pulling her to him again. “it was just shitty timing. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You can’t tell her Jug,” Betty repeated, firmly this time. “You’re protecting me, right?”

“You know I am.”

“Then don’t tell her,”

“We’re not making a deal here, Betty,” disapproval dripped from his tone. “I guess I’m telling her, since you’re refusing.”

“It’s just going to make things worse,” she cradled his face, brushing his cheek with her thumb the way he so often did with her. “Jug, if you’re protecting Penny, then don’t tell her, don’t let Tall Boy use me against her more than he already has.”

“Betty,” Jughead sounded strained. “you don’t get it. He’s been using you against Penny, and with the way I just acted... Now, he’ll use you against me too.”

“Then let’s find a way to stop him,”

Jughead raked another hard through his dark tresses.

“What are you,” he demanded. “Nancy Drew?”

“Juggie-”

“Betty, I told you, you’re staying out of this.”

“Juggie,” she said again, holding his arms. “let me help you.”

Cradling her neck, he suddenly swooped down, pressing his lips to hers, swallowing her surprised gasp.

“You are helping me, baby,” he breathed, pinning his forehead to hers. “You... Betts, when I’m with you, I forget about all the bad stuff. You’re... the best thing that ever happened to me, Betty, but...”

A pit settled in her stomach. Whatever he was about to say, it couldn’t be good.

_But._

Noting good ever came after the word _but._

“Jug, don’t-”

“You would have been safe if you never came back here,” he muttered, dragging himself away from her. “If you had never met me... Maybe if we weren’t-”

Betty’s eyes filled with unshed tears. “Juggie, please...”

“It would be the smart thing to do,” Jughead said, refusing to look at her. “I could keep you safe, I promised that I would.”

“Don’t be smart then!” She snapped.

“Betty-”

“Don’t be smart,” Betty hissed, a hint of finality to her tone. “be stupid, be selfish, be _something_ , Jughead Jones, just don’t break up with me, on our first date, Jug, _please.”_

She let the first tear fall.

“Betts.” Jughead reached for her, eyes widening in concern. She stepped away from him “Baby c’mon, let me hold you...”

“Did you know that you are the only person who makes me feel safe right now?” Betty asked, teeth clenched. “The only time I believe that I can survive any of this...”

She gestured to their current whereabouts, meaning to signify Riverdale, the Southside, her life with Penny and the Serpents.

“Is when you’re with me.”

Betty let him grab her this time, a single arm locking around her waist, his fingers knotted in her hair, almost tugging as his mouth worked feverishly against her own.

“Please,” Betty whimpered, when they broke apart for air. “don’t leave me, Jug, I really need you.”

“I won’t,” he promised, swiping at her cheek to brush the tears away. “I can’t... I... Fuck, Betts, I need you too, more than I can even fucking say.”

They kissed again, gentle, sweet, with Jughead impulsively picking her up, swinging her around, smiling against her lips as she laughed.

“Jug?” She panted, arms around his neck.

“Hmm?” He replied distractedly, tugging her jacket down to kiss her exposed shoulder.

“Where are we?”

“Part two baby,” Jughead answered, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. “Betts... I’m sorry.”

“I know,” her fingers locked around his wrist, stilling his hand, willing him to keep it there. “I know you are, you were just trying to protect me, it’s okay, Juggie, it’s okay.”

“I won’t tell Penny.”

“Wait, what?”

“I won’t tell Penny,” he offered. “but I want you to promise me that you’ll stay out of it. All of it. Promise me, angel, and tonight will be our secret.”

“I promise.” Betty vowed, without hesitation. “Now seriously, Jug, where are we?”


	23. Have Faith In Me

* * *

“Welcome to Fox Forrest,”

She remembered talks about a camping trip, Archie, Kevin, Toni, herself and Jughead, but her father had refused.

_Girls shouldn’t go camping Fred._

_It’s not lady like._

**_Elizabeth_ ** _already has an uncertain future with the way her mother has been raising her. I don’t want her camping in the woods with a bunch of **hooligans.**_

_Those are our boys you’re talkin’ about, asshole._

"Jug?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go camping?"

"Uh.." Jughead seemed to realize what, exactly, she was talking about. "Not tonight baby, but when it gets a little warmer, sure, whatever you want."

"Our friends too?"

"Good luck tryin' to leave without 'em. They're fucking ruthless when they wanna be."

They shared a smile.

“Arch and I used to come here,” he explained, pointing further up the path. “See that old tree up there? When we were ten, he fell while climbing it and broke his arm. I had to carry him back to Riverdale, and our bikes got stolen. Never quite forgave him for that one.”

“Did you ever figure out what was going on with him?”

“No,” Jughead sighed, dropping down onto an old log, patting his jean covered thigh so she would sit too. “I didn’t. I haven’t, but I’m going to.”

“What do you think is going on?”

“Fuck if I know Betts,” he sighed again, arms wrapping around her waist. “He hasn’t been himself since Fred died, not that I blame him, but I am worried. I think he’s getting himself into something he won’t be able to get out of.”

Betty let more of her weight fall into him. “What are you gonna do?”

“What I always do,” Jughead replied, shrugging. “bail him out of it. Archie’s like my brother, I’d do anything for him.”

“You’re a good friend Jug,” she whispered. “and an even better boyfriend.”

“Oh am I?”

“Indubitably,”

“You and your words,” he teased, nuzzling her nose. “Betts?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you tell me about your mom?”

“Alice,” Betty corrected, grateful when he didn’t point out how indecisive she was. “Why do you want to know about her Jug? You said you hated her.”

“I do,” he admitted, lips twitching. “but I wanna know everything about you Betts, and, well, this qualifies.”

She bit down on her lip. “You don’t want to know _everything_ about me Jug.”

“Yes I do,” he argued, grip tightening, refusing to let her squirm away from him. “Will you tell me something? Anything?”

“She was a great cook,” Betty answered, thinking of how strange it was to talk about Alice in a past tense when the woman was still alive, perhaps not well, but still alive, breathing somewhere in the world. She wondered if she was still in New York. “When we were little, she would make us pancakes every Sunday in the shape of our initials.”

“We?” Jughead questioned, lips moving to that ever so sensitive spot on her neck.

“M-My brother and sister,” she muttered, settling more comfortably against him. There was something about being with Jughead that left her feeling both relaxed and rushed, a strange, exciting, enticing combination.

_Chic. Polly._ Her eyes welled with tears.

“Betts? You okay?”

“I miss them so much,” Betty whispered.

Without a word, Jughead turned her, arms wrapping around her again. Burying her face into the crook of his neck, a sob escaped from the back of her throat.

“It’s okay, baby, don’t hold onto it, let it out.”

“I’m supposed to hate them,” She hiccupped. “Alice, my dad, and maybe I do hate them, I don’t know yet, but Chic and Polly... I’m so scared that I’ll never see them again, or that maybe, they won’t see me as their sister anymore...”

“Betts,” Jughead cradled her face, lifting her gaze back to his. “you don’t have to hate anyone, especially your siblings. They’re as innocent in this as you are, and as for not seeing you as their sister anymore... That’ll never happen.”

She sniffled. “How do you know?”

“I knew you when we were kids and I wanted you back,” he said. “I would have given anything to get you back. I know you know, I don’t want to imagine my life without you. Who wouldn’t want to know you, Betty?”

Laughing sadly, she turned her head, kissing him softly. It didn’t matter the situation, he always knew what to say.

“When this all blows over, you should talk to Penny,” Jughead told her. “she wouldn’t blame your brother and sister either.”

“Do you think it will? Blow over, I mean.”

His grip tightened.

“I don’t know,” he confessed, after a moment. “I hope so.”

Maybe he didn’t _always_ know what to say, but at least he was honest, and expectant, something she couldn’t bring herself to be right then and there.

“Hey Betts?”

“Yeah Jug?”

“I don’t wanna sound cheesy but,” he trailed off, grinning. “just so you know... you’re not in this alone, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

Betty blushed. “Even if I tried to push you away?”

“You couldn’t push me away if you tried, sweets.”

“Nice word play there, Juggie.”

“I work with what I’m given, baby.”

A comfortable silence fell between them. Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her head against his chest as his fingers absentmindedly twisted in her curls.

“So, pancakes huh?”

Betty snorted. “You and your obsession with food, Jughead Jones.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet, angel.” Jughead teased, kissing her hair. “Were they any good?”

“They were really good,” She admitted, her own mouth watering at the thought of just how good Alice’s cooking had been when Penny seemingly burned water. “the initial thing was always kind of annoying though.”

“What do you mean?”

“She called me Elizabeth,” Betty replied, frowning. “so mine was in the shape of an _E_ instead of a _B_. She hated that I wanted to go by Betty, said it wasn’t proper.”

“But the name Betty suits you.” Jughead offered, nuzzling her neck.

“Penny was the one who started calling me Betty.” She said. “My dad wanted to...”

Her eyes widened.

“Your dad wanted to... what?” He echoed, though she barely heard him. “Betty?”

Betty pulled away from him abruptly, ignoring the shocked look on his face.

“Betty,” Jughead said again, slowly rising, cautiously reaching for her. “hey, Betty, angel, can you hear me?”

_Lizzie, s_ he thought. _He wanted to call me Lizzie._

* * *

“D-Daddy?” She whispered, staring up at him through a desperate wall of tears.

“I thought you were gonna knock her out, Hal!”

“I had to grab her and run,” her father hissed, pinning her down to the hard floor of the car. It was a van, one she’d never seen before. “the bitch was about to come back. Can you believe it Al? She left _my daughter_ , my three year old daughter outside _alone._ Penny can kiss her _parent of the year_ award goodbye.”

Betty struggled in his grasp. “She was coming right back! She promised!”

His cold eyes cut to her. “Be quiet Lizzie.”

“Daddy,” she whined, finally breaking free. “Betty.”

“Lizzie-”

“Betty!” She insisted, stomping her foot. “Betty. Not Lizzie, _Betty!”_

Losing patience, he scooped her up, holding her to his shoulder. He looked like a father comforting his child after a tantrum, and he was, her father at least, even though she hadn’t seen him in months.

“Stop crying,” her father snapped. “Your name isn’t Betty anymore, it’s Lizzie, you got me?”

“No!” Betty cried. “It’s _not!”_

Her cheek burned, and then everything went dark.

* * *

“Fuck, Betty-”

A strangled sob escaped her throat, her legs giving out from under her. She didn’t see Jughead diving to catch her, but felt his arms, saving her from the fall.

“Baby,” he leaned over her, looking more than concerned. “Betty come on, focus, _focus_. Come back to me.”

“J...Jug...”

“Yeah,” Jughead said, fingers tangling in her hair. “What the hell just happened?”

“I... I don’t know,” Betty croaked. “I saw my dad.”

His jaw tightened. Gently lying her down, he stood, angling his body in a way that he could see in every direction.

“He’s not here, Juggie,” Betty sighed, struggling to sit up.

“Then why would you...” Jughead trailed off, understanding. Hooking one arm under her knees, the other sliding across her back, he picked her up, settling her back on his lap. “Betty, where did you go just now? What do you remember?”

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “I think... Alice might have been there.”

“The day he took you?”

Betty nodded.

“Fuck,” he mumbled. “That’s fucked up.”

“We can’t tell Alice,” she said. “at least not yet,”

“Hey,” Jughead tilted her chin up with a single finger. “whatever you want baby, whenever you’re ready.”

“Thanks Jug,” Betty brushed a kiss to his chin, laughing sadly. “Some first date, huh?”

He snorted. “I know you’re being sarcastic, but this is the best date I’ve ever been on... actually, this is the _only_ date I’ve ever been on, ergo, the best.”

She looked up at him, surprised. “You’ve never been on a date?”

“I mean,” he avoided her gaze. “I’ve _dated,_ I guess, but that was mostly to fool around and I... I’m gonna shut up now.”

She wasn’t jealous. Really, she wasn’t. He had a life before her, just as she’d had a life before him, not that hers was anywhere near as exciting. It was a miracle, one she still didn’t quite understand, that they had been brought back together, and while it still hurt her heart to know that his life would have gone on even if she hadn’t returned, it was just the way things were.

“It’s okay Jug,” Betty told him. “I’m not gonna judge you. Ever.”

“Elizabeth Peabody,” Jughead declared, peppering kisses to her still exposed shoulder. “you are truly unlike any woman I have ever met.”

“God,” Betty muttered. “that sounds like someone else entirely.”

“It doesn’t have to,” Jughead offered. “No one’s trying to rush you Betts, you know that, right?”

“It’s who I want to be,” she confessed, surprising herself. Betty Cooper didn’t feel right anymore, but neither did Betty Peabody, at least not yet. “But...”

“You’re not ready,”

“Well, yeah,”

“Baby, that’s fine.” Jughead told her, arms sliding around her waist. _“you’re_ fine. You’ve been home for less than a month. No one is expecting you to change your name, or to call Penny _mom_. You have to do that on your own time.”

She stared at him for a moment.

“What?” He demanded self-consciously. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No,” Betty laughed. “it’s just...”

“What sweets? You gotta tell me.”

“Why are you the only one who gets it?” She asked, head falling back against his chest.

Jughead sighed, drawing her in closer. “I don’t know if I _get_ anything Betts, I just know what it feels like to have something you care about ripped away from you.”

She peered up at him expectantly, not wanting to pry, but still curious.

“My mom ran off a couple years ago,” he said, avoiding her gaze. “left no forwarding address. The only thing I wanted was for her to come back, took me a long time to realize that she didn’t really give a shit about me, Jellybean or Toni.”

“Juggie...”

Jughead shied away from her touch. “Betts, it’s fine, it was a long time ago. I’m over it. Honestly.”

Betty didn’t relent, palms on either side of his face, forcing his gaze to hers.

“Who could ever leave you?” She whispered.

His arm snaked around her waist, his jacket falling from her shoulders, landing on the ground with a soft thud as he kissed her, hard and fast, like she was the one who’d said the right thing.

“God baby,” he rasped, momentarily breaking away to catch his breath. “how did I get so lucky?”

Before she could respond, he kissed her again, bowing her back until she was laying down, his jacket protecting her from the dirt and dead grass. Holding his body over her own, his eyes darkened with desire, pupils dilating. Dipping his head, he pressed his lips to hers, a new urgency to their latest kiss, and Betty was more than happy to comply.

Her breath quickened, and she felt overheated, butterflies filling her stomach.

She wanted him, god, she wanted him.

Her hands got greedy, slipping from his shoulders, feeling the hard planes of his chest through his thin cotton t-shirt. It was only when she reached for his belt, ready to undo it, did he stall, gathering her wrists, holding them hostage above her head.

“Angel, we can’t.”

Betty bit down on her lip. “You don’t want to?”

“Fuck,” Jughead mumbled, kissing her again. “no baby, that’s not it. I want to, _of course I want to_ , it’s just...”

“It’s a big deal.”

“Well... yeah,”

She blushed, feeling both flattered and slightly disappointed that he wasn’t ready to take their relationship to the next level.

“Juggie?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you a virgin?” Betty blurted out.

He started to laugh at her abrasiveness, though avoided her gaze, giving her the answer she had secretly been dreading.

“Who?” She asked, meaning for it to come out as more of a question than a demanded, failing miserably.

“You’re upset.” He noted, frowning. “Baby, I don’t wanna hurt your feelings. It was a one-time thing, and honestly, I didn’t enjoy myself that much.”

She brightened. “Really?”

“Yes baby.” Jughead confirmed, still laughing. “Oh, and Betts?”

“Yeah Juggie?”

“When we do have sex,” he muttered, lips close to her ear. “I know I’ll love every second of it.”

His laughter only grew at the sight of her burning face.

“Will it be soon, Jug?”

“As soon as we’re both ready,” he answered, smirking. “Can you be a good girl and wait for me, baby?”

“If you think you can resist me,” Betty returned cheekily.

Jughead’s brows raised in challenge. “You think that’s funny Betts? Just you wait, angel, one of these days, I’m going to get you so worked up, you’ll be begging for it.”

“Oh Juggie, my dear, sweet Juggie, I believe _you’ll_ be the one who’s begging.”

Holding both wrists with a single hand, his fingers began moving leisurely up and down her sides.

“Juggie,” Betty squeaked, in a fit of breathless giggles. “Juggie, stop, please!”

“Take it back,” he commanded.

“N-No way!”

“Then suffer the consequences.”

“Okay!” She cried, as his grip tightened. “Okay, okay! I take it back! I’m sorry, Jug, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! You win!”

Still keeping her arms pinned, he stilled his other hand, bringing it up to cup her cheek.

“Good girl.” He rasped, and she swore her heart skipped a beat. 

* * *

Penny was asleep on the couch when Jughead finally let her go inside, after a thousand _just one more kiss_ requests from the both of them.

“H-Hey baby,” she mumbled tiredly, flipping on the light. “did you have fun?”

Betty nodded blissfully, her lips left feeling bruised after that last kiss goodnight. They might have only been dating for two weeks, but she wasn’t sure she could wait much longer.

“Oh god, I’ll kill him,”

Her heart began to pound. “Penny, we didn’t...”

“Then why,” her mother demanded, rising from the couch, studying her intently. “do you look so... _dazed?”_

This was the most awkward conversation she’d ever had.

“Elizabeth Regan Peabody,” Penny hissed. “did you, or did you not sleep with your boyfriend tonight?”

Betty burst out laughing, uncontrollably hiccupping for air.

“This is not a laughing matter, young lady,”

Her tone was so motherly, strictly concerned, that she sobered immediately.

“We didn’t,” Betty promised, meeting her gaze. “Well, we almost did, but... We didn’t. Jughead wants to wait.”

Penny sighed, silently debating.

“You’re going on the pill.”

“What?”

“I need you to be safe baby,” her mother said. “I’m not saying that I _want_ you to have sex, but if you do... At least you’ll be safe.”

Betty remained silent, unsure of how to respond.

“I’ll make you an appointment with a doctor, okay?”

“Okay...”

“I’m hitting the sack,”

Penny started towards her bedroom, but then stopped, crossing the room to press a surprising kiss her on top of her head.

“Listen kid,” she sighed. “make smart choices, alright? You might have been the best thing that ever happened to me, but I am not ready to be a grandma yet. You’ve got the rest of your life ahead of you.”

A pit settled in her stomach. She was the best thing that had ever happened to her mother, but Penny had been robbed of thirteen years of her life. It wasn’t fair.

“Penny?”

“Yeah kiddo?”

“Sorry if I was late,” Betty offered, even though Penny had never given her a specific time to be home by.

“It’s not even two o’clock Elizabeth,” Penny shrugged. “Kid, I trust you, now go to bed.”


	24. You Won't Ever Be Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got very bored yesterday in between chapters, and ended up making a trailer for Butterflies, if you wanna see it, here's the link :)
> 
> https://vimeo.com/382894853
> 
> Thank you for reading!

* * *

She could smell smoke.

Coughing, she threw her covers back, moving for the door in a blind panic, not bothering to grab shoes as she slid into the hallway, calling for her mother. “Penny-”

“For fuck’s sake,” Penny hissed, throwing the burning contraption from the pan into the sink, running cold water over the charred mess of food. She noticed Betty standing there and sighed. “Morning kid.”

“W...What are you doing?”

“Tap dancing,” she deadpanned. “I’m _cooking._ What does it look like I’m doing? It’s Saturday. I-”

“...Used to make pancakes,” Betty said. “every Saturday morning.”

Penny looked surprised. “You remember that?”

“Yeah,” she glanced down at the pan. “you’re a little out of practice.”

Her mother sighed. “I didn’t cook for twelve years, kid, a lot of my food was takeout, shit you can put in the microwave, grab and go.”

“Why don’t I make breakfast?” Betty offered.

“I’m supposed to be taking care of _you,_ Elizabeth,” disapproval dripped from her tone. “not the other way around.”

“I’m fifteen Penny,” the reminder burned. “it’s okay to let me cook every once and a while.”

Penny sighed again. “Okay fine, but I’m still gonna brush up on my culinary skills.”

“Noted,” Betty laughed. “what sounds good?”

“Whatever you want, kid,”

“Hmm... How about eggs?”

“Sure. How do you like ‘em?”

“Scrambled,” she answered. “you?”

“Scrambled,” Penny’s lips threatened to twitch into a smile. “I taught you how to make those, you know.”

Betty blinked, remembering how she used to stand on one of the rickety old kitchen chairs to reach the stove, Penny always warning her not to get too close, spatula in hand as she waited to flip the eggs to the other side.

She turned to the sink, rinsing the pot under cold water, reaching for the frayed towel hanging over the handle of the stove. She thought Penny would leave her to work in silence, but she could feel her eyes burning holes into her back.

“Favorite flavor of ice cream?”

“Rocky-road,”

Penny nodded. “Sometimes... when I was in between paychecks, it was all we could afford to eat for dinner. You never complained though. Favorite color?”

“Not pink,”

She snorted. “The next time I see that bitch...”

A pit settled in her stomach.

“I shouldn’t have said that,”

Betty bit her lip. “It’s okay-”

“I never bashed your dad in front of you when you were little,” Penny folded her arms, letting the kitchen table support her weight. “I never wanted to be that kind of parent.”

“You never said anything bad about him,”

She shrugged. “A girl should think well of her father.”

“Even if their father is Hal Cooper?” Betty winced. “Blossom, sorry.”

“Call him whatever the fuck you want,” Penny said. “I don’t think you’ll be seeing him any time soon.”

She cracked an egg into the heated pan, and then another.

“Good,”

“Good?” She repeated.

“I don’t forgive him either.”

Slowly, she turned away from the stove to meet her mother’s surprised gaze.

“You don’t,” Penny stated.

“No,” Betty admitted. “It’s not fair. We should have had those years together, and because of my so called father, you and I both missed out in what could have been twelve really great years... I can’t help but wonder what it would have been like, what I could have had here with my friends, and the Serpents, and you...”

“Baby...”

She whipped the back of her hand across her eyes, brushing unshed tears away.

“I should have been here,”

“Knock knock,” Jughead called, entering the house without giving them the common courtesy of a few simple taps against the wood of their front door. “How’s my... Shit Betts, is something burning?”

“The eggs, damn it!”

Before she could start towards the stove, Jughead darted in front of her, grabbing the pan and chucking the charred mess into the sink, battling the smoke with a stream of cold water.

“Guess we could both use some practice,” Betty shot Penny a sheepish look. “I can start over.”

“That’s okay kid,” Penny replied. “I’m not that hungry anyway.”

“Guess I came at the right time,” Jughead muttered, hooking an arm around her shoulders.

Penny scowled at him. “What the fuck are you doing here anyway Jonesy? It’s not even eight yet.”

“Ever heard of knocking?” Betty added teasingly.

Smirking, he kissed her temple. “It’s never too early to come see my girl. I was gonna ask Penny if you could come out with us today.”

Her mother sighed. “And where would you be taking her, exactly?”

“Eastdale.” He answered, and at Betty’s raised brows, he continued to explain. “It’s about a ninety minute drive from Riverdale. We were gonna grab some takeout from Pop’s for breakfast, meet with Gear and Grits for the parts my dad ordered, get something there for lunch, get back in time to go to the spot.”

“The spot?” Betty asked.

Jughead grinned down at her. “Later sweets.”

Penny frowned at his term of endearment, reminding Betty of their strained conversations the week before, the pill she now had to take once a day when she woke up.

“Do you wanna go?” He questioned. “I don’t think the stalkerazi will bother her there.”

She always wanted to go with him. Being with Jughead was when she felt most alive, but she and Penny had been in the middle of a pretty heavy conversation. How could she just leave now?

“Will there be cops this time, Jonesy?”

Jughead snorted. “Not if we can help it.”

“Have fun kid,” Penny waved her off. “I’ve got shit to do anyway.”

She reached into the pocket of her leather, producing a wad of bills to hand to Betty.

“Is Toni going?”

“And Cheryl,” Jughead grumbled. “Jellybean too.”

“Eastdale has some good shops.” She said. “Get yourself some new clothes, stuff you like, baby.”

Wordlessly, Betty accepted the cash.

“Hey angel,” Jughead called her attention back to him. “as adorable as you look in your pjs, you might wanna change.”

She flushed, taking in her pajama shorts and oversized t-shirt. “Give me five minutes.”

“Sure,” he agreed, kissing the top of her head. “oh and pretty girl, If you wanna wear leather today, remember you’ll be wearing mine.”


	25. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

* * *

“Stay down Elizabeth,”

“Yes _sir,”_ she taunted, eyes rolling at his over protective nature. There were no cameras in sight, but that hadn’t stopped him from insisting she slide down to the floor of littered truck. “Sweet Pea really needs to clean this thing out. It stinks.”

“I resent that, Peabody,”

“I wanna hear you say it Betts,” Jughead insisted, halfway through the open window. “Stay down. I mean it. I’m not takin’ any chances.”

“I heard you, _sir,”_ Betty giggled.

“Oh god,” Toni mumbled from the backseat, and her cheeks reddened. She hadn’t meant to be so loud.

Stifling a groan, he reached down to gently pinch her thigh through her Alice Cooper approved jeans, no holes or tears in sight. When Cheryl had found out they were going shopping, a broad smile had broken out across her face. While Toni and Jellybean were less enthused, they had still agreed to come along.

Butterflies filled her stomach, awakening a new giddiness within her. She was going to make his jaw drop, she decided, more than once. He would be the one begging, not her.

“Promise me baby,”

“This is getting a little ridiculous Juggie,”

“I’m not leaving until you say it,” she could hear the smirk in his voice. “c’mon baby, I know you’re hungry.”

As if on cue, her stomach growled.

“Deny it,” Jughead teased.

“Alright fine!” Betty snapped. He could win, this time. “I’ll stay down, Jug, happy now?”

“Good girl,” he praised, as Toni groaned again. “That’s all I wanted to hear.”

He brushed a hand across her cheek.

“I’ll be back, baby,”

He walked off with Sweet Pea and Fangs.

“Little Bit?”

Betty rolled her eyes at the nickname. “Yeah Toni?”

“When you start having sex with our brother,” she said, making Jellybean break out in a nervous, uncontrollable laughter. “we really don’t need to know or hear about how you’re having sex with our brother, okay?”

Her face burned as she tried to come up with a good response. “And I really don’t need to know when you roll around the sheets with my cousin.”

“I assure you Cousin Betty, every time my precious TT and I have our little rendezvous, we are both left feeling _extremely_ satisfied.”

“Oh god,” it was Jellybean’s turn to groan. “that’s my sister Cher, so spare all the gory details, please.”

“My cousin,” Betty agreed. “and my best friend. I really don’t want to know. Or need to know.”

There was a beat of silence. She had just called Toni her best friend, without hesitation, and she had meant it.

“I told you to stay down.” Jughead snapped, gently pushing against her shoulder to prove his point.

“I _am_ down,”

“Not as far down as you should be,”

“...Am I the only one who thinks that sounds dirty?”

_“Jellybean.”_

“Would you chill, Jug?” Toni demanded. “She’s fine. We were keeping lookout.”

He sighed, throwing the door opening, the ancient truck creaking in protest under his added weight.

“I know.” Jughead muttered, grabbing her under the arms, pulling her up to sit on the seat beside him. “I just can’t stand the thought of those fucking bloodsuckers getting within an inch of her.”

Betty cupped his cheek, bringing his gaze to hers. “And they never will. Not when I have you to protect me.”

Grinning, he kissed her nose. “I’ll always protect you baby.”

* * *

“This... looks a lot like Riverdale.”

“So does Greendale,” Toni told her. “and Westdale, and Bridgedale, and-”

“I think she gets it T.” Jughead said, slinging his arm around Betty’s shoulders. “Listen angel, stay close, okay?”

“I thought you said I’d be safe here.”

“Just because you’re not in immediate danger, Cousin, doesn’t mean your boyfriend is going to loosen the reigns.”

Jughead threw the tailgate down, lifting her from the truck, setting her down beside him, arm wrapping around her again. “Call me overprotective, but-”

“I don’t mind,” Betty stated truthfully, because if there was one thing she trusted right now, it was Jughead and his promise to keep her safe. “really.”

As if guessing her thoughts, he kissed the top of her head.

“I’ve got you, angel,”

She entwined her fingers with the hand draped across her.

“I know you do.”

“God you two are gross,” Jellybean teased as Sweet Pea caught her around the waist.

“You’re one to talk,” Jughead threw back, scowling. “Paws off my little sister before I hurt you.” 

* * *

“What is this place?”

“What does it look like, Blondie?”

“Don’t be an ass Jug,” Betty warned, shooting him a hard look.

“I told you,” grinning smugly, he dipped his head to kiss her shoulder. “you’ll get used to it.”

She resisted the urge to moan in front of their friends.

“Patience,” he taunted, lips close to her ear. “remember cutie, good things come to those who wait.”

“I have tons of patience, Jughead Jones,” Betty replied nervously. “the question is, do you?”

His hand moved tauntingly down over her ass, just barely brushing across the skin tight jeans she wore.

“You wanna play with me, pretty girl?” Jughead whispered. “Bad idea.”

“And why is that, _sir?”_

His hand slipped into her back pocket, squeezing.

“Because Betts, I always win,”

“Maybe that was before I came along,” she stated boldly.

Grinning again, he pulled her to his side. “I don’t wanna remember life before you Betts. Those twelve years fucking sucked.”

“God you guys are disgusting,” Toni mumbled.

“Original question,” Betty said, cheeks burning. “what is this place?”

“A garage my cousin and uncle own,” Jughead answered, knocking against the door with his fist. “they fix cars, order parts, amongst other things.”

“Amongst other...” She trailed off, throwing him a hard look. “Jug.”

“Angel,” he lifted her gaze back to his with a single finger. “trust me, please?”

Betty only nodded.

Wrapping a single arm around her waist, he smiled, looking smug. “Good girl.”

Her thighs clenched together at the praise, and it didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“Just because I’m not gonna take you right here and now, baby,” he rasped, low enough for only her to hear. “doesn’t mean that aren’t... _other_ ways to relieve some of the tension.”

Her face reddened. “R-Really?”

It was his turn to nod.

“When?” Betty managed to ask.

“After we go to the spot,” Jughead replied. “when we can finally be alone... if you can be my good girl and wait for me.”

“I... I...”

“C’mon Betts,” he coaxed, hand cradling the back of her neck. “say it. Say you’ll be a good girl for me.”

Spinning to face him, she stood on her tiptoes, kissing him hard and fast.

“Please Jug,” she whispered, desperation dripping from her tone.

“Say it,” he demanded.

He wouldn’t be the one begging, at least not this time. Resting her head against his chest, she nodded again compliantly.

“I’ll be a good girl,” Betty promised, smiling as he kissed her hair. “I will, Jug.”

“Oh sweets, I know you will,” smirking, he pounded on the door again, his free arm wrapping around her.

* * *

“Who the fuck is this?”

Jughead’s smile disappeared in an instant.

“My girlfriend,” he answered, pulling her closer. “Betty.”

The boy in front of her didn’t look much older than Jughead or the rest of their friends.

“Girlfriend?” He snorted. “You have a girlfriend?”

“Baby, this asshole is my cousin Gear,” Jughead introduced. “Now learn some fucking manners, you piece of shit, and say hello to my girl.”

Gear shook his head in disbelief. “Have you ever heard the expression, one of these things is not like the other? There’s no way this Sugarplum Princess is dating you, Jughead. Tell me honestly angel, are you here against your will?”

Betty frowned at his use of Jughead’s favorite nicknames for her.

“God, I’ve forgotten how much I don’t like you,” Toni grumbled, grabbing her by the hand. “Betty is one of us asswipe, insult her again, and you’ll have to deal with me. Jug, we’re out of here.”

Gear flinched at Toni’s hard gaze.

“Hang on,” Jughead caught her arm. “Baby stay with the girls and don’t wander off. I’ll come find you in a little bit.”

Betty nodded. “Okay Juggie.”

“Betts,” his grip tightened. “I mean it, no funny business. Just because we haven’t seen a camera yet doesn’t mean there isn’t someone out there, eager to get a picture of you.”

“You’re an overprotective goof,” she told him, pecking him on the lips. “I’ll stay close Jug, I promise.”

“That’s my girl,” he pulled her close, dipping his head to whisper in her ear. “my beautiful, strong, good girl. You will be a good girl for me, baby, won’t you?”

Her cheeks were burning.

“How much longer until we’re alone?” She asked, low enough for only him to hear.

“Later tonight angel,” Jughead kissed her cheek. “later tonight. Hey, Betts?”

“Yeah, Jug?”

“Get what you want when you go shopping, okay?” He said, slipping his jacket off. “Not what Alice Cooper would pick. Here sweets, put this on.”

Betty reached for it suspiciously. “Why?”

“Because you get cold easily,” Jughead answered, tapping her playfully on the nose. “and, it doesn’t hurt for everyone to see that you’re mine.”

She was his.

Alice would have blanched at his claim of ownership, but Betty accepted it eagerly. Ever since she had been ripped from her Westchester colonial, since she had been dropped off in Riverdale with a mother and a life she remembered more than she let on, she had been struggling to find her footing again, desperate to belong to something or someone. Toni, Cheryl, the Serpents, even her own mother were close, but it was Jughead and what they had that made her sure that everything that had happened really was for the best. 

* * *

“Cheryl, I’m not going in there.”

Her cousin actually stamped her foot. “Yes you are, Elizabeth Peabody Blossom, even if I have to drag you in myself.”

Betty threw Toni a pleading look.

“Sorry Little Bit,” her pink haired friend muttered, and much to her credit, she did sound it. “but you may as well learn now... Cheryl always gets her way.”

“Always,” Jellybean echoed.

“But...” She stuttered, unsure of why she was feeling so embarrassed, knowing her nerves might have lessened had Jughead been with her instead. “I already have...”

“Oh Cousin,” Cheryl smirked, stepping towards her, playfully snapping the strap of her white cotton bra like they were in junior high. “my dear sweet Cousin Betty, your undergarments were worthy of Betty Cooper, whoever the hell she is, but nowhere near worthy enough for Betty Peabody Blossom, a true badass, and as the girlfriend of the future Serpent King, you need lingerie that will befit you. Just think, that hobo won’t be able to keep his eyes off of you when he sees you in-”

“Oh my god Cher,” Toni snapped, shutting her up with a kiss. “you’re making _me_ uncomfortable. I don’t want to hear about my best friend fucking my brother any more than I wanna hear about my brother fucking my best friend.”

Her best friend. It was the second time within a few hours that someone dared to claim her as something she hadn’t been three weeks prior, and it felt so right. Toni had always been her friend, her best friend, even when she didn’t remember.

“I think we should go in.” Jellybean said.

Cheryl beamed at her girlfriend. “Thank you JB, did you wanna get something too?”

“I could use a new thong.”

Toni shot her a warning look. “That had better not be for Sweet Pea, Forsythia Paige.”

“No Antionette Marie,” she threw back. “I just happen to prefer them to boy shorts, unlike _someone_ I know.”

“Why are you going through my _underwear drawer?”_

“We share a room Toni,” Jellybean reminded her. “that means we share a dresser.”

Toni shook her head, looking annoyed. “We have different drawers.”

“...And sometimes, I get bored.”

“Jellybean, I swear to god...”

“Let’s go in,” Betty echoed, grabbing Toni’s hand, pulling her along. “but Cher, I mean it. Absolutely no corsets.”

“Ruin my fun, Cousin Betty. Your body is perfect for such delicate things. If you don't see it now, you'll see it later.” 

* * *

“...I hate you.” Betty mumbled, accepting the bag from the woman behind the counter.

“You hate that I’m right.” Cheryl corrected, snapping her fingers to catch the nearest sale lady’s attention. “You, forty-year-old something hag wearing way too much makeup, my precious cousin has... _plans_ with her boyfriend tonight, and she’d like to change into her purchase before we leave, so kindly show her to the fitting room.”

“Cher-”

“Oh my dear Elizabeth, you’ll thank me later,”

* * *

“Hey baby.” He said, eyes lighting up at the sight of her still wearing his jacket.

Betty blushed, stepping out of the store, Cheryl, Jellybean and Toni trailing along behind her. “What are you doing here?”

“I told you I was coming to get you after I handled my business,” Jughead glanced at the bag in her hand, looking suspicious. “Betts... What the hell did you just buy at Lace Escape?”


	26. Switchin' Lanes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! Next chapter will be steamy, and I am so nervous to post it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

* * *

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

She wouldn’t be the only one begging tonight, not if she could help it, and by the look in his eyes, he wanted her just as badly.

“I would actually,” Jughead held out a hand, beckoning her forward. “C’mere and show me sweet thing.”

“Ask nicely,” Betty taunted.

He raised a single brow, an almost evil glint flashing in his eyes. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,”

“Good things come to those who wait,” Jughead recited, making no moves to approach her.

“I could say the same thing to you, Juggie,”

“I’m not going to be nice about this, angel, come here and show me.”

She ran instead, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she glanced over her shoulder with a giggle, happy to see him chasing after her, quickly gaining.

He caught her easily, just as she rounded the corner, spinning her around with a simple grip on her arm. Gripping both wrists with a single hand, he pinned her to the side of the unmarked building.

“Drop the bag.”

She obliged.

“Tell me what’s inside, sweetness,” Jughead whispered. “now.”

Betty bit down on her lip. “I can’t.”

“What do you mean, you _can’t?_ Betty, if Cheryl forced you into buying something you didn’t want, we’ll just take it back, I know how she can be, and if you feel that uncomfortable that you don’t want to tell me when you know you can tell me anything-”

“I can’t tell you,” Betty repeated, a blush rising to her cheeks. “but I can _show you_. Later, when we’re finally alone.”

His grip tightened.

“Fuck Betty,” Jughead rasped. “are you trying to kill me?”

“Not kill,” she smiled. “I just wanted to make sure you would want me just as much as I want you.”

Growling, his free hand fisted her hair, mouth closing over hers in a desperate kiss, pressing her further into the wall.

“If there’s one thing you’ll never have to worry about, Elizabeth,” he pulled away for air, freeing one hand, holding it over the bulge forming in his jeans. “it’s how much I want you.”

Betty giggled nervously, face turning red.

Catching her chin, he kissed her sweetly. “You know we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for... _fuck.”_

Jughead caught her arm in a bruising grip, nearly yanking it out of socket as he pulled her further into the alley.

“Jug...”

“Shut up angel,” he snapped, and then shot her a regretful look. “damn it baby, I’m sorry, it’s not you, it’s _them._ I just need a second to think.”

“T-Them?”

The lump in her throat got bigger.

They’d found her. Again.

“How could this have happened?” Jughead demanded, palm sliding down her arm until he found her hand, interlacing their fingers. He sighed, tugging her around a vacant corner. “Baby, you trust me, right?”

Timidly, she nodded.

“I’m not gonna let them see you, okay?” His phone was already pressed to his ear. “Sweet Pea, we’ve got a situation.”

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, but the gesture did little to comfort her. She was just beginning to get used to her new life, her old life in some regard, just getting to the point where she felt like she didn’t have to always be looking over her shoulder, but that feeling of being safe, of finally, _maybe_ being happy was dissipating rapidly.

She wasn’t ready for the world to know her yet.

“We’re right on the corner of...” Jughead squinted to read the street sign. “Dadford and Donford. No, they didn’t see her... _Yes_ I’m sure you idiot, do you really think I’d let them get within a mile of my girl?”

Gently, he pushed her back against the wall, resting his palm flat against the brick, leaning over her.

“I’ve got a plan,” he said. “but you’d still better hurry the fuck up. I’m not risking her safety or her comfort level for anything.”

Hanging up, he shoved the phone into his back pocket, cradling her face with his free hand.

“I’m sorry Betty,” he muttered, ashamed. “I thought you’d be safe here.”

Betty gripped the lapels of his jacket, bringing him closer.

“I am safe,” she told him. “any time I’m with you.”

His mouth closed over her own in a bruising kiss. She locked her arms around his neck, his own hands settling on her hips.

“Jug,” Betty panted, breaking away. “I’m not complaining, I like this... actually, I _love_ this, but... your plan. Shouldn’t we-”

Chuckling darkly, he held the back of her neck, pulling her towards him again. “You’re lookin’ at it Blondie.”

* * *

Their kisses got more sloppy.

“Are...”

He grinned, pulling away just enough to meet her eyes. “Cat got your tongue, sweetness?”

Betty pushed against his chest with no effort. “Are... we _alone_ now?”

“No,” Sweet Pea called, rolling up. “you sure aren’t, sugar,”

Fangs, riding shotgun, cackled beside him.

“Shut it Forgaty,” Jughead warned, catching her hand, tugging her after him. “Step on it Sweet Pea. I wanna be past the city limits before they realize that we’re gone.”

“How did they even know we were here?” Toni asked, shooting Betty a worried look.

“My guess?” Jellybean shrugged. “The sales lady at Lace Escape Cheryl pissed off.”

Jughead scowled at her. “Really?”

“My cousin needed some new... _outfits,”_ Cheryl replied. “you should be thanking me, Hobo, and perhaps you will, after you see what she’s got on under her Marcia Brady façade.”

Fangs, catching the end of Cheryl’s sentence, let out a playful wolf whistle, pretending to look her up and down.

“I’m gonna kick your ass,” Jughead growled.

He merely laughed, exchanging a high five with Sweet Pea.

“As much as I appreciate you taking my girl shopping,” he rolled his eyes. “from now on, the only people I want knowing what’s _under anything_ are me and her.”

“Oh, “ Cheryl said. “don’t worry Cousin, TT and I took the liberty of retrieving the rest of your bags.”

She grabbed Jughead’s arm.

“What?” He asked, alarmed. “What’s wrong baby?”

“The bag,” Betty hissed, low enough for only him to hear. “the one you made me drop.”

“Fuck,” Jughead whispered back. “was there anything important in there?”

“No,” she sighed, thankful. “just...”

“What?”

“Never mind,”

“We don’t do secrets Betts,” he nagged, wrapping an arm around her.

“It had...” Betty sighed again, letting her head fall heavily against his shoulder. _“my old underwear.”_

A shit-eating grin spread across his face. “Were they sexy?”

* * *

“Juggie, where are we?”

The roar of loud engines cut him off before he could respond. The arm around her shoulders tightened instead, pulling her to his side.

“Any guesses?” He whispered in her ear.

Headlights blinded her.

“Street racing,” Betty answered, grinning. “This is so cool! The Serpents street race?”

“Only when the cops don’t show,” Jughead replied. “my brilliant girl.” 

* * *

His friendly demeanor disappeared the second they exited the truck, catching her hand in a vice grip.

“I’m with you,” Betty stated, before he could even open his mouth.

His lips threatened to twitch into that smile she knew and loved.

“That’s my girl.”

Jughead stepped forward, only to be stopped by Betty’s feet remaining firmly planted.

“Hey angel, you all right?”

“Jug... he’s not here, is he?”

“I don’t know,” he confessed, smile disappearing. “usually this is more of a teen scene, but he’s always watching...”

Jughead trailed off, glancing down at her, unamused.

“I wish I could be smart instead of selfish,” he admitted. “I wish I could do more to protect you, Betty, but I can’t. I can’t live without you now. I won’t. You’re mine, baby, and no one, especially a low life like Tall Boy is gonna try to use the way I feel about you against me.”

“I’m safer with you than without you,” Betty told him, framing his face with her hands.

“Betts...”

“Yeah Jug?”

“You know you’re the best thing in my life, right?”

She opened her mouth to respond, to tell him he was the best thing that had happened to her, ever, but arms wrapped around her in a friendly squeeze, pulling her back several steps before she could.

“Well hello there, pretty lady, how is my favorite girl?”

Jughead scowled, reaching for her again. “If I didn’t know any better Kev, I’d think you were trying to steal my girlfriend.”

“She was my girlfriend first,” Kevin teased, arm hooking around her neck. “I’m not going to let go of her that easily, Jughead.”

“That kiss meant nothing,”

Betty snorted. “And you cheated on me while I was gone.”

“Honey, I didn’t know if I was ever going to see you again. I had to move on with my life.”

A pit settled in her stomach.

Moving on.

She hadn’t thought about anyone, Kevin, Toni, Jughead, her mother, moving on. Jughead pulled her back to his side, like he could sense her discomfort.

“...Doesn’t mean I love you any less.”

“Aww Kev,” Betty managed to say. “I love you too.”

“Hey Jug,” Joaquin called, stepping forward. “Betty.”

“Hi ‘Quin.”

“Kevin,” she tried to sound insulted. “how could you do this? How could you bring him here? Did you think about how much it would hurt me?”

“Technically, _he_ brought _me_ here...”

“I can’t even look at you right now!”

“Well good,” Jughead grumbled, grasping her hips, spinning her in the opposite direction. “cause’ I’m done sharing you anyway. See you guys later.”

He led her away, her back pressed against his chest.

“Okay angel,” his hand slid into the back pocket of her jeans. “what happened back there?”

* * *

“It’s scary.” She said.

Jughead pinched her ass, making her squeak as a dangerous smirk formed across his face. “What is?”

“How well you know me,” Betty replied, struggling to regain her composure.

“Baby, you’re my girl, of course I know you, but even Kevin could see just how uncomfortable you were getting. What the fuck happened?”

“It’s nothing, Jug,”

“Oh no,” he pulled his hand from her pocket, grabbing her arms. “we’ll have none of that, Elizabeth.”

She tried to break free from his grasp. “Juggie, it’s stupid-”

“Nothing you say or do is stupid Betts,” Jughead told her, grip tightening each time she attempted to squirm away. “Now quit struggling and tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours, or I might leave you feeling... _frustrated_ tonight.”

Her eyes widened, thighs involuntarily clenching together at the thought. “You wouldn’t.”

“Start talking, sweet thing,”

“Do you think Penny would have...”

“Would have what, Betts? C’mon, keep talking.”

“...Moved on?”

“Moved on?” Jughead echoed, eyes narrowing in concern. “No, never. Why would you think that?”

“I guess I haven’t thought about what it would have been like if I hadn’t come back.”

Sighing, he pulled her close, arms wrapping around her. “Don’t think about it.”

“How can I not, Jug?” Betty demanded. “I would still be living with Alice, sure, but I would still have Chic and Polly at least.”

He didn’t reply.

“But... If I was still with Alice, if I hadn’t come back...”

Tears filled her eyes.

“Betts,” his hands came to cradle her face. “baby, don’t cry. Please.”

“I wouldn’t have Toni and Cheryl, or JB, or Kev, or any of our friends, but most of all...”

“Betty, angel...”

“I wouldn't have my mom,” Betty whispered. “I wouldn’t have you. God, Jug, I can’t imagine not having you now. I don’t want to.”

“Then don’t, baby.” Jughead said, swiping at her cheeks, drying her desperate tears with the calloused pad of his thumb. “You don’t have to, Betts, I don’t want you to.”

Moving to hold her at arm’s length again, he lifted her gaze to his with a single finger beneath her chin.

“This isn’t going to be easy, Betty,” he warned. “I wish I could tell you different. You’re going to have great days, other days are going to be really shitty, and eventually, you will break, because what you’re going through right now, finding out that you were abducted by your own father, being torn away from the family you grew up with, coming back here, with a mom you can’t remember, finding out that your mom and your boyfriend are in a gang, finding out that they’re being _blackmailed into selling drugs_ , it’s enough to make even the strongest person break, and when you do, I’m going to be right here for you.”

Her lip trembled.

“I’m not going anywhere Betty,” Jughead vowed, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her left ear. “No matter what happens... Just... consider me the one thing you can count on if everything else gets shot to hell, okay?”

In his own way, he had just offered her the world.

“Jughead Jones,” Betty managed to smile. “you are so important to me.”

“You’re important to me too baby,” he replied, kissing her nose. “Oh, and Betts?”

“Yeah, Juggie?”

“Tonight isn’t just gonna about relieving our mutual... frustrations. It’s going to be about forgetting, even if it’s only for a little while.”

Her face felt flushed.

“Juggie, what... Uh, what exactly are you going to do to me?”

Jughead smirked, his fingers dancing down her left arm.

“Make you beg for it,” he divulged, still grinning like an idiot. “and then... who knows. Maybe you’ll come for me so many times, you won’t remember your own name, whatever it is right now.”

Her thighs clenched tighter together.

“You know, Betts, you ambushed me on our first date, and I was so surprised, I never got to ask you... Are you a virgin?”

“I... I...”

“Shh,” he instructed, pressing a finger to her lips. “Tell me tonight, baby... If you can still speak, that is.”

Betty’s jaw fell. “Juggie, please...”

“C’mon sweets,” he took her hand, pulling her after him. “we’re missing the show.”


	27. Precious Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, you can be brutally honest.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

* * *

“Do you ever race?” She called to him.

He shrugged, grabbing her by the hips to set her precariously on the pulled down tailgate, standing between her legs. “Sometimes.”

Betty smiled, arms wrapping around his neck. “I wanna see you race.”

“Normally I’m not a showoff,” Jughead shrugged. “but if my girl’s watching...”

“Fucking sap,” Sweet Pea mumbled as he passed them, Jellybean at his side.

“Excuse me angel,” he started after them before she could protest, catching up to his friend in record time, getting him good with a single slug to his left shoulder.

Betty giggled, loving the playful version of Jughead just as much as his serious, brooding side. She couldn’t even _think_ about the part of him, the one who seemed to like control when she had none, when she didn’t _want_ any, the one she wanted to explore, full dark, no stars.

_If Alice could only see her now._

“Hey there Blondie,”

Her smile disappeared.

A boy, tall, slim, with long, dark, curly brown hair piled on top of his head, sides and the back cut shorter leaned against Sweet Pea’s old truck. His shirt had been left unbuttoned shirts, and he was covered in body paint, creating an almost _ghoulish_ appearance.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen the likes of you here before,” he drawled, smiling in a way that was meant to be charming.

“You should keep walking,” Joaquin pulled away from Kevin, a hand on his shoulder to push him back, keep him in place.

“What’s it to you, Snake?”

“She’s taken,” he replied. “so back the fuck off.”

“By who?”

“By _me.”_

Suddenly Jughead was in front of her, stance protective in a way she knew all too well. Gripping the bed with shaking hands, she lowered herself down to stand beside him.

“Such a pretty girl,” the boy mocked, glancing around her boyfriend’s rigid body to get a better look at her. “shame she has to waste her potential on the _Serpent Prince.”_

“Fuck off,” Jughead snarked. “She’s mine.”

He shrugged. “She’s probably trash in the sack anyway.”

Jughead was on him in seconds.

“Sweet Pea,” Betty cried, covering her mouth with a single hand. “Fangs, Joaquin, _someone..._ Stop him, please!”

Joaquin and Sweet Pea descended on him in seconds, forcing Jughead to his feet. Blood trickled from his lip, but the other boy was far worse for wear. He didn’t stir, even as Joaquin delivered a swift kick to his stomach.

“You okay?” Toni whispered, suddenly beside her.

Betty could only nod, stunned. She knew Jughead had a violent streak just by the way he talked, but he’d never so much as thrown a real punch in front of her.

“Hi name is Malachai Gonzales,” she said. “he’s part of a rival gang called the Ghoulies. He’s not someone you wanna fuck with.”

“Shit,” Jughead shrugged his friends off, slowly descending on her. “Betts...”

She had no idea what to do, how to feel, but as he reached for her, her feet moved of their own violation, arms wrapping around his waist in a tight hold.

“I shouldn’t have done that with you right there,” he mumbled, fingers knotting in her hair. “I’m sorry baby, I wasn’t... I wasn’t thinking.”

“You were protecting me,” Betty said, head against his chest.

“Always,” he replied, lifting her chin up with a single finger.

Sirens blared in the background.

“Damn it,” Jughead hoisted her over his shoulder without warning, jumping back into the truck.

Settling her between his legs, he sighed.

“So much for no one calling the cops,”

Betty laughed as Sweet Pea sped away.

* * *

“Where are we?” She questioned, gazing at the two story brick home as he pulled her from the bed of the truck, slowly lowering her feet to the ground.

“My place,” Jughead answered, and by his short reply, she knew she wasn’t the only one who was eager for some... _release_. “but we’re not staying. I’ll give you the grand tour some other time. We’re just here to get my bike.”

Nodding, she clutched his hand, following him to his motorcycle, parked halfway up the drive. As he steadied it, she put her helmet on, throwing a leg over the seat, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso.

“Don’t let go of me angel,”

He revved the engine once, and then they were racing down the street.

* * *

He took her back to the place his old bicycle had been stolen, the place they had almost given each other everything. Fox Forrest

Jughead produced a blanket and laid it across the dried leaves. Despite being well into October, it wasn’t terribly cold, but the predatory look in her boyfriend’s eyes had her shivering.

“Sit down,”

She obliged.

“Are you nervous?” He asked, kneeling down beside her, taking her hand in his.

“More like anxious,” Betty admitted, holding his gaze.

“You know I would never hurt you, right angel?”

“I know Juggie,”

“Do you trust me, Betts?”

“Juggie,” she cradled his face. “you’re about the only person I trust right now.”

He kissed her then, bowing her back until she was lying in a horizontal position, Jughead leering over here, already looking pleased.

“Do you want me?”

“Y-Yes...” She answered shakily.

His lips moved to her neck. “How badly?”

“Juggie...”

“Tell me,” Jughead insisted, lightly nipping at her skin.

“I... I... Oh my god...”

“C’mon baby,” he coaxed. “tell me.”

“I-I want you, Jughead, god, I want you.”

“Mhhhm, good girl,” Jughead praised, nuzzling her neck. “now answer my question from earlier.”

Her cheeks reddened as his hands slowly moved to the hem of her shirt.

“I...”

“Are you or aren’t you, baby?”

“You’re the first boy I ever kissed, Juggie,” Betty admitted reluctantly. “do you really think I would have done anything with anyone else?”

Her answer was rewarded with that smug smirk she loved.

“So no one,” teasingly, he tugged at the fabric, shifting it upwards, but only by an inch. “has ever seen you like this? Just me?”

“Just... Just you, Juggie. Only you. I only ever want it to be you.”

Her heart stopped. Was it too soon to say something like that? They had only been dating for less than a month

Then again, he had just claimed her as his.

Jughead paused, seemingly both pleased and in awe of her admission.

“I only ever want it to be me too baby,” he told her, eyes gleaming in the minimal light the night sky provided. “because you’re mine and I’m gonna fight like hell to make sure you stay that way.”

She wound her arms around his neck, the embrace lasting for only a moment before his fingers caught her wrists, pinning them down by her sides.

“Last question baby,” Jughead whispered in her ear. “What did you buy at Lace Escape?”

“If you let me take my shirt off, I’ll show you,” Betty replied bravely.

“Arms up,” he demanded, without skipping a beat, dragging her back into a kneeling position.

He tugged her Alice Cooper approved sweater over her head, revealing the dark lace corset Cheryl had pulled from the store mannequin herself.

His jaw fell.

“Fuck, Betty...”

His hand moved to the button of her tight jeans, fingers tauntingly dipping into the waist line.

“I really hope they match,” he muttered.

Betty nodded, but he didn’t seem to notice. Pushing on her shoulder, he laid her down on the blanket.

“Arms above your head,” he directed, and she obeyed. “that’s my good girl.”

Slowly, the button of the jeans she didn’t plan on wearing ever again, not with all the new clothing she had purchased, snapped open, Jughead tauntingly pulling them down her legs.

Catching sight of her new black lace panties, he met her gaze with another smirk.

“I was right,”

“Can’t have a mismatched set,” Betty responded.

Grinning, he leaned over her. “You look fucking amazing baby, for as long as I live, I’ll never forget this sight.”

Her nipples pebbled against the cool air, straining against the thin material of her corset, but her body was too flushed and overheated to feel cold.

“Are you all right?” He asked, lips moving to unforgivingly suck on the sensitive skin of her neck.

“Never better,” she whispered.

“If it gets to be too much...”

“Juggie, I want this,” Betty whimpered. “whatever _this_ is. I need it, and I think you do too.”

She could feel him marking her, claiming her as his own, and she never wanted to forget this moment for as long as she lived.

Involuntarily, her hips began to rock.

Jughead pinned both wrists above her head with a single hand.

“Good girls stay still,” he growled. “until I say they can move. Or are you not going to be my good girl, Betts? Cause we can stop...”

Immediately, her movements stilled.

“P-Please, Juggie, I’ll be good,” Betty rasped through panted breaths. “I promise I’ll be good.”

Jughead kissed her nose. “Oh angel, I know you will.”

He paused again.

“If it ever gets to be too much...”

“Juggie, please.”

“Fuck, I love hearing you say my name,” he admitted cheekily. “you’re still wearing too much, baby.”

His hands crept behind her back, fingers deftly undoing the first clasp, and then the second, and the third, and she tried not to feel embarrassed over having to pull Cheryl into the dressing room after her earlier just to figure out how to get it on.

“You’re blushing sweets,” he taunted, undoing another one. “I like it when you blush.”

The blanket felt scratchy against her bare skin as he finally tugged the corset away from her body, revealing her heaving breasts to his hungry gaze.

“Fuck,” Jughead released his grip on her wrists, though a stern look was all it took to keep them crossed without restraint. “you are so fucking beautiful, Betty, I will never get tired of looking at you.”

He cupped her breasts with both hands, leaning down to close his mouth about her nipple, twisting the other between his thumb and forefinger until it almost hurt, but it felt so good.

Switching to the other nipple, his free hand gently traced along this sensitive curve of her breast, starting at the outer edge and slowly working his way around to the middle of her chest. Releasing her now hardened nipple with a pop, his tongue followed the path of his fingertips, feathering light kisses down her body.

“You’re doing so good baby,” he breathed. “but I need to make sure you stay still for this next part. Do you trust me?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Do you trust me, Betty?”

“Yes Juggie,” Betty whispered. How many times did he need to hear her say it?

Jughead pulled his belt from the loops of his jeans, lashing it around her still crossed wrists in a loop.

Her thighs clenched together, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“So fucking sexy,” he growled, teasingly pulling at the waistband of her panties.

He slipped his hand inside.

“Oh-Oh my god...”

“So fucking wet,” Jughead moved his mouth back to her neck, sinking his teeth into her skin. “god baby.”

“Jug... Juggie...”

“Hmmm, that’s it baby, moan my name for me. Be as loud as you want, it’s just you and me out here.”

He gathered her wetness, spreading it to her clit in a slow circle. Pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, he cradled her face with his free hand, his finger slipping lower, threatening to dip inside.

“You okay?”

“Make me forget,” Betty whispered.

“Happily,” he grumbled, withdrawing his hand to yank her panties down her legs. “Baby?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“I like these,” he said, gesturing to her lingerie, in a rumpled pile at the edge of the blanket. “I really like these baby, and I wanna see you in them again, but maybe next time you can wear something you don’t mind... ruining?”

A blush rose to her already reddened cheeks.

“W-Whatever you want, Juggie...”

“That’s my good girl,” Jughead rasped, slowly pulling her legs apart.

He kissed her inner thigh.

“Tell me what you want, sweets.”

“I... I...”

“C’mon angel.” The tip of his finger brushed across her already swollen lips, making her jump in anticipation. “Tell me.”

“I want... I need... Jughead, please, I need this.”

“You need what, baby?” Jughead pressed, feigning innocence. “I told you, you’re gonna have to do better than that.”

“Please,” Betty panted. “I need your mouth on me, Juggie, please-”

She was cut off by his tongue expertly moving against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Fuck.” He hissed, momentarily pulling away, grinning as she whined. “You taste so good, Betts. It won’t take long.”

“Won’t take long? What are you-Oh my god, Juggie, please... Please...”

Once again, he was right. A wave of warmth rose from her stomach, up to her chest, turning it into a whole-body experience as she began to tremble. Betty had never done this before, but she knew she was already close, and when she did go over the edge, she couldn't stop.

“Let go baby.” Jughead urged. “Give it to me, give me everything. Let me help you.”

Nothing else mattered in that moment, only her and him. Every concern, responsibility, every feeling of guilt went away. Jughead was the only person in her world, taking control when she couldn’t, making her want more, and relax.

In the minutes that followed, Betty let everything go.

“You are such a good girl,” he praised, as her body began to tingle again. “you want one more, baby?”

“I... I...”

“Use your words, Betty, I wanna hear you say it.”

“Please Juggie.” Betty whispered, blinking back tears. “Please, I need you.”

“Good girl.”

His tongue moved in a magical pattern, tracing vague shapes and lines until she finally realized what he was trying to spell.

A-L-W-A-Y-S.

All her nerves seemed to be standing at attention, and then suddenly, they relaxed as she exploded, coating her thighs, and the front of his shirt, her cheeks burning.

“You are so fucking incredible.” Jughead praised, wrapping her bound arms around his neck, pulling her naked and dazed body onto his lap. “I made you a promise, baby, tell me what your name is.”

Betty blinked in response, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Her name? She had no idea.

“Betts?”

“I... I don’t know.”

Jughead laughed. “Five times was enough to make you forget your name... I wonder how many it would take to make you forget everything else.”

Slowly, reality came back to her.

“Is that a promise?” Betty whispered, flexing her wrists when he finally released her.

He wrapped the blanket around her, arms pulling her close, kissing the top of her head. “Of course it is. I told you, angel, any time you need me... I’ll always be here.”

“I know, Juggie.” Betty said. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, baby.”

She sighed, snuggling closer to him. “I should probably start heading home...”

“Stay a little longer.” Jughead murmured, grip tightening. “I just wanna hold you right now.”

* * *

“Oh god,”

She froze in the doorway, still fazed by their final _good night_ kiss.

“H-Hi Penny,” Betty stumbled.

“Just tell me the truth,” Penny sighed, not looking angry, but a little concerned and wary. “Did you do it tonight or not, Elizabeth?”

“N-No,” she said, cheeks burning. “I mean, we did _some_ stuff, but...”

She bit her lip.

“Please don’t kill my boyfriend,”

“I’m not gonna kill your boyfriend kid,” her mother rolled her eyes. “I trust you, Elizabeth Peabody. You’ve been nothing but honest with me, and you’re smart. Smarter than I ever was.”

“So you’re okay if-”

“Yeah,” Penny sighed. “I’m okay with it, so long as you keep being smart.”


	28. Comfortably Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday :( I lost all my files on my computer, not exactly sure what happened, but I am SO thankful I had Butterflies backed up. Thank you for reading!
> 
> UPDATE:  
> I didn't post a trigger warning for this chapter when I initially posted it and I am SO sorry. This chapter does touch on an attempt of sexual assault.

* * *

“Betty,” he took the new copy of _Beloved_ from her hand, setting it gently on the desk, careful not to lose her place. “what did you tell Penny?” 

Her cheeks burned, already knowing. “Um...” 

Jughead knelt down in front of her, hands on either side of her, kneading into the mattress. “And when were you gonna tell me that you were on the pill?” 

“I’m gonna kill Penny,” she groaned, ducking her chin to avoid his intense gaze. “What did she say to you? More importantly, _why were you with her?”_

“Had to make a run,” he admitted, and she was grateful for the honesty. “What _didn’t_ she tell me, Betts? I’m glad you feel comfortable talking to your mom, but... can what _we_ do stay between us?” 

Still blushing, she nodded. “I’m so sorry Juggie,” 

Meeting his eyes, they burst out laughing. 

* * *

“My god,” Toni said, hefting her bag over one shoulder. “Trig is gonna be the death of me.” 

“T you’re gonna ace that test,” Betty told her, cradling her Math book to her chest. 

“Thanks to you,” her friend sighed, glancing at the clock. “damn it, I’m gonna be late to meet Cher... Can you get home okay?” 

“Of course,” 

It had been almost two weeks since the incident in Eastdale, and the reporters hadn’t sniffed her way since then. She couldn’t help but wonder if Penny had something to do with it. She _was_ a lawyer after all, and a pretty damn good one at that. Slapping a gag order on the vultures trying to prey on her daughter would have been child’s play. 

“Got a hot date?” Betty added, waggling her eyebrows. 

Toni shoved her playfully as they left the library, hiking her back up a little higher. “Something like that. How about you, Little Bit, are you and my brother gonna-” 

Her cheeks burned. 

“Prude,” she teased, studying her. “you know, you do look a little... _different._ Anything you wanna tell me, as your _best friend?”_

“Yes,” Betty replied. “you ask too many questions, _best friend.”_

“Oh my god, you did it,” Toni shuddered. “On second thought, I don’t need to know any of the gory details. He _is_ my brother.” 

“We didn’t do it,” she giggled. “well, we did _some_ stuff, but-” 

“Did you completely miss the part where I said _I don’t need to know?”_

“You’re my best friend T,” Betty pointed out. “Who else can I talk to about this kind of stuff?” 

“There’s always Veronica,” she teased. 

“V’s great,” her shoulders dropped in a shrug. “but she’s not you.” 

Uncharacteristically, Toni embraced her. 

Confused, Betty held onto her, happy with the contact. Since her return, Toni had been a good friend, but overly cautious, like she was afraid to venture too far. 

“I’m always here for you Little Bit,” Toni whispered. “even if it’s just to talk about your sexcapades with my brother.” 

Giggling, she pulled away. “Thanks T, but... don’t you have to meet Cheryl?” 

“Crap,” she took the steps two at a time. “thanks again for the study session, I’ll make it up to you! Get home safe!” 

* * *

The third day of November, barely past five, and it was nearly pitch black. 

She had less than a mile to go, but the dim streetlights made the walk seem even longer. The soles of her new combat boots made _thwacking_ sounds against the sidewalk, loud enough to alert anyone of her presence, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being followed. 

She wanted to call Jughead. She couldn’t. he was working, his legit job, bartending at the Wyrm till nine. Calling Penny was out of the question too. She’d left a note on the table before she woke up, saying she would be in Greendale all day, _handling business_ , and the last thing she needed was to give Tall Boy more ammunition to use against her mother. 

A twig snapped. 

She quickened her pace. 

A hand caught her arm, throwing her against the wall of an abandoned building. With the wind knocked out of her, she couldn’t scream. 

“Hey there _princess,”_ a man sneered. 

He reeked of alcohol. 

“Whatcha got here Billy?” One of his friends called. 

“Little girl lost,” Billy replied, reaching out to touch her cheek with a calloused hand. “ain’t she pretty?” 

“Prettiest girl I’ve seen all night,” 

Two more men moved closer, blocking her escape. Three against one. Not a very fair fight. 

“Back off,” Betty hissed, in the strongest voice she could muster. 

Billy ignored her, gripping the front of his shirt like he was about to tear it in two. “She’s so covered up... I can fix that.” 

Her nails dug into the soft part of her palms, drawing blood. 

Elizabeth Cooper would have sat back, let whatever happen, happen, but she wasn’t Elizabeth Cooper anymore. She was Elizabeth Peabody, the daughter of a Serpent, the girlfriend of the boy that would one day be her leader. 

No one was allowed to hurt her. Not again. 

Fingers still clenched, she swung at him, getting him in the eye. Groaning in pain, he let her go, and she scrambled off the wall, desperate to get away. 

Her freedom lasted for only a second. 

“Fucking bitch,” 

Billy shoved her to the ground, skinning her knees. 

“Oh yeah, we’re gonna have some fun with this one,” 

Betty squeezed her eyes shut, both senses of fight and flight leaving her body. 

_“Stop.”_

The world around them fell silent. 

“This isn’t the first woman you’ve tried to harass,” a deep voice hissed. “but it will be the last.” 

Digging her nails a little deeper, she found enough courage to twist her head, peering behind her at the unfolding scene. 

A fourth man had joined the group but judging by the frozen faces of the ones that had attacked her, he was not with him. He wore a mask, dark clothing, only his eyes, a cold, hard blue, were visible. 

“H-Hey man,” Billy spluttered. “we found this bitch f-fair and square, so why don’t you g...get lost?” 

“The only ones leaving are you and your pathetic excuse for friends,” he replied, tone dark. 

He took a single step forward, and the three men tried to descend on him. 

It wasn’t a fair fight. For them. 

One by one, they were thrown to the street, knocked out. Clapping his hands together like he was simply brushing away the dirt and grime, he eyed her warily. 

“Are you hurt?” 

Timidly, she shook her head. 

He offered her a hand, yanking her to her feet when she took it. 

“Call your boyfriend,” he directed. “find out where he is and go there. Don’t walk home by yourself again.” 

Betty didn’t need to be told twice. 

She ran, ignoring the blood on her hands as she finally found her phone, blindly typing in her passcode, hitting his name, the very top of her recent calls. 

“Hey baby,” he answered on the first ring. “Great timing, I just went on break.” 

She tried to find her voice. 

“Betts? You there?” 

“J-Jug...” Betty squeaked. “I...” 

“Where are you?” Jughead demanded. 

“L... Less than a mile away from the Wyrm,” she whispered. “Juggie...” 

“Run angel,” he told her. “I’m coming to get you, but don’t stop till you see me. You understand me?” 

“Y-Yes,” 

“That’s my girl,” Jughead praised. “I can see you Betts. Run to me, I’m right here.” 

She didn’t remember ending the call, throwing the phone back into her bag. She could just make out a blurry vision of her boyfriend, arms open, ready to catch her. She crashed into him. 

“Baby,” he pulled away all too quickly, cradling her face, eyes frantically searching. “what happened? Why did you sound so scared... _Why is your shirt ripped?”_

She hadn’t even noticed in her haste to get away. 

Jughead unwound the always present flannel from around his waist, pulling her own jacket off and wrapping it around her. Voice low, he instructed her to slide her arms through the too long sleeves and she listened, watching as he did the buttons at a daft speed. 

“What happened?” He hissed. 

“I...” Betty tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “I was walking home...” 

“Alone?” 

“Y... Yes,” 

“Damn it Betty,” Jughead sighed, yanking a hand through his beanie-less hair. “You _can’t walk alone on the Southside._ Not at night, and if you absolutely have to, you _call someone.”_

He grabbed her up in a protective hug, her feet dangling just above the ground. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you, I just... fuck Betty, I can’t have anything happen to you, do you understand me? I... I need you here.” 

Her arms around his neck tightened. “I need you too Juggie.” 

“I’ve got you angel,” Jughead muttered, pulling back to cradle her face. “Can you talk about it?” 

She managed a nod. “I was walking h-home, and these three guys jumped me, tri...tried to-” 

“I’ll kill them,” 

“You d-don’t have to,” 

“What?” His eyes cut to her. “What are you talking about?” 

“This man...” Betty swallowed. “He saved me, helped me up, told me to run.” 

“What did he look like?” Jughead asked, tucking a tangled piece of hair behind her ear. 

“I... I don’t know,” she confessed. “he was wearing all black. A mask... Juggie?” 

“What baby?” 

“He told me to find my boyfriend,” Betty frowned, peering up at him. “but how could he have known-” 

He tugged her into a side hug, kissing the top of her head. “I don’t know baby, but if you’re safe, here with me, I’m not gonna ask questions.” 

Jughead let her go, reaching for her hand. 

“Come on,” he said. “you’re staying with me for the rest of my... uh Betts, why are you bleeding?” 


	29. I Won't Let Go

* * *

“Betty,”

“I...”

She stepped away from him, wrapping his flannel a little tighter around herself. This was it, she thought, the moment he would run and never look back.

“Betts,” Jughead followed her movements, hands finding her hips, gently pushing her back against the wall. He caged her in, crushing her hopes for a quick getaway. “Did... Did you do that to yourself?”

He sounded so naturally calm, like it was every day that he discovered his girlfriend’s favorite way of harming herself.

“Tell me Betts,” he said, still gentle. “please.”

Tears filling her eyes, Betty nodded.

“Have you done it before?”

She nodded again. _If he only knew._

“Okay,” his arms dropped. “do you know _why_ you’re doing this to yourself?”

She bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood as she offered him a third, curt nod. He lifted her chin with a single finger, freeing the flesh trapped between her two front teeth with his thumb.

“You can talk to me angel,” Jughead told her. “I want you to talk to me... please?”

Slowly, Betty shook her head.

“Betts-”

“I can’t,” she whispered. “I can’t... I don’t want to scare you Juggie, I don’t wanna scare you away.”

“Scare me away?” He repeated. “Betty, I’m in a gang, I’m next in line to _take over_ that gang. I _sell drugs_ on a weekly basis, sometimes, I even carry a gun, and you’re worried about scaring _me_ away?”

“Do you hurt yourself?” Betty cried, thrusting her blood crusted hands out for him to see. “Did you spend twelve years with a “mother” that expected, no, _demanded_ perfection? Have you spent your entire life trying to conceal this... inner darkness? Doing _this_ every time you were tempted to fight back against the _bitch_ that is Alice Cooper?”

He reached out for her. “Betty-”

“No!” She shrank away. “I’m fucked up Jug, I’m so screwed up, I don’t... I don’t know if I can be fixed! So yeah, I am scared, I’m scared that I could lose everything, you, my mom, the Serpents, my home, _everything_ , because I am _fucked up!”_

Tears streamed down her cheeks, and the only thing she wanted to do was dig her nails a little deeper.

But then a beautiful thing happened.

Jughead caught both her hands, threading their fingers together before she could even try to leave a mark. Pulling her close, his arms wrapped around her in a protective circle.

“You are not fucked up, Elizabeth Regan Peabody,” his voice was deep. “you are not screwed up, you are not fucked up, and you are _not_ the daughter of Alice Cooper.”

A relieved sob escaped her throat.

“Juggie, the darkness...”

“I don’t mind a little darkness,” Jughead replied. “I’ve got some too. I can handle it Betts.”

“Jug-”

He moved to cage her in again, pinning his forehead to hers.

“I can handle it,”

She threw her arms around his neck, lips meeting in a desperate kiss. One arm looped under her thighs, legs bracketing his hips as he hoisted her up, back pressed against the brick wall.

Her phone buzzed.

“Fuck,” Jughead rasped, pulling away.

**Got held up, won’t be home tonight. Can you stay with a friend or somethin?**

**What? Why?** She typed back.

**Do as I say Elizabeth. I don’t want you staying there by yourself.**

“Why don’t you stay with us?” Jughead said, reading the text over her shoulder. “Toni has a double bed and JB doesn’t snore... much.”

**I’ll stay at Jug’s.**

**Elizabeth Regan Peabody...**

**With TONI! I won’t spend the night in Jughead’s bed, I promise.**

**I trust you kid. I’ll see you tomorrow.**

Her heart hammered inside her chest, wondering what _business_ could have possibly kept her from coming home.

**Be safe.** Betty typed.

**It’s not your job to worry about me, baby.** Penny replied. **I’m the parent here.**

Her phone buzzed again.

**I’ll be fine. I promise. Good night Betty.**

Sighing, she shoved it back into her pocket.

“You didn’t tell her,” disapproval dripped from his tone.

“She has a lot going on,” Betty shrugged. “I’ll tell her tomorrow, okay? But Jug-”

He took her hands again, gently enclosing his own over hers, bringing them up to his mouth with a gentle kiss.

“This can stay our secret,” he mumbled. “for now. We’ll get through this baby, I promise you that.”

Threading his fingers through hers, he pulled her off the wall, tugging her back in the direction of the Wyrm.

* * *

“You’re late,” FP accused, his back to them as he stood behind the bar, filling a drink order. “Just for that, you’re not getting another smoke break tonight, boy... What the hell happened to you?”

Betty shrank back, grip tightening on Jughead’s hand.

“She was attacked,” he answered, tone dark. “on her way home. She called me, so I went to get her.”

“Damn it,” FP came to stand in front of them. “Did you walk home alone?”

Timidly, she nodded.

“Never again Betty,” he ordered, and she could hardly argue with his tone. “Have your sister get the first aid kit and then get back to work Jug. Betty will stay here at the bar until your shift’s through. Anything else I need to know?”

“Penny’s out,” Jughead told him. “asked if Betty could stay with us for the night.”

FP’s brows raised.

“With Toni and Jellybean, dad, we’re not stupid.”

“Any time you want,” the older man offered kindly, touching her shoulder. “you’re always welcome in the Jones house, kid.”

Betty managed a weak smile. “Thank you, Mr. Jones.”

“FP, Betty,” he corrected. “you’re family.”

Clapping his son on the back, he ventured further into rowdy crowd.

“Toni,” Jughead barked, lifting her into his arms. “Up you go, angel.”

Several Serpents vacated their seats for her. Sitting her down, he bent one of her bloody knees to a 90 degree angle, looking apologetic when she winced.

“What the hell happened to you?” Toni demanded, throwing the first aid kit onto the counter.

“She got jumped,” her boyfriend grumbled. “Weren’t you two studying?”

“Oh my god,” a hand grasped her arm. “Betty, I am so-”

_“Do not_ blame this on her, Forsythe Pendleton Jones,” Betty warned. “It’s no one’s fault. It just happened.”

Loyalty was an easy thing. She’d almost always take Jughead’s side, unless it meant going up against her best friend.

Jughead sighed, raking a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry T, I just...”

“I know,” she gave his shoulder a mock slug. “and don’t worry Little Bit, whoever the creeps are, we’ll get them.”

“Might not have to worry about that,” he opened the first aid kid, retrieving bandages, gauze and Neosporin.

Toni frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Betty was saved,” Jughead answered, unscrewing the cap, applying some of the ointment to his index finger. “by some masked vigilante. This is gonna sting, baby.”

“Son of a bitch,” Betty hissed, the moment he touched her. “I don’t know who he was T, he showed up, saved my ass, told me to call my boyfriend and then I ran, didn’t really stop to ask questions.”

“Wait, how did he know you have a-”

“That’s what I’m wondering.”

“And we’ll figure it out,” he wound the gauze around one knee, letting it gently drop to dangle over the bar stool before he reached for her other leg, bending it in the same way. “but not tonight. Too much has happened.”

Knowing exactly what he was referring to, she leaned forward, resting her head against his shoulder. A single hand cemented to the middle of her back, making slow circles across the fabric of his flannel.

“Do you wanna go home?” Toni offered kindly.

“She’s staying with us tonight,” Jughead said, gently pulling away. “Sorry baby, but you’ve got some cuts on your face that I need to take care of.”

Betty winced, anticipating. “There’s no hiding this from Penny, is there?”

“Hide that her daughter, her only child, the one she just got back less than a month ago, was jumped on her way home?” Toni had the decency to find some humor in the situation. “Sorry Little Bit, but no dice.”

“Is she gonna be mad?”

“Not at you,” he swiped a finger across the scrape on her cheek.

“This could be what finally gets me grounded,” she mumbled.

“For what?” Jughead demanded, frowning. “How many times do I have to say it, Betty? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I walked home,” Betty argued. “alone, in the dark, by myself, on the Southside.”

“You haven’t lived here since you were three,” Toni pointed out. “back then, you couldn’t even cross the street without holding Penny’s hand. Jug’s right, you didn’t know, Betty, this wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have been smarter,”

“You _are_ smart,” her boyfriend grumbled, grabbing the first aid kit as he stalked back behind the bar, stashing it under the counter. “you just... had a lapse in judgment.”

Her nose crinkled. “Thanks Jug,”

“I told ya baby, I’m always gonna be honest with you.”

“You know, a little white lie every once and a while wouldn’t _kill_ our relationship.”

“Fine,” Jughead smiled darkly. “I’ll lie to you angel. I’m not gonna find out who those fuckers are, and I won’t remove their heads from their shoulders for trying to fuck with my girl.”

She wanted to believe that he was joking, mostly, but remembering the way he’d gone after Malachi that day at the street races, she shuddered instead.

“You had to know I was gonna go after them, Betts.”

“I know,” she answered shakily. “just don’t get yourself killed in the process, okay?”

Gently, his hand moved to wrap around the back of her neck, pulling her halfway across the bar to stamp a kiss to her mouth.

“We really gotta work on your faith in me Elizabeth,” Jughead growled playfully.

Toni sat beside her, calling out to Jughead to get both of them a Coke. “You okay?”

Betty shrugged. “I guess.”

“Why are your knuckles bruised?”

She hadn’t noticed, but flexing her fingers, a dull pain shot through her hand. “Ow.”

“Jug, can we get some ice?” Toni added, carefully inspecting the damage. “Well lucky for you, I don’t think anything’s broken, but what the hell happened?”

“What did happen?” Jughead took her hand, laying it flat onto the bar, covering it with a frayed towel, filled with ice. “Here baby.”

“I... might have hit one of them?” Betty confessed, wracking her brain. “I don’t remember, it’s all a blur.”

“Jug,” Toni grinned. “your girl is a bad ass.”

He looked at her fondly. “Yes she is,”

She blushed. “I’m hardly a bad ass... damn it, that hurts!”

“So you’re a bad ass we need to toughen up a bit,” her friend’s arm fell around her shoulders in a friendly squeeze. “don’t worry Little Bit, we’ll get you some street cred, no problem.”

“Absolutely not,”

“Jug-”

“Don’t ever try to change a thing about my girlfriend, Antionette,” Jughead warned. “I lo... _like_ her exactly the way she is.”

Betty’s heart hammered deep inside her chest.

She wasn’t the only one wondering if it was too soon to say _it._

“No offense,” Toni squeezed her arm. “but Betty doesn’t exactly know who she is. Again, no offense Little Bit.”

“None taken,” she replied, because it was true, she didn’t. At least not yet.

Jughead glanced at her again and shrugged. “She’ll figure it out.”

He sounded so sure, so confident that she had no choice but to believe him. She would find her way, herself, eventually.

“Jug,” FP barked, sauntering up to the bar. “Smokey and Bandit got into some trouble, and now I gotta ride up to Brookhaven to try and bail the fuckers out. Not sure what time I’ll be back, but it won’t be any time soon. Don’t stay up late and stay out of trouble. All of you.”

Clapping Jughead on the back again, his gaze softened at the sight of Toni and Betty. Kissing his adoptive daughter’s forehead, he pulled back, resting a heavy hand on Betty’s shoulder.

“We’ll get ‘em, kid,” he said. “don’t worry.”

His words were a welcome safety net that she gladly fell into.

* * *

“What time did you tell Toni and JB to be home by?” She asked.

“Eleven-thirty,” Jughead unlocked the door, pulling her in after him. “Why are you whispering?”

“Is anyone home?”

“No,” he snorted, letting go of her hand. “Betts, it’s a three hour ride to Brookhaven just to get there. He left at seven-thirty, I got off at eight-thirty, and it’s only eight-forty-five now. Trust me, we are completely alone.”

Letting out a relieved sigh, Betty slid an arm around his shoulders. “Juggie?”

“What baby?”

“Remember when you said you’d help me forget?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Also, I should have included a trigger warning in the last chapter. I am so sorry I didn't. Anything dealing with sexual assault, even touching on it briefly, should have a trigger warning. I'll be editing that after posting this chapter.


	30. All On Me

* * *

She laughed as he grabbed her, legs wrapping around her waist.

Instead of heading up the stairs, he went down, carrying her as if she didn’t weigh a thing.

“Your room’s in the basement?” Betty rasped, in between sloppy kisses.

“Mhhm,” he answered, swinging another door open, kicking it shut. “being the oldest has its perks.”

Pulling away from him, she glanced around. The floor was carpeted, walls painted gray. He had a double bed too, with black and white checkered sheets, a black comforter and several pillows. His laptop was there, a long, leather couch and a big screen TV, a pile of video games in a basket underneath it.

“Like what you see, angel?”

“It’s very Jughead,” Betty replied.

He dropped down onto the couch, settling her on his lap. “Is that good?”

“Mhhm,” she echoed, arms wrapping around his neck. “Juggie?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you... remember what you asked me the night we-”

Jughead sat up a little straighter. “Of course I do, but baby, isn’t this one of the new-”

“No,” she cut him off. “everything I bought with Toni, Cheryl and Jellybean is in the wash. I had no choice but to wear one of my Alice Cooper approved outfits, underwear and all, today.”

“Betts,” his hands settled on her hips. “are you sure about this?”

“My shirt’s already ripped,” Betty shrugged. “I can’t wear it again, and I _really_ hate this skirt, so... why not ruin them a little further?”

He didn’t need to be told twice, peeling his flannel from her body and tossing it aside. Gripping her sweater with both hands, he hesitated, waiting till she met his gaze.

“You sure?” Jughead demanded.

“Make me forget,” she whispered. “take all the bad memories away Juggie, please.”

He yanked, the fabric easily splitting into two halves, exposing her plain, cotton bra.

“Still trust me?”

“Always,” Betty said.

Shifting her off his lap, he rid her of her ruined sweater, feeling in his back pocket for his knife.

“Trust me Betts?”

Betty ran a hand across his face, smiling bravely.

“Always.”

Flipping the blade open, he slipped it under one strap of the ugly ultra-supportive brazier, letting it snap gently back against her pale skin as it broke apart. Grinning, he moved to the other strap, cutting it away too.

“Okay?” He asked, stamping a kiss to her mouth.

“More than,” Betty panted, thighs clenching together. “Get rid of it.”

Jughead’s eyes gleamed. “Say please,”

“P...Please Juggie?”

“Good girl,” he rasped, settling the knife between her breasts, just beneath the thin layer of fabric holding the cups together.

With a flick of his wrist, it fell away, exposing her breasts to the cool temperatures of the basement.

“Fuck baby,” his lips locked around her nipple, puckered, begging for attention. “I will never get tired of looking at you.”

Her hips involuntarily rocked as he switched to her other breast, palming the first one with his large hand.

“Baby,” Jughead chuckled. “are you gonna have a hard time staying still for me?”

Wanting to bait him further, she nodded.

He grinned, touching her cheek again as he stood, heading towards the dresser across from his bed. Returning seconds later, he held up a long, silk black tie.

“Arms behind your back,” Jughead directed, and she quickly complied, feeling him secure her wrists together, loose enough that she had some wiggle room, but not enough to break free on her own. “You’re a vision, angel.”

“Juggie,” She got on her knees, nodding to the couch. When he sat, she stumbled over to him, resting her head against his jean clad thigh. “Can I do something for you?”

His brows rose. “Like what?”

“Like... something?”

Jughead inhaled sharply, like he knew exactly what she was getting at. “Betts, you don’t have to...”

Betty batted her eyes at him. “Don’t you want me to?”

“Well yeah, but-”

“Then let me,” she said. “I want to Jug, after everything you’ve done for me...”

“Betts,” he cradled her face, looking serious. “baby, don’t feel like you owe me, _ever.”_

“I don’t feel like I owe you,” Betty replied, even though she did. She owed him everything. “I want to do this, Jughead, I want to return the favor.”

“Betty-”

“Let me do this for you, Jug,”

“Okay,” Jughead agreed, breathing heavy.

“Um,” she blushed, tugging at her restraints. “you might have to help me out a little.”

Almost grinning, Jughead rose, undoing his belt, freeing himself from the confinements of his jeans and boxers.

Betty gulped. He was _huge._

“Baby,” concern dripped from his tone. “you don’t have to-”

It wasn’t easy, standing with her hands still bound behind her, pushing him back down on the couch before dropping to her knees for the second time.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart, she started with a long, slow lick from the top to the bottom, teasing him with her tongue on the head the same way he’d tormented her nearly a week earlier.

“Fuck Betts,” Jughead murmured, tone strained. “Where... where did you learn how to do this?”

Betty smiled to herself, not quite ready to reveal her sources. A lengthy Google search after she was sure Penny had gone to bed, deleting her search history afterwards to further hide her secret. Jughead had rocked her world five times in a single night, she hoped to be able to do the same even once.

“Betty... _fuck.”_

She held his gaze, recalling how one article had told her to “keep eye contact”, that it created a connection, as if they didn’t already have one. Pulling back, she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before bringing the base back into her mouth, reaching down her throat.

_“Fuck!”_

Confidence growing, Betty changed the pace, shallow sucks one moment and deeper ones the next. A moan escaped her lips, cheeks burning in embarrassment, but she kept going.

One hand had moved to fist her loose hair into an even looser ponytail, and by the way Jughead had begun thrusting his hips, holding her head steady, quivering all at once, she knew he was close.

_“Fuck,”_ he growled again, wrenching away from her.

She wondered if she had done something wrong, though watched with wide eyes as he fisted his own cock. It only took a few strokes for him to reach his climax.

“Jug,” Betty whimpered. “why didn’t you-”

He reached around her, plucking out a few tissues to wipe away his mess, tucking himself in. Dropping down onto the couch with an exhausted sigh, he grabbed her around the waist, setting her on his lap.

“Fuck Betts,” he muttered, dragging his fingers through her hair. “really angel, where the fuck did you learn to do that?”

“Jug,”

“Yeah baby?”

“I don’t feel like talking right now,” Betty whispered, batting her eyes at him.

“Well,” Jughead was already lowering her down onto the couch, hovering his body above hers. “it’s only fair that _I_ make _you_ lose _your_ mind now.”

* * *

She stared at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was flat, still damp from her shower, ends drying in soft waves around her shoulders. Her knees were still bloodied, sore, and would need to be bandaged up again. The scrape on her cheek looked a little better, but a bruise was forming just above it, further proving Toni’s point that there was no hiding this from her mother.

Betty bit her lip, fearing Penny’s reaction.

Her hand was still killing her, hurting her to even move it.

“Baby?”

She smiled softly, tugging his t-shirt down a little more even though it fell well past her mid thighs.

“You okay in there, angel?”

“I’m done,” Betty called back.

The door swung open.

“T brought you some stuff to sleep in,” Jughead put a baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts on the counter, hands settling on her hips, lifting her up there too. Reaching into the medicine cabinet, he produced another roll of gauze before helping her change. “As cute as you look in my shirt, and you do look _cute_ baby, I’m not sure our parents would agree.”

Applying Neosporin to the cuts on her knees, she winced, and he frowned, cradling her cheek in apology.

“How are you feeling, baby?”

“I’m okay,”

“How’s the hand?”

“It... hurts.”

Jughead sighed, gently pressing down on her bruised skin, causing her to hiss out in pain. “Sorry sweet thing. If it still hurts like this tomorrow, I might have to take you to the doctor.”

“If Penny doesn’t beat you to it,” Betty mumbled.

“She’s not gonna be happy,” he admitted, hooking an arm under her knees, the other sliding across her back, carrying her out of the bathroom. “because you got _hurt_ Betts, not because you did anything wrong.”

“I shouldn’t have walked home,” she said, head falling to his shoulder.

Jughead mumbled something under his breath, laying her down on the bed. “Jesus Christ Betty.”

Her heart hammered inside of her chest, nails inching closer to her already cut up palms. What had she done now?

“Damn it,” he was acutely aware of every move she made, grabbing her wrists, mindful of her injured hand, holding them above her head. “don’t fucking _do that,_ Betty.”

Her lip quivered.

“Fuck,” Jughead pulled her onto his lap, arms wrapping around her in a tight hold. “Baby, I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“I’m sorry Jug-”

“For fuck’s sake,” he growled, clamping a hand over her mouth. “don’t even finish that sentence, do you understand me Elizabeth?”

She nodded.

“Good girl,” Jughead grumbled, making her thighs clench together. Slowly, he dropped his hand, depositing her back on the bed beside him. “We need to talk. Now.”

Betty chewed on her bottom lip. “About what, Juggie?”

“Look,” he sighed, dislodging his beanie. “I know we haven’t talked about this since our first date, because I haven’t wanted to push you, baby, but you need to tell me.”

“T...Tell you what?”

“What it was like,” Jughead held her in place with a single look. “living with Alice Cooper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	31. Won't Be Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating over the last two weeks, but I'm back.  
> Thank you for reading.

* * *

“Juggie...” 

“Start talking Betts,” he replied. “you’re not leaving here until you do.” 

Betty shrank back in fear, careful not to dig her nails into her palms when he was sitting so close. “Jug, I don’t know what you’re-” 

“You’re not stupid, Betty,” Jughead bit out. “I know you’re not, so please don’t insult your intelligence or mine.” 

She wanted to bolt, but the look in his eyes let her know she wouldn’t get very far if she even dared to try. 

“Betts,” he said again, brushing his knuckles across her cheek. “baby talk to me. What did she do to you?” 

Her fingers trembled. “What... what did you just say?” 

“What did she do to you?” Jughead repeated. “What could she have possibly done to you to make you think that everything on this fuckin’ planet is your fault?” 

Betty’s jaw fell. “How did you-” 

“You’re my girl,” he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “What, you don’t think I can’t see it, Betts? See how much you’re hurting?” 

A relieved sob escaped her throat as she launched herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck in a vice grip. He caught her easily, holding her close, hand moving across her back in slow circles. 

“What did she do Betts?” He asked softly. “What did they do to you?” 

Bravely, she met his gaze, blinking back tears. “They tried to make me be perfect.” 

* * *

“My grades,” Betty whispered. “my physical appearance, how I spoke, what I said, even the way I said it... they wanted control. Of everything, Juggie.” 

He nodded for her to continue, fingers gently pulling through her unbrushed hair, ridding it of the knots from her shower. 

Her head was in his lap, eyes never leaving his as she spoke. 

“It was mostly Alice,” she confessed. “my dad... Hal, he traveled a lot, mostly to get away from her, I think.” 

“She’s a bitch,” Jughead blurted out. 

Betty snorted. “Such a bitch.” 

They laughed together, a welcome reprieve, but all too soon, the conversation turned serious again. 

“Chic and Polly had it rough,” she added. 

“You had it worse,” he stated. 

It was her turn to nod. “Thinking back on it now, yeah, I did. She...” 

“What?” Jughead tiled her chin up a little higher. “Tell me baby, please.” 

“She always called me her _perfect child,”_ Betty blinked. “but... it wasn’t a compliment, it was condescending, like she was trying to remind me that I would never live up to her expectations. It was...” 

“Abuse,” 

She sat up, staring at him. “Juggie, she didn’t... she never hit me.” 

“She didn’t have to _hit_ you Betts,” he let out a bitter laugh. “she fucked with your head, made you feel like you were nothin’. _That’s_ abuse. Emotional abuse, and you didn’t deserve a second of it.” 

_It took me three tries, but I finally got the_ ** _perfect child._ **

_The paper you wrote is hardly worth an A_ _._

_Elizabeth,_ ** _darling._ **

_Oh honestly Elizabeth, do you really_ ** _need_ ** _another pancake? Keep eating like this and you won’t be able to fit into your jeans by the end of this week._

_I’m only doing this because_ ** _I care._ **

_No one will ever love you more than_ **_I do._ **

But she was wrong. 

Had Alice even loved her at all? 

“Betts,” Jughead squeezed her arm. “are you with me?” 

“Always,” she whispered. 

“I’m sorry baby,” he mumbled. “so fucking sorry I wasn’t there.” 

“Jug,” Betty scolded. “you were four. You weren’t even at my house the day my dad took me from the front yard. Why would you feel guilty?” 

“I dunno,” Jughead admitted, lips drawing together. “I guess... it always felt like it was supposed to be my mission to protect you.” 

Laughing sadly, she slid her arms around his neck, pulling him into another heated kiss. 

* * *

“Betts,” 

“Hmm?” 

“You should make a list,” Jughead picked her up, carefully ascending the staircase from his bedroom to the first floor of the house, from the first floor to the second. 

“A list?” Betty repeated tiredly. 

“Mhhm,” with his foot, he kicked against a door, and seconds later it swung open, revealing a tired looking Toni. 

“What kind of list, Juggie?” 

“A list of all the things you never got to do as Betty Cooper,” Jughead waited until Toni pulled the covers back on the other side of her bed to put her down. Jellybean law a few feet away, snoring softly. “Make a list of every possible thing you’ve ever wanted to do, and we’ll do them.” 

She blinked as the sheets were pulled up to her chin. “Everything?” 

“Every single thing angel,” he kissed her quickly. “sweet dreams.” 

Ruffling Toni’s hair, he shot her a wink over his shoulder, closing the door behind him. 

“I know you’re tired,” Toni slid into the bed beside her, turning to face her. “I am too, but... what were you guys doing down there? And why does Jughead want you to make a list?” 

Betty grinned sleepily. “I thought you didn’t want to know.” 

“You’re my best friend Little Bit,” she rolled her eyes. “don’t look at me like that, I’m not trying to be sappy, but you _are_ my best friend, and as my best friend, I wanna know when you get down and dirty, even if it’s _with my brother.”_

Giggling, she rolled onto her back. “I’ll spare you the not so gory details, but... we didn’t. I mean, we did _some_ stuff... he wants to wait. Is that weird?” 

“No,” Toni promised, squeezing her uninjured hand. “it’s not. Betty, he’s dated, but he was never serious about any of them, a total... _guy_ , but with you... he’s different.” 

“I hate thinking about any girl being with my boy,” Betty grumbled. 

She laughed. “They were ditsy Southside girls, no Serpents, and none of them could hold a torch to you, my friend, but we’ll change the subject. What’s up with the list?” 

“It’s...” 

“Oh come on, you can’t fall asleep _now!”_

Betty giggled again, eyes lulling shut. “He wants to help me rid the world of Betty Cooper, hence the list.” 

There was a beat of silence. 

“Is that what _you_ want?” 

“Toni, it’s what I’ve always wanted.” 

They lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Then count me in,” Toni said, after a moment. “Let’s get rid of Alice Cooper’s definition of the _perfect Elizabeth Cooper_ and bring the real Elizabeth Peabody back once and for all. Shit, this is gonna be fun. I hope I get to see the look on that bitch’s face when she finally gets to see who you become.” 

Smiling widely, Betty rested her head against her friend’s bony shoulder. “Me too T, and I’m counting down the days.” 


	32. Keep Searchin'

* * *

A hand brushed her cheek. 

It wasn’t Jughead, palms warm, calloused against her skin, but smaller, cold fingers. The touch only a mother could give. 

Her eyes snapped open. 

Daylight streamed through the yellow curtains over the window. The clock beside Toni’s double bed read 7:08, and her friend whined in protest, pulling the covers over her head. 

“How much trouble am I in?” Betty whispered. 

“You’ll be grounded till you’re thirty if you ever walk home by yourself again,” Penny snapped. “What the hell were you thinking, kid?” 

“I was just-” 

_“You never walk by yourself in the Southside Elizabeth,”_ her mother hissed, further disturbing Toni. “and you sure as hell don’t neglect to tell me that you’ve been _hurt!”_

Penny yanked the blankets back, exposing her bandaged skin to the cool temperature of the room. 

“What the hell,” Toni whined, sitting up. “Oh, hey Penny.” 

“If anything ever happens, you tell me first, you got it?” She demanded, ignoring her. “Do you understand me, young lady?” 

“I...” Betty spluttered. 

“Elizabeth Regan Peabody, _do you understand me?”_

“Yes,” she whispered, as both FP and Jughead stepped into the room behind her. "Yes ma'am."

“Penny,” FP said. “calm down.” 

“How did you even know about-” 

Betty glanced at her boyfriend. “You didn’t call her?”

“Baby, I just woke up,” he stretched his arms above his head. “I haven’t had time to call anyone.”

“Oh I’m just getting started,” Penny snarled, whipping her head around to face him. “Why didn’t _you_ call me, Jughead?”

“I was busy,”

“Doing what?”

“Taking care of my girlfriend?” Jughead tossed back. 

“Your _girlfriend_ is my _fifteen-year-old daughter,”_

_“Penny,”_ FP said again, shooting Jellybean an apologetic look as she sat up, confused. “You don’t need to get so upset. Everything’s okay, Betty’s okay, she was already read the riot act.” 

Her mother’s nostrils flared. “By who?” 

“Me,” father and son answered together. 

Penny sat back, like she was surprised. FP’s warning had been short and sweet, but still effective while Jughead had taken a more subtle approach, yelling, a calm embrace, bandaging her up, bringing her back to his home where he made her come six times in rapid succession before he’d gotten angry again, though not at her. 

_Alice._

She had to remember, this was not her fault. 

“Look at _your daughter_ Penny,” FP stepped forward, touching her mother’s shoulder with a heavy hand. “look at her.” 

Slowly, Penny’s gaze fell back to her. 

“Oh baby,” she sighed, and then Betty was in her arms, being rocked back and forth like she was three years old again. “are you okay? Were you scared?” 

It was strange, allowing her mother to hold her, surreal but comforting. Tears filled her eyes as she recalled the events of the previous night, and she nodded slowly. There was something slightly liberating about admitting her fear, like it was enough to make it go away. 

“I’ll kill ‘em,” Penny hissed. 

“Before we go on a rampage,” she and Jughead exchanged a small smile. “how’s your hand, baby?” 

Her skin was puffier than it had been the day before, black and blue. As Penny touched it, she cried out and her mother sighed. 

“We’re going to the hospital kid,” she stood up. “c’mon.” 

“Can we stop by the house so I can change?” Betty asked, avoiding Jughead’s eyes, her cheeks reddening. “My clothes were kind of... ruined yesterday.” 

Thankfully, neither FP nor Penny seemed to sense the deeper meaning behind her words. 

“Sure,” Penny hesitated in the doorway. “damn it.” 

“What’s wrong Pen?” 

“My fucking car died,” she grumbled, as if just remembering. “again.” 

“Damn,” Betty echoed, sitting up. She winced and Jughead immediately crossed the room to support her weight as she stood. “I suck.” 

“You’re brilliant,” she corrected, shooting her a hard look. “the Bug is just older than I am. FP, would you mind... I really don’t wanna put her on the back of my bike, not if her hand could be broken.” 

“No problem,” FP shrugged. “I’ll take you both home first so you can get cleaned up and then we’ll go to the hospital. Jug, Toni, JB, do you wanna-” 

“Try and stop us, dad,” Jughead kissed her temple, lowering her down onto the mattress again. “I’ll get dressed.” 

“Count me in,” Toni grabbed her own change of clothes, slipping into the bathroom. 

“Yeah,” Jellybean mumbled, eyes still closed. “me too.” 

Betty snorted. “I’ll believe that when I see it, JB.” 

* * *

“Ow... ow... _ow,”_

“Okay,” Toni stood up from her chair. “hint taken. Hang on.” 

Carefully, her friend guided her arching hand through the sleeve of her black and white striped t-shirt. It had been hard enough to get her skirt on by herself, jeans not an option due to the bandages on her legs, and glaring down at the untied laces of her combat boots, she wondered how she would be able to do this every morning if her hand was broken. 

“It’s simple, Little Bit,” her friend teased, leaning down to tie them for her. “you ask for help.” 

Penny used to make sure her shoes were _tied tight_ any time they left the house to go out and play, but she couldn’t imagine her mother doing it now. 

“Have you ever broken a bone, T?” 

“Oh yeah,” Toni shrugged, standing up, grabbing her jacket, helping her slip it on. “a few times. I think every Serpent has, so welcome to the family, you know, officially and everything.” 

“Toni?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What’s it like,” Betty asked hesitantly. “being part of the Serpents?” 

Toni shared a look with Jellybean, stretched across Betty’s bed, eyes still half-shut. 

“It’s... a family,” she answered. “it’s unity, strength, knowing you’ll never have to go through life unprotected. It’s... safe.” 

Jellybean sat up, arms reaching above her head in a long stretch. 

“Are you thinking about it?” She demanded, point blank. 

“Um...” 

“Oh my god,” Toni pulled her down onto the bed. “you are, aren’t you?” 

Biting her lip, Betty nodded slowly, and then she was being embraced from both sides, her two friends being very mindful of her bruised and aching body. 

“That’s _awesome,”_ Jellybean emphasized, letting go. “if you joined the Serpents, then you’d be one of us! I mean, you’re _already_ one of us, but then you’d officially be... I’m gonna stop talking now.” 

“What JB _means,”_ Toni looked at her and laughed. “We’d be happy to have you, Little Bit. If you joined the Serpents, you’d be one of us forever, I mean, _you are_ one of ours, but... this didn’t come out any better, did it?” 

Giggling, she bumped Toni’s shoulder. What she was _trying_ to say made total sense. If Betty joined the Serpents, no one would ever be able to take her away from Riverdale again. 

There was only one problem. 

“Penny doesn’t want me to-” 

“No offense Betty,” Jellybean said. “but it’s your choice, not hers.” 

“Right,” she snorted. “she’s only my mother.” 

“FP was fine with the three of us joining,” Toni pointed out. “Just talk to her Betty, and hey, no pressure, okay? Whether you join the Serpents or not, you’ll still be one of us.” 

“Always,” 

Shyly, Betty met his gaze. “How much did you hear?” 

Jughead shrugged. “Enough.” 

“And?” 

“And what?” Crossing the room, he picked her up, dropping back onto the bed with her in his arms. “Angel, I’m never gonna tell you what you should or shouldn’t do. That’s not my place... unless you’re in immediate danger, of course. Then I would probably be the best person to listen to.” 

Betty rolled her eyes. “Can you offer your two cents, at least?” 

“That I can do,” Jughead grinned. “Personally, I think you’d look _hot_ in leather, although I do prefer seeing you in mine.” 

Jellybean groaned, smacking him with one of her decorative pillows. 

“Do whatever you want, baby,” he muttered in her ear. “I’ll support you every step of the way.” 

“Talk to Penny,” Toni added, heading to the door. “just talk to her Little Bit, what’s the worst that could happen?” 

Jughead stood too, gesturing for Jellybean to follow them out, Betty still in his arms. 

“I can walk, you know,” she teased, arm falling around his shoulder. 

He pretended to waggle his eyebrows at her. “Oh I know, I just don’t want you to.” 

“What are you gonna do at school on Monday?” Betty asked with a laugh. “Carry me everywhere?” 

“Careful Betty,” Toni grinned. “he’ll actually do it.” 

“Damn right I will,” Jughead held onto her a little tighter. 

Penny, sitting at the kitchen table with FP, coffee cups in front of the both of them, saw them first, and Betty could have sworn she saw a smile tugging at the ends of her lips. 

“You care about my kid,” she said, standing up. “I’ll give you that, Jonesy.” 

FP’s usually stoic nature softened. Gripping his keys, he nodded towards the door. “Let’s get your hand checked out, kiddo.” 

A heavy knock against the wood stopped them. 

“Who the fuck could that be?” Penny demanded, stalking forward. 

Yanking it open, she found Sheriff Keller on the other end of the door, dressed in uniform. 

“The fuck do you want?” She hissed. 

“Penny,” FP said, tone carrying a certain level of authority her mother chose to ignore. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Keller?” 

Betty felt Jughead’s arms tighten around her, and she stiffened too. Did he know? Had Tall Boy decided to use the tapes he had against her mother and boyfriend? She bit down on her lip to keep from crying. What would she possibly do in a world without Jughead or Penny? 

“I’m here to speak with Betty,” Sheriff Keller answered curtly. 

Penny looked about ready to slam the door in his face. “And why the hell would I _ever_ let you speak with my daughter?” 

She sounded so venomous, even Betty, who had known Penny for a month, four weeks, could sense the seed that had been planted, making her even more curious as to why her mother hated Sheriff Tom Keller. 

“Later,” Jughead mumbled, low enough for only her to hear. 

“Because she was attacked, Penny,” Sheriff Keller replied. “and I’m sure you would like to press charges against the men that assaulted her.” 

* * *

It was hard, watching the video feed from her attack, feeling Jughead’s grip tight unconsciously on her free hand when she was slammed into the wall, her shirt slightly torn, but it had to be done. 

“Huh,” Jellybean said, from the chair beside her bed in the emergency room. “I didn’t know there were security cameras in Southside that actually worked.” 

“Forsythia,” FP warned tiredly, turning his attention back to Sheriff Keller. “Did you get these guys or not, Keller?” 

“Yeah FP, we got ‘em,” Sheriff Keller answered. “after Betty ran off, it seems her masked savior phoned the Sheriff’s station, left the scum there for me to find.” 

“Any idea who he was?” Toni piped in, seated beside Betty on the bed. 

The older man frowned. “I was hoping Betty could tell me. Do you know who he was, Betty? Did he say anything to you?” 

“He... told me to run,” Betty replied, wincing. “Jug, circulation.” 

“What?” His brows shot up in concern and he let go of her altogether. “Shit, sorry sweet thing.” 

She glanced at her other hand, the one wrapped in a brace. It was broken, not a terrible fracture, but her attempt to save herself from the creeps that cornered her had cost her use of her dominant hand for the next three to four weeks. 

Jughead had apologized to her in the seconds they were alone for, for tying her wrists together the night before. Using her good hand, she’d yanked him in for a kiss, whispering in his ear to remind him of just how _good_ he had made her feel. 

“Did you notice anything about him?” The Sheriff pressed. “Anything at all?” 

“He had blue eyes,” she said. She would never forget them. 

“Anything else?” 

“N-No,” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Fuck off Keller,” Penny snarled. She’d been up against the wall for the majority of the visit, filling in information that Betty could not, vaccination records, if she’d had any surgeries before the age of four, arms crossed. 

“I’m just trying to help-” 

“What you’re doing if interrogating my kid when she’s done nothing wrong,” her mother hissed. “so leave her the fuck alone. She’s tired, she’s been through a lot and she’s in pain. I’m taking her home.” 

She spun on her heel, out into the hallway to sign the release forms. 

Sheriff Keller sent Betty an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I know this must have been traumatic for you.” 

“Then why don’t you leave her the fuck alone?” Jughead gritted out, arm slinging around her in a protective hold. 

“Boy,” his father snapped. “shut the hell up.”

He obeyed, but pulled Betty a little closer to him to prove his point.

“Tell Penny I’ll call her if we need any more information,” Sheriff Keller offered the room a nod. 

“Uh maybe you should call me first,” FP offered, shaking his hand. “Penny... she’s not your biggest fan, Keller.” 

“I know,” he confessed. “thanks FP. I’ll be in touch. Feel better, Betty.” 

Betty’s eyes cut to her boyfriend’s father the second they were alone. 

“FP,” she said. “I gotta know. Why does my mom hate Sheriff Keller?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you for reading! :)


	33. Mother Like Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! :)

Much to her surprise, FP smiled.

“You don’t know how happy it would make her,” he said. “to hear you call her that.”

“Baby steps dad,” Jughead mumbled. “baby steps. Will you answer her question or not?”

He sighed, sinking lower in his chair. “Not sure it’s my place to be telling you this, but sure, what the hell.”

The four teens leaned forward, intrigued.

“Fuck,” FP chuckled under his breath. “What did I just get myself into? Okay guys, just remember, things were... different back then. Keller and your mom, Betty, there was always tension. Even when we were in high school.”

* * *

_Riverdale... Many years ago_

* * *

"Juggie," Betty swatted playfully at his hand. "shut the hell up and let your dad tell the story."

"Right," he grinned at her sheeplishly. "Sorry. Continue."

* * *

“Tommy Boy,” a heavy arm came around Tom Keller’s shoulders.

“Hal,” Tom clapped him on the back.

“Fred,” Hal addressed, politely. Glancing to his right, his nostrils crinkled in disgust. _“Forsythe.”_

“Blossom,” FP sneered, as Fred delivered a not so subtle jab to his gut.

Dressed in his letterman jacket instead of the leather waiting for him at home like his drunken father, FP didn’t stand out in the sea of Riverdale High students. At least not until Hal Blossom set eyes on him. They played on the same team, had been in the same class since kindergarten, but none of that mattered to Hal, because he was a Blossom, FP was a Jones, and there would always be an unspoken hierarchy between them.

“Whoa,” Hal let out a low whistle. “now _that_ is a fine piece of ass.”

FP followed his gaze, landing on Penny Peabody, a fellow Serpent, wearing her jacket proudly along with a pair of ripped jeans, flannel knotted around her hips. She was a year younger than the rest of them, but smart as a whip, allowing her to skip a grade and graduate early.

“Keep looking,” he gritted out.

He didn’t know Penny well, she liked to keep to herself, nose always stuck in a book, but her seemingly innocent nature despite being a member of the Southside’s ruthless gang and the bruises that usually decorated both her arms made him want to protect her all the more.

“Agreed,” Tom mumbled, glancing her up and down.

“What’s your fuckin’ problem, Keller?” Penny demanded, starting towards them.

FP was quick to step in front of his friend, knowing that just because someone _seemed_ quiet and undisturbed didn’t mean that was the way they would come across all the time, especially provoked. “Penny-”

“Yeah,” Tom replied, over FP’s shoulder. “it’s you, _scum.”_

_Scum._ A Northsider’s favorite nickname for anyone who lived on the Southside. He’d heard it a few times over, though his peers were a little more careful when it came to him after a near lifelong friendship with Fred and Tom. Maybe he should have heard it more, after all, his father _was_ the leader, and as his only son, if was only natural that FP would take over one day.

“No offense, FP,” he added, as if guessing his thoughts.

“You Northsiders are all the same,” Penny sneered, spinning on her heel.

Hal watched her go with a newfound interest. “Okay, she’s hot.”

“Keep your dick in your pants,” FP snapped, shoving him into the locker. “and leave her the hell alone.”

“Agreed,” Tom grumbled, hooking an arm around Hal’s shoulders, pulling him down the hall. “the last thing I need is for my best friend to catch a disease from that skank. God knows what she has.”

_“Shut the fuck up asshole.”_

* * *

“Betts,” Jughead mumbled, low enough for only her to hear, threading his fingers through the ones of her un-casted hand.

She managed a grateful smile before bringing her attention back to FP. “Okay, so he called her a skank. That’s not nice, at all, but that doesn’t explain why she’s so hostile towards him.”

“That’s just the start of the story,” FP admitted, cracking his knuckles. “your parents dated for two years before you came along, kiddo, and your mom and Keller never missed an opportunity to knock each other, but it got worse after your disappearance.”

* * *

_“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?”_

_“My... my daughter. She’s gone. I went inside for a second, **just a second** , and she’s gone! Someone took her! They took my baby girl!”_

_“Ma’am, please, try to remain calm. What is your daughter’s name? How old she is?”_

_“Eliza...Elizabeth Peabody. She's three...three years old, with blue eyes and white blonde hair.”_

* * *

Throwing off his helmet, he pushed past uniformed officers and plain clothed civilians, eager for even a glimpse of a grieving mother.

“Pen,” he called.

“FP,” She whispered. He had never seen her look worse, the pain and devastation evident in her eyes. Mascara lines streaked both cheeks, an old black cardigan hung off her thin, shaking shoulders.

“Pen,” FP repeated, as she fell into his arms. “What the hell happened?”

“He took her,” Penny croaked. “He made good on his promise. He took Betty.”

“Son of a bitch,” he hissed, fingers curling into fists against her back. “I’ll kill him.”

A familiar face began to near them and FP pulled away, keeping an arm around her to prevent her inevitable collapse. Betty was a beautiful child, such a ray of light in an otherwise dark existence. He'd known her since the day she was born, she often played with Jughead and Jellybean, bringing out a softness in his boy that seemed to be lacking when the three-year-old wasn’t around,

“Keller,” FP barked. “Where’s your bastard of a best friend?”

“Last I heard, he was visiting his cousin in the city,” Sheriff Keller replied, not the least bit concerned.

A look of fury crossed Penny’s face.

“That’s a crock of shit,” she snarled.

“He called me earlier today, Penny,” he said. “said he was gonna do something touristy, like go visit the Statue of Liberty.”

“Was that before,” Penny demanded. “or after he took my little girl?”

“Hal would never take Betty,” Sheriff Keller crossed his arms. “that’s his _daughter,_ Penny, why would he want to hurt her?”

“It’s not Betty he’s trying to hurt,”

“He didn’t take her!”

“Why won’t you believe me?” Penny cried, and FP’s grip tightened. “Hal Blossom _stole my daughter.”_

“Hal’s a good man,” he insisted. “I’ve known him my entire life. _You’re_ the one who left her outside by herself, maybe she was snatched by some sicko off the street.”

FP had to restrain her from physically lashing out.

“You’re saying this is _my fault?”_

Alarm swept across the man’s face, and that surprised him. “No, I-”

“Remember this, _Sheriff Keller,”_ Penny’s tone was cold. “when you go that _good man’s_ house, find it empty, that you did _nothing_ to protect my daughter, while I did every damn thing I could.”

* * *

“FP...” Betty was even more grateful for Jughead’s hand, still wrapped around hers in a tight hold. “Did... does Penny... _blame herself_ for what happened to me?”

“Wouldn’t you?” A voice asked from the doorway. Penny stood there, looking defeated. “My child went missing. I left her alone in the front yard to answer the fuckin’ phone when it rang, when she was only three-years-old.”

“Penny...”

“Thanks for rehashing the past, FP,” she gave him a mock salute. “can we go now?”

“Hey,” FP shrugged into his jacket. “how else was I supposed to entertain four teenagers?”

Penny snorted. “Show them a video of a cat playing the piano?”

“Oh, I just saw the cutest-”

“Send it to Sweet Pea,” Jughead grumbled, sliding Betty’s arm around his neck, lifting her from the bed. “I wanna get Betty home.”

* * *

“I wish you could stay,” she whispered, as he sat her down amongst her pillows and blankets.

“Me too,” Jughead sighed, kissing her quickly. “but I’ve got shit to do baby, and you need your rest. I’ll call you later, okay? Text me if you need anything.”

“I’ll be right here with her,” Penny faux-slugged his shoulder. “You’re one of the good ones, Jonesy, I can’t thank you enough for taking such good care of my girl.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” he replied, lips brushing across the knuckles of her good hand. “she’s the most important person in the world to me Pen, I’ll never let anything happen to her.”

She thought she saw her mother smile. “I know you won’t.”

* * *

“Ready for your pain medication, baby?”

Betty frowned, but nodded, accepting the cup of water and pill, throwing it back with a single swallow. It didn’t take long for her to feel woozy, and Penny was quick to pull the covers up to her chin, sitting on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair back from her face.

“Penny?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, eyes lulling shut.

Penny laughed softly. “What in the world do you have to be sorry for, Elizabeth Peabody?”

“I’m sorry he didn’t believe you,” Betty said. “he should have believed you.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Honestly Betty,” she sighed. “what the use holding onto it? It’s ancient history.”

“But you’re still mad.”

“Kid, you’re doped up. Go to sleep.”

Betty winced at the fading pain in her hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Elizabeth Regan Peabody, if you apologize to me one more time...” She laughed again. “God, that didn’t take long. Seriously baby, go to sleep.”

“But I am,”

“Betty-”

“I’m sorry I didn’t try harder,” Betty mumbled, eyes lulling shut. “I should have fought him. I tried to bite him.”

“Betty,” Penny said again.

She was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, to anyone who nominated temporary ground for the Bughead Fanfiction Awards... I cannot thank you enough for your love and support on my story. it's such an amazing feeling to be nominated! Thank you so, so, so so so sososososososo much! All my love to you!
> 
> And speaking of temporary ground... would anyone be opposd to a story kind of like that, but also vastly different?
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading!
> 
> XOXOXO


	34. In My Daughter's Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

“Betty!”

Lifting her off the bike, making her roll her eyes in the process, because she was not, in fact, broken or fragile, he held an arm out to stop Veronica from trying to embrace her.

She huffed but nodded anyway.

“Are you okay B?” Veronica asked, peering at her bandaged knees, the brace wrapped around her right hand. “Kev told us what happened.”

“V, I’m fine,” Betty replied, not wanting to rehash it. She’d spent her entire weekend on pain medication and instead of going to the garage after school, Penny wasn’t convinced that she wouldn’t try to work even with a broken hand, she was being sent to the tattoo parlor to do her homework. Jughead had promised to retrieve her the second he was done, even if it was just to take her to their place at Fox Forrest to sit and kiss for a while.

“Did they catch the bastards?” Archie asked, blue eyes cutting to the scrape on her cheek.

Jughead nodded, hooking his arm around her shoulders.

“You out for blood?” He joked.

Her boyfriend’s jaw tightened. “What do _you_ think?”

Betty continued to stare at Archie, who met her gaze and then just as quickly, looked away. There was something about him, something she couldn’t put her finger on.

“...Betts?”

“Hmm?” She blinked, feeling Jughead pull her closer.

“You okay?” He demanded, tone low.

“Never better,” Betty replied, forcing a smile. “We should get to class.”

* * *

_Things I never got to do as Betty Cooper._

“That doesn’t look like homework kid,”

Betty laughed, tapping her pen against the page. It was something she and Polly had learned to do when they were bored as kids, be ambidextrous. Her casted right hand was still her dominant, still her preferred hand to use, as the writing of her left hand was often left smeared across the page, but it was still a cool trick, making her think of the older sister she hadn’t gotten to say goodbye to.

Chic. Polly. She missed them.

“It’s not,” She admitted. She’d already finished all of that. “Jug and I were thinking... wondering if it would help...”

Betty was quick to trail off, reminding herself that Jughead was the only one who knew about her inner darkness, what had made her dig her nails in so deep in the first place.

Penny, engrossed in her own paperwork on the other side of the desk, smiled. “It’s a great idea baby. What do you wanna do first?”

“Go camping,” she blurted out, earning a surprised glance from her mother. “um... my dad... _Hal...”_

“Wouldn’t let you go.”

“You knew about-”

“Kid, who do you think you were bugging to say yes?” Penny laughed. “We were gonna go with you, me, Fred Andrews and FP, had it all planned out too, we were gonna let you kids have their own tent, let you stay up late, roast marshmallows, tell a few scary stories...”

“What happened?” She asked.

She didn’t look up.

“Your father stole you from me,”

Penny’s words had tugged at her heartstrings, but the conversation quickly died off, and she returned her focus to her list.

_Go camping._ She wrote, and then the ideas started flowing.

* * *

“Would you mind,” Betty asked later. “if we went?”

“Depends,” Penny’s eyes never left the document she’d been reading for the last hour. “is it just gonna be you and Jughead?”

“No, of course not! I would never... not without asking-”

“Betty,” she laughed, holding a hand up to cut her off. “honey _relax._ We really gotta work on your sense of humor. You’re a Peabody, after all, it’s your best defense mechanism.”

“I’m also a Blossom,” Betty deadpanned.

Her mother’s brows raised, lips tipping upward into a smile. “There’s my girl.”

“Aww,” he sneered. “ain’t that sweet?”

Betty rose unsteadily to her feet, not missing the way Penny stood too, arm extending in front of her like that alone would protect her from Tall Boy.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Her mother demanded.

“Told Old Eddie I had a... _legal matter_ to discuss with ya,” Tall Boy chuckled. “and in a manner of speaking, I guess I do.”

“What do you want?” Penny hissed.

“Need a job handled tonight,” he replied, glancing past her rigid form at Betty, eyes gleaming at the sight of her brace. “Heard you ran into some trouble the other night, _Blondie_ , you should learn to be more careful.”

Penny’s knife was at his neck in a flash. ”If you sent someone after my daughter, Tall Boy, I swear-”

Tall Boy grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back, holding her mother at knife point with her own knife. “Remember who you’re talkin’ to, Pen-slot.”

“Penny-” Betty started forward, only to shrink back at the warning look in her eyes. 

“To answer your question,” he let her go, and she moved again, blocking Betty from his reach. “I didn’t send anyone to do _anything_ to your little brat, but at least now you know just how... _easy_ it could be for something to happen to her.” 

“Do whatever you want to me,” Penny spat. “but if you _ever_ try to fuck with my kid, or FP’s for that matter, I'll kill you myself.” 

“Not if I kill him first,” 

“Jug,” Betty breathed. 

He didn’t look at her, much to her disappointment, murderous gaze glued to Tall Boy, holding his own knife, fingers wrapped around the handle in a tight hold. 

“Don’t forget who holds the power here Sunshine,” Tall Boy laughed. “Imagine if your old man saw you on those tapes, _Jonesy._ It would break his heart, don’t ya think?” 

His eyes cut to Penny’s rigid form. 

“And Penny,” he sneered, “The Snake Charmer herself. Think the courts would give you custody of _sweet little Elizabeth_ if they knew just how much... _pancake mix_ you’ve delivered to Greendale over the years?” 

“Fuck you,” Betty spat, before she could stop herself. Jughead finally glanced her way, and had it been any other situation, he might have smirked instead of scowling. “You _made_ her do it. You blackmailed her, both of them, and if you think I'm gonna let you get away with it.” 

“Betts,” Jughead hissed. _“shut the fuck up baby.”_

“What he said,” Penny grumbled. 

She smacked a hand over her own mouth.

Much to her surprise, Tall Boy laughed again. “Blondie’s lucky I find her so amusing.”

“Don’t fucking call her that,” her boyfriend snapped.

“It’s so nice she finally came home,” he added, ignoring Jughead. “If I had known Elizabeth would have been the soft underbelly for the both of you, I would have tried to find out where she was myself years ago. Now, who’s going be my happy little helper and deliver our latest shipment to the... _understanding_ people of Greendale?”

Penny and Jughead spoke in unison. “Me,”

Tall Boy’s brows raised. “If you both wanna go, what do I care?”

“You’re not going,”

“Penny, there’s no way in hell-”

“Jones,” her words were sharp. “you’re not fuckin’ going.”

She turned back to Tall Boy.

“He’s done,” Penny said. “you’re not sending him on any more fucking runs. He’ll keep your dirty little secret, asshole, but he’s _done._ He’s not doing this anymore. I shouldn’t have gotten him involved in the first place.”

“Penny...” Jughead’s tone was low.

“I’ll go,” she repeated. “just give me a minute to finish up here.”

Penny glanced at the paperwork spread out across her desk to prove her point, but Betty believed she knew her mother well enough now to know what she was really talking about.

“Fine,” Tall Boy turned to go. “hurry up. Truck’s out front, and Jones?”

Jughead remained frozen in place, knife still in hand.

“You might be done,” he snorted, like he knew Jughead was _far from done._ “but I still have my leverage. Remember how much it would hurt your old man and your _angel_ if you were to even think of crossing me.”

The door slammed shut behind him.

“If you _ever_ do anything like that again,” slowly, Penny faced her. “I will ground you for the rest of your natural born life, Elizabeth Peabody.”

“Penny,” Betty whispered, grabbing her hand.

“Betty-”

“Please,” she begged, grip tightening. “don’t go.”

“Betty,” Penny said again. “let go of me. I’ve got shit to do.”

It would have been the perfect time to call her what she really was, _mom_ , her _mother_ , Penny, not Alice, but Betty couldn’t bring herself to say the words, tears burning her eyes.

“Betty,”

“Betts,” Jughead echoed, sheathing his knife, starting towards her.

“Please,” Betty whispered.

“Elizabeth,” she sighed, just sounding tired. “Honey... baby... _sweetheart_ , you have to let me go.”

“Stay with her,” he said. “I’ll go, it’s my turn anyway. Why would you tell him-”

“You’re done, Jonesy,”

“The fuck I am!” Jughead snapped. “I’m going tonight, and you’re staying with your daughter. She _needs_ you right now Pen, don’t leave her.”

“I’m not leavin’ her,” Penny shot him a sharp look. “I would never fuckin’ leave my child, Jughead, don’t be fucking stupid.”

“Then _stay,”_ he insisted.

“I _can’t.”_

“Penny-”

“Do you want me to tell your father?” She demanded.

His nostrils flared. “Of course not!”

“Then you’re gonna take my daughter by the hand,” Penny’s tone brokered no room for argument. “you’re gonna put her on your bike and you’re gonna get her the fuck out of here while I go to Greendale and take care of business, and you’re not gonna bring her home or let her out of your sight until I call and tell you that I’m on my way back.”

“Penny,” Jughead protested again.

“Do as I said Jones,” Penny muttered. “or so help me god, I’ll call your father right now. You’re done.”

“The fuck I am. We’re in this together.”

“Not anymore, and anyway, I’ve got a new job for ya,” her eyes fell to Betty. “Takin’ care of my girl. From now on, any time I have a job, she’s gonna be with you.”

“Penny,” Betty said.

“I need you to be safe, Elizabeth,” Penny met her gaze. “and Jughead here is the only person I trust to keep you safe.”

Her hands cradled Betty’s face, brushing a tear away with the pad of her thumb.

“Don’t cry for me baby, please,”

“I don’t want you to go,” she confessed.

Penny tried to smile. “It’s just the way things are honey. I’ll try not to be too late. Jones?”

Fingers wrapped around her arms, pulling her protectively back against a familiar chest.

“I’ll call,” she promised.

She turned to go, but stopped, glancing at Betty again. With a heavy sigh, her fingers threaded through Betty’s blonde curls, pulling her head down to stamp a kiss to her forehead.

“I’ll call,” Penny repeated, and walked away.

“Let’s go,” Jughead sounded strained.

“Jug,” Betty winced as he pulled her towards the opposite door. “Don’t be mad at me, please.”

“I’m not fucking mad at you,” he bit out, grip never faltering. “I’m scared out of my fucking mind angel, there’s a difference.”


	35. Truly Madly Deeply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

“Tell me what you’re thinking,”

She shook her head, moving a little further away from him. How could she tell him what she was thinking, when she didn’t even know what she was thinking herself?

“Betts, c’mon,”

“You’re not gonna like it,” she whispered.

“I don’t fucking care,” Jughead snapped. “I need to know, so I can try to fix it. Please baby, don’t shut me out.”

“Jug,”

“Betty _please,”_

“What if you were right?” Betty asked. “What if the best way to protect you from Tall Boy was if you and I weren’t together?”

“Betty-”

“Maybe we should do it, Jughead,”

She didn’t want to. The last thing she ever wanted to do was break up with him, but if it meant keeping him safe...

She would do it in a heartbeat.

“Absolutely fucking _not.”_

“Jughead,” she pleaded. “I’m not gonna let him use me against you. As long as you’re safe, that’s all I care about. I’ll find another way to protect Penny, even if it means...”

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

“That I would have to go back to Alice,”

He grabbed her then, pinning her to the closest tree, arms on either side of her.

“You are never going back to Alice fucking Cooper,” Jughead growled. “and you are _not_ breaking up with me _for my protection.”_

“That’s not your decision to make-”

“Do you remember our first date?” He demanded, and she nodded. “Baby, I tried to be smart, I tried to do the noble thing and leave you, and _you wouldn’t let me_ , and you know what? I’m so fuckin’ glad you wouldn’t let me, I’m _glad_ that you showed me that sometimes, it’s better to be selfish instead of smart. Do you really think I’m gonna let you be the smart one now?”

“Juggie...”

“Betty please,” Jughead dropped his gaze to the ground. “you’re the best thing in my life. I’ve waited twelve years to be with you. Don’t leave me now.”

“Jug-”

“Please,” he said again. “don’t leave me baby. Don’t be smart, don’t try to protect me, be _selfish_ , be stupid, be something, but don’t leave me Betts. I need you.”

She cradled his face.

“I need you too,” Betty rasped. “but Jughead, I... I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you or Penny because of me.”

“And how do you think we feel?” Jughead demanded, wrenching away from her. “He was there Betty. He threatened you in a place you should have been safe. I wanna hunt him down and fucking kill him myself for even fucking looking at you.”

`But you won’t,”

“The hell I won’t, Elizabeth,”

“Jughead, if you want this to work-”

“There is no _if_ ,” he snarled, wrapping his arms around her waist. “there can’t be any _if’s_ , Betty. This is _going_ to work, even if you try to break up with me now, I’m not gonna go anywhere. Ever.”

“Juggie...”

“I told you once that I would fight like hell to make sure you stayed mine,” Jughead said. “and I meant it. You’re mine Betty, you’ve always been mine and I’m not letting you go.”

A relieved sob escaped the back of her throat.

“Fuck,” he pulled her close, rubbing her back. “Baby, what were you thinking? Breaking up with me wouldn’t save me or your mom. The truth is, we’re safer with you than we are without you.”

Betty laughed sadly. “How is that possible?”

“It just is,” Jughead shrugged. “How many times do I have to say it, baby? you’re the most important person in the world to me. I...”

“What?” She asked, pulling back to meet his eyes. “Juggie, _what?”_

If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought he was blushing.

“I...” He grinned. “It’s way too fucking soon for me to be saying this.”

“Okay,” her heart was hammering inside of her chest. “now you have to say it.”

Jughead took a deep breath. “I love you Betty,”

Her heart completely stopped.

 _Loved._ He loved her. It felt like so long since she’d even heard the words said aloud, but here they were, and they were absolutely beautiful.

“Jughead Jones,” Betty breathed. “I love you.”

His arms came around her, lifting her up off her feet to spin her around as their mouths met in a lingering kiss, teeth smashing together. She laughed loudly, throwing her own arms around his neck.

Maybe it was too soon, maybe they were too young, and they had only been dating for a month, but she didn’t care. She loved him, with everything she had.

“Still wanna break up with me?” Jughead teased.

Betty crinkled her nose. “Not even a little bit.”

“Well good,” his grip tightened. “Cause I’m not gonna let you get away from me that easily.”

* * *

Penny finally called, instructing Jughead to bring her straight home, and he complied.

Betty threw her helmet down onto the seat. “Jug?”

“Yeah baby?”

“You’re not...”

Her nails started to dig into the skin of her uninjured palm and he quickly grabbed it, threading their fingers together.

She smiled gratefully. “I love you.”

“I love you so much,” Jughead replied. “I promise, I’ve got you angel. Now what were you gonna ask me?”

“You’re not really done,” Betty stated. “right? You’re not gonna-”

“Oh I’m far from finished, sweet thing,” his grin was cold. “Penny’s got another thing coming if she thinks she’s doing this alone.”

Standing on her tiptoes, she threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you.”

Jughead chuckled darkly, pulling her close. “For what, cutie?”

“For protecting my mom,” she whispered.

“I’d do anything for Penny,” he said. “but I’d do more than that for you, angel. I mean it Betty, I’m always gonna be here for you.”

“I’ll always be here for you too,” Betty hesitated. “Jug?”

“Yeah?”

“We have to get those tapes,”

His features hardened. “No.”

 _“No?_ Jug-”

“There is no _we_ , Elizabeth,” he pushed her back to meet his gaze. “Not on this.”

“Juggie-”

“You said you’d let me protect you,” Jughead reminded her. “I have to keep you save Betts. This is me keeping you safe.”

“Jug-”

“Betty, if I ever catch you intentionally within even a _mile_ of Tall Boy and his... _business_ , I’ll tie you to my bed and keep you there for a week.”

Her cheeks burned at the thought. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Chuckling again, he tipped her chin up.

“Who says I would let you come,” he teased.

Betty pretended to gasp. “You wouldn’t.”

All too soon, he turned serious again. “Baby, promise me.”

“Juggie-”

_“Promise me.”_

“I... I promise,”

Jughead kissed the shell of her ear. “Good girl.”

Her thighs clenched together, loving his praising words.

He laughed. “If only I didn’t have to have you home so soon, pretty girl.”

He reached for her.

“Juggie,”

“Angel, your mom wants you home.”

“I came up with the first thing for my list,”

His brows raised. “Oh yeah? Tell me angel, I’ve been dyin’ to know.”

His excitement was all the distraction she needed to uncross the fingers of her left hand from behind her back. “I want to go camping. With you and all of our friends.”


	36. What We Came Here For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating two days in a row?! Who am I? (a girl that used to update every day. I miss updating every day, but lately I'm either struggling from writer's block, or working every day) the last few days have been amazing, and I just finished a chapter for Butterflies about Thanksgiving. (No one does holidays like the Serpents-Sweet Pea)
> 
> Guys, I'm rambling and I need to stop. Next chapter will be smutty :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Also, biggest s/o to Alec (alessianott) for listening to me debate titles for this chapter the last ten minutes. You are truly the best! If you haven't read her new story, Under The Moon's Fate, pleeeeeeeease go check it out. She's such an amazing writer, and such a fun person to talk to!

* * *

“Got everything?”

Betty nodded, eager to go. Things had been tense since the night Penny left her standing in her office and neither of them could ignore it anymore.

“Have fun,” she offered from the couch. “Keep your phone on and don’t wander off by yourself, you got me, kid?”

“Yes,”

“Elizabeth,”

“Yes ma’am,”

“Better,” Penny nodded her approval.

“You’re getting good at this,” Betty accidently blurted out.

“At what?”

“This whole...” A blush rose to her cheeks. “...Mom thing?”

Penny snorted, standing up to ruffle her hair. “I’m glad one of us thinks so. I gotta be honest with ya kiddo, part of me really doesn’t want to let you go.”

Betty stiffened. “Really?”

She glanced at her hand, still in a brace and sighed. “I’d keep you wrapped in wool for the rest of your life if I could.”

“But...”

“But,” Penny echoed. “I know Jughead and Toni and all the rest of ‘em, and I trust ‘em. I trust _you_ , kid, just... be safe, all right? I...”

Betty took her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Penny?”

“I’m not sure I would survive losing you a second time,” she ducked her head to avoid Betty’s scrutinizing gaze. “Go on baby, get outta here, go have fun with your friends.”

* * *

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Toni rolled her eyes. “Her hand is broken Jug, she’s not in a full body cast.”

Betty giggled in agreement, but that didn’t stop her boyfriend from taking the bag from her anyway, tossing it into the bed of the truck.

“C’mon,” he waggled his fingers at her impatiently. “we’ve still gotta pick up Archie and Veronica. His truck broke down last night.”

“Veronica?” Jellybean stuck her head out the window. “Veronica Lodge is going _camping?”_

Jughead shrugged, hooking an arm under Betty’s knees to lift her onto the tail gate. “She said, and I quote, she wanted to be _one with nature.”_

Sweet Pea, Fangs, Joaquin, even Kevin, seated beside him in the truck, burst out laughing.

“Oh stop it,” Betty demanded. “She’ll be fine.”

“You’re new here, doll,” Fangs reminded her. “Veronica Lodge is about as prissy as they come. She cries if she gets a speck of mud on her three hundred dollar shoes.”

“Fangs,” she frowned. “Why do I get the feeling that you think girls shouldn’t go camping?”

“No, I...” He trailed off at the heated glares from Toni, Cheryl, even Jellybean. “Darlin, of _course_ girls can go camping. I’m not sexist. Just... girls like Veronica Lodge can’t. You, Toni, Jellybean, Cheryl, you’re fine, you’re like us, but Veronica...”

Betty lost her point in the argument at his words, remembering all too well the first day they’d met, only a month and some odd weeks before, how Fangs, intentionally or not, had made her feel like she didn’t belong.

Now, he saw her as one of them.

Jughead seemed to guess her thoughts, clambering into the bed beside her, pulling her to sit in between his open legs.

“You’ve always been one of us, baby,” he mumbled, low enough for only her to hear.

But still, Toni, sitting across from them, hand on Cheryl’s thigh, caught her eye and smiled.

* * *

She would have known it anywhere. The two story, white house with its red door and cliché picket fence. She was wondering if her bedroom, the one she’d barely ever slept in, still looked the same, canopy bed and all.

Pink. He’d painted the walls pink.

“Hey,” his arms tightened around her. “it’s okay baby, you don’t have to look.”

She happily buried her face into the crook of his neck, closing her eyes. Her other senses became heightened, listening as her boyfriend and Archie traded a few jokes back and forth, half-hearted insults thrown his way by Sweet Pea and Fangs.

She only opened them again when Jughead started to complain.

“Seriously Ronnie? We’re only gonna be gone for one night.”

Betty slid an arm around his neck, watching with a small smile as Archie hefted not one, not two but three heavy looking suitcases into the bed with the rest of their stuff, holding a hand out to help her up.

“I wanted to be prepared, Forsyth,” Veronica chirped in reply.

A hand smacked over her mouth before she could laugh. He couldn’t stop both her and Archie though, and as his eyes cut to his best friend, his good mood seemed to disappear entirely.

“What the fuck, Archie?”

Archie ran a hand over his face self-consciously. “What?”

“Your eye,” Jughead snarled.

There was a cut just under his left eye, looking fresh.

“I was...” he shrugged. “I was just sparring with a kid at the center yesterday Jug, it’s not a big-”

“Why do you think you can lie to me?” He demanded.

His hand was still clamped over her mouth, arm hooked around her neck, but even as she squirmed against him, his grip didn’t loosen, too heated to notice that he was holding onto her so tightly.

“I’m not-”

“You’ve lied to me once already Arch, I wouldn’t try a second time.”

“I’m not...” Archie sighed. “I’m not lying to you Jug, I just don’t wanna talk about this right now. Tonight’s about Betty, right?”

“Of course it is,” Jughead snapped, sounding protective. “Everything’s about her, as it should be.”

“Then if tonight is about Betty,” he glanced at her. “who you’re about to suffocate, by the way.”

“What?” Jughead looked at her too and swore under his breath, dropping his hand. “Shit, sorry angel.”

“If tonight is about Betty,” Archie said again. “then can we talk about this later, man?”

He exhaled through his nostrils, silently debating, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Fine,” Jughead agreed, pulling Betty closer. “but this isn’t over Arch, not by a long shot.”

* * *

“Okay,” his hand settled on her hip. “pull it tight.”

She followed his instructions, both of them stepping back to admire her handiwork.

“How’s that?” Betty asked, a little breathless.

Jughead looped an arm under her thighs, picking her up so her legs bracketed his hips, spinning her around.

“You’re fucking brilliant,” he praised, one hand moving to tangle in her hair. “You got it on your first try, and with one hand. God baby, I fucking love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied, giggling as he set her down. “Jug?”

“Yeah angel?”

“Is there a reason our tent is so far away from everyone else’s?”

Jughead grinned, tightening his arm around her waist. “Oh yeah baby, there’s a reason, a really good one.”

* * *

“And all they found left,” Fang’s voice was grave, flashlight casting unflattering shadows across his face in the pitch blackness of Fox Forrest. “was her tube of mascara, lying in the street.”

An uncomfortable silence fell amongst her friends.

“Jug,”

“Yeah angel?”

“That was my first experience with having a scary story told to me,” Betty confided. “and honestly... it kind of sucked.”

She’d meant to be quiet, but her voice carried, the rest of them burst out laughing as Fangs mockingly pointed an accusatory finger at her. Giggling, she pressed her face into her boyfriend’s shoulder, feeling his fingers tangle in her hair.

“It was _not_ that bad,” Fangs grumbled, reclaiming his spot beside Sweet Pea.

“Sorry bud,” Joaquin hooked an arm around Kevin’s neck, pulling him closer. “but yes it was.”

“I’m with Betty,” Sweet Pea admitted. “that’s probably the worst story you’ve ever told. I can’t be the only one who thinks so.”

“Cheryl? Toni?”

“It was hard to follow the plot line,” Toni told him, head on Cheryl’s shoulder.

Cheryl pursed her lips, not looking the least apologetic. “Absolutely no originality.”

He sighed, sweeping a hand across his face. “JB?”

“...I don’t think there’s anything left to be said.”

“You guys fucking suck,” Fangs reached into the cooler Archie had brought, pulling out another beer. “You just plain fucking suck.”

“Yes well,” Cheryl glanced at Betty from across the dying fire. “Now that we’ve been properly scared, or should I say _scarred_ , Cousin, I want to hear more about this list you’ve been making.”

“Sorry,” Toni piped in, biting her lip. “That wasn’t a secret, was it Little Bit?”

“No,” Betty promised, waving her away. “It wasn’t.”

Veronica, perched on Archie’s thigh, looked intrigued. “List? What list?”

Suddenly, she felt silly trying to explain. Jughead, Toni and Jellybean had known about it for a week, just that she was making one, not what was on it per say, but they were also the only ones who knew just how much she was struggling to find her footing in her uneven life.

“Oh, um...”

“Leave her the fuck alone Ronnie,” Jughead warned, protective as ever.

“Easy Forsyth,” Veronica’s eyes cut to him. “I was merely asking-”

“No, you were well on your way to interrogating Betty,” he hissed, gently pushing her off his lap, standing up. “and I want you to stop. If she wants to talk about it, she’ll talk about it, if she doesn’t, she doesn’t. It’s her decision.”

“Jug...” Betty muttered, reaching for his hand.

He wrenched away from her. “I’m gonna take a walk.”

“I’ll come with you,”

“Don’t.”

“Juggie-”

“Betty, I said _don’t,”_

She could see the regret wash over him, but he didn’t apologize. Yanking his beanie off, he raked a hand through his midnight hair and stormed off.

Joaquin was already on his feet, squeezing her shoulder as he passed. “Don’t worry doll, I’ll get him.”

Veronica blinked, confused. “Did I... did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Betty caught her hand in a long squeeze. “of course not V. Jug... he’s just...”

“Protective,” Cheryl finished. “He’s very protective because my dearest cousin did not have the most stable of home lives when she was living with her father and his wretched wife.”

“...What Cheryl said,”

“What was it like?” Sweet Pea asked, as Jellybean whacked him on the back of the head. _“Ouch._ Jesus babe, it’s what we’re all thinking, I just had the balls to say it out loud.”

“Betty,” she sighed. “I’m-”

“Don’t apologize JB,” Betty sighed too. “I know you’re all curious, and I want to thank you for being so patient with me. Living with my... with _them_ was... It was hard, and chaotic and out of control, and I guess that’s why I’m writing the list Cher. Jughead thought that maybe it could... give me some of the control I lost in the last twelve years back.”

Another uneasy silence fell amongst the group.

“Well,” Fangs said finally. “Whatever’s on your list... let us know, okay? Cause we wanna help.”

She looked surprised. “Really?”

“What do you mean, _really?”_ He demanded, reaching out to ruffle her hair. “Of course we wanna help sugarplum. No Serpent stands alone. You’re one of us, ain’tcha?”

“Yes,” Betty answered, without skipping a beat.

“Ronnie and I aren’t Serpents,” Archie added. “but we’re here for you too Betty.”

She grinned at him. “Thanks Arch.”

* * *

They began to excuse themselves one by one, calling _goodnight_ to each other over their shoulders.

“Archiekins, I was thinking we could...”

“Soon Ronnie,” he promised, bringing her hand to his lips, brushing them across her knuckles. “Jughead would kick my ass if I left Betty here by herself.”

“Hey,” she protested. “I can take care of myself, you know.”

“There’s safety in numbers Betty,” Archie argued. “I’m sure Joaquin will bring him back any second, and anyway, I don’t mind sitting by the fire for a few minutes.”

“Good night B,” Veronica wrapped her arms around her in a quick squeeze. “Don’t keep me waiting Andrews.”

She walked off arm-in-arm with Kevin in the direction of their respective tents.

The fire continued to cackle.

Archie avoided her gaze.

It was now or never.

“Arch,”

“Y-Yeah Betty?”

“I know it was you,” Betty said, point blank. “and don’t you dare try to lie to me.”


	37. Lean On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again Alec (alessianott) for listening to me ramble before posting this!
> 
> And thank you so much everyone for reading! :) This chapter is smutty, and big stuff is coming!

* * *

“I don’t know what you’re-”

_“Don’t lie to me Archie,”_ Betty repeated, more firmly this time. “I’ll tell Jughead, I’ll tell him right now.”

She stood up, ready to make good on her promise, but fingers locked around the wrist of her good hand, pulling her back.

“You can’t tell him,” Archie pleaded.

“Tell _me_ the truth then,”

“Fine,” he said. “it was me, okay? I fucked up when I told you to go find Jughead, but I wanted to know you were safe before I finished taking care of those scumbags.”

“Thank you,” Betty touched his arm. “for saving me.”

Archie’s jaw tightened. “I should’ve killed ‘em.”

“You sound like Jug,” she glanced around, though neither he nor Joaquin were to be found. “But Archie... What the fuck are you doing?”

* * *

“Riverdale is a fucked up place, Betty,”

She could only nod in agreement. It was their home though.

“Look at what happened to you,” he said, and her stomach hurt. It wasn’t Riverdale’s fault she had been kidnapped as a three-year-old, it was her father’s. “Look at what happened to Cheryl’s brother, and to-”

Betty cut him off. “Cheryl’s brother?”

“Jason,” Archie replied simply, brows raising. “You didn’t... Jughead didn’t tell you?”

She shook her head.

“Jason was murdered,” he lowered his voice, like he was afraid Cheryl might pop up from behind him at any second. “by his father.”

“Oh my god,” Betty cried. “Why does it seem like Cheryl and I are the only Blossom’s that aren’t _insane?”_

“Because you are,” Archie seemed to realize himself. “Or... aren’t, I guess. What I’m trying to say Betty, is... you must take after your mom in more than just your looks.”

Her cheeks reddened.

She wasn’t like Alice. She had to remember that.

“And Cheryl?”

“Cheryl is her own person entirely,”

Betty nodded in agreement. She certainly was, and Betty loved her cousin for that.

“We’re getting off topic,” her eyes cut to him. “Why, Archie? Why are you acting like some masked vigilante? You’re going to get yourself killed!”

“Good,”

“Archie-”

“At least I would die knowing I was helping someone, Betty!” Archie snapped, wrenching away from her.

“...Like your dad did?”

He nodded slowly.

“It was over for him in a second,” he whispered, swiping a hand over his face, trying to wipe the gathering tears away. “just a fucking _second_ , all because he stopped to help a woman when her car broke down.”

Betty reached for him slowly, and Archie seemed grateful for the contact, turning his face into her shoulder. She ran a hand up and down his back, waiting for his breathing to even out.

Jughead was right. Everyone had a breaking point.

Selfishly, she also realized that finally, she had been able to bring comfort to somebody else.

“Your dad wouldn’t want you to honor him this way,” she told him.

Archie pulled away, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “I know.”

“I’m so sorry Arch. I wish he was here.”

“So do I,” he sniffled. “You’re gonna go tell Jug now, aren’t you?”

“I should,” Betty sighed. “but... Archie, I need your help.”

“With what?” A deeper voice demanded.

She scrambled to her feet, nearly tripping over them to get to him. “Are you okay?”

“Betty,” Jughead laughed, catching her easily. “any time I get to hold you, I’m golden.”

Her face was burning.

“On that note,” Joaquin clapped him on the back, teasingly tugging on a strand of her loose hair. “I’m out. Kev and I...”

Betty threw a hand up. “Don’t tell me what you’re going to do with my ex-boyfriend.”

“Don’t talk about your ex-boyfriend when your current and _last_ boyfriend is standing right next to you,” there was a teasing lilt to his tone, her heart threatening to hammer out of her chest as his words finally dawned on her.

_Last._

They were too young to be thinking about forever, but she was so grateful she wasn’t the only one to have had it cross her mind.

Jughead was it. Somehow she knew.

Archie snorted.

“Shut it Andrews,” Jughead warned, pulling Betty further into his embrace. “I know for a fact that you’ve been hiding your great-grandmother’s ring in your sock drawer since the day you first met Veronica.”

The amusement fell from his face. “Fuck off Jug, I have not.”

“You forget that I’m the one person you can’t lie to,” he grinned. “Never doubt that Betty and I are in this for the long haul, Andrews, because we are. Now why does my girlfriend need your help?”

“Uh, putting the fire out,” Betty stammered, shooting Archie a pointed look. “I might be new to this whole camping thing, but I doubt we should leave a roaring fire unattended.”

“Roaring fire?” Jughead snorted, tweaking her nose. “You really _are_ new to this whole _camping thing._ For starters angel, the fire is dying and secondly-”

“I’ll take care of it,”

“Archie-”

“Really,” he waved them off. “I don’t mind. And anyway, I’m sure you two have something to talk about?”

Jughead sighed, fingers wrapping around hers. “As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right. C’mon angel.”

* * *

She threw her arms around his neck.

“Betty...”

“Are you okay?” Betty whispered. “Did the walk help?”

Gently, he pushed her back, hands cradling her face to ensure she’d meet his eyes.

“You’re... not mad,” Jughead sounded surprised.

Slowly, she shook her head. “Why would I be?”

“Because I stormed off,” he said, still skeptical. “Because I snapped at your best friend, and I snapped at you and I just walked away. You have every right to be angry with me.”

“And you had every right to walk away,”

“Betty-”

“Jug, I love you,”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he grinned, fingers tangling in her hair. “I love you too baby.”

“Juggie, I know why you got mad,” Betty told him. “and it just makes me love you all the more.”

His fingers moved to the back of her neck. “What are you talking-”

“You got mad because you thought Veronica was acting like Alice,” she said. “which, she wasn’t, but that’s not the point. Also, while she is a very good friend of mine, and I feel so middle school for saying this, Toni is my true best friend. You got mad because you’re worried that if anyone questions what I’m doing, ever, you think I’ll revert back to...”

“Hurting yourself,” Jughead took her wrist instinctively.

Carefully, she uncurled her fingers.

“And you’d be right,” Betty cast her eyes downward. “Are you gonna yell at me, Juggie?”

Sighing, he kissed her palm.

“No baby,” he said. “I’m not gonna yell at you, not about this. Go stand next to my sleeping bag. Now.”

Betty hurried to comply.

“Kick your boots off,”

She did.

“Good girl,” Jughead rasped, slowly stalking towards her. “Put your arms above your head.”

Betty raised them.

He was gentle as he tugged her shirt over her head, unclasping her bra, throwing it away too. The chilled air, even inside the tent, made her nipples immediately harden, and she couldn’t miss the almost feral look in her boyfriend’s eyes.

Jughead yanked her jeans and panties down at record speed, leaving her standing bare in front of him.

“Lay down, legs spread wide angel,” he grinned as she followed through on his instructions. “You’re a fucking vision baby, so fucking beautiful.”

Betty, blonde tresses draped across the thin pillow, groaned in anticipation.

“Patience,” Jughead teased, hovering his body above hers. “I wish I could tie you up baby, you know how much I love to see you on display, all for me...”

“Did you...” she panted. “bring anything?”

A sheepish look crossed his face.

“Did you?”

“...Possibly?”

_“Did you?”_

“Yes,” Jughead confessed. “but baby, your hand...”

“You don’t have to tie my _wrists_ together,”

“Fuck Betts,” he disappeared, back in a flash, with the same black tie he’d used to bind her hands together the night of her attack.

Soon enough, her arms were tied at the elbows, held carefully behind her back.

“That’s better,” Jughead hummed. “isn’t it?”

“M-Much,” Betty agreed, panting.

“Now where were we...”

A hand came up to roughly squeeze her breast, making her mewl. Jughead grinned cockily.

“I love those little sounds you make when I’m about to get you all hot and bothered,”

“Jug,” Betty whined, as he gently exhaled a cool breath over her burning sex. “Is... is this a punishment, be-because I did... _it_ again?”

“No sweetheart,” a finger slowly gathered her wetness, circling her clit. “this isn’t a punishment, this is a reminder. A remedy, if you will.”

A long, unhurried lick caused a moan to escape the back of her throat. After their first night together, Jughead had told her that she was overly sensitive, eyes gleaming as he marveled at just how easily he could make her come for him.

He kept going with his skillful tongue, and Betty came to the realization that he was again spelling the word _Always._

A-L-W-A-Y-S...

_“Jug,”_ Betty cried.

Her thighs started to clench together.

“Easy,” Jughead chided teasingly, replacing his mouth with his hand. “and not so fast buttercup.”

Teasingly, he dipped a finger in and out of her.

“Juggie...”

“Say please,” he demanded.

“P...”

“C’mon angel,” Jughead taunted, lips closing around her nipple, tongue swirling over it. “Say it or I’ll tease you mercilessly the rest of the night, and you’ll go home feeling very frustrated tomorrow morning.”

“Jug!”

“Say it, Elizabeth,”

_“Please,”_ Betty whined. “Please Jug, please, pretty please, please let me come. I love you! Please!”

“Angel mine,” he sped up his hand. “Who do you belong to, Elizabeth Regan Peabody?”

“Y-You!” She cried. “I belong to you, Jughead, I always will!”

“Who loves you?”

“You... you do!”

“Always,” Jughead promised. “And who is going to help you through this, angel?”

_“You!”_

“Mhhm,” he took her mouth in a quick kiss. “Last question Betts, what are you gonna do the next time you wanna hurt yourself?”

She couldn’t think, her pussy threatening to close around his hand, ready to burst.

_“Answer me baby,”_

“I’m... gonna call you,” Betty stammered. “and you’re gonna come and get me, and you’re... Oh my god! Jug, _please!”_

“Not until you say it,”

His movements slowed, still making her hips buck off the sleeping bag.

“What am I gonna do to you, Betty?”

_“This,”_ she whimpered, as he finally gave her a nod of approval that it was _okay_ to let go. “You’re gonna make me feel so... _so good_ , _fuck_ , that I won’t think about doing it again!”

His mouth closed over hers in a hard kiss as she rode out her climax against his fingers, both of them breathing heavily.

* * *

He gave her his shirt to sleep in, both of them huddled together in his surprisingly wide sleeping bag.

Jughead held her to his chest, fingers knotting in her sweaty hair.

“I love you,” he mumbled. “so fucking much angel.”

Betty smiled sleepily. “I love you too Juggie, more than anything.”

“So how was your first camping experience?”

Her aching thighs rubbed together.

“One for the books,” she whispered. “Thank you Juggie… for everything.”

“Anything for you sweetness, always,” he kissed the top of her head. “So... can I get a hint of what’s to come?”

“It’s... kind of boring.”

“Elizabeth,” disapproval dripped from his tone. “You could never be boring.”

Her cheeks burned.

“C’mon baby, please?”

“Fine,” Betty giggled, snuggling closer to him. “I wanna wear my hair down... unless we’re at the garage of course.”

“Okay,” Jughead agreed easily. “but angel, you’ve been wearing your hair down a lot anyway.”

“I wanna grow it past my shoulders,” she added. “Polly and I have had the same haircut since we were four, and I’m sick of it. I want my hair to be as long as Toni’s. Maybe I should even put some color into it. That would be the biggest _fuck you_ to Alice Cooper. Well that, and...”

His eyes cut to hers.

“...Getting a tattoo?”

Jughead grinned, picking her up and spinning her around even with the small confines of their tent.

“Welcome home, Betty Peabody,” he muttered, and kissed her senseless.


	38. Every Good Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I UPDATED THIS WEEK?! Not sure where all this energy is coming from, but hey, I'll take it.
> 
> This chapter does start with a small flash forward... I'm sorry, I couldn't help it.
> 
> What's February without Thanksigiving, and as Sweet Pea will say, many times, no one does holidays like the Serpents! Thank you for reading!

* * *

“Archie,” she hissed, glancing around. “Arch-”

A floorboard creaked, and it wasn’t her weight that made the sound.

“...Archie?”

A hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream.

* * *

_Three days earlier_

“Elizabeth Regan Peabody, _how can you not be smiling?”_ Veronica demanded, perfectly plucked brows narrowing in disappointment. “We have a half day. It’s only eleven, we are getting out of school _early_ , and you’re not smiling. Why are you not smiling?”

“Lay off Princess,” Toni hiked her bag up over her shoulder, hooking her arm through Betty’s. “Come on.”

Betty wiggled her right hand, finally free of the brace, in anticipation. “It’s about time! I’ve missed going to the garage.”

“Really?” The raven haired girl’s nose crinkled in disgust. _“That’s_ where you’re spending your first day of Thanksgiving vacation?”

“Oh V,” she laughed, wrapping her arms around her friend in a quick squeeze. “you have Manhattan’s best shopping, I have a wrench and all the rags I could need.”

Laughing loudly, Toni took hold of her again, the two girls racing to collect their belongings from their lockers.

“I’m _not_ trying to sound like Veronica Lodge,” Toni said, as they headed out to the parking lot. “but as your best friend... do you wanna tell me why you seem so... not in the holiday spirit?”

“What’s up, doll?” Sweet Pea asked, leaning against the frame of his bike, Jellybean’s arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Sweetheart, we’re getting out of school like, four fucking hours early and you’re here looking like we’re about to take you to a funeral,” Fangs frowned at her. “What gives?”

Hands settled on her hips, pulling her back into a familiar embrace.

“Hey,” his tone as gentle. “you all right there, angel mine?”

“Mhhm,” Betty turned, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. “I was just thinking...”

“About what?” Cheryl asked, sauntering over. “Do tell, Cousin.”

She laughed as his grip tightened instinctively, suddenly grateful he hadn’t been there to read Veronica the riot act for what might have been the thousandth time. Veronica was a sweet girl, and she was happy to have her as a friend, but there were still many things about her life she only felt comfortable revealing within the safety net that was the Southside Serpents.

“You were right,” she told Toni. “I’m not in the holiday spirit. My fam... the Coopers... they’re not really the _celebrating_ types, I guess.”

Jughead dropped a sweet kiss to her shoulder in response.

“Well shit,” Sweet Pea swung a leg over his bike, Jughead taking her by the hand, leading her to his. “is that all? Don’t worry sugar, you’re a Peabody again, and no one celebrates holidays like the Serpents.”

* * *

“This isn’t the way I thought we’d be starting off Thanksgiving,” Betty admitted, obediently following along behind her mother, nearly tripping over her own two feet against the uneven grass.

Without looking back, Penny grabbed the sleeve of her new coat, keeping her upright. “I’ve been bringing you here since you were a baby. This is always how we started off the holidays.”

“By going to a cemetery?”

She shrugged. “This time of year really gets me thinking about my mom.”

Betty nodded solemnly. The first Elizabeth Peabody. The grandmother she had never gotten to meet.

“Will you tell me about her?” she blurted out.

**Elizabeth Jane Peabody.** The gravestone read. **September 14 th, 1936-October 13th, 2019. _I lived a good life. Now I'll have a good rest._**

“Oh, um...”

“She had a... unique sense of humor,” Penny admitted with a smile, dropping a few roses into the dirt beside her mother’s grave. “And she was a great cook, better than me by far.”

Betty’s lips tipped upwards.

“You remind me so much of her,”

“I do?”

“Mhhm,”

“How so?”

“How brilliant you are,” Penny answered, without skipping a beat. “The way you always try to see the best in the world, in people. That’s your grandmother, Betty, be happy that you took after her. She was a good lady. She took me back even after...”

Betty’s eyes cut to her. “Please don’t leave me in suspense again.”

“Consider this your Thanksgiving present,” she grumbled. “This is all I’m gonna say about this for now, and I don’t wanna hear another word about it for the rest of the day. Is that understood, young lady?”

She bowed her head. “Yes ma’am.”

Penny sighed. “I broke her heart when I decided to move out with your old man, and when that was shot to hell, she still let my five months pregnant ass come home.”

Her jaw fell. “Penny...”

“Kid, you promised,”

“Right, sorry,”

Penny tried to smile again, squeezing her shoulder before walking further into the cemetery.

Betty watched her in confusion.

She stopped at a single grave, knelt down and remained there for several seconds. Placing the rest of the flowers in front of the grave, she stood again.

“C’mon baby,” Penny called over her shoulder. “We’ve gotta get to the Wyrm.”

Betty’s brows shot up. “The Wyrm?”

“Didn’t your friends tell you?”

“No,” she said. “Although Sweet Pea told me that _no one does holidays like the Serpents.”_

Her mother laughed. “He wasn’t lying. Come on.”

Slowly, Betty started to follow her, dragging her feet long enough to read the name of the grave now covered in roses.

**Regan M. Jacobs.**

The friend Penny had named her after.


	39. Thank God For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hardly (if ever) post two chapters in one day, but I've been writing A LOT these last few days, I'm ahead, and I really love this chapter.
> 
> WARNING: SPOILER: HUGE BONDING MOMENT FOR PENNY AND BETTY
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)

* * *

“Hey baby,” he caught her hands, pulling her back through the doors. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

And then, when they were away from the prying ears of the Serpents loitering around the bar.

“What’s going on, angel?”

Betty breathed a sigh of relief. “I fucking love you.”

“I fucking love you more,” Jughead threw back teasingly, expression turning serious again far too soon for her liking. “Hands sweetness.”

She let him flip them over, checking her palms. Seeing them unblemished, and it had taken so much restraint on her part, he grinned, arms looping around her shoulders in a tight hug.

“Good job baby,” he mumbled. “Amazing fucking job, but you could have called me.”

Her face reddened. “Not when I was on the back of my mom’s bike.”

“...Fair,” Jughead laughed. “What happened angel? Do you wanna talk about it?”

She did, she really did, and Jughead was the only one she wanted to talk about it with.

“Jug, who’s Regan Jacobs?”

“She was a Serpent,” he answered. “but she died before we were born.”

“I know,” Betty said. “I just saw her grave.”

“Why are you worried about Regan Jacobs?”

“Regan is my middle name,”

“And?”

_“And_ ,” she sighed. “Penny said she named me _after a friend._ I think Regan Jacobs was that friend.”

“Maybe,” she felt him shrug. “but why is this freaking you out so much, sweet thing?”

“I’m not sure,” Betty admitted. “It just seems like... Penny’s keeping something from me.”

“She’s your mom, angel,” Jughead reminded her. “If she’s keeping something from you, it’s probably because she’s trying to protect you.”

* * *

Sweet Pea waggled his eyebrows at her. “What did I tell ya, sugar?”

Betty gave the bar an appreciative glance, seeing the long tables, the smell of turkey and other foods that represented Thanksgiving coming from the kitchen. Nearly everyone was there, proudly wearing their jackets, laughing loudly as they watched the game and the Macy’s Thanksgiving Parade on both of the big screens.

It was amazing.

“Well?”

A smile broke out across her face.

“Nobody does holidays like the Serpents,” she recited.

His arm came around her shoulders in a friendly squeeze.

“And don’t you forget it,” Sweet Pea teased, pressing a brother-like kiss to the top of her head. “Welcome home sweetheart.”

* * *

Tall Boy didn’t show.

She stayed wary, watching the door with careful eyes every few seconds. Until, that was, familiar arms locked around her waist.

“Baby,”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t think about him,” Jughead muttered, fingers tangling in her loose hair. “okay?”

Betty nodded slowly in agreement. “Okay,”

“Today’s about us,” he added. “about family.”

He twirled a curl around.

“Your hair’s getting longer, sweet thing,”

Betty beamed at him. “It’s grown almost an inch.”

“Still wanna put some color in it?”

“Yeah,” she said, without skipping a beat. “I think I do.”

He nuzzled into her neck. “What were you thinking?”

“Umm... I’m not sure,” Betty confessed. “Pink’s out of the question, I _hate_ pink, and anyway, Toni already beat me to it. There’s always red, but...”

“Cheryl pretty much trademarked the color red,”

She laughed. “Exactly.”

“What about blue?” A familiar voice asked. “It is your favorite color, after all.”

Slowly, she turned to face her. “How did you-”

“Baby, I know who you are,” Penny held a hand out. “I know everything about you. C’mon, I’ll introduce you to Buffalo’s old lady Gina, she’s a hairstylist, helps Toni re-dye her hair every couple of months.”

“You’d... let me dye my hair?”

“Kid, how many times do I have to say it?” She demanded. _“Whatever you want.”_

Gently, she felt Jughead guiding her forward and without a second thought, she took hold of her mother’s hand, letting her pull her away.

* * *

“I’m thankful for you,” Jellybean confided to Sweet Pea, barely a hushed whisper from across the table.

Jughead, seated beside her, arm thrown across the back of her chair, groaned. “Jell...”

“Thankful for you too babe,” Sweet Pea gave her hand a squeeze. “So thankful.”

“You two are disgusting,” her boyfriend grumbled.

Betty giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Okay, Mr. High and Mighty,” Sweet Pea challenged. _“Your_ turn. What are you thankful for?”

The game had surprised her more than anything, the hardened gang members openly admitting what, exactly, they were thankful for.

“That’s easy,” Jughead drew her in closer. “I’m thankful for my family, for the Serpents, for the Wyrm, but most of all...”

Her cheeks reddened.

“I’m thankful for Betty,” he said. “Thankful that she finally came home, that she’s here, with me, with us, that she’s safe and I’m _so_ fucking thankful that for whatever reason, she decided she wants to be with me. I love you so much Betts.”

“I love you,” she whispered.

She caught Penny’s eye at the end of the table, sitting next to FP, and both of their parents were smiling fondly.

They were fine with her and Jughead. She couldn’t have asked for anything more.

“Dad?”

“I’m thankful for my three beautiful children,” his eyes cut to Jughead, Toni and Jellybean, and he looked so proud, her heart hurt. FP was everything a father should have been. “A man couldn’t ask for more, but I’m thankful for the Serpents too, and I’m more than thankful that our own Elizabeth Peabody was finally returned home, safe and sound. If I haven’t said it enough kiddo, _welcome home.”_

Jughead’s hand cupped the back of her neck.

“Pen?”

Betty met her mother’s still softened gaze.

“For the last twelve years...” It felt like she was speaking to Betty and Betty alone instead of a room full of people, the Serpents. Family. “I would sit at this table, and stare at the seat you would have been sitting in, and when it was my turn, I would simply say that I was thankful that you were out there, somewhere, alive, breathing, but... I don’t have to do that anymore.”

She was acutely aware of her boyfriend, thumb making slow circles across the back of her neck, a silent show of support.

“Honey,” Penny said, softly. “I’m so thankful for you, so fucking thankful. You’re here, you’re where you belong, _finally_ , you’re with me, and you’re so beautiful, so good... I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

Before she could register what she was doing, she was on her feet, chair scraping across the bar floor as she stood, making her way around the table to throw her arms around her mother.

Penny held her for what seemed like hours, one hand on the back of her head, fingers threading through her hair.

An accidental cough broke them apart.

“Uh,” Penny swiped at her eyes. “it’s your turn, kiddo.”

Betty caught Jughead’s eye, giving him a small smile.

“Is it cliché to say that I’m thankful for _all of this?”_

* * *

“Don’t usually see your face around this side of town Andrews,” Fangs remarked.

In typical teenage fashion, they had snuck outside to avoid having to help clean up, and now they were loitering around, watching Joaquin and Sweet Pea’s belching contest with only mild interest.

Archie shrugged, throwing his door open, handing a few boxes to Jughead. “We had extra, and if there’s one person that I know loves pie, it’s Jug.”

“The only things I love more are my family and my beautiful girlfriend,” he replied, grinning as he clapped his best friend on the back. “Thanks Arch. Hey cutie, I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere, alright?”

Betty gave him a mocking salute. “Yes sir!”

Archie’s cheeks reddened.

“Sorry Arch,” she laughed. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thanksgiving,” he replied. “Hey, I uh, found a picture of all of us when we were younger. It’s in the truck. Do you wanna...”

She caught the deeper meaning behind his words.

“I’d love to,”

Betty clambered into the passenger’s seat, slamming the door shut behind her.

“I saw Jug,” Archie told her. “The other night, talking to some really tall, creepy looking dude-”

“Tall Boy,”

“If that’s his name,”

She resisted the urge to dig her nails into her palm. “What happened?”

“It looked like they were in some kind of an argument,” he raked a hand through his copper hair. “And then that creep threatened Jug with his knife. Betty, do you know what’s going on?”

Betty nodded slowly.

“Tell me,”

“Jug’s involved in something bad,” she whispered, careful of what she said, knowing he could come back at any moment. And no one else needed to know. “He and my mom are both in so deep... Arch, I need your help.”

He covered her trembling hand with both of his.

“Anything,” Archie promised. “Jug is like my brother Betty, I love him, and I’d do anything for him. He’s saved me so many times, it’s time to return the favor. What do you need me to do?”


	40. Liberate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a shorter chapter, but two chapters from now ended up being like thirteen pages, and as a spoiler, it fufills a promise Jughead made to Betty several chapters ago... :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)

* * *

“Betty?”

She winced at the sound of her name, fingers locked around the wrist of the hand that was still held firmly over her mouth.

_“Betty,”_

“She’s right here,” he hissed, grip tightening.

“Fuck,” Archie mumbled, pulling the mask over his head. “Guess the cat’s out of the bag, huh?”

 _“Get over here,”_ he commanded. “Right fucking now, Arch.”

* * *

_Fourteen hours earlier_

She first woke up to the sound of Penny coughing. Loudly. The second time was when her mother's phone rang, a call from Tall Boy, demanding she do yet another fucking job.

* * *

_Six hours earlier_

“You’re burning up,”

“Leave me alone,” Penny grumbled, gently swatting her hand away. “Kid, I’m fine, and anyway, I told you not to worry about me, didn’t I?”

“You’re not _fine,”_ Betty insisted, pushing her back down onto the couch, throwing the old blanket around her mother’s shivering form before she could protest. “You can’t go out like this, Penny.”

“Kid, I don’t have a choice,”

“You’re not going,”

“Elizabeth-”

_“Penny.”_

Her phone was already at her ear.

He answered on the first ring. “Angel?”

“Jug,” she said. “I need you.”

“I’ll be right there baby,”

* * *

“Tell her she’s being ridiculous,” Penny demanded, still doubled over on the couch, two more blankets from the hall closet piled on top of her.

“Tell _her_ that she’s not going,” Betty threw back, wrapping both arms around his left.

Jughead raked his free hand through his beanieless hair.

“Fuck,” he said. “the Peabody women are exhausting. For fuck’s sake Pen, Betty’s right, you’re not going anywhere. Not tonight.”

“Jonesy-”

“You’re in no condition to drive,” Jughead pecked Betty on the nose. “Thanks for calling me, sweetness, I’ll take care of everything.”

“Jughead...”

“Pen, we’re a team,” his tone brokered no room for argument. “You’re not fuckin’ going. I am.”

“But Betty...” Penny’s voice was raspy. “She can’t stay here. I can’t protect her, not when I’m like this.”

“I’ll go to Veronica’s,” Betty offered, so quickly, Jughead’s brows raised slightly. “Oh come on Jug, Tall Boy will never look for me there.”

“As much as I hate to admit it...” He sighed. “You’re probably right, angel, but I’m picking you up tonight, bringing you back to my place-”

_“Jonesy-”_

_“To stay with Toni,”_ Jughead finished, looking flushed. “I don’t want you around the Lodges for too long.”

“Jug,”

“Because Hiram Lodge is a crooked man,” he held his hands up in surrender. “It has nothing to do with Ronnie this time, I swear.”

Smiling softly, she wrapped her arms around him in a long squeeze. “You’re an overprotective dork, but I totally love you.”

“I love you so much,” Jughead told her, giving her a gentle push in the direction of her bedroom. “Now hurry up and pack a bag sweet thing, I have to be in Greendale before sun down.”

* * *

Jughead didn’t need to know that Veronica was out of town for the weekend, visiting her grandmother.

* * *

**I’ll pick you up outside the Pembrook.**

* * *

“Betts,”

She swung one leg off the bike, nearly losing her balance. “Huh?”

“You okay?” Jughead demanded, pulling off his helmet.

“Yeah,” Betty lied. “Why?”

“I... dunno,” he confessed, shrugging. “You just seem... jumpy tonight?”

“Jumpy? Me? No... No, of course not!”

She had to stop talking. Now.

“Is this about the run?” Jughead asked, as blunt as ever.

Timidly, Betty nodded.

“Hey,” he squeezed her chin between two fingers, holding her gaze. “Don’t ever worry about me, okay? I’ve gotta go pick up Tall Boy’s truck, but I’ll be back before midnight, okay? Don’t leave the Pembrook until I get back.”

She nodded again.

“Betts,”

“Juggie,” she crossed two fingers behind her back. “I promise.”

“Okay...” Jughead seemed just as reluctant to go as she was for him to leave. Leaning forward, he stamped a kiss to her mouth. “Don’t worry about me. I love you.”

He sped off before she could return the sentiment.

 _I won’t worry about you,_ Betty thought. _At least not after tonight, when you and my mom will finally be safe._

The high beams of Archie’s truck nearly blinded her.


	41. Divide and Conquer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, this is also a semi-teaser chapter, but it needed to be written, and the next chapter will be worh the last two I posted, I promise! Thank you for reading :)

* * *

“I want you to stay in the truck,”

Betty managed a laugh. “Not a fucking chance.”

“Betty,”

“Arch, I only let one boy make decisions for me,” her cheeks burned. “Sometimes. And newsflash, that’s not _you.”_

Thankfully, he looked repulsed at the idea. “You’re like my fucking sister, for fuck’s sake.”

“I’m not staying in the truck,” Betty said, determined. “This was my idea.”

“I know-”

“And it’s my mom and boyfriend on those tapes,” she added. “I’m coming in with you.”

Archie sighed, clenching the wheel so tightly, his knuckles turned white. “I was afraid you would say that.”

* * *

It had been pretty easy to come up with a plan. Penny’s cold and Jughead’s decision to go to Greendale in her place were merely unexpected blessings.

She knew very well that what they were about to do was risky, stupid, and could very well blow back up in their faces, but she didn’t care.

Because this, Betty decided, as she pulled her hair back tight, was what you did for the people you loved.

* * *

“You’re sure he’s not home?” Betty whispered.

Archie gave her a tight nod, reaching back to grab her by the wrist.

“Keep your head down,” he hissed. “There’s cameras everywhere, and while I’m pretty sure I overrode Tall Boy’s system, we can never be too careful.”

Betty smiled despite herself. “You should be a superhero, Arch,”

* * *

Tall Boy’s _humble abode_ was about as disgusting as she had imagined it would be.

It smelled like stale cigarette smoke, and beer cans littered the entryway. Archie pulled her further into the old, sagging house, again reminding her to keep the hood of her borrowed sweatshirt tight over her blonde tresses.

“Gross,”

He pressed a finger to his lips, silencing her with the movement. “Shh. This creep might have ears everywhere.”

Betty shuddered at the thought, and it didn’t go unnoticed by her friend.

“It’s not too late to go back to the truck,”

She shook her head, determined.

She was Elizabeth Peabody. She could do anything.

“You scope out the rest of the house,” Betty told him. “I’ll start in here. Let's find those tapes.”

* * *

Tears fell from her eyes.

_“Fuck!”_

“Betty,” Archie rested a heavy hand on her shoulder. “Betty, c’mon, look at me.”

Timidly, she met his gaze.

“This isn’t over,” he told her. “okay? This isn’t over, it’s just the beginning.”

“I need this to be over, Archie,” Betty hissed. “This needs to be fucking over! I need it to be over! Tonight was supposed to be _the night!”_

“Betty...”

“I need to save them,” she whispered. “I have to save them Arch, the same way they’re always saving me. I need to save them.”

Archie pulled her close, letting her sob against his chest, a far cry from the boy that used to lead her to trouble instead of keeping her from it the way Jughead always had.

He’d finally grown up.

“You will,” Archie muttered, smoothing her pony tail back, knocking her hood down in the process. “You _are_ going to save them Betty, it just won’t be tonight.”

_Patience._ She just needed to be a little more patient.

Sniffling, Betty stepped back from him. “You can’t tell Jug we did this.”

Grinning, he held a hand out and they locked pinkies in a old preschool promise. A vow to protect each other’s secrets.

“C’mon,” Archie tugged the hood over her head again, fingers sliding down to her wrist. “We should really-”

A car door slammed shut.

Betty smacked a hand over her own mouth to drown out the sound of her sudden sharp intake of breath. “Archie...”

“Shh,” he hissed, easing her down behind Tall Boy’s stained laz-y-boy. “I’m gonna go check it out.”

“Archie-”

“Betty, I’ll be fine,” Archie paused in the doorway leading to the kitchen. “If I tell you to run, you run, got it? You run to the truck and you lock yourself in, okay?”

She shook her head. “Arch-”

_“Betty.”_

Her hands were trembling.

“Okay,”

He gave her a nod, so quick, she almost didn’t see it, and ducked out of the room.

She couldn’t hear his footsteps. Any little bump in the night made her skin crawl.

She was terrified.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours. She had been crouched down long enough for both feet to fall asleep.

She couldn’t stay hidden, not now. Archie was there, because of her, and if he got hurt _because of her_ , she would never forgive herself.

Slowly, Betty stood.

She still couldn’t hear anything.

Archie,” she hissed, glancing around. “Arch-”

A floorboard creaked, and it wasn’t her weight that made the sound.

“...Archie?”

A hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream.


	42. If The Kids Are United

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the chapter that I hope was well deserved after the wait! Just a warning, it IS smutty!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)

* * *

She would have known his touch anywhere.

Any other day, she would have reveled in the protective arms of her boyfriend, but not this time.

She’d fucked up. Big time.

And by the way his body shook from behind her, she wasn’t in for a pleasant greeting.

Jughead said nothing as he dragged her through the house ahead of him, hand still clamped firmly over her mouth, forcing her head down like he was trying to protect her. Tears pricked her eyes, but stubbornly, she refused to let them fall.

He pulled her out the back door, through a broken part of an old wire fence, and he did it so naturally, she couldn’t help but wonder how many times be had done it before.

Betty whimpered against his palm, and while it didn’t make him let go, his free arm slipped around her waist, fingers dipping under her shirt to draw slow circles against the skin of her hip.

There was the Jughead she knew and loved, still comforting her when she probably didn’t deserve it.

“Betty?”

She winced at the sound of her name, fingers locked around the wrist of the hand that was still held firmly over her mouth.

_“Betty,”_

“She’s right here,” he hissed, grip tightening.

“Fuck,” Archie mumbled, pulling the mask over his head. “...Guess the cat’s out of the bag, huh?”

_“Get over here,”_ her boyfriend commanded. “Right fucking now, Arch.”

He knew better than to try and run. Betty could only watch as Jughead used the arm that had previously been wrapped around her to grab Archie by the back of his neck, dragging them both further into Tall Boy’s front yard.

“Jug...” Archie spluttered.

“Shut up,” he spat. “Shut the fuck up.”

He pulled them both to a trunk she’d never seen before, slamming Archie against the hood, knocking the wind out of him.

His hand finally fell away from her mouth.

“Juggie-”

Jughead ignored her, tossing her over his shoulder like she didn’t weight a thing, wrenching the door open, throwing her none too kindly into the cab. Betty scrambled to get out, but he beat her to it, slamming the door shut, pressing his back against it to keep her in as he grabbed Archie again, forcing him into a headlock.

_“What the fuck are you doing?”_

“Jug-”

“Jug!” She cried in an echo, pounding against the window with clenched fists, nails unintentionally digging into her palms. “Juggie, let me out!”

In her blind panic, trying the driver’s side door never crossed her mind.

_“Juggie!”_

“Jug!” Archie wheezed.

“What are you doing?” Jughead demanded again. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Archie? Do you have a fucking death wish?”

“N-No, I... I was trying to h...help...”

“Help?” He let out a bitter laugh. “Who were you trying to _help_ exactly, Arch? My fucking girlfriend?”

“Jug,” Betty pleaded.

Jughead whipped around, glancing at her for the briefest of seconds, eyes narrowing in calculation.

He knew. He fucking knew.

“Helping my girlfriend...” Jughead echoed, grabbing his chin. “The person that saved her that night, Mr. Blue Eyes in the Black Mask. It was _you_ , wasn’t it? The vigilante that told Betty to _find her fucking boyfriend.”_

Defeated, her red haired friend nodded.

“How long?”

“Jug...”

_“How long, Archie?”_ He barked. “How long have you been doing this for?”

“Since...”

“Since your dad died?”

Archie nodded again.

In one swift movement, Jughead threw him to the ground, arms wrapping around his neck in a vice grip.

_“Jug!”_ Betty cried.

“You’re a fucking idiot!” He hissed. “I’m gonna ask you one more time Andrews, _do you have a fucking death wish?”_

“N-No!”

“Then why are you doing this?” Jughead questioned. “Prowling the streets of the Southside after dark, taking _my girlfriend_ into the lion’s den? It’s not brave Arch, you’re not being brave, you’re not being a hero, you’ve being a fucking idiot! Do you think this is what your dad would have wanted?”

A chocked sob was all they got in response.

_“Do you?”_

Slowly, Archie shook his head, and then the tears just kept coming.

Betty could only watch as Jughead released his grip on his neck, slowly lowering to his knees to wrap his arms around his oldest friend.

With his back no longer against the door, she was free to slide out, hesitantly resting a hand on her boyfriend’s leather clad shoulder.

He was quick to cover it with his own, glancing back at her. “You are in so much fucking trouble.”

Betty chewed her lip. “I know.”

“Remember what I said would happen if I ever caught you within an inch of Tall Boy?”

“Of course I do, but Jug, he’s not-”

_“Do you remember what I said, baby?”_

Timidly, she nodded.

“Good,” Jughead growled. “It’s a good thing you’re staying at my place tonight, isn’t it?”

“Y...Yes sir,”

Sighing, he looped an arm around her hips, pulling her into the hug too. She was more or less on his lap, one arm around his neck, hand on Archie’s arm, drawing comforting circles across the sleeve of his black pull over.

“You can’t fucking do this,” he mumbled. _“Ever again._ Either of you. I can’t... You’re my best friend Arch, and Betty, angel... do you even know how much I love you?”

“Of course I-”

“I’m not sure you do,” Jughead admitted, forcing her closer. “But it’s okay, I’ll have plenty of ways to show you when we get home.”

Her thighs clenched together at the thought.

“Hmm,” his lips were right next to her ear. “there’s my good girl.”

Slowly, Archie’s sobs subsided, and he was quick to pull away from the both of them, swiping at his blue eyes. “Jug...”

He shook his head. “We can talk later Arch. I think that’s enough for tonight.”

Archie nodded in agreement. “Do either of you need a-”

His arms wrapped around her, as possessive as ever. “I’ve got it covered. Thanks man.”

Archie nodded again. “So...”

“Tomorrow,” Jughead told him. “the community center, one o’clock, and Archie...”

“I know, I know,” he grumbled. “Go straight home.”

Rolling his eyes, Jughead let go of her to pull him into one last hug that their copper haired friend awkwardly returned.

“Thank you,” she heard her boyfriend say. “for saving her. I could have lost her that night, and I... Seriously Arch, thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to her. She’s the most important person in the world to me, and I... She’s safe, thanks to you.”

Archie held him by the shoulders. “You know I’d do anything for you, Jug, and I’d do anything for Betty now too.”

She wanted to wrap her arms around him, to squeeze his hand, to kiss him on the cheek, something, but she never got the chance to. Jughead hoisted her over his shoulder yet again, briskly walking towards his bike, parked at the end of the street.

When he sat her down, she threw her arms around his waist, clinging to him with everything she had.

“Betty-”

Not _angel,_ or _baby,_ or _sweetness_ , or any of his other millions of nicknames for her, but Betty.

“Please,” she whispered.

Jughead stilled. “Betts, I won’t tie you to my bed if you’re that uncomfortable with it. It’s okay, sweet thing, we can go as slow as you want.”

Betty barely heard him.

_“Please don’t be mad at me,”_

“Mad?” He repeated, fingers knotting in her hair. “Betty-”

“Jug _please,”_ Betty cried. “I know I’m stupid, I know I fucked up, big time, I know I shouldn’t have dragged Archie into this. It’s his fault, not mine, don’t blame him. I just... I wanted to save you... you, and Penny... I wanted you to be _safe_ , to be free from that mother fucker for good... I wanted to save you. I’m so sorry. Tie me to your bed, tease me for hours, don’t let me come, just... don’t hate me. _Please.”_

Carefully, Jughead lifted her gaze to his, studying her intently for what felt like hours.

“Betty,” he said finally. “turn your brain off.”

“I... What?”

He didn’t respond, instead cradling her face as he crushed his lips to hers in a heated kiss, bowing her back until she had no choice but to yield to him, and she was more than happy to do so.

“Tell me what your name is,”

“I... What?”

“There you go,” Jughead grinned smugly. “Sweetheart, I’m not mad at you. I’ll never get mad at you. I’ll admit that I’m not _happy_ right now, and you’re right, you’re not gonna come for a long time, if I let you come at all, but Betts... you were trying to save me.”

“I’m so confused...”

“I did tell you to turn your brain off,” he laughed. “Baby, do you love me?”

Betty bit down on her lip. “M=More than anything.”

“Why did you come here tonight?”

“Because I wanted to save you,” she said. “Because I love you, Jughead Jones the third. I love you so much.”

“Elizabeth Regan Peabody loves me,” his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. “She’s in love with me, she belongs to me and she sees a future with me. I’m the luckiest son of a bitch alive Betts. You’re mine.”

“Yours,” Betty agreed, a little breathless.

“Always,” Jughead muttered, lips teasingly close.

Her arms slid around his neck. “And forever.”

* * *

“Jug,” Betty whispered, as he pulled her inside, vice grip on her right hand. “Your dad...”

“Out of town,”

“Toni? Jellybean?”

“Spending the night at Cheryl’s,” he answered, forcing her inside. “And JB is with a friend. It’s just you and me angel, but we don’t have to-”

She covered his mouth with her palm. “Should I go to your room?”

Slowly, Jughead nodded, eyes darkening.

“Strip,” he ordered. “and lie down on the bed, spread eagle.”

She nearly tripped over her own two feet on the stairs, rushing to comply. She yanked her shirt over her head, unceremoniously taking her bra, panties and jeans off, leaving them in a jumbled pile at the end of the bed.

Lowering herself onto the soft mattress, she noticed for the first time that his black bed frame was square wood, absolutely perfect, it seemed, for tying someone down.

Exposing her. For his eyes only.

Jughead took his sweet time coming down to her, a shit-eating grin on his face at the sight of her not wearing a stitch, spread out across his bed, blonde tresses splayed across a single pillow.

“Good fucking girl,”

She resisted the urge to rub her thighs together, wanting to erase the building tension in her core.

Her submission was awarded by that smirk she loved.

He pulled not one but three ties from his closet, all varying shades of black. Lashing her wrists together, he secured her arms above her head before tying her legs don separately before he finally climbed over her, something feral in his eyes.

“What did you do, Betts?” Jughead demanded, hands cupping her breasts, making her mewl under his touch.

“I...” She panted. _“Fuck_ , I... went to Tall Boy’s house!”

“Mhhm,” his lips closed around a nipple. Sucking hard. “When what, Elizabeth?”

“When... when you told me not to!”

“And?”

“Juggie,” Betty whispered. “Juggie, please touch me.”

_“And?”_

_“Fuck!”_ She cried. “I went there after you told me not to! I didn’t listen! I could have been hurt! Archie could have been hurt! Tall Boy could have been home!”

Grinning, Jughead scooted down until he was between her legs.

“Was it a good plan?” He asked, slowly sliding a finger down her glistening folds.

Betty bit down on her lip. “Yes.”

_“Was it a good plan?”_ Jughead growled, speeding up his hand, a single finger entering her.

_“Yes!”_ She insisted.

A manic look crossed her face. He crushed his mouth over hers, swallowing her surprised gasp, fingers deftly driving her over the edge.

Almost.

He chuckled darkly, puffs of cool air hitting her pussy, fending off her impending orgasm. She whined in protest, making him laugh harder.

This was a punishment. One she agreed that she deserved.

“Juggie-”

“It was a good idea baby,” Jughead tucked a sweaty piece of hair behind her ear, brushing his knuckles across her cheek. “There’s a difference.”

“Jug,” Betty whimpered. “Please...”

He pretended to think, fingers tauntingly dipping inside of her yet again. “Hmm... I’m not so sure you’ve learned your lesson, angel.”

* * *

He denied her. Six times.

It was pure torture.

Goosebumps pricked her heated arms. She was sensitive. Too fucking sensitive. Even his hand, gently resting on her stomach, made her nearly jump out of her skin.

“Aww,” he teased. “Is someone a little... frustrated?”

_“Fuck. You.”_ Betty gritted out.

Jughead clicked his tongue in disapproval. “That doesn’t sound like my good girl. If you don’t wanna come... We could always stop, angel mine.”

_“No!”_ She cried, tugging at her restraints. “Juggie, please. Please. I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry! Please, let me come!”

“Don’t you get it?” He demanded, pinning his forehead to hers. “I don’t want an apology Betts.”

“Then w-what do you-”

“I want you to understand where I’m coming from, baby,” Jughead muttered. “I want you to understand why I did this, why I’ve been trying to protect you, why I keep you away from that son of a bitch.”

“I...”

“Do you know why I do all the things I do, angel mine? Do you understand?”

She didn’t need to ask again.

“You love me,”

“Keep going, sweetheart, you’re on the right track,”

“You’re _in_ love with me,” Betty clarified.

“Baby, I’ve never felt like this before in my entire fucking life,” Jughead said, gathering her wetness, spreading it to her clit in a slow, teasing circle. “I love you, Elizabeth Peabody, I love you so much, I can’t think straight.”

“Juggie,” Betty whispered. “Jug, I love _you_ so much. I’m sorry, I never meant to-”

He pressed his free hand to her mouth, cutting her off. “No more apologies beautiful, not about this.”

She could only nod in agreement.

“You’re my person Betts,” Jughead told her. “You’re it for me. No matter where we go or what we do, I’m always going to love you.”

His fingers sped up.

“I think you’ve learned your lesson,” he growled playfully. “But keep your eyes on me angel, I wanna see that gorgeous look on your pretty face when I finally let you come.”

His palm fell away.

_“Ju-ug!”_ Betty groaned.

He added another finger, dipping his head to press a short, sweet kiss to her naked shoulder.

“I love you,” she changed, walls threatening to burst. “I love you so much Juggie. You’re it for me too. No matter what, you and I are going to end up together.”

Jughead grinned. “Now you’re getting it. Beg angel, I wanna hear you.”

“Please!”

“Please what?”

“Please, pretty please,” Betty whispered. “Let me come Jug, let me show you how amazing you make me feel!”

“Eyes on me angel,” he commanded, and she complied. “Fuck, that’s it, that’s my good _fucking_ girl. Come for me Betts, give me everything you’ve got.”

Her body obeyed.

She came hard, her thighs coated in a slippery substance. Grinning smugly, Jughead lapped at her sex, giving her a second orgasm and then a third, her sex overly sensitive from every denial.

“I love you,” Betty murmured. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

* * *

“Angel,”

“Hmm?” She asked tiredly, head on his lap.

Jughead sighed, gently dragging his fingers through her drying hair, ridding it of any and all knots from the shower they’d shared. “I saw your hands.”

Her eyes snapped open. “Jug...”

“It’s okay,” he promised her, gently dragging her further up the mattress, lying her down on the bed, covering them both with his comforter. “It’s gonna be okay Betts.”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“This isn’t your fault,” Jughead said. “If anything, it’s mine. I know I made you do this.”

“Juggie-”

“Let me take the blame,” he insisted. “Let me carry the burden this time, I can handle it. I shouldn’t have locked you in the truck.”

“You scared me,” Betty admitted. “I thought you were going to hurt Archie.”

“I wanted to,” Jughead confessed, and if there was one thing she loved him for, it was his honesty. “I probably should have.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because he’s my best friend,” he said. “and as fucked up as his logic is, his heart was in the right place.”

He took her hands in his, gently prying them open to press a sweet kiss to both of her palms.

“What are we gonna do?” Betty whispered.

“Take it one day at a time,” Jughead answered, arm looping around her shoulders, pulling her close. “Betts.”

“Hmm?”

“We’re gonna get through this,” he muttered, as her eyes began to close.

“Together?” She asked sleepily.

Grinning, Jughead nuzzled her nose. “Always,”

“And forever,” Betty recited, head falling against his chest.


	43. All I Want For Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Really, who am I?!
> 
> Welcome to the first of many chapters that will focus on getting Betty in the Christmas spirit :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

_“Where is your Christmas spirit Elizabeth?”_

Betty winced under her scrutinizing gaze. “Sorry mom.”

Veronica stopped what she was doing immediately, Cheryl, hands filled with the tinsel she’d been tacking to the tree set up in the student lounge, following suit.

“Betty...”

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. Without another word, she abandoned the rest of the decorations into the old card board box and grabbed her bag, slinging it across one shoulder.

She’d told Veronica that helping to put up Christmas decorations was a bad idea, but out of respect to her raven haired friend, she had still agreed to come.

Betty hadn’t regretted any of her decisions lately. Until now.

She pushed against the bathroom door with all her weight, collapsing into the wall and sliding down it, arms wrapping around her knees.

She didn’t get to be alone for long.

“Betty?”

Betty groaned. “Who told you?”

“Cheryl,” Toni threw her bag down. “She texted me.”

“Well I’m fine,”

She crossed her arms. “Bull shit.”

“Okay, I’m not fine,” Betty sniffled. “Is that what you wanted to hear me say?”

“That was part of it,” Toni admitted, sitting beside her. “Now tell me what’s going on. What happened Betty?”

“I called Veronica _mom.”_

She laughed. “So? I called my third grade teacher Mr. Silverson mom like, three times in a single year. Jug still likes to make fun of me for it.”

Slowly, Betty shook her head. “I think I was talking about...”

“Alice?”

She nodded.

“Betty,” Toni muttered, and slung an arm around her. “What happened? Did Veronica remind you of her somehow?”

“No,” she said. “That’s just it, that’s why I’m so confused. Veronica Lodge isn’t anything like my mother... and Alice Cooper is _not_ my mother!”

“You called her mom for almost twelve years,” her friend pointed out. “It’s gonna take a long time for you to sort out your feelings about her.”

“I hate her,” Betty blurted out.

Toni looked surprised. “Or maybe you already have...”

She bit her lip, suddenly indecisive. It was almost like an adoption scenario in a way, where the child had a right to decide if they wanted to know about the other family. She knew about both sides of her family, somewhat anyway, and she would have picked Penny a thousand times over.

Alice was not her mother.

Hal was not her father.

Well, he was, technically, but wasn’t that her choice too?

She couldn’t bring herself to even think of Chic or Polly to keep her heart from hurting more.

“Betty,”

“Sorry T,” Betty sighed. “I was just...”

“Lost in thought?” Toni teased, trying and failing to sound light hearted. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” she promised.

Toni took her hand.

“Betty, what happened to you in that house?”

The bathroom door swung open, Cheryl poking her head in, red lips forming a thin line.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “The last thing I wanna do is interrupt your girl talk, my precious TT, and my darling Cousin, but Jughead heard that you got upset and if he doesn’t see you in the next five seconds-”

_“Four,”_ a familiar voice warned. _“Three... Two...”_

“He’s coming in after you,”

Sharing a knowing look with Toni, they scrambled to their feet, making it to the hallway just as Jughead counted to one.

“Let’s go angel,” he directed, holding a hand out to her.

Part of her wanted to give in, to let him lead her away, to go to their spot at Fox Forrest, to let him help her forget, and while it helped, he had no idea just how much it helped, but some things couldn’t be skipped over by coming for her boyfriend five times in a row.

Betty shook her head.

“Baby-”

“Jug, I need to talk about this,” she insisted.

Jughead made his way towards her, hands on either side of her face. Bringing her gaze to his, he studied her for several long moments.

And then, he nodded in agreement.

“Whatever you need angel, I’ve got your back.”

* * *

She didn’t ask them all to come.

Really, she had no idea how Sweet Pea, Jellybean, Fangs, Joaquin, Kevin, Archie, Veronica, Cheryl and Toni gathered in the half-decorated student lounge.

Fangs and Sweet Pea moved to stand by the door, shoulders touching, looking a little too much like bodyguards.

At her raised brows, Fangs grinned slyly.

“This is your time doll,” he told her. “and no one is gonna interrupt that.”

* * *

“V, I’m sorry,” Betty began, giving her friend’s a long squeeze before retreating into the safety of Jughead’s embrace.

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for B,” Veronica replied, Archie’s arm hooked around her shoulders. “We’ve all called people by the wrong name before, don’t be embarrassed.”

“It was more than that,” she confessed. “I didn’t just call you _mom_ , I kind of confused you for...”

An uncomfortable silence fell amongst the group.

“Alice?”

Slowly, she nodded.

“Did I do something to...” Veronica trailed off, looking horrified. “Betty, I am so sorry if I triggered you someway-”

“Ronnie,” Betty was surprised to hear Jughead’s tone sound so gentle. “Don’t apologize, this wasn’t your fault.”

His arms, wrapped diagonally around her, tightened instinctively.

“She gets triggered easily,” he continued, squeezing her knee. “And I know this is long overdue, but I’m sorry about the camping trip. I shouldn’t have flipped out on you, I was just...”

“Trying to protect your girl?” She asked.

“Always,” Jughead muttered, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Veronica

“Okay, you guys are kind of adorable,” Toni caught her eye and winked. “Back to my earlier question, Little Bit-”

“Which you don’t have to answer,” Jughead interjected. “if you’re not ready.”

“I’m ready,” Betty told him. “I’m more than ready.”

He nuzzled into her neck. “Then tell your story, angel mine, we’re all ready to listen.”

* * *

“Alice told me that Santa wasn’t real when I was four,”

“That _fucking bitch.”_

“Easy Ronnie,” Archie muttered, arms tightening around her waist.

“That’s cold,” Fangs agreed from the doorway.

“Alice Cooper is screwed up,” Sweet Pea added. “Who does that to a little kid?”

“Alice,” Betty sighed. “Alice Cooper did that to a little kid that would probably believe in Santa now if she had been...”

“With Penny,” Jughead finished, and she nodded. “Baby, what were Christmases like for you in that house?”

“Cold,” she answered. “distant. My dad was almost never home, Alice would parade us around at his company’s holiday party like we were the perfect American family. She flipped her shit if we said anything to anyone. Children should be _seen and not heard_ , you know. One time...”

_Did she really want to tell this story?_

Because no one, not even Jughead, knew just how damaging it could be to be part of the Cooper family.

“Sweets?”

“I... um...”

“Cousin,” Cheryl drew her attention away from that of her concerned looking boyfriend. “As Fangs not so eloquently put, this is a safe space.”

Betty chewed on her lip, feeling indecisive. “I’ve never told anyone this before.”

“Well you can now,” her cousin smiled encouragingly. “You’re with your friends Betty, you’re with the nonjudgmental Breakfast Club.”

“You’re with your family,” Toni said.

She took a deep breath, feeling Jughead’s hands rubbing up and down her arms. She could do this.

“When I was nine or ten, I ate a cookie without asking her,” Betty winced as his grip tightened unconsciously. “and she flipped out, dragged me to the bathroom, screamed at me, and because she didn’t feel like my forced apology was sincere enough...”

“It’s okay Betts,” Jughead muttered. “You’ve got this baby. Tell the truth, set yourself free,”

“She made me stand outside for the rest of the night,” she whispered. “without my fucking coat. I got so sick, I didn’t get to celebrate our version of Christmas that year. She didn’t give me any of my presents, told me that I didn’t deserve them, and I know it’s not about that, I just... I’ve never had a _real_ Christmas before, one with baking cookies, going out with my family to get a tree, putting decorations anywhere I want, without a _specific placement._ I wanna do Secret Santa, and wear ugly Christmas sweaters and watch bad movies on the Hallmark channel. I want a real Christmas.”

An awkward silence fell amongst the group.

Toni was the one to break it.

“Alice Cooper better not ever show her face in Riverdale,” she said. “All if favor of kicking that bitch’s ass if we do see her, say aye.”

The entire room spoke in unison.

“Aye,”

“All if favor of giving Betty a real Christmas,” Jughead slid a hand across her stomach, fingers dipping under her shirt, drawing circles across her skin. “say aye?”

There was no hesitation.

“Aye,”

* * *

“Why do you look so nervous?” Jughead demanded.

Betty tightened her grip on his hand. “Because I’m about to give my mother another reason to hate Alice Cooper.”

“Uh Betts,” he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I hate to break it to you beautiful, but anything you say about Alice Cooper, even if you said that she gave you a million dollars, Penny would still hate Alice Cooper.”

She sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

Jughead twisted the knob, throwing the door open. “Here goes nothing.”

* * *

“Hey kiddo,” Penny greeted, over a pan of lasagna. “Jonesy. You stayin’ for dinner?”

“I’d love to,” Jughead held the back of her neck. “You know I’m never one to turn down food.”

She snorted. “Oh I know. Have a seat, you two.”

Betty remained standing. “Penny?”

“Oh good god!” Penny pierced her boyfriend with an unkind glare. “Jonesy, if you knocked up my daughter, I swear to god...”

_“Fuck,”_ his face turned bright red. _“No_ Penny! We didn’t... we _haven’t_... Betty, baby, angel, love of my fucking life, can you _please_ tell Penny the reason why you’re so upset and get the third degree off of me, _please?”_

She giggled behind her hand.

_“Betty!”_

“Okay, okay,” Betty wrapped an arm around his waist. “Penny...”

“What, kid?”

“...I want to have a real Christmas.”

Penny snorted again. “What the fuck did you think we were gonna have Betty, a fake one?”

She and Jughead exchanged a long look.

“Fuck,” she sighed, reaching for some plates. “Sit down baby. We can talk and eat. And Elizabeth?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Don’t leave a fucking thing out,” Penny warned. “Not a single detail. If I’m gonna try and fix this, I need to know what the fuck they did to my girl.”


	44. Santa Tell Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter, sweeter chapter, because sometimes I need a break from the angst too! Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

“Time to draw names,”

Betty, seated beside Archie on the old couch in the student lounge, looked confused. “Names?”

Grinning, he bumped her knee with his own. “You wanted Secret Santa, you’re gonna get... um Jug? What the hell are you wearing?”

Her eyes cut to her boyfriend.

His beanie was gone, in its place, a Santa hat pulled down over his raven locks. Standing next to him was Veronica, decked out in a red dress and Christmas headband.

“Jug...” Betty stood, slowly making her way over to him. “You didn’t have to-”

He kissed her, just to shut her up, fingers threading through her loose hair.

“Betts,” he said, when they finally broke apart for air. “I’d do anything for you. How many times do you need to hear me say it?”

A blush rose to her cheeks. “Maybe once more?”

“Nah,” Jughead grinned. “I’ll just have to _show you_ instead. Pick a name, angel.”

She closed her eyes, she wasn’t sure why, and dug into the bowl until she felt she had picked the perfect name.

Carefully unfolding it, her eyes scanned the scrap of paper several times, a smile spreading across her face.

“Who’d you get, beautiful?”

“I’ve never done a Secret Santa before,” Betty confessed. “but isn’t part of the fun supposed to be _not knowing_ who everyone else has?”

Jughead pretended to pout. “But I’m your boyfriend!”

“And I love you dearly,” she stood on her tiptoes to peck him on the cheek. “but even you, Forsyth Jones the third, are not above the laws of Christmas.”

* * *

**Jughead.**

Betty groaned, throwing herself down onto her bed. What could she possibly get for the boy that had seemingly given her _everything?_

She was screwed.

* * *

A vintage Underwood.

It was perfect.

But there was something missing.

* * *

“You’re deep in thought,”

Groaning, she sat up, stretching her arms above her head. “It’s stupid.”

“Kid,” disapproval dripped from her tone. “nothing you say, or do or think could ever be stupid, so what’s on your mind?”

Betty sighed. “I’m Jug’s Secret Santa.”

“Yeah kid, I know,” Penny sat down beside her. “You used my credit card to order than damn thing, remember?”

“I’m gonna pay you back-”

“No you’re not,” she said, waving her off. “What’s going on Betty, do you think Jonesy isn’t gonna like it or somethin?”

“No, I think he’s going to love it,”

“Then what are you-”

“I was thinking about writing him a poem,” Betty admitted. “but I can’t think of what to write.”

She waited for the typical Alice Cooper response, she was used to them by now, how writing a poem was a “waste of her time” and how she “wasn’t that great of a writer anyway”, but it never came.

But it never came.

“You’re the sweetest fucking kid alive,” Penny said.

Betty reeled back, surprised. “W-What?”

“Honestly kid, you’re too fucking good,” her mother squeezed her shoulder. “Don’t stress out about it too much, okay? You’ll figure something out, and when you do, it’ll be beautiful.”

Her heart turned to actual goo.

_This_ , _Penny_ was everything a mother should have been. Why, even for a second had the thought of missing Alice, crossed her mind?

“But the inspiration will have to come later,” Penny stood up, throwing something down onto the mattress in her place. “Put that on and get your shoes. They’ll be here soon.”

Betty reached for the article of clothing skeptically. “Who? ...And what is this, exactly?”

A grin spread across her face.

“You wanted a real Christmas, baby, so a real Christmas you’re going to get.”


	45. Are You Coming Home For Christmas Lights?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... I can't with Riverdale right now. I didn't even watch, I didn't want to after I saw the comments of my friends on tumblr (jenny-jensen if you ever wanna talk to me there!). That's why I love fanfictions so much, you can make your own perfect world.
> 
> S/0 to the amazing alessianott for listening to me ramble about ideas for this chapter (she listens to me ramble a lot, but I always feel better after I run an idea by you!)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> Also, cliff hanger, but when do I not write one?
> 
> And I'm dragging Christmas on for as long as possible

* * *

She tried to stifle a laugh.

“Is this solid proof that you’d do anything for me, Jug?”

“Not a word,” he warned, waggling a finger at her playfully. “Not a fucking word of this to anyone Elizabeth, or so help me...”

Giggling, Betty wound her arms around his neck. “But you look so-”

Jughead smacked a hand over her mouth. “Don’t even say it. The Jones men are not _cute_ Betty, they’re rough, they’re loud and they’re sexy as hell. They are _not_ cute... and lick my palm all you want, sweet thing, it’s not gonna make me let go.”

She giggled again. _“Kith mwe Jhug,”_

A grin spread across his face. “Sorry angel, what was that?”

_“Yhou khnow whhat I shaid, yhou idhiot!”_

“I’m having a hard time hearing you, angel,”

_“Jhughehad!”_

His palm fell away, his lips crushing hers, hands on either side of her waist, kissing until Toni, still seated in FP’s truck, subtly coughed, a silent warning that one of their parents was about to approach.

“First the Santa hat, now a Christmas sweater,” Betty gave her boyfriend the once over, taking in the red sweater with a giant image of Rudolph grinning stitched across it. “I’m starting to feel really loved, Juggie.”

Jughead nuzzled her nose. “That’s the idea angel,”

They were all decked out in ugly Christmas sweaters. Jellybean wore one with a cat, Toni’s simply said _Not Another UGLY Sweater_ , and that seemed to fit her pink haired friend. Hers said _Baby It’s Cold Outside_ , and catching Jughead’s eye, she saw a shit eating grin on his face.

“Need me to warm you up, cutie?” He asked, fingers teasingly dipping underneath the fabric to press against her bare skin.

_“Jonesy.”_

Jughead yanked away from her as if she were on fire. “Sorry Pen.”

“Rusty knife boy,” Penny threatened, but she was smiling. “Rusty knife.”

Even FP and Penny had joined in on the fun. Her mother’s sweater said _Bite Me_ , a nod to the often abrasive personality she wore like armor.

FP’s had a gingerbread man with the words _Let’s Get Baked_ written above and below it, and upon the realization of what, exactly, it was supposed to symbolize, she hid her face into Jughead’s shoulder to try and keep from laughing.

“Does he-”

“Jellybean told him that it meant baking cookies,” Jughead whispered back, still grinning. “Toni nearly busted a gut trying to keep herself from laughing on the way over here.”

“You guys ready?” FP asked, throwing the driver’s side door open.

“Uh... where are we going, exactly?” Betty asked, accepting Jughead’s hand when it shot out to help her into the backseat.

“What’s one thing you told us you wanted to do?” Toni questioned, as Betty slid over to sit beside her.

“...We’re going to get a tree?”

“I told you baby,” Penny glanced at her through the rearview mirror. “Whatever you want. Speaking of, your appointment is next Saturday at ten. Gina said it shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours.”

“I’ll go with you,” her best friend offered, but Betty could barely hear them.

Her heart was full. Too full. Amazed by these people that obviously loved her.

She had never felt this before, at least, not since she was three years old, and still loved to chase butterflies around her front yard.

“Uh... FP, what the hell are you wearing?”

“A gingerbread sweater,” FP replied, still completely clueless. “Jellybelly helped me pick it out. It’s a little itchy, but, it _is_ Christmas.”

Penny’s eyes cut to Jellybean, seated beside her, and then to the rest of them, seated side by side in the back, a smile tugging at the end of her lips. “And what do you think _let’s get baked_ means, exactly?”

“Baking cookies?”

The four teenagers burst out laughing.

She watched as the Serpent’s leader brows knitted together in confusion, but all too soon, he seemed to realize the joke, and his face turned red.

_“Forsythia Paige Jones...”_

“Oh relax, would ya, old man?” Penny snorted. “They’re kids, and you’ve gotta admit, it _is_ pretty funny.”

“Yeah, funny,” FP grumbled, though he _was_ grinning. “Eh, what do I care? I got baked plenty of times in my day.”

_“Dad,”_ Jughead, Jellybean and Toni exclaimed together.

* * *

Getting a tree in Riverdale, evidently, began with a hayride.

Betty had never seen anything so cool.

She sat in between Jughead and Toni, her boyfriend’s arm thrown across her shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him kick at Penny’s foot, bringing her attention to them.

“What?” She demanded, self-consciously.

“Nothing,” Jughead promised, pulling her closer. “It’s just... we always wanna see you like this, baby.”

Betty blinked. “Like what?”

_“Happy,”_ he answered, and kissed her forehead as she settled against him a little more comfortably.

* * *

“Whatcha thinking about, angel?”

“Chic,” Betty admitted, feeling his grip tighten on her hand. “and Polly. I just realized..”

“Hey, shh,” Jughead tucked her into his side. “it’s gonna be okay baby.”

It was the lack of nostalgia that had made her think of them, watching Jughead, Jellybean and Toni goof around, tease one another mercilessly as they searched for two perfect trees for each of their living rooms.

This was her first Christmas without the two people that had made Christmas time in the Cooper house even a little bearable.

“You should talk to Penny,” Jughead told her. “Betts, she’d understand. She only wants you to be happy.”

“Damn right I do,” Penny shuffled over to them. “What’s goin’ on, baby?”

“Um...”

“Elizabeth,” she said. “have I ever made you feel like you couldn’t tell me anything?”

“No... no ma’am,”

“We’re going to work on our communication problems,” Penny warned, crossing her arms. “Now what is it what you want?”

“I...” Betty tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “I wanna talk to my brother and sister.”

She waited for Penny’s face to fall, for her to get angry, to demand that Betty was hers and hers alone, but it never came.

An arm locked around her waist.

“Get out of your head, angel,” he advised, lips close to her ear.

“Betty,” her mother said. “Did your brother and sister abduct you from the front yard?”

The question threw her though a loop.

“N-No,” Betty stammered. “Of course not!”

“Did they put you through the ringer the last twelve years?” Penny demanded.

“N-No,” she repeated. “they protected me from it, from _her,_ as best they could anyway. They were always protecting me.”

“Then why would I care if you talked to them?” Penny cradled her face. “Sweetheart, they’re as innocent in this whole fucking ordeal as you are. If it’ll make you happy, call them, talk to them as often as you want. Maybe...”

Her fingers trembled. “What?”

“Maybe when things calm down, we can even see about having them visit, or having you visit them,” she pressed her forehead to Betty’s. “Baby, I’ll keep saying it till you believe me. _Anything you want.”_

Her phone rang, ruining the moment.

Reluctantly stepping away, she pressed it to her ear, angrily whispering into it. Knowing who was on the other end of the line, Betty moved further into Jughead’s embrace, grateful for his arms, wrapped tightly around her.

“Fine,” Penny hissed, and ended the call.

“Everything okay?” FP called.

“Mhhm,” her mother agreed, lying easily. “I just... have to work tonight, and I’m gonna be out late. FP, could-”

“Sure,” he said, without hesitation. “Wyrm’s closed tonight so we can get the plumbing looked at, so we were gonna have a family night anyway. Betty’s family.”

Betty beamed at him.

“Can she stay over?” Toni asked, arm linking through hers.

“It would be better if she did,” Penny shot Jughead a knowing look, and his grip around her waist tightened instinctively. “That okay with you, FP?”

“Whatever you want, Pen,” he promised. “I’d be happy to have her. Do you need to go right now, or-”

“No,”

She caught Betty’s hand, threading their fingers together the way she always had when Betty was little, leading her through the maze of trees.

“Not just yet,” her mother whispered.

* * *

“You never had a cell phone,” Toni frowned. _“ever?”_

Betty shook her head sadly. “Nope. Alice thought they would distract us, so they were banned from the Cooper household entirely. Unless you were my father.”

Her friend looked horrified. “How did you _survive?”_

Jughead glared at her, arms around Betty’s waist. “Why are you down here?”

“So dad doesn’t flip out about your girlfriend being in your room _with the door closed,”_ Toni replied, throwing herself down onto his unmade bed. “And besides, Betty came over to hang out with _me_ , right Little Bit?”

“Um...” Betty giggled nervously. “I love you both?”

“Some best friend,” she teased. “I seriously cannot believe that that bitch Alice Cooper didn’t let you have a phone.”

“You know what they say about teenagers and technology,” her boyfriend sighed. “The whole point of bringing up that story was that you have no way of getting ahold of your brother or your sister, right angel?”

She nodded slowly. “I miss them so much, Juggie,”

“Hey,” he kissed her forehead. “I know. I know you do, baby. We’ll figure this out, okay? We’ll find a way to get ahold of them.”

“One time Cheryl’s phone broke while she was out of town with her nana,” Toni said absentmindedly. “I was so devastated, we actually resorted to using Skype just to talk.”

_Skype._

“That’s it!” Betty cried, clumsily stumbling from Jughead’s embrace.

“What’s it?” Jughead asked cautiously, standing up after her. “What’s _it_ , Betts?”

How could she have forgotten all the late night, hushed conversations, the only time they could talk without the always prying ears of Alice Cooper?

_Skype._

“Jug, can I use your laptop?”

“Uh...” He went to get it anyway. “Sure, but why-”

“Toni, do you still have an account?”

“On Skype?” Even Toni looked suspicious. “Yeah. Do you wanna-”

_“Please,”_

They both seemed to understand, and without another word, set to work. Toni logged on for her, _TMTopaz_ , and Betty searched for Polly’s username blindly.

_PollyWollyDoodle27_

Her profile picture was of the three of them, only from a year or so before, arms thrown around one another, grinning for the camera.

Tears filled her eyes.

She hovered the mouse just over the _call_ button.

“Betts,” Jughead said. “you’ve got this.”

Toni took her hand, squeezing softly.

She could do this.

Betty clicked the call button.

It rang several times before someone finally answered.

Her heart hammered inside of her chest.

“I don’t know who the fuck you are, but I’m not in the mood to-”

Betty took a deep breath. “Poll?”


	46. Let Her Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading everyone's comments last night, I thought about rewriting this chapter, because if there's one thing I love, it's making people happy. I really, really thought about it, but I have written this story a certain way for a certain purpose.
> 
> I'm sorry if this isn't what you were hoping for, I have so much anxiety over posting this because I don't want to disappoint anyone who is kind enough to read my story.
> 
> This chapter doesn't exactly have a happy ending, BUT...
> 
> A certain someone will be paying a visit to Riverdale very, VERY soon. Hopefully that's not too big of a spoiler.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)

`Her sister’s hair was shorter, curled around a headband. There were dark circles under her crystal blue eyes and her lips looked chapped.

She stared back at Betty through the screen, looking both stunned and relieved at the same time.

“Poll,” Betty said again.

“Oh my god,” she whispered. “Betty?”

“Hi,” she said, tears filling her eyes. “Polly-”

“Oh my god,” Polly repeated. “Baby sister, you look amazing.”

Betty flushed under her gaze, freeing her hand from Toni’s to tug at the end of her growing hair.

“I feel amazing,” she admitted. “being here... it’s right Poll, it feels right. I... I’ve never been happier.”

Betty watched Polly carefully, trying to gauge her reaction. While her sister didn’t smile, she didn’t seem saddened by the news of just how well she was doing.

“You’re happy?” Polly asked, like she hadn’t been listening. “Your... your _mom_ , she treats you well?”

She nodded slowly. “She’s everything a mother should be.”

Her sister finally smiled.

“That’s all we ever wanted for you-”

_“Polly?”_

Betty flinched back, and Jughead immediately wrapped his arms around her in concern. She would have known that voice anywhere.

_Alice._

“I have to go,”

“What?” Tears filled her eyes. “Polly, don’t-”

“I’m not going to let her see you,” Polly hissed. “You’re happy, little sister, you’re finally happy, and you know better than anyone that if _she_ sees that you’re happy, she’ll ruin it. I can’t let that happen.”

_“Polly Anna Cooper, I’m talking to you!”_

“I have to go,” she whispered, pressing a hand to her computer screen, and Betty followed suit. “I wasn’t there to protect you and Chic, but I can protect you now. I love you. I love you so much, Betty.”

A single tear slid down her cheek.

“I love you too,”

“Don’t call me again,” Polly ordered, voice rising a little. “Me or Chic... Mom can’t know about this. Be happy Betty, that’s all we want for you. _Be happy.”_

The screen went dark.

The tears began to fall freely, and as she collapsed against her boyfriend’s chest, she was aware of two sets of arms wrapping around her, holding her steady.


	47. Just What I Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :):):)

* * *

“She did it again,” Betty whispered, slowly retracting from her friends grasp. “She fucking protected me. Again.”

“Maybe she had a good reason?” Jughead offered, rubbing her back. “Betts, when you heard Alice’s voice, you turned as white as a ghost.

“She loves you,” Toni added. “and you always want to protect the people you love.”

She stared at the wall, silently contemplating.

“Well maybe I’m tired of being protected then.”

“Betty...”

_“There_ you guys are!” Jellybean threw the door open. “Dad says to come upstairs! It’s time to decorate the tree!”

* * *

“This is amazing,”

“Betty,” FP laughed. “It’s just a tree.”

She shook her head at him. He didn’t get it, no one ever would. The Joneses living room looked like a Christmas explosion, like a winter wonderland, and she had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life.

_This_ was what Christmas was supposed to look like. She couldn’t wait to repeat the entire process with Penny.

“And for the piece de resistance,” FP held up the customary star. “Whose turn is it?”

“Mine,” Jughead answered, from across the room. “but I’d like to forfeit and give the job to Betty.”

She actually felt nervous. “R-Really?”

He nodded, smiling. “Go ‘head angel, complete the tree.”

Hands trembling, she took the angel from FP, Jughead’s hands on either side of her waist to steady her as she climbed the rickety old step stool, placing it on the highest branch. Jughead lifted her down, her own arms falling around his neck in a vise grip.

“This is Christmas,” she said, and with another grin, he picked her up, spinning her around the room, FP, Toni and Jellybean’s joint laughter filling her ears and making her heart feel just a little fuller.

* * *

“I’m hungry,”

“You sound like Jug,” Toni teased, ruffling Jellybean’s hair as her nose scrunched up in annoyance. “What can we make, dad?”

“Uh... we don’t have much here,” FP admitted, raking a hand through his hair. “But we could always order a pizza.”

“I’m sick of pizza,” Jellybean whined. “Can’t we get some chicken from that little place-”

“No way,” Jughead grumbled. “I got food poisoning the last three times, and you know I _have_ to be feeling sick to my stomach to turn down food.”

Toni stood up, moving to the front window. “Jug, were you expecting Archie?”

“No, why?”

“He’s out front,”

“What?” Jughead moved to stand beside her. “Huh, that’s weird.”

“We should get Pop’s,” Jellybean said.

“One thing at a time,” he mumbled, starting towards the front door. Betty followed him, arms around his shoulders from behind as he swung it open. “Hey Arch, what’s up?”

There was a blue spiral notebook in his hand.

“Hey Jug,” Archie returned easily. “Betty. I just dropped by to return your history notes... thanks again for letting me borrow them.”

“Sure,” Jughead replied, taking it from him, passing it to her. “Did you have any trouble?”

Betty immediately sensed a deeper meaning behind his words.

“Nah man, piece of cake, thanks to you.”

Her boyfriend nodded stiffly, glancing down at her for several seconds.

“You’re right Jell,” he said finally, taking Betty by the hand, lacing their fingers together. “Pop’s sounds great.”

“What a coincidence,” Archie laughed like it really was by chance. “I was gonna grab some takeout for me and my mom on the way home... wanna go for a drive?”

“We’d love to,” Jughead didn’t give her the chance to object, or even grab her coat, pulling her after him into the snowy night. “We’ll be back in a while dad.”

“Get me a burger!” FP called after him.

“Shit it’s cold,” Betty muttered, teeth chattering together.

“Fuck, sorry baby,” Jughead sighed, sliding off his flannel, wrapping it around her. “didn’t think that one through. Oh well, you’ll be warm in a minute.”

He picked her up again, settling her in between himself and Archie. The truck rumbled to life, and Archie blasted the heat. Betty cast him a grateful glance, still shivering.

“Juggie?”

“Yeah angel?”

“I know why you’re here,” Betty flipped the notebook open, not surprised to find it completely empty. “but... why am I here?”

“You’re here because I want you to be here baby,” Jughead tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re here because you’re smart, you’re absolutely brilliant, you’re crafty, a sneaky little angel, and you’re here because I heard you Betts, I heard you loud and clear.”

“Heard me...”

She thought back to their conversation at the community center, the way Jughead had grilled them both relentlessly. She knew he wasn’t exactly happy over Archie being in on the secret, but they’d left shortly after so he could take her home, leaving Betty to think that Jughead might keep her in the dark forever.

“I’ll never stop protecting you, Betty,” he admitted. “I can’t, I _won’t_ , but I also need to remember that you, angel mine, are not exactly a damsel in distress, so maybe it’s time, sweet thing, that we start protecting each other.”

Betty’s eyes shone. “Really?”

“Really,” Jughead covered her hand with his. “From now on, we’re partners, Elizabeth Regan Peabody, in life, in the Serpents, in everything, okay?”

_This_ , this right here, with the beanie wearing boy sitting beside her, was all she had ever wanted.

She squeezed his hand. “Okay!”

* * *

“So the tapes aren’t at his house, and they’re not at the warehouse where he does all of his _dastardly_ business,” Archie announced, as they pulled away from Pop’s.

Her face fell. “We’ve got nothing.”

“Angel,” Jughead lifted her chin with a single finger. “we’re gonna figure this out.”

“When?”

“Soon,’

“I want it now,”

“So do I,” he sighed, slinging an arm around her. “Babes, in a perfect world, you would have come home to absolutely no baggage whatsoever.”

“In a perfect world,” Betty deadpanned. “Hal would have never kidnapped me at all.”

“Touché,” Jughead grinned. “Wait, Hal?”

“That’s new,” Archie agreed.

“All he is is a sperm donor,” she shrugged. “He’s not my father, not anymore. He wouldn’t have hurt my mom by taking me if he was really my father.”

Her boyfriend sighed. “Hard to argue with that.”

Betty turned, hiding her face in his chest.

“I hate him Jug,” Betty whispered. “I hate him so fucking much.”

“I know baby,” Jughead’s fingers tangled in her hair. “I know you do.”


	48. Children, Go Where I Send Thee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter is one of my favorites that I've ever written and I'm so excited to post it. It changes things. Many things.

* * *

Family night in the Jones house, as it turned out, ended with a movie. _Anything by Quentin Tarantino._

The four teenagers sat huddled together on the couch, already in their pajamas, FP snoring away in his arm chair across the room.

Halfway through, her eyes grew heavy, head falling heavily against her boyfriend’s shoulder. She didn’t remember falling asleep, only felt herself being lifted, carried up the stairs, a familiar pair of arms wrapping around her.

Betty smiled sleepily. “Juggie,”

“You owe me a Tarantino marathon,” he teased, as an equally tired looking Toni threw the door to her bedroom open. “Sweet dreams tonight angel, okay?”

“Always,” she promised, staring up at him. “because I dream about _you.”_

“Oh god,” Jellybean grumbled. “I’m gonna be sick.”

“Go to bed,” Jughead barked, slowly lowering her down onto the mattress. “I dream about you too baby, every single night. I love you so much Betts.”

“I love you more,” Betty whispered. “I love _you_ so much Juggie. You’re... you’re everything to me, you know that?”

Grinning, he caught her lips in a single, lingering kiss. “Oh I know, sweet thing.”

But he didn’t. He couldn’t.

Her overly tired mind began to devise a plan. _That’s what her poem would be about._ What, exactly, Jughead Jones the third meant to her.

“G’night baby,” he brushed his knuckles across her cheek, the door closing with a soft _click_ behind him.

There was only a beat of silence.

“Little Bit?”

Betty yawned. “Yeah T?”

Toni found her hand, giving it a long squeeze.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” she admitted, and all three girls drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“Glad to see you’re still alive,” Penny teased, as Betty waltzed in the next afternoon.

She gave the Jones family, watching her from FP’s truck, one last wave. “FP’s a great host.”

“He’s a good man,” she agreed. “I’ve got a lot of respect for a man that steps up to raise his kids when the mother doesn’t want a damn thing to do with them. I respect a single mother too, but I don’t know any personally.”

“Besides you,”

“Yeah kid,” Penny snorted. “besides me.”

“Penny...” Betty sighed. “What was Jughead’s mom like?”

“Gladys?” She rolled her eyes. “Bitch is a real piece of work. Best thing she ever did for that family was leave them, but that’s Jughead’s story to tell kid, not mine.”

Betty only nodded, not wanting to press the issue further. Gladys Jones, it seemed, wasn’t just a sore subject for her boyfriend and his siblings.

“Go do your homework,” Penny directed, returning to the paperwork spread out across the kitchen island, her latest case. “Afterwards... I was thinking, if you wanted to, of course, we could...”

Rambling. Her mother was actually rambling.

She beamed at her. “I’d love to... but I already finished my homework. On Friday after school.”

Penny stared at her like she had grown two heads.

Betty shifted nervously. “I’m telling the truth... I’m not a very good liar-”

“Kid,” her mother raised a hand to cut her off. “you are too fucking good.”

* * *

“A little to the right...” Betty tilted her head. “There! Perfect!”

Penny moved to stand beside her, brushing her hands against her jeans to rid them of any dust or dirt. Smiling, she nodded in agreement.

“You’ve got a good eye, kid,”

“Can we decorate now?” She asked, sounding very much like she had the last time they celebrated a Christmas together, and maybe in some ways, she would always be that lost three year old girl. “Please? Pretty please?”

Penny snorted. “Whatever you want, baby,”

“Yay!” Betty clapped her hands together. “Wait, where’s the-”

“Basement,” her mother answered. “We might have to go shopping and buy some more... it’s-”

“That was our tradition,” she said, blinking. “A new ornament for every year.”

She could still remember the last one she’d picked, a ballerina from the Nutcracker, which Penny took her to see every year. The dancers had captivated her.

“You... remember that?”

Betty nodded slowly.

“I’ll be damned,” she muttered, shaking her head.

A shrill ring cut her off before she could say more.

“Why don’t you head down and start looking,” Penny suggested. “I have to take this.”

Betty stiffened. “Is it-”

“No kid,” she sighed. “It’s a client, but don’t worry about me. Go on, I’ll be down in a second, oh, and take a flashlight, the bulb burned out a while back and I haven’t gotten around to changing it.”

* * *

The basement was terrifying.

Not because of the dark, but because of all the clutter. Nothing was labeled, boxes stacked haphazardly on top of one another.

If Penny would allow it, then she had found her next project.

A trunk full of old baby clothes made her eyes water, and not from the dust covering it. Penny had kept everything, it seemed, baby blankets, old toys, shoes, a stroller and her booster seat, and she didn’t quite know how to feel about that.

“Finally,” Betty mumbled, spying a larger container on a shelf underneath the stairs, the dead giveaway the string of lights poking out. “This place gives me the creeps.”

She had to stand on her tiptoes just to reach it.

Betty pulled it down successfully, though brought a folder that had been placed on top of it down too, the contents spilling out across the floor.

Cursing under her breath, she got down on her hands and knees to retrieve them.

The flashlight, rolling across the floor, provided just enough light to allow her to see the very first line typed neatly across the page.

**Custody Hearing for Elizabeth Peabody Blossom.**


	49. (You Can) Depend On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, this chapter will change things, but for the better!
> 
> Really, this has been one of my favorite chapters to write, and for anyone that loves the Penny/Betty interactions, hopefully this will make you happy :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)

* * *

Betty scrambled for her flashlight.

**This court finds that it is in the best regards of the minor child Elizabeth R. Peabody Blossom that the rights of her natural father, Harold T. Blossom, be terminated effective immediately.**

Wait, _what?_

Her eyes continually scanned the paragraph.

**Sole custody is hereby rewarded to the child’s mother, Penny A. Peabody.**

The next page was just as confusing.

**APPLICATION FOR CHANGE OF NAME (MINOR)**

**The Minor’s present name is: Elizabeth Regan Peabody Blossom**

**The name which the Minor will assume in place instead of the Minor’s present name is: Elizabeth Regan Peabody.**

Her hands turned white, shaking violently. She remembered. She remembered everything.

* * *

_Eleven Years Ago..._

* * *

“My big girl,” Penny teased, putting her down on the bed. “Soon you’re going to be too big to be carried everywhere.”

She pretended to pout. “No I won’t, mommy! You can carry me forever!”

“Whatever you want baby,” her mother smoothed her hair back. “You know you’re my entire world, right Betty?”

Betty beamed, feeling proud. “And you’re mine! I only ever need _you_ , mommy, not daddy, not even Jughead!”

Penny laughed. “That boy is going to fall in love with you someday, Elizabeth Peabody Blossom, just you wait.”

“Mommy, don’t use my last name!”

“Baby-”

“I hate it!” She whined, stamping her foot. Penny sent her a single look and her would-be tantrum stopped immediately. “I hate my name, and I hate daddy! I don’t wanna be a Blossom anymore mommy! I _hate it!”_

She sat back, observing her with a calm, cool expression. Betty was smart enough to know that when her mother got that quiet, she was deep in thought, and more often than not, it was better not to disturb her.

“Who do you wanna be then, baby?”

“What?”

“If you weren’t a Blossom,” Penny pulled her down onto her lap, fingers tangling in her white-blonde curls. “then who would you be, Betty? There is no wrong answer here, little one.”

She didn’t need to think.

“I’d be like you mommy,” Betty replied proudly. “I’d be a Peabody!”

* * *

“Elizabeth, would you like to continue to see your father?” The man behind the tall desk asked.

Bravely, Betty met her father’s eye, and shook her head.

“No,” she said. “I don’t want him to be my daddy anymore. He hurts my mommy, and I don’t need him. I just need my mom.”

* * *

“Do you know what it says, baby?”

“Silly mommy,” she giggled, shaking her head. “you know I can’t read yet!”

Penny laughed right along with her.

“It says,” her eyes were shinning, and Betty swore she had never seen her mother happier. “Elizabeth Regan Peabody.”

“...Not Blossom?”

“Not Blossom,” Penny confirmed with a nod. “You’re a Peabody now kid, just a Peabody, so get used to it.”

Squealing, she threw her chubby arms around her mother’s neck, clinging to her for dear life.

“I’m not a Blossom!” Betty yelled, giggling louder as Penny picked her up to spin her around the kitchen.

* * *

“Betty,”

She didn’t turn around.

“So, the entire time you’ve been calling me Elizabeth Regan Peabody...”

Penny had her own flashlight in hand, and it danced across her face as her mother moved to stand in front of her. “I’ve been using your full and _legal_ name.”

“Hal isn’t my father,” Betty whispered.

“Not in the eyes of the court,” she said.

In a blur of emotions, Betty let the legal work fall carelessly to the dusty floor, standing up to throw her arms around Penny.

 _Her mother._ The only parent she had, and wanted.

She felt Penny hesitate for only a moment before she was hugging her back, one hand resting at the back of her head.

Betty blinked back tears.

“Thank you,” she said.

Penny pulled back, confused. “For what, kid?”

“For giving me exactly what I wanted,” Betty wrapped her arms around her again, smiling when Penny seemed to give in without hesitation. “He was never a father in my eyes either.”

* * *

He answered her FaceTime request on the first ring, pixelated face freezing for only a moment before it became clear again. “Well hello there beautiful,”

“Hi handsome,” Betty returned, cheeks burning. “Whatcha working on?”

“Trying to write,” Jughead confessed, sighing. “but I was having a serious case of writer’s block. Good thing my muse decided to call, huh?”

“Juggie, stop it,” she giggled, pretending to wave him away. “You’ve wanted to be a writer since forever.”

His brows knitted together. “Betts... I don’t think I’ve ever told you that.”

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten all the stories you used to make up off the top of your head just to entertain me.”

“You... remember that?”

“Don’t look so surprised,” Betty chided teasingly. “You’re the most creative person I know Juggie, if anyone could make it as a writer, it’s you.”

“I love you,” he told her. “so much.”

“I love you too Jug,”

“So... what’s going on?”

Her brows raised. “How did you know?”

“I know _you_ Betts,” Jughead was studying her closely. “but you have a look on your face that says you wanna tell me something, and I’m always wanting to listen to you, so out with it sweets, what’s got you so excited?”

“Jug, you are not going to believe this...”

* * *

“Wow,” Jughead said finally, when she had finished. “That’s uh... really heavy angel, are you okay?”

“Okay?” Betty laughed. “Jug, I’m _relieved._ I wanted to be a Blossom about as much as I wanted to be a Cooper, and now I don’t have to be part of either of those families, minus Cheryl, Chic and Polly of course.”

A hesitant grin spread across his face. “So... you’re happy?”

“Ecstatic,” she promised. “I don’t need him, I never did, not when I have my mom, and you, our friends, the Serpents... it’s all I ever needed.”

“Good,” Jughead offered her a playful wink. “that’s all I care about, angel mine. I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy Betts.”

“Jughead Jones,” Betty said, smiling brightly. “you are one of the best people I know... I’m sorry I said I didn’t need you.”

He rolled his eyes. “Betts, you were three.”


	50. Christmas Wrapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a poet, but there is a poem I wrote in this chapter, from Betty to Jughead, and I feel so sappy!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

“Jug, I’m cold,”

He slipped his jacket off without hesitation, draping it around her shoulders. “Better angel?”

“Mhhm,” she slid her arms through the too long sleeves. “thank you, bestest boyfriend ever.”

“Cheesy,” Jughead teased, tweaking her nose, falling back into easy conversation with Sweet Pea.

He didn’t notice when she lagged behind.

She _was_ cold, the halls of Riverdale High were often drafty, but she had ulterior motives for stealing his leather.

With his attention elsewhere, she could slip the carefully folded piece of paper into his pocket.

* * *

“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” he hissed, throwing the decorative bag down. _“Orange juice,_ man? Are you fucking kidding me? You got me _orange juice for Christmas?”_

Betty, seated between Archie and Veronica on the old couch, hid her face into her raven haired friend’s shoulder to try and stifle her laughter.

Sweet Pea shrugged, hands raised in surrender. “You love orange juice dude.”

“Told you it was a bad idea,” Jellybean mumbled.

“Not for Christmas,” Fangs snarled, but he reached for the bag he’d thrown, tucking the carton of juice carefully back into it. “You’re a fucking asshole.”

“Jug,” Toni was still laughing. “it’s your turn.”

“Hmm,” his eyes landed on her instinctively. “I’m gonna pick... my gorgeous girlfriend.”

Her cheeks reddened. “How did you-”

“Baby, you can’t hide a secret to save your life,” Jughead teased. “I knew the second you pulled the name out of the bowl that you had gotten me.”

Betty’s face fell. “So much for the _secret_ in Secret Santa, huh?”

“Hey,” he gave her chin a gentle squeeze. “you did great angel, that’s not what this was about... can I open my present now, sweet thing?”

She nodded eagerly. “Please.”

He tore the wrapping paper, and she had to laugh in relief, remembering how Alice had made save each and every bow. It was pretty, with pictures of snow flakes printed across it, but it wouldn’t be missed.

“Fuck,” Jughead muttered, cradling the typewriter in his hands.

Betty loved the boyish smile that spread across his face, eyes lighting up with something that could only be described as utter glee.

This, she decided, was how everyone should look on Christmas.

He set it down on the floor beside him, and then, before she had the chance to react, he grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her into a heated kiss.

“How’d you know?” He demanded against her lips.

“Juggie,” she giggled. “I know _you.”_

Grinning, he shook his head. “You’re an enigma, Elizabeth Peabody. You’re up, angel mine, and it’ll be pretty fucking easy, because you’re running out of candidates.”

“That’s easy,” Betty replied. “Toni.”

Her best friend smiled sheepishly, handing over a beautifully wrapped heavy in weight box. Whatever it was, it weighed more than Jughead’s typewriter.

“It’s not store bought,” Toni warned her.

Betty rolled her eyes. “When has that ever mattered, Antionette?”

“It’s a little more personal,” she said. _“Elizabeth.”_

Still laughing, she began to pick at the wrapping, conditioned to after nearly twelve years of living under Alice Cooper’s ever watchful eye.

“Betty,” Joaquin’s brows raised. “just rip it sweetheart, no one cares.”

She glanced at Archie and Jughead, as if awaiting confirmation.

Her boyfriend nodded. “Do it baby.”

The thin paper tore easily between her fingers, and she laughed aloud in the pure joy of not having to be the perfect child she never had been.

She didn’t miss the smiles around the room.

Pulling the lid from the box, she found a leather bound scrapbook, and without even having to open it, her eyes filled with tears.

“Toni...”

“I just...” She looked away. “I wanted you to have it.”

Betty abandoned her place on the couch, crossing the small space between them to wrap her arms around her in a long hug.

“I love it,” she whispered. “and I love you. Thank you T.”

Sniffling, Toni broke their embrace, eyes watery as she tried to manage a believable smile. “Merry Christmas, Betty Peabody.”

* * *

There were hundreds of pictures filling the pages of her scrapbook. Proof that her friendship with Toni had existed before all else.

She sat on the floor long after the wrapping paper, gift bags and ribbons had been cleared away, their friends leaving to do whatever they did. Only Toni and Jughead remained, seated side by side on the couch. Her knees were bent, the scrapbook spread across her lap, arms hanging over the legs of her boyfriend as he played with the loose strands of her hair.

“Oh my god,” Betty whispered. “Jug, it’s _us.”_

Her golden tresses were pulled back tight into two French braids, Penny’s specitlity in the summer time. She wore a pair of dirty overalls over a pale blue shirt and her white sneakers. Tucked under her arm, was Angela.

Jughead stood beside her, smiling awkwardly, hand wrapped around hers. It took a second glance for her to realize that in the photograph, he was soaking wet.

“Oh my god,” Betty said, twisting her body to stare up at him. “it’s the day you dove into Sweet Water River to save my doll.”

“Mhhm,” his fingers were still knotted in her hair. “and I’d do it again.”

“You shouldn’t have done it in the first place,” disapproval dripped from her tone. “you could have been seriously hurt Jug, or worse.”

Jughead shrugged. “It was worth it Betts.”

“Jug-”

“You carried that thing everywhere,” he reminded her. “it was important to you. You know I’d do anything for you Betty.”

“Even then,”

“Always,”

“And forever,”

Jughead dipped down to kiss her.

“Gross,” Toni whined, pushing against her brother’s shoulder. “I’m still here guys.”

“Unfortunately,” he mumbled, and Betty swatted at his leg.

“I wonder what happened to her,” she mumbled thoughtfully.

“Your doll?”

“Yeah,”

Jughead shrugged. “You could always ask Penny.”

“I might,” Betty admitted, turning the page. Her eyes fell to one picture in particular. “Wow, uh... I’ve never seen this one before.”

Her hair was loose, curling around her face, gummily grinning at the camera. Penny’s arms were wrapped around her midsection, holding onto her for dear life, young and as beautiful as ever.

They looked happy. So happy.

“My mom took it,” Toni replied, but she barely heard her. “We went to the zoo that day, or so it says on the back... you two just looked so-”

“Yeah,” Betty agreed quietly. “we did.”

She stood, wrapping her arms around her friend for the second time that day.

Toni pulled away, confused. “You okay Little Bit?”

“Never better,” she promised, swiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. Jughead grabbed her around the waist, bringing her down to straddle his thigh. “I can’t thank you enough Toni... not just for giving me a piece of my past back, but... I finally know what to get Penny for Christmas.”

* * *

“Angel,” Jughead lifted her off the bike rather than letting her dismount by herself, spinning her around in a circle before he let her feet touch the ground. “What’s in my pocket?”

Betty blushed. “The second part of your Christmas present.”

She had never seen him move so quickly to pull her carefully folded note from the pocket of his leather.

“Baby...”

“Read it,” she whispered. “please?”

His eyes were already scanning the page.

**What to give to the boy**

**who has given me everything**

**The single light in my sea of darkness**

**The hope**

**and the answers**

**to my prayers**

**to my dreams**

**The one boy I have always loved**

**The one boy I will always love**

**My forever**

**My always**

**My love**

**My heart**

**My life**

**I love you**

There were several long seconds of agonizing silence.

“You hate it,” Betty said, face falling. “I knew you would hate it. It’s cheesy, and I’m not a writer, I should have just stuck with the typewriter-”

Much like he had earlier, he grabbed her by the back of the neck, kissing her hard and fast to shut her up.

“Shut the fuck up baby,” he hissed against her mouth. “It was beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful. You’ve got such a beautiful heart and I love you for that and so much more. I love you, Elizabeth Regan Peabody. I love you now, and I’ll love you forever.”

Betty wound her arms around his neck.

“I love you, Jughead Jones the third,” she said. “I’ll love you forever.”

She giggled as he picked her up to spin her around again. For a moment, things were perfect, and she couldn’t have asked for anything more.


	51. Give Thanks With A Grateful Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some days that are better than others, and for me, today was a great day! Despite having to work all the afternoon, I'm way ahead of chapters, and I wanted to post twice again!
> 
> Also, Alec, I love you!! I hope your day gets better! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)

* * *

The feeling of lips being pressed to her own in a fervent kiss probably should have startled her, but she would have known him anywhere, even with her eyes still firmly closed.

“What are you doing here?” She giggled, making no attempts to open them.

Betty felt him lay down beside her, and she blindly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his closer. His hands settled on her hips, fingers tucking into the waistband of her sleep shorts.

“Reenacting Sleeping Beauty,” Jughead teased against her mouth.

One hand dipped lower, brushing across her panties.

“Not the PG version I’m guessing,” she whimpered as he tried to cut her off by kissing her again. “Jug, my... mom...”

“Gone,” he replied, gathering her wrists with a single hand, pinning them above her head on the pillow. “She let me in on her way out, told me to wake you. She had to meet with a client, said she’d meet us at the Wyrm later.”

“I... don’t think... she was expecting you to wake me up this way,” Betty opened her eyes, finding his dark with desire.

Jughead winked at her playfully. “Are you complaining, sweet thing?”

“N-No,” she panted. “Not... in the slightest. _God Jug.”_

Grinning relentlessly, he gathered her wetness, spreading it to her clit.

“Mmm,” he dropped a sweet kiss to her neck. “my beautiful girl, always so ready for me.”

“A-Always!”

He slid a finger into her, moving at an unforgiving pace. “Do you wanna come for me, baby?”

Betty nodded frantically.

“Say it,” Jughead growled, speeding up his hand. “Fucking say it Betts.”

“I wanna come for you!” She cried. “Please Juggie, please!”

He covered her mouth with his as she rode out her climax against his fingers. Collapsing against him, sweaty and out of breath.

“...Jug?”

He fell back beside her, cradling her to his chest. “Yeah baby?”

“I like it when you wake me up,” Betty stated, staring up at the ceiling, “Why are we meeting my mom at the Wyrm?”

* * *

“What is this?” She called, before he cut the engine.

“Archie’s day job,” he replied, throwing his helmet off. “You know, when he’s not prowling the streets of the Southside with a certain Hitchcock blonde by his side?”

There was a teasing lilt to his tone, and she pushed against his chest in good humor, swinging her leg off the bike, leaving her own helmet on the seat.

“Are you ever going to let us live that down?”

Jughead grinned, tweaking her nose. “Absolutely not.”

“Jug,” Archie called, nearing them. He was dressed for the job, open flannel despite the chilled weather, wifebeater, dirty jeans, gloves and a hardhat hiding his copper hair. “Hey Betty! Are you here for the list?”

“No,” her boyfriend deadpanned. “I brought Betty here to learn about drywall. Yes we’re here for the list.”

“Fuck off Jug,” but he was grinning. “actually, do you think you could help me out really quick? The crew won’t be here for a while, and what I need to get done... it’s a two person job.”

Her eyes narrowed in accusation. “Jughead-”

“Betty, I swear, this is not about Tall Boy,” Jughead raised his hands in surrender. “No secrets, right?”

She nodded slowly. “No secrets.”

“I really just need help moving some shit,” Archie told her. “honest Betty, that’s all it is.”

She believed them.

“Why don’t you grab the list?” Jughead suggested, gently swatting her butt, chuckling as Archie quickly looked away.

“It’s in the office,” Archie added. “Go get warm.”

Betty chewed on her lip. “Why am I getting a list?”

“It’s addresses,” he said. “for kids that come to the community center.”

“Why would we need-”

“It’s a Serpent tradition,” her boyfriend explained. “Every year, we give back to the Southside. Toys for Tots, Meals on Wheels, kids and old folks living alone. The Hells Angels do it, so why wouldn’t the Serpents?”

A broad grin spread across her face. _This_ was what Christmas was about.

“I can’t wait,” she whispered, and with one last gentle tap to her nose, Jughead walked off with Archie as she headed towards the office of Fred Andrews.

* * *

“Aha,” Betty said, and snatched the notebook page off the desk.

Something caught her eye.

Papers covered the bulletin board. It was cluttered, too messy for her liking, but one thing in particular stood out.

**MISSING:**

**ELIZABETH REGAN PEABODY**

Underneath her name was a black and white photograph of herself, frozen forever at the age of three, gummy smiled, hair askew, grinning happily for the camera in the backyard of her home. Tucked under her arm yet again was Angela.

Fred had kept it, just like Archie said.

Betty sighed, touching the flyer with a trembling finger.

There were some things she would never be able to escape from, and unfortunately, her abduction was one of them.

* * *

“Oh my god,” Betty said, as she and Jughead walked into the Wyrm hand in hand. “This is...”

Not even an inch of the bar top had been left uncovered, filled to the brim with toys,

_“Amazing.”_

“How many times do I have to say it, doll?” Sweet Pea gave the end of her growing hair a teasing tug.

_“Nobody does holidays like the Serpents,”_ everyone in the bar chorused together.

Betty caught her mother’s eye, pleased to see her laughing along with the rest of them.

* * *

“I’m loving the blue, Cousin,” Cheryl told her, as they sat squished in the back of Sweet Pea’s truck, balancing gifts for the next family on their knees. They’d opted to crowd into the bed as they so often did, always wanting to spend time with one another. “It suits you.”

Betty shared a smile with Toni. Her friend had so graciously agreed to accompany her to Gina’s salon, sitting beside her, entertaining her with story after story about Jughead, filed away for later use, as the elder woman died the bottom strands of her hair blue.

She loved it. She absolutely loved it.

“Agreed,” Toni said, arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders. “You look great Betty.”

Her cousin’s lips tipped upward, a clear sign that she was up to something. “And what do _you_ think about your lovely girlfriend’s new look, hobo?”

“You know you won’t be able to call me that when I’m the leader of the Serpents, right Cher?” Jughead grumbled from beside her. “As for Betty, to me she’s always beautiful, but if you want my opinion... I love the blue. You’re right, it suits her, and...”

She stared up at him, waiting expentantly. “And what, Juggie?”

“I dunno,” he admitted, kissing her forehead. “it just seems like... you’re finding yourself, and I couldn’t be happier for you.”

* * *

Her hands shook as she handed a doll to a three year old girl with white-blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Beaming at her, the little one happily tucked the doll against her, running into the arms of her waiting mother.

It was all too familiar.

“I remember when you were that age,” Penny muttered from behind her. “Feels like yesterday sometimes.”

Betty let out a shaky breath. “And other times?”

“Feels like a million years ago,” she admitted, hand on her shoulder. There was a beat of silence. “Christmas time was always the hardest, other than your birthday of course. It was your favorite holiday, and it damn near killed me not to be able to celebrate it with you.”

“What did you do?” She blurted out, not intending to sound so demanding. “Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Kid it’s okay,” her mother sighed. “For a long time, I didn’t put the tree up. I’d hide from the rest of the world, I didn’t wanna see kids happy with their families, or hear well-wishes from well meaning people, because it wasn’t fair. These people got to be with their loved ones while my little girl was god knows where with her asshole of a father-”

“Not my father,”

“Damn fucking right he’s not,” Penny spat. “but that’s not the point. I didn’t know how to be happy baby, maybe I still don’t... the only thing I could think about on Christmas was you.”

Her eyes filled with tears. “Really?”

She nodded. “Always. I’d even...”

“Betts,” Jughead called, gesturing to the truck. “you comin’, angel? We’ve got a lot more stuff to deliver.”

“In a second,” she yelled back, bringing her full attention to Penny. “Tell me... please?”

Penny shoved her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket.

“I’d write you a letter,” she admitted, after a moment. “Every year for twelve years.”

Her heart hammered inside of her chest. Penny’s Christmases had been just as miserable as her own. More so, it seemed, and she hated the thought of her mother being in even an ounce of pain.

Letters. There were letters.

“Can I...”

“Yeah,” she said, refusing to meet her gaze. “I told you baby, anything you want.”


	52. Cold December Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will end on cliff hangers aaaaand... I'm sorry!! I couldn't help myself.
> 
> It'll all be worth it, I promise!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)

* * *

This was it. Her first Christmas as a Peabody in almost twelve years, and what was she doing?

Watching her mother smoke on the back deck as the daunting box of letters sat on the kitchen island in front of her, just waiting to be read.

It was Christmas Eve, four o’clock, and they were due at the Wyrm any minute to celebrate with the rest of the Serpents, much like Thanksgiving. Penny had sat the shoebox down with trembling hands, announcing that she _needed a fucking smoke_ as she let the door slam none too gently behind her.

As much as she wanted to read them, she couldn’t. She wasn’t ready.

So Betty stood, carefully turned the knob and stuck her head out. “Penny...”

Her mother seemed to understand, and nodded in agreement. “Yeah kid, let’s go.”

* * *

“Jug,” Betty said, grabbing him by the arm, pulling him away from an intense looking conversation with Sweet Pea. “Jug, I need you.”

His attention was on her in a second.

“We’ll talk about this later,” he grumbled, eyes never leaving her. “C’mon baby.”

He knew the second he laced his fingers through hers, and though his already stormy expression hardened, he gave her hand a long, reassuring squeeze.

He didn’t take her outside, probably because of the falling snow, but led her up the stairs, to a place she had never been. It was a drafty room, wide, with old flooring and a dangerous looking kitchen with a faulty wiring system.

It was creepy, but the perfect place to be alone.

“What is this?” Betty asked, looking around.

“Where I’m gonna live when I’m the leader of the Serpents,” Jughead replied breezily. “I’m gonna do the remodel myself.”

“With a lot of help from Archie,” she jibed, earning a playful poke to the ribs.

His expression turned serious again all too soon for her liking.

“What happened baby?” Jughead asked, bringing a hand up to cradle her face. “Why did you-”

“It was the letters,” Betty admitted. She’d told him all about her strained conversation with Penny in the back of the truck, head tucked under his chin so no one else would hear them. “I thought I wanted to read them, but now...”

“Now you’re not so sure,” he finished, sighing. “Baby, you don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do, especially if it makes you this anxious.”

Slowly, he uncurled her fingers from her palms, wrapping both of her hands in his, bringing them up to his lips to give her knuckles a long kiss.

“One day you’re not gonna do this,” he told her, and it sounded like a promise.

“I love you,” she said. “I love you so much Jug.”

“I love you too, pretty girl,” Jughead muttered, hands settling on her hips. “I love you more than anything...”

He kissed her forehead.

“Any place...”

He kissed her nose.

“...and anyone.”

Their lips met in a clash of teeth, kissing sloppily. Her arms snaked around his neck, and in an impulsive decision, he picked her up, legs bracketing his hips, one arm looped under her thighs, holding her up.

“Jug,” Betty panted, and they momentarily broke apart for air. “I want you.”

“Fuck Betts,” he growled, fisting her hair, exposing her neck to his wanton mouth. “We can’t be gone long baby. People will wonder where we are.”

“Indeed they will,”

The door slammed shut behind him.

Jughead was quick to drop her, shielding her body with his own. “What the fuck do you want?”

“I wanted to talk about Blondie joining the team,” Tall Boy grinned, eyeing her.

“Fuck off,” her boyfriend hissed. “It’s not happening. It’s never fucking happening.”

“I have to disagree, Sunshine,” he taunted, holding up his phone. On repeat was a video of her the night she and Archie broke into his house, in the truck, pounding against the window, begging for Jughead to let her out. “Now this, kid, is what I like to call leverage. Sheriff Keller could always be tipped off about your pretty little girlfriend, _Jonesy_ , so I’ll ask again, are you in, Betty?”


	53. Trust In You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

Jughead’s knife was at his throat in a flash.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” he hissed.

Betty’s nails dug further into her palms. She could only watch as the two men swung on each other, the knife still gripped firmly in her boyfriend’s right hand. He got a few good hits in, but Tall Boy was older, inevitably stronger, and soon overpowered him, both the knife and Jughead falling to the floor.

He didn’t get up, even as Tall Boy’s hands wrapped around his throat.

_Oh hell no._

She threw her arm back, fist connecting with his nose. As he covered his face with his hand, groaning, she grabbed his phone, hiding it in the sleeve of her jacket. He was so busy groaning, he didn’t seem to notice.

“Betts,” Jughead croaked, rising unsteadily to his feet. “Did you just...”

She clenched and unclenched her fist, a dull pain radiating through it. It was nothing like the first punch she’d thrown, and she could only pray her hand wasn’t broken.

“You little bitch,” he growled, starting towards her.

Jughead moved her behind him again. “Don’t come any fucking closer, asshole.”

“You’re gonna pay for that,” Tall Boy’s nose was gushing blood, and Betty had to hide her face into her boyfriend’s back to keep from looking proud of herself.

“Leave her out of this,”

“It’s a little late for that, _Sunshine,”_ the stupid, stupid man patted his pants pocket, like he believed his phone was still in his possession. He still hadn’t noticed. “Unless...”

“I told you I wasn’t done,” Jughead grumbled. “Penny might think she can make that decision for me, but she can’t, I won’t let her. I’ll double my jobs, I’ll do whatever the fuck you want, but Betty stays out of it.”

“Jug, don’t-”

He touched her cheek, eyes never leaving Tall Boy, a silent reminder of their promise to protect one another. This was him, yet again protecting her.

Tall Boy surveyed them both.

“Fine,” he agreed, after a moment. “but any funny business out of the two of you...”

“Don’t,” Jughead gritted out, hand wrapping around her own in a tight squeeze. “don’t ever fucking threaten my girlfriend, asshole.”

“Who’s threatening my daughter?”


	54. Count On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Two chapters in one day!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Also, this is the last cliff hanger... for this part, anyway, I promise!
> 
> (and thank you so much to alessianott, I FINALLY SPELLED YOUR NAME RIGHT ON THE FIRST TRY!, for listening to me debate titles... again... probably for the thousdanth time, I love you so much Alec!)

* * *

“P-Penny...”

“Close your mouth, kid,” her mother directed, lazily leaning up against the open door, arms crossed, expression abnormally darker than it had been when they first arrived at the Wyrm.

Slowly, she circled Tall Boy before she moved to stand in front of them both. Jughead’s fingers were still wrapped around hers in a vice grip.

“Come near my daughter again and I’ll fucking kill you,” Penny hissed. “Come near either of them again and I’ll kill you. Maybe I should just do it now, do the whole fucking world a favor.”

“And leave your precious daughter without her _mommy?”_ Tall Boy sneered.

“Go fuck yourself,” Betty snapped.

Jughead pushed her back a step. “Shut up baby.”

“Stay away from her,” Penny said, tone low. “Stay away from my daughter, stay _away_ from Jughead. Leave them both the fuck alone. They’re kids, they’re too young to be caught up in this shit.”

“You really think your little brat is so innocent, huh?” He snorted, brushing past her. “Betty, you got some _‘splainin_ to do!”

The door slammed shut behind him.

Penny’s eyes were on her in an instant.

“Penny...”

“Elizabeth Regan Peabody...” She drew out. “What the fuck did you do?”

* * *

“For fuck’s sake!”

Betty shrank further back into Jughead’s embrace, feeling both fearful of her mother and guilty for _not exactly telling her the entire truth._

“Never again,” Penny snapped. _“Never again!_ Christ Betty, how... how could you be so fucking stupid?”

“Penny, I...”

Her eyes filled with tears.

“Pen,” Jughead echoed, tone calm. His hands curled around her arms, moving up and down in a comforting motion. “Penny, look at Betty.”

Penny’s eyes cut to her.

“Look at your daughter,” he said again. “and ask her why she did it?”

“Why?” Her mother whispered.

“Because I wanted to save you,” Betty confessed, glancing back at her boyfriend. “Both of you. I hate this. I hate that you two are so fucking deep in this...”

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

“...Because of me.”

His grip on her arms tightened.

Penny stared at her for several long, unforgiving seconds.

“Penny...”

“I don’t know whether to hug you or ground you,” she admitted.

Her arms wrapped around her anyway.

“This wasn’t your fault baby,” Penny whispered. “None of this. You didn’t make me sell drugs, you didn’t blackmail me to keep Tall Boy’s dirty little secret, you didn’t get Jughead involved. _This wasn’t your fault.”_

Betty laughed sadly, burying her head into Penny’s leather clad shoulder.

“You know you’re gonna have ground me eventually,” she said, sniffling. “right?”

Penny shook her head. “Not today, not on Christmas... not when your heart was in the right place, kiddo.”

She pulled away.

“But,” her tone brokered no room for argument. “if I ever find out you did something like that again, Elizabeth...”

Betty blinked back tears. “You’ll ground me till I’m thirty?”

“At least,” her mother gave her a wink that was anything but playful. “You really did this on your own, kid? Jughead didn’t-”

“Jughead caught me before I could even get into the house,” she was lying through her teeth, and the scariest part was, Penny seemed to be buying it. “Tall Boy somehow figured out that I was close and tried to blackmail me too, but he doesn’t have anything Penny, and don’t worry, Jug already read me the riot act.”

“Several times,” Jughead agreed, the faintest of a cocky grin on his face.

Her thighs automatically clenched together, remembering his shameless denial, the punishment she had deserved, and had thoroughly been rewarded for after all was said and done.

“Am I gonna regret asking you to keep an eye on my girl, Jonesy?”

“No ma’am,” he replied smoothly, offering her a mock salute. “Betty’s safety is my number one priority Pen. I love her, but you already knew that.”

“Yeah boy,” she was smiling. “I know you do.”

“What the hell is goin’ on up here?” A familiar voice boomed. “And boy, what happened to your face?”


	55. Celebrate Me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little way's off, but the chapter I'm currently working on is more of Peny's backstory, and I think it's really coming together!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)

* * *

“Mr. Jones...”

FP held a hand up to cut her off, stalking towards Jughead. Catching his chin, he tilted his head up to get a better look at his blackened right eye.

“Boy...”

“Leave me alone,”

“Jughead-”

“Leave me the fuck alone, dad!” Jughead snapped, pushing past him. He shot Betty one last, heated look and bounded down the stairs.

“What the hell has gotten into him lately?” FP demanded, like Penny was the one with the answers. “And who did he get into a fight with?”

“Me!” Betty blurted out.

The Serpent leader’s brows raised as high as the heavens. _“You?_ Betty, you left those marks on my son? But why...”

“I’ve been so scared since my attack,” she told him. “Jug hasn’t let me walk alone on the Southside since, but... I wanted to feel _safe_ , in control, I guess, because I can’t let him protect me forever-”

FP snorted. “Try telling him that.”

“Archie and Jughead have been teaching me how to fight at the community center,” Betty lied. “Jughead brought me up here to test out some of my new moves, and I guess he just didn’t duck out of the way fast enough.”

She held up her bruising hand, all the proof she needed.

“Better hope you didn’t break it again,” Penny grumbled, playing along.

“Why did he storm out of here then?”

“How would you feel if you got punched by a little girl?” Her mother looked her up and down. “My daughter is a twig and she just beat the shit out of the future Serpent King. Girlfriend or not, his pride’s probably a little hurt, FP.”

Penny nodded towards the door.

“Why don’t you go and find him baby. You owe him an apology.”

Grateful for the out, she gave FP her best smile and bowed her head, taking the stairs two at a time in search of her boyfriend. A quick scan of the bar proved that he was not amongst the crowd.

She caught Toni’s eye on instinct, a smile spreading across her face when her best friend jerked her head towards the back door.

She nearly tripped over her own two feet to get to him.

“Jug-”

He grabbed her by the shoulders, pinning her to the wall as his mouth covered hers, swallowing the rest of her sentence.

“You’re fucking beautiful Betts,” he growled, nipping at her shoulder. “so fucking beautiful, did you know that?”

“You m-make me feel b-beautiful,” Betty admitted, suppressing a moan.

He shook his head, pulling her off the wall, peeling his jacket from his shoulders to wrap it around her shivering form. “That’s all you baby. You’re the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Fuck, I love you so much.”

“I love you Jug,” Betty whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you so much.”

* * *

They didn’t join the rest of the party, choosing instead to stay wrapped up in one another’s arms in a corner of the bar, watching the snow fall.

“Do you wanna open your presents?” He whispered in her ear.

She twisted around to peer up at him. “Presents? Jug, you didn’t have to... I didn’t get you... _Jug._ You’re making me look like a terrible girlfriend!”

“You got me the typewriter,” Jughead reminded her, grinning. “That counts as a Christmas present angel, and don’t forget, you also gave me the greatest gift I could ever ask for.”

“What?”

“You,” he answered, ghosting his lips across her neck. “you’re here Betts, you’re home, where you belong, you’re beautiful, and kind, and caring, and strong... you’re amazing baby. You’re my girl, you’re mine, I’m yours, the world is exactly how it should be.”

A broad grin spread across her face, eyes tearing up yet again.

“Jughead Jones,” Betty murmured. “you and your words. I love you, so much, more than I’ve ever loved anyone, more than I will love anyone. You’re it for me Juggie, you’re my person, always and forever.”

He tweaked her nose. “Now who’s being cheesy?”

“Oh shut up. You love it.”

“Always,” Jughead promised. “So, do you wanna open your presents now or later, angel mine?”

Betty beamed at him. “Will I sound like a little kid if I say right now?”

“Yes,” he admitted with a laugh. “but don’t worry baby, it’s fucking adorable. Stay here, okay?”

She nodded, waiting on baited breath for him to return. When he did, both hands were behind his back.

“This one first,” he directed, handing her a little white box, a green bow wrapped around it.

Inside was a necklace, engraved with a _J_ and a _B._

“Juggie...”

“Look closer,” Jughead muttered, lips close to her ear. “and then flip it around.”

_Always._

_Forever._

“In case you ever forget that you and I are in this for the long haul, Betty,”

Betty threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close to pepper his face with miniscule kisses.

“Never,” she said. “I’ll never forget that, Juggie, as long as I live.”

He rubbed a hand up and down her back. “I don’t want you to take this next one the wrong way, okay?”

Betty bit her lip, confused. “Okay...”

Her second gift was a snake, but not just any snake. _The_ snake, the one stitched across the back of the very jacket she still wore. The Snake of the Serpents. A patch, perhaps for a jacket of her very own.

“Juggie...”

“I’m not asking you to join the Serpents,” his hands were raised in surrender. “I would never ask you to join the Serpents Betty, that has to be your choice, I just... I talked to my dad, and your mom and some of the older members, and we... We wanted to make sure that you knew...”

“Knew _what_ Jug?” Betty whispered.

“That you belong here,” Jughead said. “that you’re one of us, one of ours, that this is your home, and...”

He took her hands.

“I’ll never stop saying it Betty, you belong here.”

She finally belonged somewhere, to people, to a place, to a home.

It was all she had ever wanted.

“I love you, Jughead Jones,” Betty told him. “Merry Christmas.”

He pulled her down onto his lap, making her giggle and try to squirm away as he playfully kissed into her neck and shoulder.

“I love you too baby,” Jughead grinned. “Merry Christmas, Betty Peabody.”

The sudden realization hit her hard.

“Oh my god Jug, I _do_ have something for you!”


	56. Christmases When You Were Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last real "Christmasey" chapter, and I'm very sad about it :( I do have something planned for a New Year chapter though!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

* * *

She wasn’t sure why she did it, other than sweet nostalgia, the chance to reenact one of her favorite memories.

_“It’s Christmas!”_ She cried, throwing herself down onto the bed.

_“Betty,”_ Penny started to laugh, playfully swatting at her butt. “For fuck’s sake kid, it’s six AM! Go back to bed!”

“But it’s _Christmas,”_ Betty emphasized. “Please Penny? Pretty please?”

Her mother sighed, whipping a hand across her tired eyes.

“Fine,” she agreed, sighing again. “but only for you baby. You’re the only one I’ll ever do anything for.”

* * *

Christmas with Penny, as it turned out, was full of surprises.

She was laden down with presents, clothes, books, anything she could have ever possibly wanted.

“Your turn,” Betty insisted, handing her the carefully wrapped gift.

“Elizabeth,” disapproval dripped from her tone. “you didn’t have to-”

“It’s our first Christmas together in almost twelve years Penny,” she reminded her. “just take the fucking present.”

Her mother burst out laughing.

She tore the wrapping paper, throwing the lid of the box off to the side as she uncovered a copy of the photograph Toni had given her.

Penny went silent.

_She hated it._

“This was...” Penny swallowed. “Our last weekend together.”

Her hands were trembling. “R-Really?”

“Pam and I, Toni’s mom, took your girls to the zoo,” she said, a faraway look in her crystal eyes. “You were so happy that day. Pamela took this picture, and she was supposed to send me a copy, but then...”

“Hal took me from the front yard,” Betty finished gravely.

Penny’s brows raised. “Hal?”

She shrugged. “He’s not my father, remember?”

“No baby,” her mother smiled sadly. “you’re mine and mine alone. I’m all you’ve got, unfortunately.”

“Penny?”

“Yeah kid?”

“You’re all I need,” Betty whispered. “You’re all I ever needed.”

Carefully setting the frame down on the coffee table, Penny wrapped her arms around Betty.

“It’s perfect,” she said. “I love it.”

Betty brightened. “Really?”

“Really,” Penny promised, smoothing her hair back. “Thank you baby, now why don’t you do me a favor and go open that last box under the tree.”

She complied, lifting it gingerly. It didn’t weigh a thing.

“What is it?”

“Open it and find out,” Penny replied, a blanket from the hall closet thrown over her legs. “I have one more thing for you, but it’s on back order, so you’ll have to wait just a little longer.”

“Penny, you didn’t have to-”

“You’re my kid, Elizabeth,” she said. “I’ll give you the entire fucking world if I feel like it, now _open the fucking present.”_

“Yes ma’am,”

Inside was a doll with white blonde hair and crystal eyes, wearing a yellow dress and little black shoes.

Angela.

“Penny...”

“Jonesy might have mentioned something about you missing her,” Penny confessed, looking away. “I would have given her to you sooner if I had known, baby... The truth is, I’ve been sleeping with her for years, because she made me think of you.”

Carefully, Betty picked the doll up and cradled her to her chest, trying not to think about how long she had cried for upon realizing that she’d left her behind after Hal first stole her from the front yard.

“Thank you,” Betty whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Penny opened her mouth to respond, but the shrill ring of their landline cut her off.

“Who the hell is calling at this ungodly hour?” She grumbled, starting to stand up.

Betty was already on her feet, Angela still cradled under her left arm. “I’ll get it!”

“Have I ever told you how fucking good you are, Elizabeth Peabody?” Penny called after her.

She grinned. “I must take after you then.”

Penny rolled her eyes. “The Snake Charmer’s daughter.”

She didn’t recognize the number flashing across the screen, but decided to answer it anyway. If it was a reporter calling for an _exclusive_ about her very first Christmas home, she had a few... choice words to give them.

“Hello?” Betty chirped.

There was a long stretch of silence.

_“Hello?”_

“Betty,” he said, voice hoarse, but she would have known it anywhere.

“Dad,” she whispered, and dropped the phone.


	57. Broken Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIGGEST SHOUTOUT TO ALESSIANOTT FOR THE TITLE CHOICE! Without even entirely knowing what this chapter was about, she gave me the perfect title and I love her for it!
> 
> Alec, you saved me from going through twenty different pages on Google to find the perfect song.
> 
> Also, I don't know how many people read this, but I've been wanting to do an AU of this story where Penny DID get to raise Betty, but I wouldn't start it until after this story is finished. Would anyone be interested in that?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :):)

* * *

“Betty?”

Penny was at her side in a flash, one arm coming across her back, trying to keep her upright.

It didn’t work.

She sank to the floor, gasping for breath.

He’d found her. He’d _called_ her, when she had been doing just fine without him. Why? Why did he want to ruin her life when things were finally _perfect?_

Her nails dug ruthlessly into her palms, but Penny didn’t seem to notice, picking up the abandoned phone and holding it to her ear.

“Who is this?” She demanded, sounding ready to kill. “Who the fuck is this?”

“Who do you think it is, you stupid whore? It’s her father.”

Something inside of Betty snapped.

Ignoring the blood on her hands, the stunned expression on her mother’s ghostly white face, Betty snatched the phone back, her entire body trembling.

“Don’t _ever_ call her a whore again, you life ruining, goddamned son of a bitch!”

_“Elizabeth Cooper!”_ Hal barked. “I am your father. You may not to speak to me like that!”

“You’re not my father,” Betty whispered, falling none too gracefully to the floor for the second time. “You were never my father.”

Penny, seemingly recovered from her initial shock, sank down with her, one arm wrapping around Betty’s sobbing form as she pried the phone from her grasp.

“You so much as say my daughter’s name again and I’ll kill you myself,” she hissed. “Go to hell Hal, and take your perfect picture bitch of a wife with you. You’ll never see _my daughter_ again.”

She threw the phone at the wall, and together, they watched it break.

“I’m sorry baby,” Penny was brushing the hair from her eyes, grip tightening. “I’m so fucking sorry. I should have been there. I should have saved you.”

* * *

_“I need you here.”_

* * *

“Betty?”

He sounded panicked, and that only hurt her more. She hadn’t asked Penny to call, any of them, but they were here, and she was grateful.

“There,” a stoic Penny pointed to the corner of the kitchen, where she still lay curled up on the floor, eyes hazy, never blinking.

FP touched her mother’s shoulder, gently guiding her to the couch. “I’m going to make you some coffee.”

“Tea,” Penny croaked, and then swallowed. “please.”

“I’ll do it,” Toni offered, shooting one last concerned glance in Betty’s direction.

Jellybean busied herself with cleaning the remnants of the wrapping paper strewn across the living room.

“Betts,” Jughead crouched down in front of her, elbows resting on his knees. “Can you stand up?

She just stared at him.

Shrugging, he lifted her from the floor, carrying her through the living room to her bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot. No one dared to yell for them to leave it open. They knew she needed him, needed _this._

“He c...called me, Jug,” Betty whispered, as he sat down on her bed, settling her on his lap. “He called me.”

“I know,” her boyfriend muttered, fingers freeing the tangles from her un-brushed hair. “I know he did. I’m so sorry baby, so fucking sorry.”

As a sob escaped the back of her throat, he turned her head to her chest, trying to drown out the sound.

“He called Penny a whore,” she sniffled. “she’s not a whore.”

“No angel, she’s not.”

“He’s a bastard,” Betty said. “I hate him. I hate him so much Jug. He ruined everything.”

“He is a bastard,” Jughead agreed, dropping a kiss to her hair. “He’s a miserable son of a bitch that did a really fucked up thing, and he deserves to rot in jail for the rest of his life, but baby, is anything really ruined?”

She lifted her head from his shoulder.

“Are you right where you belong?”

Betty nodded slowly.

“Do you have thousands of people that love you?” He asked.

She nodded again.

“Do you finally have a real family?”

She nodded for the third time.

“Don’t let him win Betty,” Jughead said, lifting her gaze to his with a single finger beneath her chin. “Don’t let him take away everything you’ve got going for him. Don’t _let him_ ruin this for you. I’m not going to.”

Jughead may as well have been straight from heaven, from his safe embrace to his kind, calculated words. He was everything she had never known she needed.

Betty threw her arms around his neck, mouths meeting in a short, sweet kiss.

“Juggie,”

“Hmm?”

“I think I’m ready,” she glanced to the box on her desk. “I’m ready to read Penny’s letters.”

* * *

_My beautiful girl,_

_It’s my first Christmas without you. If by some miracle I get you back, I promise, I’ll buy you that ridiculously overpriced Barbie Dream House you’ve always wanted. I’ll give you the entire world, my sweet, sweet girl, just please... come home to me._

_I love you, Elizabeth Regan Peabody. Mommy loves you more than anything._

* * *

_Baby,_

_You’re eight now! Where has the time gone, kiddo? How tall are you now? Have you lost any teeth? I wish I could see you, my beautiful daughter. What do you buy an eight year old for Christmas? Clothes? Maybe you’d be asking for your first makeup kit..._

_You know I’ll always give you anything._

_Mommy loves you so much Betty. Wherever you are, my beautiful girl, I hope you’re safe. Happy. Loved._

* * *

_I’ve spent seven Christmases without you..._

* * *

_I’d take the moody teenage years, I’d take you telling you that you hate me, leaving your room a mess in the morning, playing your music way too loud, trying to drink un-responsibly, all with a smile on my face if I could. Just. Have. You. Back._

* * *

_Is it too much to ask that you remember that I’ve always loved you? That I always will? You’re my whole world Betty, my entire fucking life. You are the one person in this world that I have ever loved. Please remember that._

* * *

_Will we ever spend another Christmas together?_

* * *

The last letter was from the year before.

Her heart broke a little more.

“Jug?”

“Yeah?”

“...Remember what you said about a breaking point?”

He exhaled through his nostrils. “Yeah.”

“I think... I might have hit mine.”

Jughead pulled her back into his embrace, drawing soothing circles across the skin of her back, pushing her shirt up and out of the way.

“Shh baby,” he muttered, peppering kisses to her hair. “It’s okay baby, it’s gonna be okay. I’ve got you.”

“He took everything from us Jug,” Betty whispered. “He took everything.”

“What do you wanna do, Betts?” Jughead asked, rocking her back and forth. “Whatever you wanna do, we’ll do it.”

There was only one thing she _could_ do.

She took a deep breath.

“Betts?”

“Take everything back,”

* * *

They exited her bedroom hand in hand, finding both their parents and Jughead’s sisters taking up the entire couch, seemingly waiting for them.

Penny withdrew from FP’s arm, which had been thrown around her shoulders, and stood, wrapping her own arms around Betty in a surprising, though not unwelcome embrace.

“Are you okay, honey?” She demanded, pulling away just as quickly. “I’m sorry Betty, I never thought he would-”

“Neither did I,” Betty confessed, biting her lip. “and I’m fine, or... I will be. Penny, I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything,” her mother promised, without hesitation.

“I wanna hit him with a no contact order,” she said. “for both of us.”

A smile broke out across Penny’s face. “What if I told you I already had something in the works?”

Laughing in relief, she threw her arms around Penny again.

“I’d say great minds think alike,” Betty teased, as Penny threaded her fingers through her dyed hair. “He took twelve years away from us, we’re not gonna let him take away anything else.”

“Damn fucking right we’re not,” she was beaming, looking proud. “You’re my kid and mine alone, I’m never letting that bastard set eyes on you again.”

She glanced back at Jughead, who gave her an encouraging nod. “Um... about that...”

Penny groaned. “Elizabeth...”

“Is there any chance we could deliver the no contact order in person?”


	58. Because Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

“You’re sure about this?”

“No,” she confessed. “Yes... I don’t know, let’s just do it anyway.”

She stopped at the door. Penny reached out, adjusting her coat the same way she always had when she was little.

“Betty,”

She reached for the knob. “Yeah?”

“This is the last time I wanna see him,” her mother whispered.

Betty took her hand, giving it a long squeeze. “Me too.”

* * *

The sound of a dozen or more motorcycle engines stopped her from swinging a leg over the back of her mother’s bike.

FP and Jughead were leading the pack.

“The fuck is this?” Penny demanded, once it was silent again.

“You’re not alone Pen,” FP replied, leaning against his own bike, arms crossed. “not this time.”

Betty couldn’t miss the smile threatening to break out across Penny’s face.

“You sure?”

“We take care of our own,” he said simply.

Jughead held her helmet out to her, a silent question.

She glanced at Penny again.

Her mother snorted. “Why am I not surprised? It’s fine sweetheart, just stay close, alright?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Jughead told her. “There’s no way we were gonna let you face Hal Cooper alone.”

* * *

The ride was long, bumpy and cold, but she didn’t mind. All the more reason to hold on _just a little tighter_ to her boyfriend.

* * *

It looked too nice to be a prison from the outside, too nice of a prison to hold her lowlife of a father.

_Not her father._ Not anymore. She had to remember that.

* * *

Being a lawyer, as it turned out, had its perks. Penny had managed to reserve them a private room, no glass between them, no phones to speak through.

Just Betty, her mother, and Hal.

* * *

“Juggie, can I borrow your jacket?”

* * *

He was waiting for them.

She caught his eye once, and then quickly turned away, her hands shaking.

“Baby,” Penny’s arms were around her, tone gentle, low enough for only her to hear. “It’s okay.”

“I can’t do this,” she whispered.

“Yes you can,” her mother said. _“We_ can, Elizabeth. It’s like you said, we’re not gonna let him take anything else away from us. You can do this baby, and remember, I’m right here with you.”

* * *

“Elizabeth Irene Cooper, what the hell are you wearing?”

“You keep getting my name wrong,” Betty said, bravely dropping into the chair across from him, beside her mother. “My middle name is Regan, and my last name is Peabody. Just Peabody.”

He was decked out in orange, legs shackled to the table, preventing him from moving too far. After everything she had been through in the last few months, seeing him in such a position was slightly...

_Liberating._

It was almost comical, really.

Hal’s eyes cut to Penny. “I’m guessing _she_ told you the whole story, huh?”

_“She_ has a name,” Betty snapped, suddenly protective. “I suggest you use it and start giving her the respect she deserves, or I swear, I’ll walk out that door and I won’t come back.”

An awkward silence filled the room.

“All right then,”

She stood to go.

“Elizabeth, wait,”

She ignored him.

“Betty,” he said. “please. I miss you honey, I miss you so much.”

“Use her fucking name,” Betty gritted out.

_“Penny,”_

_“Harold,”_ Penny sneered, gesturing for Betty to take her seat again. “Let’s make this quick, shall we?”

“Please,” Hal grumbled.

“Do you wanna do the honors?” Betty asked.

Her mother’s eyes brightened, already reaching for the folder tucked away safely in her purse. “I’d love to baby.”

“What are you wearing Betty?” He demanded again. “Tell me you didn’t join the Serpents.”

Penny was still rifling through her bag.

She wanted nothing more than to dig her nails into the palms of her hands, to rid her body of the obvious tension, and she almost did it.

_No,_ she thought. _Fuck him._

“What if I did?” Betty tossed back, gently kicking Penny’s chair with her boot, a not so subtle sign for her to hurry. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could handle being brave.

“Elizabeth, you didn’t,”

“It’s none of your business either way, _Harold.”_

“You can’t!” Hal shouted, tugging at his restraints. “Over my dead body Elizabeth Cooper! _You can’t be a Serpent!_ You’re so much better than that! Don’t you understand _why_ I took you? I was trying to _save you!_ Save you from ending up _exactly like her!”_

“Oh go _fuck yourself!”_ Betty snapped, tears filling her eyes. Stubbornly, she refused to let them fall. “You didn’t take me to _save me_ , you took me to _hurt her!_ And you know what, _dad?_ Your little plan didn’t work, I _am_ like her! I’m the spitting image of her, and I couldn’t be prouder!”

“You will _not_ be a Serpent Elizabeth,” he hissed. “I’ll die before I let that happen.”

She blew him a kiss. “Drop dead.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Penny slammed the folder down onto the table. “As much as I wanna agree with _my daughter_ , and tell you to drop dead, asshole, I’m gonna take you to court first, and make sure you spend the rest of your miserable life behind bars. And for the record, she’s not a Serpent, she just wore the jacket to get a rise out of you and I think it’s fucking hilarious, but if she wanted to join the Serpents, I’d support her fully, because that’s what a parent does Hal, they support their kid. They don’t dress ‘em up and parade ‘em around for looks. A parent protects their kid, so that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

His eyes were dead. “And what, exactly, are you doing, Penny?”

She pushed the single document towards him.

“Protecting Betty,” she answered, touching her arm. “Come on sweetheart, let’s go home.”

They both stood.

_“You can’t do this!”_

“Yes I can,” Penny didn’t spare him a second glance. “Come on baby.”

_“Don’t turn her against me, you stupid bitch!”_ Hal managed to grab her mother by the arm, wrenching her back. “Not again.”

“Let her go!” Betty cried.

“You don’t know the full story Betty,” he insisted, grip tightening. “You don’t remember... you don’t know... I was saving you, Elizabeth! I was _protecting_ you! Do you even know who she named you after? _Do you?”_

“Shut the fuck up, asshole!” Penny growled, trying and failing to free himself from his grasp.

“Your middle name,” Hal sneered. “the one you’re so proud of? Would you still feel that way if I told you you were named after the man that _killed her father?”_

Penny’s eyes widened. “Betty-”

“Do you understand now?” He asked. “Do you get it? _This_ is what I was trying to save you from, Betty, from ending up _exactly like her.”_

It was the second time he’d said it.

Something inside of her snapped.

Betty swung around, backhanding him across the face, making him release her mother, only to hit her back, sending her tumbling to the ground.

“Baby-”

The door was kicked down.

At least three different sets of arms were around her, but she only recognized one of them.

“Baby,” Jughead cradled her face. “Betty, can you hear me?”

Her head was spinning, ears ringing. She nodded slowly, trying to focus on his voice as he pulled her to her feet, hands wrapping around her elbows, keeping her upright.

It was taking everything Fangs and Sweet Pea had to hold Penny, who looked ready to kill, from lashing out.

FP threw his arm back, punching Hal square in the jaw.

“Put your hands on her again,” he challenged, through gritted teeth. “and see what fucking happens. I’ll kill you, you fucking bastard.”

“Jughead,” Penny called, pushing both boys away. “Get her out of here.”

She felt him nod, an arm securing around her waist as he started to drag her through the crowd of Serpents that had gathered to watch the scene unfold.

“Who is that?” Hal demanded, as FP restrained Penny from going for his jugular. “Elizabeth, I asked you a question! Who the hell is that?”

“My boyfriend!” Betty screeched. His grip tightened. “The love of my life! The person I’m going to lose my virginity to! Is _that_ what you wanted to hear, _Harold?_ Maybe that’s what we’ll go and do right now! Goodbye asshole! I hope you rot in hell!”

Growling, Jughead picked her up, throwing over his shoulder, starting a brisk walk in the direction of his bike.

The last thing she saw was FP, delivering a swift right hook to Hal’s nose.

And it was satisfying. So damn satisfying.


	59. Unforgettable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

“Just so we’re clear, I’m not taking your virginity tonight,”

Freeing her hand from his vice grip, she used both of them to cover her burning face, horrified. “Jug, when I said that... I shouldn’t have-”

“Not so fast angel,” he grabbed her arms, bringing them to his shoulders, sliding his own arms around her waist. “As far as comebacks go, that was epic, just... maybe not in front of our parents next time?”

They both burst out laughing.

It was a defense mechanism, one she was grateful for after the more than awkward ride to their spot out in Fox Forrest, resting her sore cheek against his back, feeling his tense shoulders, anger inevitably coursing through his veins.

Guessing her thoughts, he brought a hand up to cradle her face again. “Are you okay Betty?”

Betty closed her eyes. “I don’t know how to answer that right now.”

Sighing, Jughead tucked her into his side, fingers tanging in her hair. “I’m sorry Betts, I’m so sorry about everything?”

“Why?” She demanded. “You didn’t kidnap me. You didn’t backhand me. You didn’t spend twelve years telling that my mother was dead. You didn’t...”

“Betts?”

“You didn’t name me after a murderer.”

“Hey,” he lifted her gaze back to his. “whatever hurts you hurts me too, okay? It’s you and me against the world, sweet girl, no matter what.”

“I know,” Betty pressed her face into his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. “Jug, do you think it’s true? That Regan Jacobs could have...”

“I’m... not sure angel,” Jughead admitted, brows knitting together, deep in thought. “That’s a question you’d have to ask your mom, but just so you know... Serpents have killed before. There’s plenty of members you’ll never meet because they’re doing twenty to life in a maximum pentenatry.”

For some off reason, the thought didn’t disturb her as much as it probably should have.

“There’s a lot of things she hasn’t told me,” Betty said, frowning.

“Have you asked her about Regan?”

“...Not exactly.”

“Well there you go,” Jughead rubbed a hand up and down her back. “You’ve gotta try angel, and with the bombshell that asshole of your used to be father just dropped... she might be a little more willing to open up.”

“But why would she have named me after a murderer?”

He shrugged. “She wouldn’t have done it without a good reason, you know Penny.”

Betty nodded. She did know her mother, and Penny wouldn’t have given her a name if it didn’t mean _something._

“Can I ask _you_ something now?”

She stood up on her tip toes to press a sweet kiss to his neck. “Always.”

“Betts,” Jughead grasped her by the shoulders. “Your... Hal. Has he ever hit you before?”

* * *

Twelve Years Ago

Riverdale

The middle of the fucking night

* * *

She was three years old, supposed to be sleeping, but how could she?

They were fighting. Again.

A glass broke, a lamp pushed off the table. More shouting.

“She doesn’t belong here and you know it.”

“She doesn’t want anything to do with you!” Penny cried. Blood trickled from her split lip. “She told me that herself!”

“She’s a fucking _kid_ Penny, why would you listen to a word that comes out of her mouth? Of course she wants me, I’m her _fucking father!”_

“Because she’s brilliant,” her mother whispered. “and she’s a better judge of character than I ever will be.”

“You fucking bitch-”

_“Stop!”_ She cried, darting out of her bedroom. _“Don’t hurt my mommy!”_

His dark, bloodshot eyes cut to her.

“Hal, don’t-”

_“You,”_ Hal hissed, backhanding her, sending her little body tumbling over onto the hard wood floor. “You are turning out to be exactly like your mother, Elizabeth Blossom. Is that what you want? _Is it?”_

“Y-Yes,” Betty whimpered.

Penny’s arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground. Squeezing her eyes shut, she turned her face into her mother’s shoulder and began to cry.

“Shh baby,” she soothed, fingers tangling in her blonde curls, turning her attention back to Hal. “Get out.”

He seemed to realize himself, and took a cautious step towards them. “Penny, I didn’t mean to-”

“Yeah,” Penny’s grip tightened around her. “you did, you fucking asshole, now get the fuck out of here!”

“Penny-”

_“Get the fuck out of my house!”_ She screamed, blindly grabbing for the landline. “I’m calling FP, so get the fuck out of here Hal! Don’t come near me or my daughter again! That’s it! You’re done!”

* * *

“I... remember that,” Jughead said, pulling her close. “the night your mom called my dad.”

She nodded. “I do too.”

* * *

“Shh baby,” Penny said, for what felt like the millionth time.

She was tucked back into bed with an ice pack pressed firmly against her tender cheek, her mother’s fingers in her hair, trying to lull her back to sleep.

She was crying. Her mommy never cried.

“He hit her,” Penny whispered, to the taller man standing in her doorway.

It was FP. FP was nice, not like her daddy. He liked to swing her through the air on the days she played with Jughead and Jellybean.

“What do you wanna do Pen?” He asked gently. “Say the word and I’ll-”

There was a moment of hesitation.

“No,” she said finally. “not like this. I’m gonna fight him another way, but only because Betty asked me to do it.”

“What are you gonna-”

“I’m gonna protect my daughter,” Penny replied, kissing Betty’s forehead. “If she doesn’t want a father, if she doesn’t wanna be a Blossom, then she doesn’t have to be. She’s mine, not his. From the day I first held her, she’s never been anybody else’s.”

* * *

Their embrace was cut short by a single text.

**Come home.**

* * *

“I’m sorry,” Betty stammered, as she pulled Jughead through the front door after her. “Penny, I’m so sorry, I never should have-”

“Don’t apologize to me,” Penny was smiling. “We’ll talk about what you said later, but the look on that bastard’s face... I’m fucking proud of you, baby. And anyway, I only called you home because your last Christmas present finally arrived.”

She gestured to the living room, where a skinny, pale blonde sat, tears in her eyes.

Betty gasped.

“Polly.”


	60. There You'll Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

Polly sprang to her feet, arms wrapping around her like she never wanted to let go.

Betty hoped she wouldn’t.

But she did, pulling back to cradle her face, staring at her as if trying to place her, or maybe memorize her, she couldn’t be sure.

“Your hair’s blue,” Penny stated, twisting a curl around her finger the way Jughead so often did when he was deep in thought.

“Yeah, I-”

“I love it,” she said, arms wrapping around her again. “I love _you!_ I... god Betty, it is so good to see you.”

And then, she burst into tears.

* * *

With Penny’s cautious permission, Jughead’s constant warning, and his jacket wrapped around her shoulders, Betty took her sister by the hand, leading her outside.

* * *

“So, that guy...”

“Jughead,” Betty answered, smiling faintly. “My boyfriend... the love of my life, actually.”

“You’re fifteen,” Polly remarked, frowning. She interlaced her fingers like she had when Betty was six, and it was Polly’s job as the eldest to ensure she made it safely to her bus stop. “What could you possibly know about _love_ , little sister?”

“I’ve felt more loved here in the last few months than I did living in that house for the last twelve years,” she snapped, and then immediately regretted it. “Poll, I didn’t-”

“Yes you did,” her sister replied. “and you were absolutely right and entitled to say it. Mom and dad... Hal, whoever he is, they didn’t love us, at least, not in the way you should love your children. Chic and I tried Betty, we really did, but... it wasn’t enough.”

“Yes it was!” Betty cried. “I wouldn’t have survived in that house without either one of you.”

“Oh little sister,” Polly sniffled, tugging her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. “We loved you so, _so_ much.”

* * *

She was afraid to ask.

“How long are you here for?”

Polly’s smile faltered.

“Not long,” she admitted. “The longer I stay... she was already suspicious when I mentioned going to look for internships the day after Christmas. I shouldn’t have come at all, I just... I needed to see you, Betty, I needed to make sure you were really _okay.”_

“Does Chic-”

She shook her head sadly. “I couldn’t tell him. It was too much of a risk.”

“I should write him a note,” Betty said, quickening her pace towards the house. “You could be discreet, slip it under his door, let him read it when _she’s_ not there, just so he knows-”

Polly grabbed her arm.

“Betty,”

“Come on Poll,” she urged, trying and failing to break free from her grasp, “You know how to be sneaky! You _invented_ the word sneaky! You can give him a message from me-”

“No Betty, I can’t,”

That stopped her.

“Why not?” Betty demanded.

“Because,” Polly whispered. “I’m not going to tell him about this... no one can ever know.”

She bit down on her lip.

“...Poll?”

“Yeah?”

“Why does it feel like you’re here to say goodbye to me?”

Her sister held her by the shoulders, bravely meeting her gaze through a hazy wall of tears.

“Because I am, little sister.”

* * *

Polly held her through her own tears, arms locked around her as Betty sobbed against her shoulder.

“Did I do something-”

“Elizabeth... whatever your name is now, _of course not!”_ She snapped, sounding angrier than Betty had ever heard. “God, three months away hasn’t been enough time to undo the damage caused by the Wicked Bitch of the West, I see.”

“Peabody,” Betty managed a genuine laugh. “My last name is Peabody. Elizabeth Regan Peabody.”

“Well then, _Elizabeth Regan Peabody_ ,” Polly’s tone turned serious again. “This wasn’t your fault, little sister, none of this could ever be your fault. You were only three years old when he took you from here, from your mom. You didn’t deserve any of this, and neither did... your mom.”

“It’s weird, isn’t it?”

“So weird,” she agreed, with a bob of her blonde head. “but at the same time, it’s a huge relief.”

Meeting her sister’s gaze, the two burst laughing, reminding her of the countless hours she’d spent in Polly’s bedroom under the guise of doing their homework while they really giggled over a copy of _Seventeen_ or _Cosmo_ Polly had swiped from one of her friends.

This was it. No more laughter, no more secrets shared, holding hands when she was terrified. After tonight, she would no longer have a sister.

And, it seemed, that was exactly how Polly wanted it.

“I will always love you,” Penny whispered, kissing the top of her head. “Make no mistake about that, little sister. No matter where I go in this world, I’m going to carry you with me.”

* * *

They stayed huddled together for what felt like hours.

* * *

Her eyes grew heavy, and even though she was chilled, she was burning up. She was pulled to her feet, half dragged further down the sidewalk.

“I’ve got you, little sister,” Polly said, holding her steady. “I’ve always got you.”

* * *

_“Betts.”_

She winced as the sound of her boyfriend’s voice grew closer, gently pulling her from her sister’s grasp.

“Baby,” he cradled her face. “Angel, talk to me.”

Betty smiled. “You’re pretty.”

“You’re delirious,” Jughead teased, brushing a hand across her forehead. His brows narrowed in concern. “Penny, she’s burning up!”

“I kept her out too long,” Polly said, horrified. “I’m so sorry Betty, I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s not your fault,” her boyfriend said to her sister, and Betty couldn’t have loved him more in that moment if she tried. “I had her out plenty today too, it’s probably the weather.”

“Juggie, this is my Polly, Polly, this is my Juggie. His real name is Jughead... no, wait, it’s Forsyth, but he gets really mad whenever you call him that, so never call him that. Right, For-”

Jughead turned her face into his chest, cutting her off. “Okay, you’re really delirious there, sweet thing.”

Polly laughed quietly. “She always did spew nonsense when she had a fever. Well it was very nice to have met you, Jughead. If you ever so much as even look at my sister the wrong way...”

“Likewise,” he replied, swinging Betty up into his arms. “and not to worry, Penny’s already threatened to stab me with a rusty knife.”

“Several times,” Penny agreed, gently petting Betty’s hair back. “Oh baby, you don’t feel good at all, do you?”

Betty groaned in response. Everything hurt.

“Get her inside, Jonesy,” her mother directed. “Out of that jacket and into her warmest pajamas, but kid, I swear...”

“I can dress myself,” Betty grumbled. “Don’t get so excited.”

She saw her mother’s lips twitch, threatening to smile. “You know who you sound like right now, don’t you?”

“You?” She guessed, with a light-hearted laugh.

“My girl,” Penny said, sounding proud. “You’re a Peabody through and through. Get her inside Jonesy.”

“I love you Betty,” Polly whispered, turning to go.

Jughead started towards the house.

“Kid, wait,”

“Jug wait,” Betty echoed, lips close to his ear. “I wanna listen.”

“Even at your worst, you’re still Nancy Drew,” Jughead mumbled, adjusting her so she could ease drop. “Make it quick angel, you really are burning up.”

“Mhhm,”

“I really have to-”

“I just wanted to say...” Penny drew out awkwardly. “Thanks, I guess, for... protecting my daughter all the years she was away from me.”

Betty watched her sister try to smile. “I’d do anything to protect her... which is why I have to go, right now, and never come back.”

“Poll, don’t...”

“For fuck’s sake Jonesy,” her mother growled. “I told you to get her inside.”

“She’s stubborn!” Jughead complained, arms tightening around her. “She’s been trying to get away from me since I picked her up!”

“She’s _ninety-five pounds!”_

“She’s sneaky as fuck, which is one of the things I love most about her, but shit Pen, your girl, my girl... _our_ girl, you gotta keep an eye on her.”

“Don’t I know it,” Penny sighed. “Elizabeth, go inside. Now.”

“But Penny-”

_“Now_ Elizabeth.”

“Yes ma’am,” Betty let her head fall heavily against Jughead’s shoulder. “I love you Poll.”

“I love you Betty,” Polly said. “I love you so much.”

Jughead kicked the door open with his foot.

“Listen, _Polly_ , I’ve been thinking...”

* * *

She was still shivering when she woke up.

Her room was dark, but she could make out two very familiar figures standing vigil by her bedside.

“Shh sweetheart,” Penny’s fingers brushed across her forehead. “your fever is still pretty high. If it’s not better by morning, I’ll have to take you to the doctor.”

Betty groaned.

“It’ll give me an excuse to wait on you,” Jughead teased, lying down beside her.

She threw her arms around his neck. “You’re so warm! Oh my god, I love you! I love you so much!”

“I love you too, but you’re definitely still a little delirious, angel mine. Wouldn’t you agree, Pen?”

Betty ignored his comment, pulling him closer. “Penny, can Jug stay the night?”

“Oh she’s out of her mind all right,” Penny agreed with a snort. “He can stay for a couple more hours baby, help you get back to sleep, but your boyfriend is not spending the night, especially in your _bed.”_

“But Penny...”

“Elizabeth Regan Peabody-”

“Okay okay,” Betty whined, burying her face into her boyfriend’s chest. “Not so loud. _Please.”_

How could she possibly have gotten sick?

And then it hit her.

_Polly._

“Polly!” She cried, trying and failing to free herself from Jughead’s tightening grasp. “I didn’t get to say goodbye to... I’m never going to see my sister again!”

Tears filled her eyes.

“Honey,” a gentle hand touched her back. “Betty honey, it’s okay, everything’s going to be okay.”

Betty sniffled. “How?”

“You trust me, right baby?”

Timidly, she nodded. Of course she trusted Penny, she trusted her with everything she had.

“That’s my girl,” Penny sat down on the edge of the bed, hand in her hair again, gently lulling her back to sleep. “You don’t have to worry about a thing baby.”

“But... Polly...”

“Shh,” she whispered, as Jughead’s arm slipped around her waist. “Just listen to me honey, everything’s going to be fine. I think... I might have figured out a way to let you and your sister write letters to one another without that bitch Alice Cooper finding out. It’s a little old fashioned, I know, but you’ve already lost so much, sweetheart, I couldn’t bear it if you lost this too.”


	61. Slipping Through My Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has more of Penny's backstory, including the day Betty was born and I'm so excited to post it!

* * *

She woke up to find Jughead’s flannel from the night before wrapped around her. It still smelled like him.

“How you feeling, kid?”

Betty looked across the room, startled to find Penny sitting in her poufy chair, a blanket strewn across her legs like she had been there all night.

“Did you stay?” She croaked.

Penny scoffed. “Of course I did. What kind of mother would I be if I didn’t? You were sick, you needed me, and anyway... I was worried kid, I wouldn’t have left you alone.”

“Alice,” Betty said. “you’d be Alice.”

Rolling her eyes, she stood up, making her way across the room to drop down beside her on the bed.

“Kid, you should know by now that I’m nothing like Alice,”

“And have I ever told you how grateful I am for that?”

She snorted. “Glad to see your humor’s coming back. How are you feeling, baby?”

“Better,” Betty answered, arms raising over her head in a stretch. The fever was gone.

“Good,” Penny touched her forehead, just to be sure. “Well, in that case... you up for a little chat, kiddo?”

* * *

Her cheek hurt.

“If this is about what Hal did...”

“It’s not,” Penny said. “I mean, it _is_ , and if you _ever_ jump in front of me like that Elizabeth Regan Peabody...”

“Oh, so you’re allowed to protect me, but I’m not allowed to protect you?”

_“Yes,”_

“Penny-”

“You’re my child Elizabeth,” Penny reminded her. “I’m your mom, it’s my job to protect you from anyone, especially mother fuckers that should have been your father.”

She started giggling, she couldn’t help it.

“This is not a laughing matter, young lady,”

“I’m sorry,” Betty whispered, in between giggles. “Really Penny, I’m sorry, it’s just... you picked a pretty appropriate choice of words there. _Mother fucker?_ That’s all he ever was, wasn’t it? Someone who...”

Penny burst out laughing.

Threading her fingers in Betty’s hair, she kissed her forehead, cradling her face.

“You really are a Peabody, kid,”

* * *

“It’s about what he said yesterday, right before he...”

“Hit me?” Betty finished, and grimaced. “It’s okay to say it Penny, I know it wasn’t the first time.”

Her eyes widened. “You remember that?”

“More than I’d care to admit,”

Suddenly, she was in her mother’s arms, and for a moment, she could pretend that she was three years old again, like nothing had gone wrong in their lives.

“I’m sorry baby,” Penny whispered. “so fucking sorry. I wanted so much more for you.”

* * *

“Penny, who’s Regan?”

“The woman who killed my father,” she answered, without hesitation.


	62. For The Love Of A Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! Sorry guys, I wanted to have this up so much sooner, but as luck would have it, I fell off a block tonight during my workout, sprained my ankle and spent two hours in the ER waiting for an x-ray! Currently at home, in some pain with my ankle elevated on a very uncomfortable decorative pillow that says "Nap Queen"
> 
> Did you need any of that information? Probably not, but you know I love to ramble.
> 
> Anyway, here it is, more of Penny's backstory!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! :)

* * *

11:45 PM.

She should have been sleeping with school less than eight hours away, not standing in front of her bruised and beaten mother, about to be smacked across the face for what seemed like the thousandth time.

“Dad, please-”

_“Shut the fuck up Penny,”_ he hissed. “you’re _just like her_ , you know that?”

* * *

Blood poured from her nose.

* * *

She had never been one for running, but she was fast, with her long legs, skinny arms and great lungs.

And, as it turned out, she was a hell of a lot faster than her alcoholic excuse for a father.

* * *

She had been walking for what felt like hours.

Her face might have stung, had it not been so cold out. There hadn’t been time to grab a jacket.

Her arms were wound around her middle, nearly frozen there. Nothing was ever open this late on the Southside.

Except the Whyte Wyrm. A place her mother had told her never to enter.

Bikes were parked out front, and she could hear the cheers of rowdy bar goers. The Serpents most likely, the Southside’s fearsome gang.

A lone Serpent stood outside, wearing the legendary jacket, blonde hair pulled back from her face.

“Well,” she said, at the sight of the fifteen year old, cigarette pursed between her thin lips. “looks like you’ve had a long night, kid.”

* * *

“Your dad hit you too?” Betty blurted out. She could never call him _grandpa_ , not after what he’d seemingly done to both her mother and grandmother.

Penny nodded slowly.

“See why I wanted more for you?”

“That wasn’t your fault,” she said, taking her mother’s hand. “The few times he did hit me-”

“I let it happen,”

“Penny, no-”

“Fuck Betty, don’t defend me!” Penny snapped. “I let that son of a bitch lay hands on my child when I should have been protecting her!”

“Every time he hit me, he had already beaten you to a bloody pulp!” Betty cried. “I remember a lot more than you give me credit for!”

Penny’s cold eyes cut to her.

“I know,” she whispered. “I know you do baby.”

“What happened to me... it wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have been stronger,” Penny argued, looking away. “I wish I would have been stronger, for you, for myself... I wish...”

“What? What do you wish for?”

“I wish,” she said. “that I would have had the strength for you what Regan Jacobs did for me.”

* * *

“Your daddy hit you a lot?” She demanded, handing her a frozen steak for her black eye.

Penny shrugged, numb. “Sometimes.”

The woman, Regan, Penny thought her name was, raised a hand to the bartender, signaling for not one but two drinks.

“Tell me about it, kid.”

* * *

“Regan convinced you to join the Serpents,” Betty guessed.

Penny nodded again. “She was the first person that actually seemed to give a fuck about me, besides my mama, but I was a teenager, and it was easier to pick fights with her rather than try and understand her situation. Regan got me to do my homework, read more, my grades started to improve... I was happier.”

* * *

“You know kid,” Regan stubbed the remains of her cigarette out onto the bar top. “you’d make a great Serpent.”

Penny nearly choked on her Pepsi.

“A Serpent?” She squeaked, trying and failing miserably to hide her shock. “Me?”

“Mhhm,” the older woman eyed her closely. “Call it a hunch.”

“Oh, Regan, I could never...”

“And why not?” Regan demanded. “Kid, you’ve got fire. We could use someone like you, and you’d be getting something too. Think Penny, what’s one thing you’ve always wanted.”

She didn’t _have_ to think.

“A real family,” Penny said.

A grin spread across her face. “What the fuck do you think the Serpents are, you foolish girl?”

* * *

The night she came home, a leather jacket of her very own wrapped proudly around her, her alcoholic excuse of a father beat her senseless.

She couldn’t remember calling the Wyrm, couldn’t remember asking for Regan, pleading with her to help.

But she did remember when she came bursting into the room, gun in hand.

* * *

“Penny...”

“She did it to save me, Betty,”

* * *

“Please,” Penny begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Please don’t take her.”

Regan, hands cuffed behind her back, wrenched away from the officer holding her.

“Kid,” she said, immediately catching the younger girl’s attention. “Penny, look at me. I’m not sorry about this. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Penny could watch as her only friend was shoved down into the backseat of a squad car, driven away to be processed and booked, charged for first degree murder.

The victim?

Penny’s alcoholic excuse for a father.

* * *

“How long was she in prison for?” Betty whispered, blinking back tears.

“Served less than four years,” her mother answered, stone faced. “I guess some of the jurors were moved with her story of saving a poor abused child. I visited her almost every day.”

“Did she...” She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “Did she know about me?”

Penny shook her head. “She died the day before I was going to tell her. Cancer, it’s a hell of a thing.”

The room fell silent.

“Betty?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Do you hate your name?” She asked. “I’d understand if you did... It’s just... the first time I got to hold you, I felt like that was supposed to be your name.”

* * *

“It’s a girl!” The doctor cried.

A single scream pierced the air, followed by a long wail, and it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard.

Her baby girl was finally here. And she was everything.

“Here’s mama,” a nurse crooned, placing the red faced bundle in Penny’s arm. “and don’t you look just like her, sweet girl?”

Her daughter’s eyes were a crystal blue, the same shade of Penny’s own, nothing like her father’s.

“Do we have a name yet?”

She hadn’t thought of one. Even with her roller coaster of a pregnancy, she hadn’t thought of one.

And yet, a single name came to mind.

“Elizabeth,” Penny whispered. “Elizabeth Regan Peabody.”

“Beautiful,” the nurse told her, touching her shoulder as she walked away to give mother and daughter a few moments of privacy.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl,” she agreed, holding the baby closer. “Hi Betty, I’m your mama, and I already love you so much, my beautiful girl.”

* * *

Silently, Betty curled up beside her mother on the bed, head on Penny’s lap.

“I love my name,” she said. “and I love the woman I was named after.”

She snorted, fingers tangling in her un-brushed hair. “You didn’t even know her, baby.”

“I didn’t have to,” Betty yawned. “She saved you. I can love her for that.”

Penny slowly lulled her back into a dreamless sleep. Lying down beside her, Betty felt her press a kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you so much, my beautiful girl,”


	63. It's a Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock ‘n' Roll)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

“I can’t believe we have another week off of school,”

“Uh Jug?” Betty nestled closer to him in their booth at Pop’s. “Am I dreaming?”

“Huh?” He rested his head against hers, swiping a few fries off her plate, plopping them into his mouth. “Why?”

“Because of what Sweet Pea just said,”

He snorted as their dark haired friend gave her a gentle kick from beneath the table. “We must all be dreaming if Sweet Pea wants to go back to school, angel mine.”

“Oh fuck off,” Sweet Pea laughed. “both of you.”

Grinning, Jughead drew his arm across the back of her seat, knocking his fist against Toni’s nature good naturedly.

“How’s the list coming B?” Veronica asked, seated across from her. “I haven’t heard you mention it in a while.”

“It’s... coming,” Betty replied, pulling the pad of paper out of her bag. She’d only marked off a few things, camping, dying her hair and growing it out, though that was _in progress._ “I’ve got some ideas but... I don’t know, it seems kind of lame.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,”

“Toni-”

But it was too late. Her best friend had already plucked the little notebook out of her hand.

“Climb a tree,” she read aloud. “Eat with chopsticks, visit a farmer’s market, have a movie marathon, have a water balloon fight, fly a kite, play truth or dare, feed the ducks, spend the day at the lake, star gaze, bake homemade bread, mosh... Little Bit, you really _did_ grow up under a rock.”

“Ride a roller coaster,” Fangs snatched the pad away from her. “Oh yeah! Looks like we’re hitting some theme parks this summer!”

“Okay guys,” Jughead handed it back to her. “one day at a time, right Betts?”

His eyes lingered on the bottom of the page, and by the way his hand gripped down on her knee, she knew they’d be talking about it later.

* * *

_“Save Jughead?”_ He demanded, once they were alone, waiting for Archie to meet them out at their spot in Fox Forrest. “Really Betts? You’re lucky Toni didn’t notice.”

Betty frowned. “I wrote it small...”

“You’re fucking adorable,” Jughead muttered, kissing her head. “and I love you. Honestly Betts, you might be the one to save us all. What, with the way you managed to get your hands on Tall Boy’s phone.”

She froze. “He has to know it’s missing by now.”

“I’m sure he knows.”

“Do you think he knows that we-”

“Maybe,” he admitted, cradling her face. “but remember sweet thing, no matter what happens, you and I are in this together.”

Their lips met in a short, sweet kiss.

“Are you sure it was a good idea to trust Archie with the phone?”

“I resent that,”

She jumped, and Jughead laughed under his breath, sliding his arms around her waist as they both turned to face him.

“Don’t worry Arch,” his breath tickled her ear. “she doubts me all the time.”

“Excuse me?” Betty pushed against his chest playfully. “Who’s been treating me like a damsel in distress since I got here?”

“Who went behind my back with Boy Wonder here and _broke into Tall Boy’s house?”_

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. “Who _locked me in a truck?”_

“Uh...” Archie glanced around uncomfortably. “Do you guys want some privacy or...”

“Coulda gotten out on the driver’s side baby, don’t know how many times I have to say it,” Jughead’s eyes were gleaming. “Who put their own ass on the line to try and save their worthless boyfriend?”

“Whose boyfriend _isn’t_ worthless?” Betty threw back. “And who loves you more than anything in this world, Forsyth Jones?”

He shot Archie a sharp look for laughing over his dreaded name. “Who loves you just as much, Elizabeth Peabody?”

“You do,” she said, smiling.

Jughead kissed her forehead. “And you do.”

“Are you two gonna burst into song or start fighting?” Archie asked. “I can never tell.”

Grinning, he hooked an arm around his best friend’s neck. “Oh Archibald, no relationship would be complete without a healthy sense of humor. When are you and Ronnie gonna get one?

“Fuck off Jug,” the younger boy snapped, trying and failing to hide his own grin. “I could think of a few things Ronnie and I do that you and Betty obviously _haven’t.”_

“Oh I bet you’re vanilla in bed,” Betty blurted out, her face reddening. “Did I just say that?”

“You did,” Jughead said, pulling her close, allowing her to hide her burning cheeks against his chest. “and I love you so fucking much for it angel.”

“Maybe we should just talk about the phone,” Archie mumbled, actively avoiding her gaze.

* * *

“So did the kid-”

“What kid?” Betty demanded, eyes narrowing. Jughead hadn’t shared this part of the plan with her.

“Shit baby, I’m sorry,” he held his hands up in surrender before slowly lowering them to her shoulders. “I swear I wasn’t trying to keep this from you, you just got sick and...”

“I was your first priority?” Betty finished, smiling.

He tweaked her nose. “Always.”

“So... tell me now?”

“This kid from the community center, Tyler,” Archie said. “he’s a fucking genius Betty, especially when it comes to phones.”

“Okay...”

“We may or may not have paid him to put some spyware on Tall Boy’s phone.”

Meeting her boyfriend’s gaze, she sucked in a breath. “We’re giving the phone back to him... aren’t we?”

“We have to angel,” Jughead slung an arm around her. “I know it sucks, I know it seems like we’re back at square one, but we’re one step ahead of him now baby. We’ll know where he’s going before he can even get there. We can-”

“Find out where he’s keeping his copies of the tapes!” Betty stated.

He touched her cheek. “Exactly. It’s a long shot, but=”

“It’s a start,”

“It’s a start,” Jughead echoed, hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in for a quick kiss. “We’re gonna get him Betty, we’re gonna get out of this alive.”

Betty beamed up at him. “And together.”

* * *

“Hey Arch, remember when our bikes got stolen?”

“Hey Jug, wanna shut the fuck up?”

Betty giggled, clinging to Jughead’s hand as he led the way up the path towards his bike and Archie’s parked truck.

Simultaneously, their phones went off.

“Christ Betts,” Jughead tucked her under his arm. “Don’t look so scared, it’s just a group text from Cheryl.”

“...Inviting us to a New Year’s Eve party,” Archie sighed. “Complete with a game of Truth or Dare.”

“I’m guessing Toni told her about your list,” he glanced down at his phone again. “Uh Betts, are you reading this?”

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sighed. “Oh Cheryl.”

**Darling losers,**

**It has come to my attention that while my dearest cousin has had her first real Christmas in twelve years, she has yet to experience even the simplest of pleasures, so I invite you, friends and friends of my friends to join me at the stroke of midnight to ring in the New Year at Thissle house for a rousing game of Truth or Dare.**

**And my sweet cousin, the first dare of the night shall go to you:**

**Let your hair down, Elizabeth Peabody, and let loose, for once in your very young life.**

**-C**

“...Jug?”

“Yeah baby?”

“Did... did Cheryl just dare me to get drunk?”


	64. Raise Your Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

He grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back.

_“You sneaky little bitch.”_

“Get off,” she hissed, slipping her free hand into the pocket of Jughead’s jacket, which he’d wrapped around her when he noticed she was shivering.

Inside was his knife, and she was more than ready to use it.

Unfortunately for Betty, Tall Boy had easily predicted her next move.

“Stupid girl,” he laughed, fingers wrapping around her wrist, forcing it around her stomach, letting go of the knife in the process.

She watched it clatter against the ground.

“You’re not quick enough to be a Serpent,” Tall Boy growled in her ear. “Even as the Snake Charmer’s daughter.”

_“Get off!”_

“Where is it, Blondie?” He demanded. “Where the fuck is it?”

She had to play dumb. It was the only way to protect their carefully crafted plan.

“Where’s what, you fucking asshole?” Betty asked, swinging her elbow into his ribs. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for him to let her go.

“You little...”

“Problem here, Tall Boy?”

Betty resisted the urge to sigh in relief at the sight of both Tall Boy and her mother, standing side by side. The only thing that could have made it better would have been if Jughead was there with them, but he had gone, yet again, to break Sweet Pea and Jellybean apart.

She bent down to retrieve her boyfriend’s knife, and only her mother seemed to follow her movements, the Serpent King’s eyes never wavering from the taller man.

“Why does it seem like I’m always catching you harassing my son’s girlfriend?” FP questioned, voice deep. “You should know better than to fuck with Penny’s kid, Tall Boy.”

Betty stepped into her mother’s embrace, again feeling like a child. Penny wasn’t hesitant to show any emotion, arms wrapping around her, one hand pressing her head onto her shoulder as she kissed her hair.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Penny muttered.

She nodded.

“What’s going on?” FP glanced back at her. “Betty? What happened?”

“He’s drunk, Mr. Jones,” Betty replied, and it wasn’t a lie, she had been watching the creep throw back drinks all night, and it was barely 11:30. “He’s drunk and I think he might be a bit jealous.”

Penny stared at her like she had grown two heads. “Are you sure you’re not the one who’s drunk, Elizabeth Peabody?”

“No ma’am,” she bowed her head. “Think about it Penny, he’s single, almost in his forties, he’s probably _never_ had a girlfriend, he obviously has a drinking problem... and he’s not the nicest guy in the world. And then there’s Jughead, he’s smart, handsome, a total catch. I’m so lucky that he’s mine.”

She was talking out of her ass, and the sad part about it was, it was working, though not the way she had initially intended. FP and Penny were confused, and rightfully so.

“That little bitch stole my phone!”

Betty had never seen her boyfriend’s father move so fast.

He grabbed Tall Boy by the back of the neck, slamming him against the bar top. Several Serpents standing around them looked up in surprise, and then quickly looked away, like they were afraid of interfering.

“That’s no way to talk about a woman,” he hissed. “especially the young lady that could very well be my daughter-in-law one day. Apologize. Now.”

Her cheeks burned.

“No fucking way-”

_“Apologize.”_ FP barked. “What the fuck would a fifteen year old want with your phone, dumb ass?”

“You missin’ a phone, Tall Boy?” The bartender asked, unconcerned by the unfolding scene.

“Yeah,” he grunted, glaring at Betty, who hid further behind her mother. “and Penny’s little bitch here stole it.”

“Don’t call her that,” Penny hissed.

“Betty didn’t steal a damn thing,” he reached under the counter, throwing Tall Boy’s phone towards him. “I’ve had it in lost and found for over a week now.”

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. The guy was nice enough, just a few year older than her and her friends, but he was clueless. So clueless. The phone hadn’t been in the Wyrm’s lost and found for a week, it had barely even been a day.

“What would a fifteen year old want with your phone?” FP repeated, slamming him against the bar again. “Fucking apologize before I beat the shit out of you.”

Tall Boy’s dark eyes bore into hers.

“Sorry,” he sneered.

FP let him go.

“Stay the fuck away from my daughter,” Penny hissed, grabbing her by the arm, steering her away. “C’mon baby.”

She led Betty to a deserted corner of the bar, gesturing for her to sit while she remained standing, piercing her daughter with unkind eyes.

“Did you take that bastard’s phone?”

“What? Penny-”

“Did you take his phone, Elizabeth?” Penny demanded. “I know he doesn’t need a reason to come after you, with you being my kid, and the future Serpent Queen-”

Betty blushed. “You think that too?”

“Remember what we’re talking about, Betty,”

“Right, sorry,”

“Answer the damn question honey.”

“No!” She said. “I didn’t take his fucking phone, Penny! Why would I want his phone?”

“Watch your fucking language kid,” Penny warned.

They both burst out laughing.

Her mother dropped down beside her. “You’re exactly like me kid, you know that?”

Betty smiled. “I’m trying to be.”

A moment of silence passed.

And then, she noticed Penny swiping at her eyes.

“Are you...”

“I’m fine,” Penny promised. Betty took her hand and squeezed it tight. “It’s just... the start of a new year... ya know?”

“A new start,” Betty agreed, lying her head on Penny’s shoulder. “...Just you and me?”

“You and me kid,” she almost smiled. “It’s always gonna be you and me baby. So uh... what are you and your friends going to get up to tonight?”

“Well, Cheryl already dared me to get drunk...” She winced. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Penny turned to meet her gaze. “Are you gonna do it?”

“I... What?”

“Make sure you don’t drink on an empty stomach, okay?” She instructed. “Drink one glass of water in between every drink you have, and try not to overdo it. You can always call me to come and get you.”

Betty stared at her, jaw falling. “...What?”

“You heard me,”

“I heard you,” she agreed. “but I can’t believe what you’re saying.”

Her mother shrugged. “It’s not a big deal kid, don’t turn it into one.”

“I just told you that my cousin dared me to get drunk,” Betty told her. “I told you that I, your fifteen year old daughter, was going to get drunk for the first time _ever_ , and your response is to give me advice?”

“Elizabeth-”

_“Penny.”_

“I want you to stay safe Betty,” Penny said. “I need you to stay safe, so if you’re gonna drink, you’re gonna do it safely. Do I _like_ the thought of my fifteen year old daughter getting drunk? No. Do I trust her? Absolutely.”

She stared at her for several seconds.

“...Who are you?”

“I’m your mom, kid,” she replied, pulling Betty back down beside her. “the only one you’ve got.”

* * *

“Betty,”

She could tell by his hands, firm on her hips, pulling her away from a riveting conversation with Toni, that he was pissed.

“Jug, I-”

He cut her off, swallowing the last of her sentence as he pressed his lips to hers, forcing her against the brick wall. Betty gave in without worry, sliding her arms around his neck.

“Are you okay?” Jughead demanded, when they finally broke apart for air. “Did he hurt you?”

“No,” she promised, pressing a hand to his cheek. “Your dad and my mom came to the rescue before he could do any real damage.”

“Fuck,” he sighed, tucking her into his side. “I’m sorry baby, I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

“Jug,” Betty said. “I’m not a damsel in distress.”

“Fuck,” alarm swept across his face. “that’s not what I meant angel, I swear, I just...”

“You love me,”

“More than anything.”

“I love you,” she stood on her tip toes to peck him on the lips. “I love you so much Jug, but you have to remember that we are a team here, okay? We’re in this together. I can handle myself against Tall Boy, or... I can learn how to handle myself against Tall Boy.”

“I know,” Jughead was grinning. “I know you can.”

“But,”

_“But,”_ he echoed. “I’m never gonna stop trying to protect you baby, so don’t ask me to.”

Betty nuzzled her nose against his. “I won’t. ...Jug?”

“Yeah angel?”

“Can you teach me how to use your knife?”

“We’ll get you one of your own,” Jughead offered. “It’d be a good idea for you to start carrying one anyway. Whatever you want baby, you know I’d do anything for you.”

Sliding her arms around his torso, their lips met in a clash of teeth, tongues battling for dominance. Yielding was easy, fair even, when her boyfriend was that great of a kisser.

“Hey!” Toni’s voice broke them apart. “Hurry up horny heads! The countdown has begun!”

“Countdown?” Betty echoed, as Jughead took her by the hand, pushing his way past several Serpents to get to the middle of the floor. “Countdown to what?”

“Midnight,” he answered, arms wrapping around her. “Ready for your first New Year’s Eve kiss Betts?”

_“Ten!”_

“You... count down to midnight?” She asked, surprised. “You watch the ball drop every year?”

“Sugar,” Sweet Pea called to her, over the roar of the crowd. “how many times do I have to say it?”

_“Nobody does holidays like the Serpents!”_ Betty cried, elated.

“Now you’re getting it!”

_“...Six!”_

A hand slipped into hers, squeezing softly.

_“Five!”_

Glancing up, she saw her mother’s smiling face.

_“Four!”_

“What are you leaving behind with the end of the year, Little Bit?” Toni asked, barely audible.

They were all close, almost too close, but even with the claustrophobia threatening to sink in, she wouldn’t have traded it for anything in the world.

This was it. She was home.

_“Three... Two...”_

“Goodbye, Betty Cooper,” she whispered.

_“One!”_ Fangs shouted, throwing his arms up into the air. “Happy New Year!”

Hands cradled her face, pulling her in for a long, gentle kiss.

“Happy New Year baby,” Jughead muttered as they broke apart.

“Happy New Year,” Betty blinked back tears. “Happy New Year Juggie.”

She turned, immediately falling into her mother’s embrace.

“Happy New Year,” Penny said, lips close to her ear. “Happy New Year, and _welcome home_ , my beautiful girl, welcome home.”


	65. Drunk In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next three chapters are going to be fun, lighthearted and just FUN, because these teens deserve a night to be teens, and I couldn't stop with just two chapters because the questions got GOOD!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! :)

* * *

“Don’t look so nervous baby, it’s just Cheryl,”

“Uh,” Jellybean’s brows raised. “exactly Jug, it’s _Cheryl_ and Betty has never been to one of her parties before, all the more reason to be worried.”

“True,” Jughead sighed, hooking his arm further around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. “Jell, you so much as touch a drink tonight...”

“Chill big brother, would you? Sweet Pea and I are both staying sober to take care of the rest of you.”

The door swung open.

Her cousin stood there, decked out in red, a single drink in her hand that she held out to Betty.

“Do you _dare_ , dearest Cousin?”

Betty took it without hesitation. “Oh I dare Cher.”

She downed the martini, falling back into Jughead’s embrace.

“Impressive,” Cheryl said, lips threatening to tip upward into a smile. “Very impressive Cousin.”

“Betts...” Jughead drew out.

“Jug,” she felt fuzzy. “Truth or Dare?”

“Fuck,” he sighed, spinning her to face him. “Dare baby, I pick dare.”

Betty held out a hand to him, taunting. “I dare you to cut loose with me Juggie.”

“Betts,” Jughead said again, taking her by the arm, leading her away from the prying ears of their friends. “Baby, I’m not so sure this is a good idea.”

“Juggie-”

“Sweet thing, you’ve never been drunk in your life,”

“Penny gave me some pointers.”

“That may be, but... Wait, what?” He looked amused. “Penny, your mother, gave you pointers on how to drink?”

“Mhhm,”

“Well... that was unexpected.”

“That’s what I said!”

“...Are you already drunk?” Jughead asked.

Betty beamed up at him. “Maybe a little?”

“Great,” he laced their fingers together. “We need to get you some water sweet thing, c’mon.”

She dragged her feet. “And then I can get another drink?”

“Baby, I don’t wanna tell you what to do...”

“Jug,” Betty tugged hard, forcing him to stop.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she jumped, legs bracketing his hips.

“Whoa,” Jughead staggered with her weight for a moment, regaining his footing, looping an arm under her thighs. “Angel-”

“You said you’d do anything for me, right?”

He frowned. “You know I would.”

“So _relax,”_ she said, resting her head against his shoulder, kissing his neck lightly enough that it _probably_ wouldn’t leave a mark.

Jughead groaned. “Betty...”

“Please?” Betty batted her eyes at him. “We’ve been under so much stress lately Juggie, maybe we need this, and so I’ll ask again... cut loose with me?”

“Okay,” Jughead replied, hand moving to the back of her neck, pushing her head down to press his lips to hers. “Okay baby, let’s have some fun.”

* * *

“Jones,” Fangs called, reaching for a beer. “You staying stone cold sober tonight?”

“Nah man,” Jughead tightened his grip on her hand, grinning down at her. “I’m gonna have some fun with my girl.”

Sweet Pea pretended to wolf whistle. “Yeah you are.”

“Fuck off,” he laughed. “that’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“It’s not very often we can Jones to relax,” Joaquin’s arm came around her shoulders in a friendly squeeze. “Shit Betty, what did we ever do without you?”

“Die of boredom?” Betty teased.

“You have no idea sugar,”

“Another drink, Cousin?” Cheryl asked, arriving with a tray.

She reached for one.

“Water is her friend right now,” Toni said, steering her to the couch, handing her a glass. “Finish that and then you can have another one.”

“What are you,” Betty elbowed her good-naturedly. “my mother?”

“No,” she laughed, shoving her back. “I’m your best friend Little Bit, and if your boyfriend isn’t going to watch your back tonight, then I will.”

“Shut up T,” Jughead grumbled, taking a swig of his beer. He dropped down beside her, hooking his arm around her shoulders. “Drink your water baby, we don’t want you getting too drunk too fast.”

She pretended to salute him. “Yes sir,”

“Careful pretty girl,” he mumbled, lips close to her ear. “you keep saying things like that, and I might have to get you alone tonight.”

Betty beamed. “That’s _exactly_ what I’m hoping for Juggie.”


	66. Dare If You Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER AND I AM SO EXCITED!!!
> 
> THE BIGGEST S/O TO ALESSIANOTT for letting me send her every single one of these questions, no matter how awkward! She also came up with some, and I couldn't have written these next few chapters without her! Love you Alec!!!
> 
> Ready for a few chapters of nothing but fun, games and allowing teens to just be teens? I AM!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)

* * *

“Hell raisers,” Cheryl stood in front of the fireplace, overlooking all of them, red martini in hand. “We are gathered here today for a very special moment. My darling cousin has never played a simple game of Truth or Dare.”

“Oh this game will be anything but simple Cher,” Fangs announced, placing a box onto the massive coffee table.

_“The Random Game of Truth or Dare,”_ Jughead read aloud, eyes narrowing. “Where the fuck did you get this, dude?”

“Amazon,” he shrugged. “and it’s fucking rad. You have no idea if the questions are gonna be raunchy or vanilla.”

Jellybean was grinning. “Cool!”

“Not _cool,”_ her brother snapped. “You’re fifteen Jellybean, I don’t want you playing this game!”

“Jug,” she rolled her eyes. “I’m the same age as Betty, you know, your girlfriend? You don’t have a problem with _her_ playing.”

“She’ll be sixteen soon!”

Betty blinked. “I will?”

“You... don’t know when your birthday is?” Veronica asked, surprised.

“Really Ronnie?” Archie squeezed her knee. “After everything she’s been through, that’s what’s so shocking to you?”

Her raven haired friend shrugged.

Betty turned to her boyfriend. “You know when my birthday is?”

“Of course I do,” he replied. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“But I don’t know when yours is-”

“Uh Betty,” Archie was shaking his head. “Jug’s not crazy about people knowing when his-”

“October 2nd,” Jughead answered, straight faced. “Now you know angel.”

She cradled his jaw, lips meeting in a short, sweet kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” his arm around her shoulders tightened.

He really would do anything for her.

“You should let Jellybean play,” Betty told him.

Jughead groaned. “Betts...”

“Hey man,” Sweet Pea held his hands up in surrender. “I wouldn’t want her doing anything raunchy either, but... this is for Betty, and we’d do anything for one of our own, so what do you say? Cut loose?”

There was a brief moment of hesitation.

“Juggie, c’mon,”

“...Fine,” he sighed. “but Jell...”

“I know, I know,” Jellybean glanced at Betty, mouthing a silent _thank you._ “If it gets to be _too much_ , I’ll pass, okay? Happy now?”

Cheryl raised her glass, signaling for them to do the same.

“To a night we’ll never forget,” she said.

Betty leaned a little closer to Jughead. “I’m so excited to be a normal teenager for a night.”

Grinning, he kissed her.

“Me too baby, me too,”

* * *

“Who’s first?”

“Betty,” the entire room seemed to chorus together/

A blush rose to her cheeks.

“Are you sure?”

“Do it baby,” Jughead said, grinning. “Tonight’s all about you.”

* * *

“Okay...” She reached for a card. “Kev, what’s the last thing you searched for on your phone?”

Kevin looked flushed. “...The apples and bananas song from Barney.”

Her friends burst out laughing.

“What?” Betty asked, wiping a few stray tears away. “Why?”

He shrugged. “I couldn’t remember all the words.”

Fangs sighed, clearly disappointed. “I was hoping we’d get the raunchier version.”

“Well,” Cheryl said. “the night is young.”

“It’s...” Archie glanced down at his phone. “Almost one o’clock in the morning Cher.”

Her cousin rolled her eyes. “Don’t ruin my good mood, Boy Wonder.”

* * *

“Jellybean,” Toni decided. “Put a wrapped piece of candy in your mouth and then unwrap it with your partner... Sorry Jug.”

“Pass,” Jughead growled. Betty grabbed his arm, keeping him beside her. “Hard pass Forsythia.”

“No fucking way,” Jellybean declared, grabbing a piece of candy from the dish above the fireplace. Plopping it in her mouth, she straddled her boyfriend’s lap, leaning down towards him.

Grinning, Sweet Pea began to help her unravel it, hands getting greedy against her back.

“I’ll fucking-”

Knowing there was only one way to keep him from ruining the fun, Betty swung a leg over Jughead’s thighs, pinning him to the couch as she pressed her lips to his, thoroughly distracting him.

“And... done!”

Jellybean beamed, remaining perched on Sweet Pea’s knee.

“Fuck Betts,” Jughead pulled away from their heated lip lock. “Are you gonna do that every fucking time tonight?”

“I might,” Betty admitted, giggling. “Do you have a problem with that, Juggie?”

He picked her up, spinning her around, forcing her back against his chest as his hands settled possessively on her hips.

He dipped his head, lips close to her ear.

_“Good girl,”_

* * *

“What’s a Wild Card?” Betty asked.

Fangs grinned. “Whatever you want it to be, sweetheart. Truth or dare, nothing is off limits.”

A single thought came to mind. Her first date with Jughead, the promise she’d made to Toni. If she was really lucky, maybe she’d get a second Wild Card.

“Anything? Anything at all?”

“Anything you want sugar,”

“Sweet Pea,” Betty laid the card down in front of him. “What’s your real name?”

* * *

“Fuck no,”

“You said you’d do anything for Betty,” Jughead reminded him, grinning. “C’mon man, this is anything.”

“You know our real names,” Jellybean pointed out, gesturing between herself and Jughead. “C’mon babe, please? If not for Betty, then for me, _please?”_

“We don’t have secrets,” Toni badgered.

Betty winced, and Jughead’s arm, tucked loosely around her waist, tightened instinctively. _If only that were true._

Sweet Pea glared at her. “Why do I get the feeling that you were the one that put her up to this?”

“Because I did,” she admitted, shrugging. “I asked her to find out what it was months ago. I’m surprised she even remembered.”

Toni met her gaze.

“But I fucking love you for remembering, Little Bit,”

“I love you too T,” Betty took her hand, squeezing softly. “Come on Sweet Pea, out with it!”

“For me?” Jellybean asked again, batting her eyes.

“Fine,” he grumbled, kissing her nose. “but _just_ for you babe, and because I told Betty we’d do anything for her.”

He took a deep breath.

“Wolfgang,” Sweet Pea sighed. “Wolfgang Judah Loxley is my full and legal name.”

The entire room burst out laughing.

“Well...” Betty said, after a moment, still giggling. “I can see why you’d wanna go by Sweet Pea.”

* * *

“Kev,” Jughead glanced at their friend. “If you had to sleep with somebody in this room apart from your partner, who would it be?”

Kevin covered his face with his hands. “Why am I getting all the tough ones?”

“Uh...” Toni shot him a weird look. “you’ve been asked two questions so far Keller, and one of them was about the last thing you Googled. Joaquin, maybe you shouldn’t let him drink anymore.”

“Not a bad idea,” Joaquin hooked an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Have some water Kev.”

“And answer the question!” Fangs added. He’d been having a blast all night, not that Betty could blame him, they were all having fun. “It’s _me_ , right? You’d wanna sleep with me?”

“No,” Kevin replied. “I’d sleep with Sweet Pea if I couldn’t sleep with Joaquin.”

Sweet Pea spit his drink out. _“Me?_ Why?”

Jellybean laughed beside him.

“You have pretty eyes,” he answered.

Joaquin nodded in agreement. “You really do.”

“It was a stupid question,” Fangs grumbled under his breath, clearly insulted.

* * *

“Cheryl, who’s usually top for you and Toni?”

“Oh Kevin, honey,” Cheryl smiled devilishly, squeezing Toni’s thigh. “we switch. _Often.”_

Jughead groaned, turning to Betty. “Can you distract me again please?”

“Happily,” she replied, mouth clamping down over his own.

* * *

“Okay Jug,” Toni grinned at the sight of them still wrapped up in each other’s arms. “This one’s for you.”

Groaning again, he buried his head into her shoulder. “Fine, just get it over with.”

“How soon did you realize that you were in love with your partner?”

“Oh,” Jughead withdrew from her somewhat, looking at her fondly. “That one’s not so bad then.”

“C’mon _Boss Man,”_ Sweet Pea teased. “Show us how whipped you are when it comes to your girl.”

Betty waited for a smart comeback, Jughead was prone to them when it came to Sweet Pea and his relentless torment against Jughead’s masculinity, but it never came.

“I’ve always known I’ve wanted her,” he confessed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “but _loved?_ Fuck, probably since... she threw sand in Reggie Mantle’s face when he tried to steal my beanie.”

He could have picked anything, but he’d gone with something she herself didn’t remember, and it only made her love him more.

“You were two, I was three,” Jughead told her, guessing her thoughts. “We were at the playground, and Reggie was being a dick.”

“You’ve really loved me for that long?”

“Of course I have, angel,” he brushed his knuckles across her cheek. “Betts, it’s _you.”_

* * *

Betty began to cackle.

“Dear god we’ve lost her,” Kevin muttered, shooting a concerned look in her direction.

“I think someone just needs more water,” Jughead pulled her back down onto his lap. Seeing the card in her hand, he laughed too. “Nope, never mind, she’s fine, she’s just feeling... diabolical right now.”

Toni’s eyes lit up. “It’s that good?”

She could only nod, feeling giddy, power hungry. She’d never had this much fun before in her life.

“Can you even breathe?” Her boyfriend teased.

Betty shook her head.

“I’ll say it for you,” Jughead offered, lips close to her ear. “And let me guess, you wanna dare Fangs?”

She nodded again.

“Forgarty,”

“Yes?” Fangs actually looked excited.

“Go to your neighbor,” he read. “and ask if they can give you a condom.”


	67. Dare To Be Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> What's up??? I've missed you!
> 
> I am so sorry for not updating... If I had any excuse, it would be that really long, not so much needed paragraph I posted to my tumblr the other day. Long story short, I was fucking terrified about the Corona virus, and how it could affect my family. I've calmed down, A LOT, I got to writing another story that I think I'm getting closer to finishing, but I want to come back to this story, because I love it, and I'm not going to stop updating. I already have ideas for a second and third story to follow Butterflies, and an AU version of this story where Betty grew up in the Southside.
> 
> I took a much longer break from this story than I wanted to. I tried to write, but I couldn't. Nothing came, and anyone reading deserves my very best.
> 
> Sending so much love to you and all of your love ones.
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me. XOXO, Jenny_Jensen

* * *

“Amateurs,” Fangs muttered, confidently strolling up the walkway, banging against the wood of the door with his fist.

Betty and the rest of her friends had a perfect view of his actions, hidden by the thick brush in Cheryl’s front yard. She rested her chin on her boyfriend’s shoulder, slung across his back because he didn’t trust that she wouldn’t go wandering off, and truthfully, Betty couldn’t blame him.

Her brain was fuzzy. She was drunk and loving every minute of it.

“What?” An older man demanded, the door finally swinging open. “What the fuck do you want, kid?”

“Sorry for bothering you sir, but I was wondering if you had a spare condom lying around that I could use to-”

“Get the fuck out of here, you fucking idiot!” He shouted, as the rest of them tried to quiet their laughter. “You don’t need a condom! I bet you’ve never gotten laid!”

“Go to hell, asshole,” Fangs grumbled, flipping him the bird.

* * *

“What were you more upset about?” Jughead asked, hiking Betty a little higher up on his back as they made their way to the house. “That he wouldn’t give you a condom or just how easily he could tell that you were a virgin?”

Fangs glared at him.

“I’m not the only virgin,” he threw back, gesturing to Betty. At her narrow eyes, he offered her a lopsided grin, ruffling her hair. “Sorry doll, it’s nothing against you; I just said it to get under Jones’s skin, and it fucking worked. Love ya Betty, don’t hate me please.”

Jughead held back, grip on the back of her legs tightening.

“I’m gonna kill him,” he grumbled.

“Why?” Betty demanded, frowning. _“You’re_ not the one who’s still a virgin.”

* * *

“Archiekins,” Veronica crooned. “make out with me _without feeling me up_ for as long as possible.”

Archie’s hands went rigid down at his side. “Shit.”

“Ha,” Sweet Pea snorted. “Good fuckin’ luck Andrews. I’ve seen you two, you can’t go five seconds without touching her ass. Jug, time ‘em?”

He was already staring down at his watch; arms still wrapped around her as she sat perched on his thigh. “And... go.”

Veronica straddled Archie’s lap, hands on his shoulders to steady herself as their lips met in a frenzy of kisses.

“One...”

His fingers twitched.

“Two...”

Veronica pressed her mouth to his again.

“Three...”

Archie’s hands moved, seemingly of their own volition, one indeed moving to her butt, the other cementing to the middle of her back, pushing her closer.

“Called it,” Sweet Pea mumbled, grinning.

* * *

“Toni,” Joaquin said. “what is your least favorite thing about your best friend?”

Betty shot her a reassuring smile. “I can handle it T, no matter what it is. It’s that I call you in the middle of the night for fashion sense because I always wanna look my best for Jughead, isn’t it?”

Jughead raised an eyebrow. “You _do_ that? Baby, I always think you look great.”

“I could live without that,” Toni admitted with a laugh. “but no. If there was one thing I didn’t like about my Little Bit, it would probably be... all the time we had to spend apart.”

* * *

“Archie,” Jughead said. “When’s the last time you peed yourself?”

“Uh...” Archie’s cheeks reddened, brighter than his copper hair. “Last week.”

“...Really?” Fangs asked.

He nodded slowly. .”I tend to ignore some of... _other_ needs during my more rigorous workouts, and...”

The room burst into an uncontrollable laughter.

This was good, Betty decided. In a world where her mother and boyfriend were being forced to sell drugs, where she had been abducted by her sperm donor, raised in a house of hell by him and his picture perfect bitch of a wife, this is exactly what she had needed.

* * *

“Joaquin,” Kevin was grinning. “Give me a lap dance,”

“I get to pick the music,” Sweet Pea shouted.

Jellybean too, was smiling. “Let him, please?”

Joaquin shrugged. “Okay, sure,”

* * *

_“I don’t wanna be a chicken, I don’t wanna be a duck...”_

* * *

“Really Pea?”

“Get to dancing, sexy man,” Sweet Pea replied, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face.

Jughead brought his fingers to his lips, letting out a low whistle as Joaquin indeed began to _shake it_ , right in front of Kevin’s face.

* * *

“Cher, if you could pick one person _in this room_ to join us for a threesome, who would it be?”

Fangs crossed his fingers. “Please be me, please be me, please be me.”

“No, you creature,” Cheryl scowled at him. “It would be V, _duh.”_

Toni nodded in agreement.

Veronica tossed her hair, looking proud. “Well of course it would be me.”

* * *

“Archiekins, kiss me somewhere you’ve never kissed me before.”

He pecked her on the cheek.

Betty, halfway through her third, or was it her fourth drink, grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the table, chucking it at them.

 _“Lame!”_ She shouted.

“Okay angel,” Jughead tightened his arms around her. “Drink some more water.”

Fangs watched her, looking proud. “I like drunk Betty.”

* * *

“I _hate_ drunk Betty,”

“It’s a Wild Card man,” Sweet Pea replied, shrugging. “and because Betty drew it, she gets to pick what the question is.”

Her eyes lit up. “I think you know what I want.”

“Jug, stop her,”

“No way,” her boyfriend said, grinning. “I’ve always wanted to know. Out with it buddy, my girlfriend picked _you.”_

“I told everyone what mine was,”

“After she fucking made you!”

“She’s diabolical,” Sweet Pea shrugged again. “She’s one of us now, and what’s worse is, she was corrupted by Toni, but I survived it dude, and so will you. Out with it Fogarty, it’s been a long time coming.”’

Fangs exhaled angrily through his nostrils. “Fine.”

Toni caught her eye, beaming. “I love you Betty, I fucking love you.”

“Wilfred,” he grumbled. “Wilfred Seymour Otis Fogarty.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Have you ever noticed,” Betty said, amongst the joint laughter of her friends. “that we all have very old names?”

Fangs reached out to ruffle her hair again. “Thank god for nicknames, huh?”

* * *

“Forsyth,” Veronica quipped. “whisper something into your partner’s ear that will turn them on.”

Jughead’s arm around her waist tightened yet again.

 _“You’re being such a good girl for me tonight baby,”_ he growled, low enough only for her to hear.

Her thighs clenched together, just like every other time he’d said it.

“Do good things come to those who wait?” Betty whispered back.

“Oh and then some, baby,” Jughead promised. “and then some.”

* * *

“Veronica, call your dad and tell him that you’re eloping with Archie in Vegas,”

Her eyes darkened. “Forsyth...”

* * *

_“Over my dead body mija! No te casarás cuando tienes dieciséis años! Absolutely not! Sobre mi cadáver, jovencita!”_

“Daddy,” she hissed, shooting the tipsy group a warning look. “have you ever heard of a little game called _Truth or Dare?”_

_“Veronica Lodge...”_

* * *

“Pretend I’m a stranger in a bar,” Kevin stared dreamily at Joaquin. “Try to pick me up and convince me to come home with you.”

“Are you a stripper?” Joaquin replied, without skipping a beat. “Cause I’ve got a pole in my pants that you can use.”

* * *

“Cheryl, who has the hottest parent amongst us?”

“Marry Andrews is a total babe,” Cheryl said. “but then again, so is Penny. FP isn’t bad either, and Sheriff Keller has that total DILF vibe...”

 _“Cheryl,”_ Archie, Jughead, Betty and Kevin chorused together.

Their friend laughed. “Like it isn’t the truth. Even Hiram is easy on the eyes.”

“Oh my god...”

* * *

“Hmm,” Fangs drew out, flashing his very own _Wild Card_ for the group to see. “looks like revenge is mine.”

“Whatever,” Jughead said, sounding confident, hooking his arm further around her neck as she sat huddled close to him. “My girl is an open book, there isn’t anything we don’t know about her.”

There were many things her friends didn’t know about her.

“I never said Betty was going to be the target of my rage,”

Her boyfriend’s eyes narrowed. “Wilfred...”

“And that right there, Boss Man, just sealed your fate,” Fangs waggled his brows. “So Forsyth, I think we’ve all been dying to know... why have you not taken the virginity of our darling little Betty?”


	68. Touch Of My Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

“Yeah Juggie,” Betty was too far gone to care that they still had company. “Why _haven’t_ you taken my virginity?”

“Betts...”

“It’s not like I haven’t been willing!”

_“Betty,”_ Jughead growled, trying and failing to slap a hand over her mouth. “We’re not talking about this right now!”

“Then when?” She cried, shoving him off of her, standing up. “Because you _never wanna talk about it,_ Jughead Jones. Are you not attracted to me? Am I not pretty enough for you? I’m a woman, I have needs, and I won’t wait around forever!”

“You go girl!” Cheryl chanted, and Betty descended the staircase, unsure of where she was going. She just needed to be alone.

* * *

Jughead, of course, followed her into a grand bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Betty,”

“Jughead, I don’t wanna-”

“Betty.”

“Why don’t you want me?” She whispered.

He grabbed her hips, setting her precariously on the counter. Threading his fingers through her hair until he could grip the back of her neck, he forced his mouth over hers, a kiss she readily gave into without hesitation.

When they finally broke apart for air, he took her hand, hovering it over the growing bulge straining in his jeans.

“Does that answer your assumption that I’m _not_ attracted to you, Elizabeth Regan Peabody?”

Betty nodded dumbly. “Juggie...”

“You wanna know why I haven’t taken your virginity Betts?” He demanded, and she nodded again. “I haven’t taken your virginity because _I’m not ready to._ I want you Princess, I always fucking want you.”

“Then why-”

"My first time sucked Betty, I already told you that, but what I didn’t tell you is how _guilty_ I felt because _it wasn’t with you_ and it fucking should have been.”

“Juggie...”

“It should’ve been you baby,” he said sadly. “it should have been you and I’m so sorry that it wasn’t.”

“Jug,” Betty repeated. “Shut up.”

She kissed him hard, sloppily, hands cradling his jaw. Jughead hesitated for only a moment, arms wrapping around her, pushing himself further between her parted legs.

“Betts,” Jughead growled, when they broke apart for air.

“I don’t care about your past Jug,” Betty told him. “I don’t care who came before me as long as no one comes after me, and when you’re ready, I’m ready, okay?”

He stared at her for several long seconds, then reached out to cradle her face, bowing her back in a gentle kiss.

“Who the hell are you?” Jughead teased.

“Your girlfriend,” she replied cheekily.

He gave her chin a gentle squeeze, shaking his head. “You’re more than that baby, you’re my entire fucking world. I love you, so much.”

“I love you too,” Betty closed her eyes. “Juggie, I know you’re not ready to do... _that_ , but... have I been a good girl tonight?”

“Oh definitely angel,” Jughead’s tone was low, gravely. “You’ve been _such_ a good girl, and for that, I think it’s high time I reward you.”

* * *

Clothes had to stay on. Somewhat.

It was startling to remember that they were in a bathroom, their friends only yards away. Startling, and also very exciting.

He yanked her shirt over her head, the cups of her bra down to her ribs. Her jeans fell to her ankles, her panties pushed roughly to the side, exposing her to him.

“Truth or dare Betts,” Jughead muttered.

“T-Truth,” Betty whispered.

“Where do you like my tongue the most?”

Her heart hammered inside of her chest. “You... you know...”

“Hmm,” he slid a finger across her slit, gathering her wetness, spreading it to her clit. “do I?”

“Juggie,”

“Say it Betty,” Jughead demanded. “Say it or I’m taking you back downstairs right fucking now. _Say it.”_

_“My pussy,”_ she hissed, cheeks burning. “I love having your tongue in my pussy.”

“Good girl,” he praised, dropping to his knees. “Hands behind your back, and I don’t wanna hear a sound from those pretty lips, you understand me? Wouldn’t want anyone coming up here to interrupt us, now would we?”

Betty shook her head frantically, following through on his order. “N-No sir.”

“Good _fucking_ girl,”

He didn’t go slowly, didn’t tease her like he normally did, lapping at her sex with such intensity, she wondered if he was still trying to apologize for not waiting for her.

She was breathing shallowly, biting down hard on her lip to keep from crying out.

Jughead stopped for a second, grinning cockily up at her. “That’s right baby, keep quiet for me.”

He swirled his tongue around her clit, and suddenly she was on a roller coaster, at the top, her stomach ready to drop with the ride.

_A_

_L_

_W_

_A_

_Y_

_S_

And she was done for.

Guessing that she was about to cry out, he smacked his hand over her mouth, allowing her to ride her orgasm out against his palm. She expected him to let her go, to pull her close and whisper words of encouragement in her ear like he so often did, but it never came.

She was overly sensitive after their night with friends, and it didn’t take long for her body to begin quivering again.

_“Jhug.”_

“Quiet baby,” he warned, face buried between her legs. “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.”

She was like a balloon, ready to burst.

“Look at my sensitive girl,” Jughead teased, kissing her thigh. A single finger entered her, sliding in and out, and then another. “You’re getting ready to come for me again, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Betty could only nod.

“Do it baby,” he urged, voice muffled as he dove back into her bundle of nerves. “Fucking do it Betts, let go, come for me. Now baby. Fucking do it.”

It was as if her body had been made to follow his every command.

She came, and came hard.

Grinning smugly, his hand dropped from her mouth. Standing up, he righted her bra and panties before wrapping his arms around her, holding her to his chest.

“Twice is enough for now, don’tcha think angel?”

Betty nodded, completely spent. “Yes sir,”

But there was still so much more she wanted to do.

Gripping his shoulders, she used his body to support her own as she stumbled to her feet. It was her turn to drop to her knees, undoing his belt.

“Betts...” Jughead drew out, breathing raggedly.

“Let me,” she insisted, pulling him out. “and this time Jug, don’t fucking stop.”

* * *

“So...” Toni looked them up and down as they returned, hand in hand, brows raising at her slightly disheveled appearance. “Are you guys good?”

“All good,” Jughead promised, pulling her onto his lap. He was still as hard as a rock, and she wondered if there was a part of him that was using her to hide the bulge. “Right angel?”

“Always,” Betty touched his cheek. “And Wilfred, to answer your question, Jughead can take my virginity whenever the fuck he wants to.”

* * *

“Well,” she was surprised to see her mother smiling as the door swung open. “looks like you had a good time, baby.”

“Penny!” Betty cried. Jughead’s arm left her waist. Pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head, he was off, clambering back into the truck. She blew him a kiss. “You’re looking rested.”

Penny snorted, grabbing her by the shoulders, forcing her inside. “Get to bed Betty, you’re gonna feel like shit when you wake up.”

“Aww,” she pouted, allowing herself to be led to her room. “but I feel so great right now.”

* * *

Penny waited till she’d showered and put on pajamas, shorts and one of Jughead’s t-shirts she had stolen after their last sleepover, pulling back her covers, curling them around her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she began to smooth Betty’s hair back.

“Did you have a good time baby?” She asked, voice low.

Betty nodded, a smile on her face. “So much fun! Juggie and I fought a little though.”

“About what?”

“He thought he should have waited for me,” she confessed. “but I told him I didn’t care so long as I was his last.”

“Betty...”

Her eyes started to lull.

“Penny?”

Her mother sighed, almost amused. “Yeah kiddo?”

“Jughead’s _huge,”_ Betty announced, smiling as she finally gave into sleep.

_“Elizabeth Regan Peabody...”_


	69. Birds and the Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An awkward mother and daughter conversation
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

She slept throughout the day and night, and when she woke up, head pounding, feeling stick to her stomach, Penny was still by her side with every hangover cure known to man.

* * *

“This was my punishment,” Betty grumbled, later, when the room had stopped spinning. “wasn’t it?”

Penny smiled sheepishly. “Sorry baby, but it was a lesson you had to learn yourself.”

With her mother’s help, she sat up.

“What did you _do_ last night?”

“I’m... not sure,” she confessed. “I remember Fangs being disappointed a lot... and something about a condom.”

_“Elizabeth-”_

“Fangs was dared to ask Cheryl’s neighbor for a condom!” Betty cried, the memory coming back to her. She clamped her hands over her ears. “God Penny, not so loud!”

“Did you-”

_“No!”_ She whined. “I thought you said you were okay if Jug and I-”

Penny shot her a sharp look. “I said I trusted you, not that I wanted you having sex.”

Something else hit her hard.

“Oh god... what did I say to you last night?”

* * *

“You ever take a health class, kiddo?”

“Yeah, I was in one before...” She was quick to trail off, eyes narrowing in accusation. “Penny, please don’t...”

“The public school systems have failed so many teens,” Penny looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. “including myself. I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again, you were the best thing that ever happened to me, Elizabeth Peabody, but I was not prepared, so you will be.”

* * *

“When a man and woman love each other very much...”

“Oh god,” Betty grabbed a pillow to hide her face.

“Kidding,” Penny promised, yanking it away. “What’s an awkward conversation with your mama without a little humor thrown in? Now that that’s out of the way, the cold hard facts of sex Betty, presented to you by me.”

* * *

“How’s my little rebel?” Jughead asked, slipping into her room, making sure to keep the door wide open even though Penny was on her way out.

It was why he was there, to be her unofficial babysitter because Tall Boy needed another job done, not that she was complaining. By the look in his eye, she knew without the shadow of a doubt that they wouldn’t be staying put like Penny expected them to.

She was still curled up in bed, staring at the wall. She hadn’t moved, even after Penny finished her improvised version of the _birds and the bees._

“Baby?” He dropped down beside her, waving a hand in front of her face. “Betty... sweetheart, angel, love of my fucking life, are you with me?”

“How do you feel about condoms?” Betty blurted out.

“I... what?”

“I’m still on the pill,” she reassured him, interlacing their fingers. “but it’s better to be safe than sorry. Penny was on the pill and I still happened.”

“Uh...”

“Of course, I bet you’d feel _amazing_ without a condom-”

_“Betts,”_ Jughead pushed her back on the bed, pinning her arms above her head with a single hand, the other covering her mouth to stop her rambling. “What the fuck do you and Penny talk about when I’m not here?”

Meeting his eyes, she burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter under his palm, and he soon joined in, letting go of her wrists. She was free to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her in a tight hug.

“I love you,” Jughead muttered, still chuckling. He peppered kisses to the top of her head. “God I love you Betts, I love you so much.”

She caught Penny’s eye in the doorway, unable to help the grin that spread across her face.

“I love you too Juggie, so fucking much.”


	70. Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

“You kids going anywhere tonight?”

There was suspicion in her tone, any _good_ mother would be suspicious of her daughter’s boyfriend, especially if said boyfriend was her partner unwillingly in a drug trade, and had been recently blackmailed _by her mother_ to stop even when he had no intention of stopping.

It wasn’t Jughead she should have been suspicious of, it was Betty herself.

Of course, her suspicion was warranted after Betty’s drunken admission about how _huge_ her boyfriend really was.

“How does Pop’s sound, Princess?” Jughead asked, smiling innocently at her.

Betty’s eyes lit up. “Just you and me?”

“For now,” he sighed. “You know our friends Betts, it’s like they can’t live without us. Wherever we go, they tend to follow.”

“Especially our dear Archibald,” she agreed, playing along.

“He splits his time between us a`nd Veronica,” Jughead teased. “Should I just invite him along? Save us the surprise of walking in and finding him already waiting in a booth with our usual orders?”

Betty bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. “If you have to, but if he’s going to third wheel on our date, he’s going to have to treat us.”

Grinning, he kissed her nose. “It’s a price he’ll have to pay to bask in our mere presence.”

“Now that’s what I like to see,” Penny said, shrugging into her Serpents jacket. “the two of you acting like a _normal teenage couple_ , going out with your friends, having a good time, none of this petty drug dealing shit.”

“So you calling, demanding that I come over to protect Betty was...”

“A precaution,” she rolled her eyes. “I trust you with my kid Jonesy; now don’t make me regret it. Keep her safe.”

Jughead hooked an arm around her shoulders.

“Penny, you should know by now that I would give my life to save hers.”

Betty wasn’t smiling anymore.

“Yeah kid, I know,” Penny kissed the top of her head. “So would I. Don’t stay out late and for fuck’s sake, when I get back, I’d better not find the two of you in bed together.”

“Penny...”

“Kidding,” she grabbed the door, throwing it open, shooting Jughead one last warning over her shoulder. “So not kidding. Rusty knife Jones.”

With a final wave, she was off on her bike, speeding down the street.

Trying to look as happy as she could despite the conversation held between her mother and boyfriend, she swung a leg over his lap, pushing him further back into the couch.

“We could always go to bed now...”

Jughead grinned, gripping her hips to hold her in place. “Oh baby, you have _no idea_ how much I would love to take you over the edge again and again, but we’ve got work to do.”

He took her hand, pulling her out the door to his own bike.

“And what kind of _work_ would that be, Forsyth?”

“Detective work, Elizabeth,” Jughead ignored her glare. “Teaming up with our old pal Archie Andrews, the masked vigilante, stopping a wannabe drug lord in the making, saving your mom’s ass, my ass, and the asses of anyone else that son of a bitch may be happening to blackmail.”

“Jug,”

“Yeah?”

“This is becoming our normal,”

“I know,” he sighed as she swung a leg over the seat, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “At least we can say that we’ve never been boring. Hang on tight sweet thing, we’re late.”

* * *

“About time you got here,” Archie teased, as Jughead yanked the door to Fred Andrews’s ancient truck open, keeping a firm grip on her hand as she slid into the middle.

“Had to park a little ways away,” her boyfriend replied, eyes cutting to her. “and this one isn’t exactly used to covert missions.”

His brows rose. “Let me guess, you tripped and fell?”

“Seven times,” Betty confessed, cheeks burning.

“Eight,” Jughead corrected, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “You just wanted an excuse to carry me.”

“Fuck yeah I did,” he agreed, grinning. “I love holding you baby. Don’t think I won’t carry you back to my bike.”

“Over your shoulder?”

“Your ass is fucking perfect. I wanna see more of it, angel mine.”

“Guys,” Archie’s face was as red as his hair. “I’m right here.”

“Oops,” Betty beamed at him. “Sorry Arch.”

“Yeah well...” He smiled awkwardly, handing her his phone to hold.

On the screen was a single red dot, and that red dot was blinking rapidly, on the move.

Archie buckled his seat belt. “Looks like we’re going for a ride.”

“We’re tracking Tall Boy’s phone,” Betty said.

“Uh yeah baby,” Jughead took it from her, barking coordinates at Archie she could never bring herself to understand. “but you already knew that...”

“Jug,” she grabbed his arm. _“we’re tracking Tall Boy.”_

“Yeah Betts, I don’t know how many more times I can say it...”

_“We’re tracking Tall Boy!”_

“Betty, are you with me right now?”

Grabbing the sides of his face, she stamped a kiss to his mouth, her heart pounding. She had never felt so alive.

“Betty...”

Leaning across his lap, she stuck her head out the window and cheered as loudly as she could.

_“Betty,”_ Jughead yanked her back. “What the fuck?”

Betty threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him for dear life. She could feel eyes burning holes into her back the truck continued to move down the road.

“We’re gonna get him Jug,” she whispered. “we’re gonna get him.”

He sighed, and then relaxed against her, rubbing a hand up and down her spine. She felt drunk again, giddy even, mad with power.

Tonight might not be _the_ night, but it was a start, and a start was better than nothing. They were going to do this. They were really going to do this.

“Uh Jug?”

“Yeah Arch?”

“...What’s going on with Betty?”

“I’m... not exactly sure,” Jughead admitted, tightening his grip around her. “but I think I like it.”


	71. One, Two Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

“This is...”

“Really boring?” Archie glanced at her and sighed. “You’re not wrong Betty, you are not wrong.”

“If I had known he was going to come to the Wyrm...”

“No one ever said this would be easy,” Jughead quipped, frowning at them both. They were parked across the street, far enough to go unnoticed, she hoped. “Or _fun_ guys. We’re on a mission, a stakeout. This is real life, not a fucking TV show.”

Betty sighed, settling herself more comfortably against him. “It feels like our lives are a TV show sometimes. Or a movie. Or a story being written by someone else. At least then we’d be ensured a happy ending.”

“Betts,” disapproval dripped from his tone. “you don’t think things will end happily for us?”

“I’m hopeful,” she admitted.

“Then let me help you out,” Jughead threaded his fingers through her hair, forcing her to look at him. “Betty, we’re going to survive this. We’re going to get out of this alive.”

“Jug-”

“We’re gonna get out of this baby,” he promised. “we’re gonna get me and your mom off the hook with Tall Boy, we’re gonna get him the hell out of Riverdale, and then-”

“We’ll live happily ever after?” Betty asked hopefully.

“No,” Jughead grinned down at her. “After we take on Tall Boy, we’re gonna watch Hal Cooper, Blossom, whoever the fuck he is, go down for your kidnapping, and then we’re gonna get revenge on Alice Cooper for all the shit she put you through-”

“And save Chic and Polly,”

“And save your siblings,” he echoed, tweaking her nose. “and _then_ we’re going to live happily ever after.”

“We’ll go to college together?”

“Mhhm,”

“And run the Serpents?”

“I wouldn’t wanna do it without you by my side, angel mine,” he replied.

“...And we can move into the apartment above the Wyrm together?”

Still grinning, Jughead kissed her. “Whatever you want baby, whatever you wanna do in this world, we’ll do it together.”

“Are you sure we’re not in a story?” Archie asked, breaking them apart. “Because you two seem like the unbreakable couple that everyone roots for.”

“So what does that make you, Arch?” Betty asked.

Jughead snorted. “The sidekick?”

“No,” their red headed friend glared at him. “I’d be the best friend who saves your ass Jughead, every fucking time.”

“Who’s saving _who_ here, Andrews?”

“Jug,” Archie said. “you’re selling drugs.”

“Arch,” Jughead replied. “you’re a masked vigilante, prowling the streets of the Southside at night.”

“Are you forgetting that I’m the one who saved your girlfriend when _you_ let her walk home alone?”

His jaw tightened at the memory.

“No,” he gritted out. “I haven’t fucking forgotten, Archie, but for the record, I didn’t _let_ Betty do a damn thing, I don’t _have_ to let her do anything, she’s more than capable of making her own decisions, even if that one was fucking stupid. You did save her, and I’ll forever be thankful for you being there. That doesn’t mean you’re going to continue your... _heroism_ after this is all said and done.”

“What? Jug-”

_“Your dad wouldn’t have wanted this for you Archie,”_

His chin quivered. “I know,”

“There’s other ways to help people, Arch,”

“What, like saving your ass from this shit you’ve gotten _yourself_ into?”

“Okay,” his arm around her tightened. “we’ve both fucked up, but my point is-”

“We’ll get through it,” Betty interjected, touching his cheek. “We’ll survive this. All of it.”

“That’s right, baby...” Jughead trailed off, eyes darkening. Grabbing them both by the shoulders, he shoved them down hard, hiding them from view. “Fuck. Stay down.”

She took another look at Archie’s phone. He was on the move again.

“Wait five minutes,” her boyfriend muttered, like Tall Boy could hear them. “and then follow him, Andrews.”

* * *

“Where are we?” Betty asked, glancing around.

It was pitch black.

“Sweet Water River,” Jughead told her, massaging the back of her neck, trying to calm her. ``Baby, it’s okay, we’re safe.”

She shot him a hard look.

“...Or as safe as we can be,” he sighed, grip tightening. “Betty, look at me.”

Betty met his gaze.

“What I said earlier... what your mom said...”

“I know you meant it,” she said. “and I know she did too, I just wish...”

“We didn’t mean it?”

She nodded.

“Well tough,” he kissed the top of her head. “I’d give my life for yours in a heartbeat angel mine, and I’d die smiling.”

A pit settled in her stomach.

“Juggie...”

“Betts, I’m not going anywhere,” Jughead promised, twirling the waves of her hair around his index finger. “I will always come back to you. You are one of the only things tying me to this earth. I’ll always come back.”

Her arms slid around his torso in a long squeeze. “Don’t ever leave me Forsyth.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it Elizabeth,” he pecked her on the nose. “I told you, sweet thing, you’re it for me.”

Betty beamed up at him. “And you’re it for me.”

Archie yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

“Oh I’m sorry Andrews,” Jughead snarked, pulling her close. “are we boring you?”

“No,” he yawned again. “Fuck, sorry dude, I’m just exhausted. This vigilante work really keeps a guy up at night.”

“Good thing you won’t be doing it for much longer then,”

“Jug-”

“Arch, I will watch you like a fucking hawk if I have to.”

“It’s true Archie,” Betty told him. “As much as I love him, if he says you’re not leaving his sight... you’re not leaving his sight.”

Jughead frowned. “Your mom asked me to keep an eye on you...”

“Please,” she rolled her eyes. “the night I came home, I heard you tell Penny that you were going to protect me, that you would _keep me out of trouble.”_

“You _are_ trouble,” he teased. “Fuck, I knew you were awake.”

“Is that why you kissed me?”

“No,” Jughead replied smugly. “I kissed you because I wanted to make a lasting impression.”

A grin spread across her face. Cradling his jaw, she pecked him on the lips. “Well Mr. Jones, you certainly did.”

“I’m happy you think so, Ms. Peabody,” he kissed her again, slowly untangling himself from her. “On that note... I’ll be right back.”

Jughead started to reach for the door handle, only for Betty to grab the sleeve of his jacket, yanking him back.

“Betts...”

“Juggie, don’t go looking for him by yourself,” Betty pleaded.

He caught her hands before she could dig her nails in. “Baby, look at me.”

She met his gaze.

“I’m not looking for Tall Boy,” Jughead laughed lightly. “I just gotta take a leak.”’

“Oh,” her cheeks burned in embarrassment, and she tried to pull away. “Uh...”

“Baby, it’s okay,” he didn’t let go. “everything’s okay, all right? I’ll be right back.”

“Just... be careful,” Betty said. “Please.”

“Anything for you,” Jughead promised, grabbing the back of her neck to pull her in for another quick, hard kiss. He handed her something. His knife. “Here. Grip that if you need to...”

_Dig her nails in._

Archie yawned. “Need to what?”

“Cut you for making jokes that wouldn’t be funny to a third grader,” her boyfriend deadpanned, protecting her secret. “Stay in the truck Betty, I mean it.”

Betty pretended to salute him, keeping a firm grip on the handle of the blade with her other hand.

“Jug?”

“Yeah angel?”

“...Make it quick, okay?”

“I’ll be right back baby,” he told her, giving her arm a final squeeze. “Don’t worry about me.”


	72. A Twist In My Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

He didn’t come right back.

Seconds turned to minutes, and by the time she reached fifteen, her hands were bleeding. Holding onto the knife hadn’t helped.

He was in trouble.

Something was wrong.

Dear god, had Tall Boy found him?

Archie had nodded off not too long after Jughead left, and it wasn’t difficult for her to sneak out too. She had to find him, had to make sure he was okay, because if he wasn’t okay, she wouldn’t be okay.

* * *

“Jug?” Betty called, careful not to raise her voice above a whisper. There was no way of knowing _who_ , exactly was listening to her, and she was terrified. “Jughead?”

She would have tried calling him, had she been able to get any service.

“Juggie?”

“How’s your plan coming along to dethrone the _Serpent King?”_

Betty sucked in a breath.

_No._

“It’s a long way off,” Tall Boy sighed, clearly disappointed. “Those goddamned Serpents are nothing if not loyal to FP, but they’re going so fucking soft under his watch.”

“So you don’t have a plan?”

“I’ve got his kid dealing drugs for me,” he shrugged. “Maybe I’ll show him the tapes, let him take the fall for his kid.”

“But then the Serpent Prince would become the new Serpent King,”

“Not if I get rid of him too.”

“What, by giving him a place in lockup next to his old man?”

She knew that voice. How and why, she had no idea, but she knew that voice.

“Or something else,”

Betty inched closer.

It was a boy, tall, slim, with long, dark curly brown hair piled on top of his head, sides and the back cut shorter. His shirt had been left purposely unbuttoned, he was covered in body paint, contrasting scarily in the dark of night, further making him look a little... _ghoulish._

Malachi, the boy Jughead had defended her against the day at the street races.

“You’d actually kill him?” Malachi sounded surprised.

Tall Boy shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. Jones is cunning, more daring than his father could ever be, and despite a couple of fuck ups, he’s proven himself to be a loyal soldier. Always gets the job done.”

“Sounds like he’s more useful to you alive than dead,”

Suddenly, she was yanked down by her ankles, falling soundlessly to the ground. One of her arms was twisted behind her back, a hand covering her mouth as a heavy presence settled over her in a protective embrace.

“First rule of stealth missions baby,” he hissed in her ear. “Never stand right where they can fucking see you.”

Her heart hammered inside of her chest.

He was there. She was safe.

So why was she still scared out of her fucking mind?

“Shh,” Jughead soothed, voice barely above a whisper. “Everything’s okay angel, just stay quiet. Stay down.”

“I guess,” Tall Boy snorted. “Maybe I should threaten his little blonde some more. Lord knows that boy is fucking whipped. He’d do anything to keep her safe.”

His grip on her arm tightened.

“I’d love a taste of that sweet little blonde,” Malachi grinned ruthlessly. “Let me know if you want some help ruffling Jones’s feathers.”

He laughed again. “She’s all yours.”

In her peripheral vision, she could see her boyfriend’s eyes darkening in anger, and it chilled her to the bone to think that Jughead would kill the Ghoulie with his bare hands before he ever let him within even a fraction of an inch of her.

Love was this, protecting what was yours, being willing to die for them without a second thought, and Jughead Jones loved her, just as much as she loved him.

They were in this together. Always and forever.

“You’re mine,” Jughead growled. “You belong to me, Betty. If he think he can touch you...”

“Did you hear something?”

Her eyes widened.

“Fuck,” he got off of her, hands on either side of her body, forcing her to her feet. “Can you run?”

Betty nodded numbly.

“That’s my girl,” Jughead interlaced their fingers. “Don’t stop, okay baby? And whatever you do, don’t let go of my hand.”

“Is someone out there?”

“Fuck if I know! Go check it out!”

They were hidden behind enough brush to get a good head start. Jughead took the lead, dragging an out of breath Betty along behind him, nearly yanking her arm out of socket in his desperate haste to get away.

He led her further into the woods surrounding Sweet Water River.

_“Where the fuck are they?”_

“Jug,” Betty whimpered. “I can’t...”

“Fuck,” Jughead stopped running, holding her to his chest. “They’re gaining on us baby. We need to come up with a plan, and fast...”

He glanced up, trailing off.

“Ever climb a tree, Betts?”

* * *

“Did you see anyone?” Tall Boy demanded.

Betty, perched precariously on a thick branch, sank further into her boyfriend’s embrace. She sent him a desperate look, and he nodded, pressing his hand to her lips, his free arm wrapped around her.

She didn’t trust herself not to speak. As much as she hated to admit it, she was scared.

“No,” Malachai said, glancing around. As hard as he looked, he wouldn’t find them, they were too high up. “Must’ve been the wind.”

“Still,” his eyes were hard. “let’s get the fuck outta here, huh?”

They stalked off.

* * *

She let out a shuddering breath.

Jughead kept her on his back as he climbed down, hands on her hips as he placed her feet back on the ground.

The first tear fell.

“Baby,” he muttered, wrapping his arms around her, hauling her to his chest. “Angel, it’s okay, I’ve got you.”

“I’m sorry Juggie,” Betty whimpered. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Sorry?” Jughead echoed. “What, for not staying in the truck? Sweetheart, I’m not mad at you.”

“You’re not happy with me,” she said.

“The only thing I am right now I scared, angel mine,”

“Because Tall Boy said he would get rid of you?”

“Because he’s delusional enough to think he’s actually going to get away with whatever he’s got planned,” Jughead’s fingers tangled in her hair. “And they threatened you. _Again._ I’ll kill Malachi if he even comes within a mile of you.”

Betty’s arms tightened around his torso.

“I know,’ she whispered. “I know you will.”

Suddenly he was cradling her neck, covering her mouth with his. She was happy to kiss him back, their close call with Tall Boy and his recently revealed sidekick slowly fading from her mind.

“Jug,” Betty broke apart from him for air. “We should-”

“I know,” he said, but he pulled her closer. “I know we should get the fuck out of here. Right now. But I can’t Betts, I wanna taste you.”

Her cheeks reddened. “N-Now?”

“Right fucking now. You okay with that, my beautiful, sexy reincarnation of Nancy Drew?”

Jughead looped an arm under her thighs, leaving her to wrap her legs around his waist, lips at her neck.

Betty grinned manically. “What do _you_ think, James Dean?”

“I think,” Jughead growled, sucking an _especially_ sensitive part, just above her shoulder lightly enough, it _probably_ wouldn’t leave a mark. “that I fucking love you, Elizabeth Regan Peabody.”

“W-Well what a coincidence,” she panted. “I love you too.”

* * *

 _“What the hell?”_ Archie demanded, when they finally approached the truck hand in hand. “Where the fuck did you go, huh?”

He pushed Jughead back a step.

“Arch,” Jughead’s tone was a warning. “Fucking watch it.”

“You disappeared on me,” he snapped. _“Both_ of you! Where the fuck were you? And why do you look so... disheveled?”

Betty blushed, and he groaned.

_“Of course.”_

“Oh like you and Ronnie don’t go at it like rabbits.”

She raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. _“Rabbits?”_

Jughead shrugged. “What? Rabbits like to fuck. Think about how many babies they make a year.”

_“Jug?”_

“I told you I’d never lie to you sweetheart,”

Archie raked a hand through his hair, exasperated. “Can we get back to the original question?”

“Sorry Arch,” he slung an arm around her shoulders. “but we don’t kiss and tell.”

Betty elbowed him in the ribs. _“You are such a boy.”_

He met her gaze, looking apologetic for the joke. “Sorry baby,”

“Not _that_ question,” Archie sighed.

“We’ll tell you everything on the way back to my bike,” Jughead steered them both towards the truck. “But to make a long story short... we’re gonna need a better plan than this.”

* * *

They made it home forty-five minutes before Penny.

Completely spend, she fell asleep, the adrenline entirely gone.

They were lying on the couch, head in her boyfriend’s lap as his fingers swept absentmindedly through her loose hair. She heard the front door swing open and whined, turning away from the sound.

“Hey,” Penny greeted quietly. Cracking an eyelid, she saw a soft smile on her mother’s face as the sight of them. “How was Pop’s?”


	73. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And things are about to get crazier than ever! Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

“So...” Penny said, as Jughead unlocked the front door, walking inside, Betty strung across his back. “Your first day back went that great, huh?”

“It _sucked,”_ Betty told her. “I thought they would take it easy on us, maybe _ease_ back into it but no, it’s all _you must study for your finals!_ This sucks.”

“I know you’re going to stress yourself out with studying,” Jughead flipped her around, settling her beside him on the couch. “so I’ve planned out times where you’re not going to be allowed to even _think_ about a book.”

She stared at him, horrified. “But Jug-”

“Betty, how did Alice make you study for finals?”

Her stomach dropped, the way it always did when her mother brough up Alice.

“I asked you a question, Elizabeth,”

“Sorry,” Betty sighed. Jughead caught her hand, lacing his fingers through hers and she smiled gratefully. “She would all but lock me in my room, demand that I study.”

_“And?”_

“And half the times, she wouldn’t even let me stop to have dinner,”

“I’m not gonna do that,” Penny crossed her arms. “Kid, I know you, you’re fucking brilliant, you could ace your finals in your sleep, _you don’t have to try so hard._ No matter what, I’m always proud of you, okay?”

She nodded slowly.

_“Okay?”_

“Yes ma’am,” Betty answered, eyeing her boyfriend warily. “These... _study breaks_ , this was Penny’s idea, wasn’t it?”

“Guilty,” Jughead admitted, shrugging. “but I’m all for it. All that stress, it’s not good for you angel. I just want you to be happy.”

“Likewise,” her mother said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “and to make up for all the pressure you’re putting yourself under, next weekend, after all your exams are done, we’ll do anything you want. Whatever you want.”

“Anything?”

Penny nodded. “Anything baby.”

* * *

“I can’t believe this is what you wanted to do,”

“You didn’t _have_ to come,” Toni said, following Jughead and Betty down to the basement. “Actually baby, no offense, but I still can’t believe you came in the first place.”

“Why?” Cheryl demanded. “You don’t think I like to organize things?”

“No,” Jughead snorted. “she thinks you don’t like to _help_ people.”

 _“Jug,”_ Betty warned, shooting him a hard look.

Toni smacked him.

“Jesus,” he growled, tightening his grip on her hand. “it was a _joke_... based on actual events.”

“I do have to ask, Cousin,” Cheryl said, pushing past Jughead, surveying the mess at hand. “Your need for organization, is this something that hag Alice Cooper forced you into?”

“No,” a familiar voice said. “it’s just a Betty thing.”

Betty blinked, turning to stare at her mother. “Really?”

Penny nodded. “When you were two, you started arranging your stuffed animals by size, color and species.”

Her cheeks burned. “I always thought my years of living with Alice did this to me.”

“Sorry baby, but this one is all you.”

“Takin’ off Pen?” Jughead’s tone was guarded. He gave her hand another squeeze before she could dig her nails in.

Her lips formed a thin line. _“Yep._ My work is never done.”

“That’s why I never want to be a lawyer,” Toni said, completely innocent. “You’re always getting called in when I know you’d rather spend time with Betty.”

“I _always_ want to be with my daughter,” Penny agreed. “but sometimes...”

“You just can’t say no to your job,”

Penny kissed her on the top of the head, hands on either side of her face as she gently forced Betty’s chin upward to meet her gaze. “You and I will do something together tomorrow, okay?”

Betty brightened. “Okay!”

“You’re one of the good ones kid, you’re one of the good ones,” she threw Jughead a stern look. “Don’t let her go overboard, okay?”

“Yes ma’am,”

_“Penny,”_

“Honey, when I get back, you and I are going to have a serious conversation about your definition of _fun_ and _stress relief,”_ Penny teased, offering the four teens a mock salute. “No drinking, no parties, don’t do anything that will get any of you arrested. I’ll be back late.”

* * *

She’d wanted to clean out the basement since Christmas.

And now that her finals were _finally_ over, she was going to do just that.

* * *

“Oh...”

“Betty?” Jughead was at her side in a flash. “What’s wrong baby? You okay?”

“Yeah, I...”

She gestured to the box of baby clothes, neatly folded in front of her.

He wrapped his arm around her.

“I know,” he muttered. “I know baby.”

* * *

There were more memories of the life she’d lost, the one she hadn’t gotten to live after the age of three, until she was fifteen.

The worst were the pictures of herself and Hal. In them all, she looked so tense, afraid to upset him even as a young toddler.

She _hated_ him, the man that had never been her father.

“Throw away?” Toni asked, plucking the container away before she could see more.

“Burn,” Betty hissed. “Fucking burn them, and my original birth certificate if Penny’s okay with it.”

“Well,” Jughead lifted the recently put away Christmas lights higher up on the shelf beneath the stairs. “when there’s less snow on the ground, we’ll have another bonfire.”

She beamed at him, grateful for his understanding. “God I love you.”

He caught her chin with a single finger, their lips meeting in a single kiss. “And I love you, angel mine.”

* * *

“I need to get a label maker,”

Jughead and Toni shared a look, and then she was suddenly being lifted, thrown over the shoulder of her unfairly strong boyfriend.

_“Jug!”_

“What you _need_ is a little _fun_ pretty girl,” he gave her butt a playful smack as he started up the stairs. “We put up with your need to clean and organize the basement, and it looks fucking amazing, but I know you, Betty Peabody, you’ll go until you crash and burn if I let you, so not on my watch.”

Betty giggled against his back. “What are you gonna do?”

 _“We_ are going to watch a movie sweetheart,” Jughead replied. “Maybe stuff our faces with popcorn, be _normal teenagers_ for a night?”

It _did_ sound tempting.

“Fine,” Cheryl answered for her, studying her nails. “I’m in the mood for Heathers.”

Jughead groaned. _“Again?”_

“Heathers?” Betty echoed. “I’ve-”

He dropped her back down to her feet, smacking a hand over her mouth.

 _“Don’t,”_ Jughead warned, eyes playful. “Please don’t say it baby. If you say it, we’re gonna have to watch it. _Again.”_

“Cousin?” Cheryl demanded.

 _“Betty,”_ her boyfriend pleaded.

Glancing at Toni, her best friend shrugged, completely indifferent.

“I like Heathers,” she said.

“I was never allowed to watch it,” Betty confessed, fixing Jughead with a look she knew would immediately get him to cave. “Please Jug? Pretty please?”

She stood on her tiptoes, leaning against him to whisper a sweet nothing into his ear.

_“I’ll make it up to you,”_

“Fuck, you’re cute,” Jughead grumbled, hooking an arm around her neck. “Fine, we’ll fucking watch Heathers for the billionth time, _just for you.”_

Grinning, Betty pecked him on the cheek. “God I love you,”

“And I love you,” he winked at her, gently urging her up another step. “Now c’mon beautiful, you’ve done enough cleaning and organizing to last a life time.”

_“A rat!”_

Toni, her seemingly tough as nails best friend, actually shrieked, jumping into the arms of her girlfriend as the blurry little creature skittered across the floor. Cheryl staggered under her weight, knocking over a file of folders Jughead had refused to let her riffle through, insisting it would stress her out more, and in all honesty, he was right.

“Sorry Little Bit,” Toni muttered, returning her feet to the ground. Together she and Cheryl began to gather the scattered paperwork.

Jughead held her back.

One piece of paperwork in particular seemed to catch Cheryl’s attention.

“Oh...”

“What?” Betty asked, straining to see it.

Jughead’s grip on her arm tightened. “Just leave it. Heathers is calling our names, _for the billionth time.”_

“Betty,” Cheryl said, and Betty knew that whatever she was about to say had to be serious, because the red headed girl never called her anything other than _Cousin._ “You need to see this.”

“Betts...”

“Jug,”

“Fine,” he sighed, following her back down the stairs. “but after this, it’s movie time.”

“You just want the popcorn,” Betty teased, taking the paper from her cousin’s perfectly manicured hand.

“I fucking love popcorn,” Jughead teased from behind her. “Though not as much as I love you... baby? What’s wrong?”

Her own hands began to shake.

 _“Betts,”_ he caught her by the elbows, holding her up. “Fuck sweetheart, it’s okay, everything’s gonna be okay.”

**Petition for Adoption.**


	74. So Far To Find You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me!
> 
> I promise the next chapter will make up for this one!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love you! :)

* * *

The sound of her mother’s approaching motorcycle only made her tremble more.

Cheryl and Toni were long gone, sensing her need to be alone. Betty had a feeling that even if she had _wanted_ him to leave, Jughead wouldn’t have gone anywhere.

She lay curled up beside him on the couch, the blanket tucked tightly around her, his fingers running absentmindedly through her hair.

“Hey,” Penny’s tone was low. “is she sleeping?”

“Nah,” Jughead muttered, leaning down to stamp a sweet kiss to her mouth. “Call me, okay?”

She nodded.

“Jug,”

“Yeah angel?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” he nuzzled his nose against hers. “Call me later, okay?”

With another nod, she maneuvered off of him so he could stand. He lingered for a few seconds longer, laying a heavy hand on Penny’s shoulder as they said their goodbyes.

Her mother waited until her boyfriend had sped off to address the obvious tension between them.

“Honey? You okay?”

Numbly, she shook her head.

Penny dropped her keys onto the table, shrugged out of her jacket, draping it across an already cluttered kitchen chair, moving to sit beside her on the couch. “What is it, baby? What’s wrong?”

Tears filled her eyes.

“Oh god, you’re pregnant, aren’t you?” She demanded, and then Betty was in her arms. “Shh kid, it’s okay, everything’s okay. I know Jughead, he’s a good man, he’ll step up, but even if he doesn’t, you and I will be just fine, okay? We’re in this together.”

As nice as it was to know that she’d always have her mother’s support, _that wasn’t the issue._

 _“Penny,”_ Betty cried. “for fuck’s sake, I’m still a virgin!”

Penny’s cheeks reddened, and just as quickly, she retracted her arms, the two of them sitting awkwardly side by side. “Oh.”

“I promise I’ll tell you when I sleep with my boyfriend, okay?”

“I’d... appreciate that, honey.”

A moment of silence passed between them.

“Then why are you so-”

“I found something interesting in the basement today.”

She looked horrified. “Was it the pictures of your dad? I thought about burning them so many times, but then I decided that they were yours to do whatever you wanted with.”

“No,” Betty sighed. “I mean, I _did_ find them, I do want to burn them, and I appreciate you waiting for me to make that decision, but that’s not what I’m talking about Penny.”

Penny’s brows knitted together. “What could you have possibly found-”

She sighed again.

“I found adoption papers.”

* * *

Penny’s jaw fell. Far.

“Elizabeth, I swear to you... you were _never_... I can show you my stretch marks!”

“Penny,” Betty held up a hand to cut her off. “I _know_ , I know I wasn’t adopted.”

“Good,” Penny let out a sigh of relief. “Wait a second, why would there be adoption papers in our basement?”

“Because...”

“Out with it Elizabeth, what the fuck did you find?”

“I wasn’t adopted,” she said again, bravely meeting her mother’s gaze. “Penny... _you_ were.”


	75. Last Night I Had A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

“Kid... what the fuck are you talking about?”

Wordlessly, Betty pushed the single document towards her.

 **Penny Anne Peabody,** it read, and it was as simple as that.

* * *

The silence seemed to last for hours.

They sat side by side, shoulders touching, never speaking. Penny’s breathing was shallow, and if Betty didn’t know better, she might have thought her mother was on the verge of tears.

“Penny...”

“Are you hungry?” Penny stood up, walking into the kitchen. “I’m not, but I could always make you something. Uh... Mac and Cheese?”

“No thank you,” Betty sighed, standing too. “Penny, are you okay?”

“Me? Okay? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Um... because I just told you that you were adopted?”

Her back was still to Betty, opening the same cupboards and cabinets repeatedly, searching for something she’d never be able to find.

An answer.

Her mother was gone, her father as dead, and whoever had given birth to her... it didn’t even say.

She couldn’t imagine what Penny might have been thinking.

“Penny...”

“You know Betty,” Penny said, refusing to look at her. “I _really_ don’t feel like talking about it right now.”

Without another word, she spun ono her heel, stalked into her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

* * *

“I should have kept my mouth shut, I shouldn’t have-”

“Baby, _relax.”_

His tone of voice was one he usually reserved for the bedroom, or wherever they were, because at fifteen and sixteen respectively, privacy was something they often had to seek out. If his father was home, her mother was gone, but could return at any moment, or vise versa. There was always their spot at Fox Forrest, though there was still snow on the ground, and when it got as cold as it did, removing clothing was something Jughead was skeptical to do.

“Take a deep breath, angel mine,”

She obeyed.

“Good girl,” Jughead rasped, on the other end of the line. “Betts, I need you to listen to me, okay?”

“I always listen to you, Juggie,”

“Except that time with Archie...”

_“Jug,”_

“Right sorry,” he sighed. “Baby, you didn’t do anything wrong. Penny had every right to know.”

“I shouldn’t have sprung it on her,”

“Betts, I don’t think there’s ever gonna be an easy way to tell someone they were adopted.”

“...True.”

“You did the right thing, okay?” Jughead’s tone softened. “Just give her some time to cool off. She just needs time.”

Betty bit down hard on her lip. “I know.”

“How are your hands?”

“Why do you think I called you?”

He sighed again.

“I’m sorry Juggie.”

“Don’t fucking apologize to me Betty,” Jughead warned. “How many times do I have to say it? _It’s not your fault.”_

“...Maybe a few more?”

“As much as you need,” he promised. “One day you’ll believe me sweet thing, mark my words.”

She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jughead said. “Do you wanna stay on?”

“No,” she glanced at the time on her phone, pulling it back to her ear. “I think I’m gonna go to bed. Don’t stay up all night writing, okay?”

“That’s _not_ what I’m doing baby,”

“Fine, playing video games then.”

“Damn, you know me well,”

“Indeed I do,” Betty laughed. “Talk tomorrow?”

“I’ll come over,” he offered. “or... maybe I’ll come get you and _you_ can come over. My dad makes pancakes ever Sunday. You should bring Penny.”

“If she ever speaks to me again, sure,” she deadpanned.

_“Betty.”_

“Sorry Jug, I’m a Peabody, a dry sense of humor is my survival tactic.”

Jughead snorted. “You are so much more like your mom than you realize.”

“I’m trying to be,” Betty admitted. “I’ll try to talk her into it, okay? Either way, you’ll see me tomorrow.”

“I love starting my mornings with Elizabeth Peabody.”

 _“Now_ who’s being cheesy?”

“You know I only do it for you, right?”

“I know,” she was blushing. “I love you so much Jug.”

“I love you too angel,” Jughead replied. “I don’t think I can ever tell you _just_ how much. Sweet dreams sweetheart.”

* * *

Her dreams were anything but sweet.

* * *

“Mommy, _please!”_

Her mother laughed, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear before it could get caught in the strawberry jam covering the rest of her face. “It’s a little chilly out baby.”

_“But I saw one!”_

“It’s a little too early in the season for butterflies, Betty,”

“Mommy, I _saw_ one!” She insisted, dropping her spoon. It splattered milk left in her cereal bowl across the table, and she was quick to swipe at it with the remnants of her napkin. “From my window this morning, I saw one! It was so pretty! I want to try and find it again!”

“My big girl,” Penny beamed at her for cleaning up her own mess, gathering their dishes and carrying them away to the sink. “What color was it?”

“Black!” Betty cried. “And blue! Mommy, it was pretty!”

“Your favorite color,” she glanced out the window. There was no snow in sight. “Okay Betty, if that’s what you want to do this morning, then that’s what we’ll do.”

She was careful climbing down from her chair, but the second her feet hit the ground, she was running, throwing her arms around her mother’s waist from behind.

“I love you mommy!” Betty said.

Penny turned, hoisting her up from under her arms, settling her on her hip, holding her close.

“And I love you, baby girl,” she kissed her forehead. “Go get your coat and boots on, okay kid?”

* * *

She was halfway to her bedroom when she stopped, turned back around. “Mommy, can Angela come?”

“Hmm... you’d better leave her inside Betty, it’s a little muddy out there.”

* * *

_“There!”_

Penny laughed, grabbing her from behind, spinning her in a great circle. Betty’s shrieks of laughter filled the air.

They were happy. So. Fucking. Happy.

The black and blue butterfly she’d seen from her window earlier that morning just after opening her eyes flapped its wings, and started flying away.

Her face fell.

“Baby,” Penny hoisted her higher up on her hip. “What is it honey? Why do you look so sad?”

She bit her lip. “I don’t want it to go.”

“Oh Betty,” her mother laughed. “It has to go home, probably has to find its own family.”

Her eyes lit up. “Butterflies have families?”

“Everyone has a family,” Penny told her.

“Do you think it will get home soon?”

“I hope so. I’m sure the mama butterfly misses her baby,” she glanced down at her. “Okay my little explorer, I think it’s time _we_ went home too. Your nose is starting to run.”

“Silly mommy,” she giggled, pointing to the house just behind them. “we _are_ home.”

“So we are,” Penny poked her tummy, making her squeal with fits of laughter. “It’s time to go inside honey, I don’t want you getting sick.”

“Fifteen more minutes?”

“No.”

“Ten?”

“Betty,”

_“Five?”_

“You drive a hard bargain,” her mother teased. “Okay my little love, five more minutes, and then we’ll go inside, make some hot coco and...”

“Read the book you bought me about butterflies?”

_“Again?”_

“Please mommy?”

Penny laughed. “Okay, okay. You know I’d do anything for you, don’tcha, baby?”

Betty smiled in triumph. “And I’d do anything for you!”

“I know you would.”

The phone rang.

“Fuck,”

_“Mommy.”_

“Sorry baby,” Penny put her down. “I’m sorry, mommy said a bad word and she’s sorry. I just... let’s go answer the phone, okay?”

“No.”

“Elizabeth-”

“Mommy, the butterfly is back,” Betty pointed above her head. “See? It doesn’t want to go home yet, it wants to play with me!”

“Betty...”

“Please mommy?” She batted her eyes, a trick that _always_ seemed to work. “I’ll stay right here.”

Penny looked torn.

The phone kept ringing.

“Okay,” she said, sounding hurried. “Okay baby, but you stay _right here_ , do you understand me? You stay right where mommy can see you.”

“Okay mommy,”

With one last long look, her mother ran inside to answer the phone.

* * *

She should have listened.

* * *

The butterfly flew away again, and she tried to chase it.

She barely had time to scream before her father clamped a hand over her mouth.

* * *

_“Mommy!”_

* * *

_“I wanna go home, daddy! Let me go home!”_

* * *

Hands curled around her arms, trying to untangle her from the ball she’d curled herself into after her latest dream.

No. It wasn’t a dream. It was a fucking nightmare.

_“I want to go home!”_

“You _are_ home,” a familiar voice snapped. “Elizabeth... Betty... Honey, open your eyes. Wake up baby. It’s me. It’s _mommy.”_

She cracked one lid, and then the other, seeing Penny’s concerned face staring back at her as relief flooded through her trembling body.

Betty threw her arms around her mother’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” she wailed. “I’m so fucking sorry!”

“Sorry?” Penny pushed her back, cradling her face. “What on earth do you have to be sorry for, Elizabeth Peabody? Is this about earlier? Honey, _I’m_ sorry, I shouldn’t have stormed off like that, I just... I needed time. I still do, but...”

Betty shook her head frantically, cutting her off.

“No,” she said. “I’m _sorry._ I should have stayed where you could see me. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Her words were not lost on her mother.

“Elizabeth...”

And then she was in Penny’s arms again, being rocked back and forth like she was still three years old.

“That was _not_ your fault,” Penny hissed, fingers tangling in her hair. “Any of it, so get that fucking thought out of your head, Elizabeth Regan Peabody. _It wasn’t your fault.”_

* * *

Penny waited until her tears and sobs subsided and her breathing evened out before she lay her back down in bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

Betty caught her hand before she could walk away.

“...Penny?”

“What baby?”

“Will you...”

She trailed off, scooting over.

Penny nodded, sliding into the bed beside her, arms wrapping around her in a tight hold.

“Anything you need sweetheart,” her mother whispered. “I’d do anything for you baby.”

Betty smiled hesitantly. “And I’d do anything for you.”

Penny’s grip tightened, pushing Betty’s head further into the crook of her neck.

“Shh,” she muttered, running her fingers through her still-growing hair. “go to sleep baby, everything’s okay now. Mommy’s here, and she’s not going anywhere. It’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay.”


	76. White Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this chapter and the next was gifted to me by my beautiful friend @alessianott months and MONTHS ago when I was trying to think of ideas for Betty's list, which surprise, is making a resurgance! I loved her idea from the start, and finally, I get to plug it into my story! Thank you for everything you do Alec, I love you so much!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)

* * *

Penny sent her to the Jones house alone the next morning, claiming that she needed more sleep, but she knew the truth. After the bombshell she’d dropped on her the night before, she simply wasn’t ready to witness a _real_ family.

Not that she and Penny weren’t real, they were, but they were also incredibly broken.

Betty watched as her mother stared back at her through the front window of their home, expression unreadable.

“Wanna talk about it?” Jughead asked, flipping his visor up.

She bit her lip.

Penny was still watching her closely. Meeting her eyes, she tried to smile, and Penny gave her the best smile she could muster in return, a silent promise.

_We’ll be okay. Somehow, some way. Eventually._

_We’ll figure this out._

“Together,” Betty muttered.

“What?”

“I um... I love you, Jug,” she swung her leg over the back of the bike. “I love you so much, but I think this is the one thing that Penny and I are going to have to figure out on our own.”

“Okay,” Jughead agreed, covering her interlaced fingers with a single hand, his touch warming them instantly. “but don’t forget, sweet thing, we’re always here for both of you.”

* * *

Breakfast with the Jones family was exactly what she needed.

She sat between Jughead and Toni, across from Jellybean and FP, watching as they ate, laughed, argued, and laughed a little more. _This_ was a family, not the farce of the one the Cooper’s had been, and she found herself wishing more than anything that _she_ could be a part of it.

FP caught her eye, and with a small smile tugging at the ends of his lips, guessed her thoughts, telling her that she already was.

* * *

Jughead got a little angsty after breakfast, when she asked him to spend the day with her.

“I... uh... I have plans with Archie, angel,”

Her jaw tightened, a pit settling in her stomach. “Jug...”

“Fuck Betty,” he grabbed her elbow, yanking her outside after him. “God baby, _no._ We’re playing video games, not going after... _you know.”_

Betty visibly relaxed.

“Shit, sorry Betts,”

“We need a code word for that,” she said. “A word hidden in plain sight, if you will, like... um...”

Jughead grinned. “Milkshake?”

Betty laughed, sliding her arms around his neck. “Perfect. So if you and Archie aren’t getting _milkshakes_ , then... why are you acting so weird?”

He sighed, pulling her tighter against him. “Because we’re playing video games at his place, and as much as I want you there with me...”

He really was the sweetest boy alive.

“I can cancel angel, as much as I love Archie, you know I’d rather be with you-”

She cut him off, standing on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. She felt him smile into the kiss, one arm looping under her thighs to hoist her up, making up for their vast difference in height.

“Let’s go see our old pal Archie,” Betty whispered, break away from him for even a hiccup of air.

Jughead still looked doubtful. “Betts...”

“Jughead,”

“Yeah baby?”

“I’ll be fine,” she told him, and she meant it. “I just want to be with you, okay?”

* * *

Watching her boyfriend and childhood friend play video games was not as boring as she’d thought it would be. It was almost...

_Entertaining._

Jughead and Archie were clearly enjoying themselves, loudly arguing back and forth about who went the wrong way, or _why_ one person was trying to kill the other. It was the most she had seen Jughead relax since the night they got drunk at Cheryl’s New Year’s Eve after party, and she was reveling in it just as much as he was.

He kept one arm wrapped around her while he played, her head in his lap, resting comfortably against him.

The only issue was the view.

Archie’s bedroom window just so happened to face the window of the bedroom that had once been hers.

And she couldn’t stop staring at it.

If Jughead sensed her discomfort, he didn’t comment on it in front of Archie, waiting until their friend had left the room to refill the bowl of chips they had been snacking on all afternoon.

“Regretting your decision yet?”

“Nope, just thinking,”

“About?”

“...Something else to add to my list.”

“Fuck Betty,” Jughead sighed, and she had to hold back a smile at the thought of _just_ how well he knew her. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

He let her go so she could sit up beside him. “This could traumatize you.”

“Or give me answers.”

“What other questions could you possibly have, baby?”

Betty threw him a look.

“Right, tons, sorry,” Jughead rubbed at the back of his neck. “We can never catch a fucking break, can we?”

“Not in this wicked town,”

“It _is_ home,”

“Mhhm,” she agreed. “So are you with me or not?”

“What do _you_ think?” He demanded.

Betty smiled brightly, sliding her hands into the back pockets of his jeans. “I love you.”

Sighing, he dipped down to kiss her nose. “I love you too baby. When do you wanna do it?”

She opened her mouth to respond, but the sound of a bowl being set on the dressed had both of them turning their heads to look at a tight lipped Archie Andrews.

“Great,” he grumbled, kicking the door shut with his foot. “What are we doing _this_ time?”


	77. Take Me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge s/o to my beautiful friend @alessianott for the idea of Betty sneaking into Hal's house!
> 
> Warning: there are mentions of physcial abuse in this chapter.

* * *

“You know what’s kind of worrisome?”

“Keep your voice down,” Jughead muttered, squeezing her hand. “What’s that, baby?”

“...How good the three of us are at breaking and entering places.”

Archie shrugged, glancing around for what felt like the hundredth time. “Lots of practice I guess.”

Betty shook her head. “Not me. First time I ever broke in anywhere was Tall Boy’s house, and _you_ did most of the breaking, Arch.”

Her boyfriend snorted, the old lock on the back door finally clicking. “You must come by it naturally then, angel mine. You sure about this?”

She nodded once, taking the lead, pulling him in after her. “I need to do this.”

* * *

Hal had left nearly everything he owned behind after stealing her from her front yard nearly thirteen years earlier.

Clothes, food, the couch he’d never let her sit on because he was so sure she’d “dirty it.” Archie offered to keep lookout while Jughead gave her hand another long, reassuring squeeze.

She could do this.

She _needed_ to do this. Why, she wasn’t really sure, but she hoped she would find the answer here.

* * *

She knew which bedroom was hers.

The floorboards creaked under her weight. The stairs were covered in alarming layers of dirt and grime, so she tried not to touch it.

Jughead was right behind her, protective and loving as always.

Betty didn’t let go of his hand once.

* * *

The door squeaked as it was pushed open.

The walls were a disgusting shade of bubblegum pink, the carpet was pink, even her toddler bed, with the old canopy ready to fall after years of neglect, was streaked with varying degrees of _pink._

No wonder she hated the color so much.

There were dresses in the closet, only dresses that she was now too big to wear, a full length mirror in the corner, a window seat plush with pillows, and all the toys she could have ever possibly wanted.

But she _hadn’t_ wanted them. She’d only wanted her dad.

* * *

“Daddy, come play with me!” She pleaded.

He stood in her doorway, phone clamped to his ear, completely ignoring her.

She was in a _pink_ dress that she hated, and she had never really been one for tea parties, but she and mommy liked to have picnics in the backyard when the weather was nice, and they always had so much fun, so maybe she and daddy could do that too.

“Daddy-”

“Excuse me a second, I’m so sorry,” Hal muttered, covering the receiver with his hand to muffle the other end of the line. “For fuck’s sake _Lizzie_ , what do you want? Can’t you see I’m on the phone? You have _no_ manners, all because of your bitch of a mother!”

Betty bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying. Her mommy wasn’t a _b…_ that _bad_ word, she was the best mommy in the world, and Betty often told her so.

She loved her mommy more than she could ever love her daddy. Even at the age of three, she knew that to be true.

The clothes her mother had dressed her in before reluctantly dropping her off to stay the weekend with her father were crumpled up on the floor beside her bed. Waiting until Hal looked away, she crossed the room to reach them.

The black, yellow and white striped shirt, jean overalls and white tennis shoes with the frayed laces still smelled like _home_ , like _her_ , and it only made more tears fill her eyes.

She wanted her mommy. _Now._

A sob escaped her throat, and it didn’t go unnoticed by her father.

“I’ll have to call you back,” Hal’s tone was gentle, but guarded. “Thank you, buh-bye.”

The second the call ended, he backhanded her, sending her tumbling hard to the cold, unforgiving wood floor.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, _Lizzie? I was on the fucking phone!”_

“I...” Betty whispered timidly. “I want mommy.”

One smack came, and then another against the backs of her legs with his belt, leaving stinging welts against her pale skin. When she cried out, he only hit her harder.

“What, am I not good enough for you?” He barked. “Am I not enough for you, Elizabeth Blossom?”

She didn’t know how to answer that.

“That’s what it is, isn’t it?” Hal demanded. _“I’m not good enough for you!_ You are _just_ like her, you know that? You are _just_ like your good for nothing mother! I was never enough for _her_ either!”

He hit her again, and as blood poured from her nose, mumbled something about her _cleaning herself up_ before walking away, slamming the door shut behind him.

Betty lay there and cried for what felt like hours, wishing her mommy could somehow _know_ something was wrong, and come to carry her away.

_I’m not good enough for you?_

Even at three years old, she knew the answer to that question.

No.

He wasn’t good enough. He would never be good enough.

Her mommy, on the other hand, was everything she could have ever possibly needed.

* * *

When Hal returned Betty to her Southside home after their weekend was over, her mommy went red.

Her rare weekends with her dad stopped altogether.

It was around that time she stopped calling him _daddy._

* * *

She could still feel the sting of his palm against her cheek, and she stumbled back as if she had actually been hit.

Jughead caught her, catching her elbows to keep her steady. “Baby?”

Tears filled her eyes. “Jug-”

 _“Jug,”_ Archie echoed. “We’ve got a problem.”

He saw the red and blue lights, stiffened, pulling her down beside him. “We’ve gotta go Betts, we’ve really gotta go.”

* * *

Getting out was much more of a rush than breaking in had been.

At least she knew how to climb a fence now.

* * *

They hid out in Archie’s basement for what felt like hours, but the second the Sheriff’s car was gone, Jughead grabbed her hand, gave his best friend a stiff nod, and led her out to his bike.

* * *

They made it back to her house in record time.

* * *

He was still acting like they were in danger of getting caught as he led her up the front walk way, into the house where a suspicious looking Penny was waiting for them.

Her arms were crossed, and if looks could kill...

But she never got the chance to question them, because the familiar sound of Sheriff Keller’s patrol car’s sirens bounced off the close walls of their small living room.

Penny’s eyes cut to her. “What the fuck did you do?”

“I... um... it wasn’t that bad?” She offered, after a moment.

“Elizabeth Regan-”

There was a heavy knock against the front door.

With one last sharp look in their direction, she swung around to answer it. “What do you want, Keller?”

“Evening Penny,” Sheriff Keller tipped his wide brimmed hat. He stepped closer, like he was trying to get a better look inside, but Penny seemed to guess his intentions and moved with him, blocking Jughead and Betty from his view. “I uh... got a call a little while ago saying someone had broken into Hal’s old place.”

Her mother wasn’t impressed, a natural liar. “And?”

“And I was wondering...”

“You were _thinking_ ,” she threw the door open wide to reveal them. “that my daughter and her boyfriend had something to do with it, didn’t you?”

“No, I-”

“Then what the fuck are you doing here, _Sheriff?”_

“I...” Sheriff Keller tried to swallow, clearly uncomfortable. “I was just wondering if Betty and Jughead were anywhere _near-”_

“Oh fuck off,” Penny snapped, and started to throw the door closed. “Don’t come sniffing around here trying to accuse two _good kids_ of doing anything wrong unless you have some actual evidence. And for the record, _Sheriff_ , they’ve been here with me. _All fucking night._ Get the fuck out of here.”

She let the door slam shut firmly in his face.

Seconds later, the cruiser faded away into the dark of night.

Penny had just lied to a cop. _For her._

“Penny...”

“Start from the beginning,” her mother directed, throwing herself down onto the couch. “and tell me _everything._ Now, young lady.”

* * *

Jughead was quick to make an exit, kissing the top of her head, telling her to call him later and she agreed.

She talked slowly, not that there was much to say. She’d broken into her father’s old house, it was as simple as that.

“What were you thinking?” Penny demanded, when she finally finished. “Are you crazy, Elizabeth? Why the _fuck_ would you go there?”

“I...”

“If there’s one place I’d never want you to step foot in again, it’s _there_ , baby. Why would you go there? What purpose could you possibly have for going there?”

“I was looking for something,” Betty admitted, avoiding her eyes. “I had a question that I needed an answer to.”

Her mother snorted, exasperated. “And did Hal’s old house answer your question, Betty?”

She met Penny’s gaze, and nodded.

“Yes,” she said. “It reminded me that I only ever needed you.”

Penny went silent.

And then her arms were around Betty, holding her close.

“I would have done a lot of things differently,” she whispered, after a moment. “but not you. Never you, sweetheart. You are the best thing in my life, Elizabeth Regan Peabody, and don’t you forget it.”


	78. Happy Happy Birthday Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Betty!

* * *

She woke up feeling well rested, sunlight streaming through her windows, blankets piled comfortably around her, Angela tucked under her left arm.

Maybe it was childish, sleeping with her old doll, but she had lay awake in her bedroom back in New York more nights than she could count, longing for both Angela, and the woman that had given the doll to her.

Her mother.

_The sun was up._

The thought was not lost on her as she quickly threw the comforter and top sheet back, reaching for her door in a blind panic. The sun shouldn’t have been up, at least not yet. It was a school day, it should have been dark, too early, and she should have been tired, so exhausted, she could barely keep her eyes open.

The stove clock told her it was just a little before ten.

She’d slept in. Penny had _let_ her sleep in.

What the hell was going on?

“Penny-”

_“Happy Birthday baby!”_

Betty brought up both hands to rub her eyes, so sure that the image in front of her must have been some sort of an illusion.

Penny was fully dressed, green tank top, high rise jeans, jacket wrapped proudly around her. On the table in front of her were pancakes, her favorite breakfast of choice, fresh fruit, orange juice, balloons, a _Happy Birthday_ sign tacked to the wall, and several colorfully wrapped presents.

It was all lost on her.

“M-My alarm,” she rasped. “It didn’t go off, and Jug didn’t call me... I need to...”

“Honey,”

“Penny, I can’t be late for school.”

“Honey,” Penny laughed, moving around the table to wrap her arms around Betty. “You’re not going to school today.”

“I’m... not?”

“Do you really think I’d make you go to school on your birthday? I turned your alarm off, thought I’d let you sleep in a little. You needed it.”

“My... birthday?”

“Yes baby,” her grip tightened. “Happy birthday Betty. As of six-fifteen tonight, you will be sixteen.”

Her head was swimming. It was her _birthday._

And she didn’t have to go to school.

“Maybe you’ll feel better after you’ve had something to eat,” Penny led her to a chair, setting her down in it.

* * *

Birthday’s had never really been a _thing_ in the Cooper family.

But she wasn’t a Cooper. She was a Peabody, and fucking proud of it.

Penny had the whole mothering thing down _pat_ , with the breakfast, allowing her to skip school so they could spend the day together instead, even the presents, books she had mentioned wanting to read in passing, a few new articles of clothing that she knew, just by looking at them, would fit her perfectly.

It was the best birthday she’d ever had.

Texts flooded in from her friends, other members of the Serpents. Betty had never felt so loved.

One of the best, of course, was from her boyfriend himself.

**It’s safe to say that today is my favorite day of the year, because it brought me you, and nothing, absolutely nothing, is better than you, Elizabeth Peabody. This might be the first birthday we’ve gotten to celebrate together in a long while, but it certainly won’t be the last.**

**I love you Betts, I’m in love you and I always will be. Thank you, for coming home, for being mine, for getting into trouble, with or WITHOUT me (yes, I will hold what you and Archie did over your head forever, but only because I like seeing you squirm** **😉** **), for everything you do and more. I hope you know how much I love you angel, that I can’t imagine my life without you.**

**I’ll see you tonight. I love you.**

“There’s a little get-together at the Wyrm tonight,” Penny’s voice made her look up from her phone. “I was thinking you and I could spend the rest of the day together, get some lunch, whatever you wanna do baby. It’s _your_ day, nothing is too big or too small for my girl.”

How had she gotten so lucky?

“And Betty,”

She met her mother’s gaze.

“I had no clue what to get you,” she admitted with a laugh. “So I want you to tell me what you _really_ want, and I’ll get it for you. Anything.”

A pit settled in her stomach.

“...Anything.”

“Anything you want,”

Betty took a deep breath.

“Will you... tell me what happened between you and my... with Hal?”


	79. I Hate U I Love U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain mentions of an abusive relationship.

* * *

She waited on baited breaths.

“Huh,” Penny said finally. “You know... I thought you were going to ask me about this after we visited the bastard at the slammer.”

“But then I got sick...”

“Because you were out with your sister,”

“I miss my sister,”

“Well you just ruined one of your birthday surprises.”

_“Polly’s-”_

“Sorry kid,” Penny slid an arm around her. “Alice Cooper might not be _your_ mother but she is still Polly’s.”

“And Chic’s,”

“Mhhm. The best I could do was a letter, I’m afraid.”

Betty leaned further into her mother’s embrace, head on her shoulder. “It’s perfect Penny, thank you.”

She smiled, fingers absentmindedly running through Betty’s tangled hair. “So...”

“So,”

“Me and your old man, huh?”

“Hal,”

“What?”

“Hal,” Betty repeated firmly. “He’s not my father. He was never really much of a father to me, remember?”

Penny snorted, scratching her scalp. “Yeah kiddo, I remember. I remember everything.”

* * *

“Son of a _bitch,”_

The horn blared as she threw her head down against the steering wheel, swearing again under her breath.

“Jesus!”

The sound of another voice, when she’d seemingly been in the school lot by herself, had her lifting her chin, meeting the gaze of Harold Cooper.

Penny sighed, waiting for the insults to start flying.

He was one of the most popular boys in the junior class, along with Fred Andrews, Tom Keller, the asshole, and FP Jones, a fellow Serpent Hal seemingly tolerated because he liked Fred, but she didn’t know him personally.

He’d hidden behind Tom plenty of times while the future Sheriff, it was his family’s legacy, tried to tear her to shreds for being exactly what she was.

A girl from the Southside. A Serpent.

“You okay?”

It wasn’t what she was expecting.

 _Bitch, slut, whore, Serpent Slut_ , she’d heard it all before, but the words never left Hal’s lips. Instead, he let his backpack drop to the ground, leaned down so he could peer in through her half-open window, resting his hand on the roof of the car.

“Penny?”

“Huh?” She blushed. She _never_ blushed, but here she was, cheeks bright red, trying to stammer out some acceptable reply. “My car won’t start.”

Hal seemed amused. “Is that all?”

* * *

“You told me that once,” Betty said, breaking from the story. She was still curled up into her mother’s side, grateful for the closeness when the conversation was about to turn awkward. “That you and my dad-”

“Hal,”

“Right,”

“Sorry,” Penny sighed. “bad habit kiddo, you can call him dad if you want to.”

“Don’t really see the point,” she shrugged. “since he’s dead to me anyway.”

There was a faraway look in her mother’s eyes.

“He wasn’t always the way he is now, Betty,” she admitted. “There was a time when I really thought he could be something.”

* * *

“Really, you don’t have to-”

“Penny,” his tone brokered no room for argument. “I’m not leaving you stranded.”

* * *

“We talked for hours,” she sounded fond and distant all at once. “Long after he’d fixed my engine. It was well after dark by the time I got home. My mama was pissed.”

“Uh... I stay out late,” Betty reminded her. “Frequently. I don’t even have a curfew.”

Penny laughed, fingers knotting in her hair. “She could never trust me the way I trust you baby, but then again, I wasn’t that trustworthy. Not like you are.”

A pit settled in her stomach.

Trustworthy was not going behind her mother’s back to try and rid the Serpents of a certain drug dealer.

But she didn’t need to know about that. Not yet.

“What was it like?” She asked instead. “Talking to him that night, what was it like?”

She sighed.

“It was magical,” she confessed. “and every time I think back to it, I wish I could scream at myself to fucking run.”

* * *

“I should...”

“Yeah,” Hal replied quickly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his now grease covered jeans. Designer, she could tell.

Wrapping her Serpent jacket around her a little tighter,, the only protection she had anymore, Penny smiled hesitantly. “I can’t thank you enough,”

“Nah,” he grinned easily, waving her away. “I was happy to do it.”

He took a step towards her, still seated on the hood of her old rust bucket Bug, wrapped his fingers around hers in a long squeeze.

“Um... uh...” Her brain had stopped working, it seemed. “See you in class?”

Hal chuckled under his breath.

Suddenly, he was only inches from her, lips pressing to hers in a soft, sweet, but still somewhat lingering kiss.

“Yeah,” he said, ducking away with a wink. “See you in class.”

* * *

“Uh... wow,” Betty said finally. It was all she _could_ say. “He sounds... charming.”

Penny nodded, no longer smiling. “He was.”

* * *

Hal started calling her house every night, she never asked why.

She was happy to talk to him.

* * *

“Pen,” FP sighed, sweeping a hand over his face. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

She bit her lip, feeling ashamed. FP was a friend, a newer friend, but still her friend, and she thought she could talk to him about anything. “Never mind.”

“Fuck,”

He grabbed her arm.

“I want you to be happy,”

“Then don’t be a condescending dick,” Penny advised, pulling back from his grasp. “I’ve never judged you, Forsythe, not even when you decided to link yourself with the likes of Gladys Perkins.”

“Gladys is nice,” FP defended.

“So is Hal,”

He sighed, raking a hand through his dark hair. “I’m not so sure.”

“FP...”

“Pen, just be smart about this, okay?” He held her by the shoulders. “Be _careful.”_

“I’m always careful,” Penny forced a laugh, touched by his concern. “Don’t sound so nervous it’s _one date_ , it’s not like this is going to turn into some big thing.”

* * *

It did turn into a _big thing._

Suddenly, they weren’t just dating, they were going steady, with a big class ring on a chain around her neck, holding hands in the hallway, stealing kisses any chance they got, his Bulldog’s Varsity jacket draped across her shoulders like he wanted to hide the leather she still wore proudly.

It was then, Penny would later realize, that she really began to lose herself.

* * *

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered.

A roof top dinner, overlooking their deluded little town, the sun just beginning to set, all for their three month anniversary.

He was incredible.

“Nah,” his fingers slipped through the belt loops of her jeans, tugging her towards him. _“You’re_ beautiful.”

* * *

Hal brought her flowers, just because, hid them in her locker.

* * *

She told him about her past, Regan, her biggest secrets that probably weren’t really secrets in the town that _was_ Riverdale.

He wrapped his arms around her, uttered the most beautiful words she’d ever heard.

“It’s okay Pen,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “You’re beautiful. Your past is beautiful, your future is going to be beautiful... everything you’ve been through... it’s not going to change the way I feel about you, okay?”

* * *

He told her he loved her that night. It was the first time she’d ever heard anyone say it.

She was so naïve, but she said it back.

* * *

“You were happy,” Betty stated.

“Sometimes baby, sometimes.”

* * *

Tom was a dick to her, more often than not.

FP came to her defense, Fred did too.

Her boyfriend refused.

She was _too_ sensitive, Hal told her. She needed to get a fucking sense of humor.

* * *

That’s where it started.

* * *

“Do you remember-”

“Yes,” it sounded like her teeth were clenched. “I told you, I remember everything... Baby, are you sure you wanna go down this road?”

Betty could only nod.

“Why?”

“I’m... not sure,” she admitted, biting her lip in favor of digging her nails into the palms of her hands. “Maybe I just want another reason to hate him.”

It was Penny’s turn to nod.

“That’s fair,”

“Why are you okay with telling me all of this?”

“I’m not sure,” her mother echoed. “Maybe I’m finally ready to let him go.”

Betty took her hand.

“Then tell me,” she said. “Tell me everything, and we’ll let him go. Together.”

* * *

Her first meeting with his family was less than satisfactory. For anyone.

It didn’t matter how she dressed, that she was smart, kind to the people that had always looked down on her for merely being a permanent resident of the Southside, Penny Peabody would never be good enough for the precious Hal in the eyes of the Blossom family.

* * *

It started with a small argument, a mean comment.

Hal had demanded to know why she hadn’t _tried harder._

Penny told him that maybe, _just maybe_ , his family was a little too pretentious.

She never saw the slap coming.

* * *

She ended up with a fat lip that she told a few different stories about how it happened. Strangers, even her own mother believed it.

The Serpents, soon to be led by FP, did not.

* * *

“How many times has FP punched Hal?” Betty asked.

Penny smiled ruthlessly. “More than I can count.”

* * *

The first time she ever broke up with him, they both had black eyes.

His was from FP, hers was from him.

* * *

They were off and on again so many times, it made her head spin.

He was sorry after he hit her, or so he said. He was sorry, and it was never going to happen again.

But it did. It always fucking did.

* * *

He broke her arm once, pushed her out of the car while it was still moving. Even at two miles an hour still left her with a nasty case of road rash.

The abuse wasn’t always physical.

She was a bitch. She was a slut. No one was ever going love her the way Hal did.

* * *

“Penny...”

“It was a vicious cycle,” Penny whispered. “but he was right. I don’t want anyone to love me the way he did.”

“...Because he didn’t really love you?”

She curved a hand down the side of Betty’s face. “You’re really smart baby, you know that?”

* * *

It was between April and May of her senior year when her period stopped coming.

The strip turned pink.

* * *

“You’re _what?”_

“You heard me,” she whispered.

He stood up, backhanded her hard across the face. Blood dripped from her nose.

“What, so you fucking cheated on me?”

“No, I-”

She never did get the chance to defend herself.

* * *

She went to tell Regan, the only one she felt she could trust, but she was gone. Cancer. It was a hell of a thing.

* * *

_“How the hell could you sleep with him, Penny?”_

“He’s my _boyfriend_ , mother,” Penny snapped, slumped over the kitchen chair. “What the fuck did you _think_ I was doing.”

Elizabeth bit her lip, looking anywhere but at her daughter.

“You’re eighteen,” she said.

Penny rolled her eyes. “I’ll be nineteen in three months.”

“He treats you like dirt,”

“He loves me.”

Her mother grabbed her arm, forced the sleeve of her leather jacket up to her elbow to reveal the bruises.

“Does he?” She demanded quietly. She raised her voice. _“Does he?”_

_“Yes!”_

Elizabeth shook her head. “You’re so young Penny, so naïve. _That’s_ not love.”

She was so tired, tired of Hal, of her mother, of FP and the Serpents and all of their concerns. She was _fine._

...Wasn’t she?

“Penny-”

“Then what the hell is it, mom? If Hal doesn’t _love_ me, then what the hell is he doing to me?”

Elizabeth took her by the shoulders, like she wanted to shake some sense into her.

“He’s _abusing_ you!”

* * *

She heard every word her mother said, but she didn’t really _hear_ her.

Instead, she packed up her belongings, accepted Hal’s offer to move into a pretty apartment cosigned by his father, thought about the life growing inside of her, made a promise that she and Hal would be better parents than theirs ever were.

* * *

The first time she felt the baby kick, Hal was nowhere to be found.

She cried, not because he was gone, but because it finally became real to her. She was going to be a mother.

* * *

They fought, and fought, and _fought._

Hal hit her when he got frustrated, when he was drunk, just because he felt like it. He skipped doctor’s appointments, got mad when he found out that the baby was going to be a girl.

* * *

He never hit her in the stomach.

She hoped, _prayed_ that it meant _something._

* * *

FP didn’t give up.

He came by, when Hal was home, when he wasn’t, tried to talk _some_ sense into her.

_He doesn’t love you Pen._

_He doesn’t love the kid._

_If he loved you, he wouldn’t treat you like **this.**_

_He’s never going to change._

* * *

The night he got angry over dishes not being done, threw her down onto the floor, aimed his boot towards her stomach, her arms wrapped protectively around it, she finally realized that everyone else had been right.

 _They_ loved her. Hal didn’t.

* * *

Penny had grown up in a house with domestic violence. She wasn’t about to make her daughter endure it too.

She waited until he sped off, packed what she could, put on her leather armor, and slipped out of the apartment for the last time, limping to the one place she had always felt safe.

FP caught her in the doorway, saved her from collapsing.

“I have to put her first,” she whispered, before everything went dark.

* * *

“Penny?”

When she came to, she was in her childhood bedroom, covers pulled up to her chin, her mother standing over her.

“Mom,” she croaked. Everything hurt.

Elizabeth busied herself with tending to Penny, giving her pain killers that were safe to take when she was five months pregnant, helping her sit up for small sips of water.

Neither of them said anything, but Penny knew she was finally _safe._

* * *

Hal tried to get her back.

The line of Serpents standing guard in her driveway was more than enough to keep him from coming over again.

* * *

Penny had never been much of a crier, but that first night home, she let everything out. What surprised her more was the way her mother held her.

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d even held her by the hand.

“I’m sorry,” Penny blubbered. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Elizabeth surprised her again, hesitantly dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

“Shh,” she whispered. “Everything’s gonna be okay honey. We’ll get through this, okay? We’ll get through this together.”

* * *

It was her mother who began to attend all her doctor’s appointments with her, her mother who helped turn her old bedroom into a nursery for the baby.

But _together_ could only last for so long.

* * *

Her mama died in her sleep when Penny was seven and a half months pregnant. Everything she had, she left to Penny.

* * *

Hal was sweet after the funeral, paid for some expenses, hosted the wake.

Penny drew the line when he again begged her to come back.

“Pen,” he reached for her hand. “C’mon, I _love_ you.”

She shook her head, caught FP’s eye, held up an arm to halt him when he started towards them. “No you don’t.”

“Penny-”

“You don’t love me,” she said. “and I don’t love you, but I _do_ love _her_. I’m not doing this Hal, I’m not going to let her grow up witnessing her daddy beat her mama to a bloody pulp the way I did. No way.”

Hal caught her wrist, squeezed it roughly. “Penny-”

Penny yanked away from him.

“That’s the last time you get to touch me, asshole,” she warned. “We’re done.”

* * *

Tears filled her eyes.

“Honey-”

“You put me first,” Betty said.

“Of course I did,” Penny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re my _daughter_ Elizabeth, I’ll always put you first.”

* * *

They stayed close for what felt like hours. It was only minutes.

“Thank you,” Betty whispered.

She felt Penny shrug.

“You deserve to know the truth,” she admitted, after a moment. “but that’s not exactly a birthday present baby. Is there anything else you want?”

Well...

There _was_ one thing.

“Penny...”


	80. It's My Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry about the long wait :(
> 
> I think sometimes, when you have such a long-going story, I mean, this is chapter EIGHTY, you can get a little burned out, but I said I would come back to this story when I was ready, and I think I'm ready.
> 
> Thank you so much for bearing with me. I'm hoping to update say hey sometime later this week.
> 
> I love you all.

* * *

The moment she saw him, she went running.

Jughead was quick to abandon his place beside Sweet Pea and Fangs, catching her mid-sprint, picking her up to twirl her around.

Her laughter bounced off the walls of the bar.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but her boyfriend took the opportunity to swallow her surprised gasp, fusing their lips together in an almost forceful kiss.

Betty was breathless when they pulled away.

“Hi,”

“Hi,” Jughead returned, grinning cheekily. “Happy birthday angel.”

“Thank you,” she said, still a little dazed. “You... you look happy. Really happy.”

His fingers wrapped around hers in a long squeeze.

“I am,”

“Any particular reason?”

“Besides it being your birthday?” He dipped his head to whisper in her ear. “I just found out that _I_ kissed you before _you_ ever kissed Archie.”

Betty laughed again. “What? When?”

Jughead shrugged. “Your first birthday apparently. There’s video of it and everything. Not sure why my dad waited till now to tell me though.”

* * *

Her party was... everything she could have ever asked for.

There were more presents, cake, FP singing off key. For the first time in a very long time, Betty realized that she was surrounded by _family._

* * *

She snuck away with Jughead for a few moments of peace amongst the welcome chaos.

It was the same hidden corner he’d given her her Christmas presents, only a month before. He sat with her on his lap, fingers intwined, arms around her waist.

He kissed the side of her head. “I love you,”

Betty closed her eyes, prayed this wasn’t all some sort of dream. “I love you too.”

“Are you having a good birthday?”

“The _best_ birthday,”

“Do you wanna... open some presents?”

A smile broke out across her face.

Jughead laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

He made her close her eyes.

She felt something wrap around her neck, a chain of some sort, almost tight before he figured out the clasp and let it drop.

A hand covered her eyes before she could sneak a peek.

_“Jug,”_

“Not so fast baby,” he set something down in front of her. His hand fell away. “Okay, you can look now.”

There was a mason jar between her legs, what looked like hundreds of folded up pieces of paper filling it to the brim.

She raised an eyebrow. “...Jug?”

“It’s... cheesy,” Jughead admitted. His face was flushed. “But... I wrote out a hundred reasons why I love you, so you could read them... for a hundred days, or all at once, whatever you want-”

Grabbing his chin, she pulled him down for a long peck.

“I love you,” Betty said.

He grinned. “I love you too.”

Remembering the chain still around her neck, along with the J & B necklace he’d gifted her for Christmas, she abandoned the mason jar for a moment, reaching up to cup a very familiar heart shaped pendant in her palm.

Betty gasped.

“This was mine,”

“Mhhm,”

Slowly, she turned to face him. “You gave this to me.”

“I did,”

When, she wasn’t exactly sure, but the day Hal had stolen her from the front yard, the heart shaped locket gifted to her by the ever thoughtful Jughead Jones, the one she had forgotten to put on after her morning bath, was one of the many things she spent months crying over being forced to leave behind.

“Have you had this?” Betty asked. “The entire time.”

“Yeah,” Jughead admitted, nuzzling his nose against hers. “I figured it was about time to give it back to its rightful owner.”

She had no words. Absolutely none.

Letting the charm fall back against her chest, she turned, sliding her arms around his neck, fusing her lips to his. He pulled her up to straddle his waist, hands finding purchase in her hair.

She loved him. It was as simple as that.

* * *

Toni came to break them up before things could get _too_ hot and heavy.

“Come on,” she insisted, grabbing Betty’s hand. “You’re about to miss the toasts, birthday girl.”

Betty glanced back at Jughead, brows raising in alarm. _“Toasts?”_

* * *

The Serpents, as it turned out, were big on traditions.

One by one, her friends got up on that stage, told the entire bar what, exactly Betty meant to them.

Sweet Pea, Fangs and Joaquin cracked jokes, still said kind things, how glad they were to have her as a friend. Toni reiterated that Betty was and always had been her partner in crime. Cheryl’s was full of sass, calling Betty her only _sane_ family member, other than her nana.

FP again told Betty how happy he was that she was home, said that he thought she could change the world someday.

Jughead’s speech was filled with promise after promise of his undying love for her, earning him wolf whistles from their male friends that had his eyes narrowing in warning.

She still gave them a show, throwing her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes to kiss him in front of everyone.

A playful swat from Penny was the only thing that could get her to pull away.

And then it was her mother’s turn.

The room fell silent.

Betty felt Jughead draw her close, arm around her shoulders. Hiding her face into the crook of his neck, she waited on baited breaths.

“My... baby is sixteen,” Penny said into the microphone, voice shaking. “I’m not sure how that’s possible.”

Jughead rubbed her back.

“I remember the first time I ever got to hold you,” there was a faraway look in her eyes. “You were just so beautiful. I didn’t...”

Penny swallowed.

“I didn’t know it was possible to love someone so much until I had you,” Penny rasped. “You make me so fucking proud, Elizabeth Regan Peabody, prouder than you’ll ever know. You’re so beautiful, so smart, so kind, so _good_... You don’t know how lucky I feel to be your mother.”

An unfamiliar feeling filled her stomach.

_Love._

Penny loved her, and by god, Betty loved her too.

Detangling herself from her boyfriend, she ran to the stage, took the three steps two at a time, threw herself into the arms of her mother.

Penny caught her easily, holding her up. Keeping one arm around her, her free hand tangled in her blonde and blue tresses, kissing her forehead.

“I’m so proud of you,” she whispered. “Happy birthday baby.”

One by one, the Serpents rose from their chairs to give them a standing ovation. Her face hurt from smiling so much.

“Can... should we tell ‘em now?”

Happily, she nodded.

“We uh, have an announcement,” Penny admitted. There were tears in her eyes. Tightening her grip, she smiled at their friends. Their _family._ “I asked Betty what she wanted _most_ for her birthday and... she only wanted one thing.”

Jughead’s eyes were boring into hers.

“C’mon Pen,” FP shouted. “Don’t leave us in suspense.”

Her mother’s gaze shifted back to her. She looked proud. More than proud, if that was even possible.

“My girl,” Penny shook her a little. “is joining the Serpents.”


End file.
